WotC: High school DxD(Discontinued - Redux Available)
by BrxkenArrow
Summary: Self Insert. I died. Yep, died. Then I found myself wound up in some Multiverse shenanigans where I now have to travel from world to world, carrying out tasks for "The Creator." And, to add a little icing on the cake, the first world I get sent to is an ecchi anime! Here I thought dying would give one at least SOME time to rest... Obvious rating is obvious. OCXHarem REVIEW!
1. A New World

How did I get here you might ask? Simple. I died. Yes, died. At the age of 20 years old, I died. Not in the worst way though. It was quick, and painless… But the results were… messy…

You see, I was hit by a train. No, I didn't commit suicide. The thought had passed my mind in my teenage years, but I never went through with it.

The reason why I was hit by a train was because a little girl got her foot stuck in the tracks while crossing. I saw the train approaching and acted fast. I got the little girl free, but not in time to save her and myself.

I didn't have much to live for. Sure, I was a smart guy, but my chronic depression made for a certain lack of energy to do anything of note. I know that sounds like an excuse, but it's true. The psychiatrists all agreed. Anyway, I pushed the girl out of harm's way, and took a train right in the kisser.

Now, I thought that was it. I was never much of a believer. To me, death was a nap that you never woke up from. Boy was I wrong. Imagine my shock when I woke up in a black void, seeing a strange figure in front of me.

He/she looked kinda like Alien X from Ben 10… Yes, I like cartoons and anime, don't judge! Digression aside, I was extremely confused, not knowing what was going on. I mean, I DIED for fuck's sake! How am I here?! And who/what is in front of me?!

"Greetings, Chosen One." The figure spoke. At least, I think it was the figure. The voice seemed t come from all around me, and didn't really sound male or female. Almost as if many voices were speaking at the same time.

"Uuuh… Hi?" I greeted back dumbly. Wait, did he/she/they say 'Chosen One?' What does that mean? Chosen for what?

"I am the Creator. You, Child, have caught my attention." It, that's what I'm gonna call it, introduced. Wait, how exactly am I a child? And what are you the 'Creator' of?

"Um… Ok… How so?" I asked skeptically. I was really trying not to freak out here.

"You saved a little girl in danger, at the cost of your own life. Very few human beings would do that." The Creator explained.

"I don't see how that makes me very special. I'm hardly the first person to die saving another's life." I voiced my confusion. The Creator gave an amused chuckle at my words.

"Maybe not, but you did it because it was the right thing to do. No ulterior motive, no expectations of repayment, no selfish thoughts whatsoever. That is why I have Chosen you to be my next warrior." It explained.

"Warrior?" I asked in confusion, tilting my head. The Creator nodded and extended its hand forward, palm facing away from it.

A big flash of light appeared in front of its palm, making me cover my eyes. Once I new that the flash was gone, I uncovered my eyes and gasped in shock as I took in my surroundings.

The black void was no longer a void. It looked I was standing in the middle of space, seeing many different galaxies and stars. I almost thought I WAS in space, but I was standing on a solid, albeit transparent, surface. That, and I was breathing.

"Tell me Child, do you believe in the Multiverse Theory?" The Creator asked me. I gave the question a moment of thought.

"Well, I never saw any reason to believe or not believe it. Multiple versions of the same Earth occupying the same point in space, but vibrating at different frequencies, resulting in no contact between them. Is that the theory you're talking about?" The Creator nodded at my question.

"Well, it did seem a bit far fetched, but it's not the craziest theory out there. Why do you ask?" I asked curiously.

"Because, I have chosen you to become my newest Warrior." The Creator answered.

"That still doesn't answer my question." I pointed out.

"What exactly does being your 'Warrior' entail?" I asked.

"You will travel along the multiverse, living a life in one world after another, for eternity." My eyes widened at the answer.

"Eternity?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Indeed. As one of my chosen ones, you will be placed in a new universe, live your life in said universe until you die, and then be placed in the next universe." The Celestial-Sepian look-alike explained. My eyes were wider than dinner plates and my hands were gripping my hair. How on any Earth can this be real?!

"I can see you need time to process this. I will return when you have accepted the truth." The Creator spoke after a moment of silence. Before I could stop it, or at least try, it disappeared in a flash of light, ignoring my yells for it to come back.

And so started a long period of waiting… And waiting… And waiting… And waiting… I yelled for the Creator to return a lot in those first few days. At least, I think they were days. It could've been longer, or shorter. I never got hungry, or sleepy. It was extremely quite, and boring. I gave up calling for the Creator to return eventually. To pass the time, started counting the stars. That got old real fast. After that, I tried walking in a straight line continuously. As I expected, this void was infinite, just like space. I don't know how long I was alone. Maybe long enough to lose my mind, I don't know. Eventually, I just lay on the ground and looked straight up.

I started thinking, about everything. My life, how I lived, what did and didn't do. What I knew, what I didn't. Who I met, and didn't. What I saw and didn't. Even ridiculous things like what foods I ate and didn't. Eventually, my thoughts the reached the day my life ended, and I found myself in this void. The Creator said that it would return when I accepted the truth. I've accepted that I'm dead. I've accepted that the multiverse is real. What else? I know what else. I'm now bound to the Creator, aren't I? A slave. Well, not really a slave. Servant maybe? Nah. It referred to me as its 'Warrior.' So, I'm like a personal Knight then?

At first, the thought didn't much appeal to me. But, I started thinking about what I get out of it. I would live forever, so to speak. Of course, I would eventually die in each universe, but I would be reborn into the next and the cycle would continue indefinitely. That's not a bad way to live. Imagine all the things I could learn! Different languages, different Martial Arts, so on and so forth. All I'd have to do is serve the Creator. Is that really so bad? It saved me from death, so maybe this new life could be a good. Of course, I'll miss my parents and family back home, but I didn't really talk to them much. It won't be the hardest thing for me to move on. Not the easiest either, but still.

"I see you have accepted the truth." A familiar amalgamation of voices spoke. I sat up and turned to see the Creator. Standing up, I faced it and nodded.

"I'm ready to serve as your Warrior, Creator." I said as I knelt. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to, but better safe than sorry.

"Rise my Warrior. I appreciate the respect, but there is no need to bow or kneel. I am a mentor, not a master." The Creator explained. Good to know. I stood up faced the Creator, ready for my first task.

"What now?" I asked in curiosity as I walked over to the Creator, standing beside it. It extended its arm, and created a bright silver, swirling portal.

"The multiverse is not as split as one would think. There are small connections that bind some worlds to others." The creator explained.

"Such as?" I asked.

"A person could have a psychic link to another world that they mistake as imagination. Such as JK Rowling in your world. She had a Psychic connection to another world that she wrote about in her books." The Alien X copy explained.

"You're telling me Harry Potter is real?!" I exclaimed in shock. Never would have guessed that.

"Indeed. Along with most, if not all stories that authors and artists invented." Creator answered. An image of me getting my hands on the Omnitrix, or being trained by Batman, or even losing an arm and a leg using alchemy came to mind. THAT was a weird thought.

"The first world I will send you to is one that you are familiar with. You will be provided with a place to stay whilst not working, and the skills you need will be taught to you by the people you align with." The Creator explained as it stepped aside for me to enter the portal.

"Understood." I said with a nod of understanding.

"Good luck Warrior." The Creator said as I entered the portal.

* * *

I opened my eyes as I felt the light of the portal fade. I found myself in the living room of a very plain-looking apartment. Two couches, one 2-seater, one 3-seater, sitting across from each other with a flat-screen television in between the ends, making it easy for all who sat to see. The kitchen area had a large window-like hole in the wall that made the living room visible, and there were 3 other doors. I checked each one, finding them to be one bathroom, one bedroom, and one master bedroom with its own shower room. Not an overly fancy apartment, but it was nice enough that I wouldn't mind living in I for about 5 years before wanting to move.

I went over to the kitchen area and explored the cupboards. I groaned when I saw that they were void of anything edible. There were mugs, plates, cutlery and the like, but no actual food. That means I'd have to go buy food. And that means I'd have to work for money. I had a job back home, computer programming, but I could do that from my bed, so it was ideal for me. And I got that job thanks to my Dad who recommended me to his boss. Over here, o don't have any qualifications. At least, I don't think so.

I was pulled out of my musings when I saw an envelope on the kitchen counter. Tilting my head in curiosity, I picked it up. My eyes widened in shock when I saw the symbol that was on it. A pitch black Raven figure, with its wings spread, and yin-yang on its chest, where the black area was purple instead, as well as the dot in the white half. It was a symbol that I designed. I even had it tattooed on my left wrist! I wonder how the Creator new about this? Then again, he/she/they probably knows a lot. I opened the envelope and read.

 _Warrior_

 _If you are reading this, then you have arrived in the world I placed you in. You will find that it is very different to the one you came from. In more ways than one. I have little doubt that you will recognize this world soon enough._

 _I've given you knowledge on reading and speaking the language that the country you are in speaks, as it is not England._

 _In this envelope, you will find a credit card, and an ID card. You need not worry about money limits, but it would be best to not be too reckless._

 _If you do your job well in this world and the others, you may be able to return to your home world. You will have to earn it though. Do not tell anyone where you really come from, or your real name._

 _This world needs you. You will know why soon enough._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Your Mentor_

 _PS, you may want to look in the mirror. That's not all that has changed though._

I raised my eyebrow at PS, wondering what that meant. Shrugging, I walked towards the bathroom and entered, completely calm. That changed however, when I looked in the mirror…

"What the fuck!?" I exclaimed as I saw myself. I looked so different! Before, my hair was brown, my eyes were blue, I had a bit of baby fat on my pale face, and I was a bit overweight for my age.

Now, I was completely different! My hair was black, my eyes were mismatched, left being dark green and right being dark brown, almost red, I didn't have much baby fat anymore, and I was a little more tanned than before. It still definitely me, my face, but different. Almost as if I dyed my hair, exercised, got contacts and spent more time in the sun.

I took off my T shirt, which was plain black, and gasped at my figure. I now had four pack abs, decent biceps, and rather broad shoulders. All in all, I looked pretty good!

"Nice." I said with a grin. Maybe this new me will help with my social anxiety. I was pulled from my musings when I heard a rumbling from my stomach.

"Ok, I need something to eat." I told myself with a sigh as I rubbed my stomach. I had no idea how long I was musing around in that void when the Creator left me alone. Must've worked up an appetite.

So, I grabbed the key to my new apartment from the hook in the living room, and took the credit card and ID out of the envelope from earlier. Curiously, I looked at the ID to find out my new name. Takeo Himekawa huh? Definitely Japanese.

The Creator delivered on that lingual knowledge. I could read the ID as if it were plain English! Cool. So, my stuff now in hand, I left my apartment, which was room number 304, left the building, and headed towards the nearest super market. As if by a work of fate, it happened to be a 5 minute walk away. I think I'm going to like this new world.

* * *

Wow, Japan is awesome! Before I went into the super market, I decided to stop by a fast food restaurant. I was REALLY hungry. I enjoyed a simple burger and fries along with a sundae. Don't judge. I have a MAJOR Sweet tooth, which was the main cause of my overweight back home. Now, as long as I watch myself and exercise, I can enjoy sweets again. Yay!

Anyway, after paying for the meal, I went to the super market to get some groceries, along with some other essentials. Bread, milk, eggs, stuff like that, along with a few toiletries and some clothing. Right now, I was wearing a pair of black jeans, a plain black T-shirt, and a pair of black boots. Yes, I was a Goth in high school, and I maintain it to this day. Sue me.

The walk back to the apartment was a little slower than the walk to the market, but that was just because I now had several paper bags to carry. It didn't cause much trouble, and the walk wasn't so bad. I managed to get back to my apartment on the third floor, 4th apartment.

As I got my key out of my pocket, I heard a rather chipper voice call "Hello there!" out to me in Japanese. It gave a little shock, but I recovered easily. I turned saw a pretty black-haired woman jogging up to me down the hallway, a happy grin on her face. She wore black skinny jeans, dark blue heals, and a blue crop top, showing off her midriff.

I felt a blush sneak its way on to my face as I took in her figure. She was gorgeous, with long black hair that went down to her waist, and beautiful purple eyes. Her hourglass figure was painfully obvious with her crop top, which seemed to fit perfectly around her large, round breasts. And her legs were long and flawless. I internally smacked myself to keep my mind from wondering.

"Hello there." I greeted in Japanese with a smile as she arrived. On the inside, I was really nervous. I mentioned before that I have social anxiety, especially with pretty women, but that was never much of a problem because women never approach me. Now, I don't look like a loser that would be a waste of their time, so this new body might not be the great thing I thought it would be.

"Hi! So, you're my new neighbour, huh?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"That I am." I responded, smiling in kind as I placed some of the bags I had down.

"You have quiet an accent there, where are you from?" She asked curiously.

"I was raised in England, but I was born here in Japan. Name's Takeo Himekawa." I introduced myself as I held out my hand. She smiled brightly and shook it.

"My name is Yuuma Amano. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself cheerfully. I paled when I recognised the name and hid my gulp of terror.

"Well, nice to meet you Amano-san." I responded, smiling nervously. She raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"You OK? You look a little pale." She said, a little bit of concern in her voice. I nodded as I opened my apartment door.

"Yeah, I'm just still feeling the effects of the flight. Air travel was never really my favourite." I lied with a slightly nervous chuckle. 'Yuuma' giggled in amusement.

"Well then, it was great meeting you Takeo-kun. I'll let you get back to settling in. Bye!" She chirped as she turned and walked away, unintentionally swaying her hips as she walked.

I hurriedly grabbed all of my shopping bags and rushed inside my apartment, locking the door and securing the chain. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and slid down against the door to the ground. I was _terrified_ right now. Why? Because I just figured out which universe I'd been transported to by the Creator. I was in the world of Highschool Dxd.

Now, under different circumstances, I'd be excited. But, the reason I know that I'm the aforementioned world is because I also know exactly which character I bumped into. 'Yuuma Amano' was an alias used by the Fallen Angel Raynare when she went undercover and met Issei Hyoudou, the main character in the anime. What happened, you might ask? She killed him. A nice, big spear of light through his gut. Fantastic. I'm still only human!

Wait… Am I? The Creator never mentioned giving me any kind of powers, but he/she/they did mention something other than my appearance changing… so, am I still human? Even if I'm not, I do NOT like that I met her. Why? Because she's using her fake name. That has to mean she's still undercover… right?

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think of my Self-insert? Is it OK? It is my first Self-insert, but not my first fanfic. I have another account, but I've abandoned that one.**

 **If you enjoyed this, please leave a review! I will upload the next chapter at 10 reviews! Or when I finish writing chapter 3, whichever comes first.**

 **Ciao for now!**


	2. Music From the Heart

I didn't sleep much. Can you blame me? I have a psychotic Fallen Angel as a neighbour that is no doubt plotting to kill me as we speak! And that's not all that kept me up. Why me? She's supposed to seduce Issei and kill him! So, what? Am I replacing Issei as the main character here? Does he not exist? Or maybe he does and becomes a side character? Oh God, my head hurts! And I'm usually good at following complicated things like this!

"Hold the phone…" I mumbled as I sat up in my bed. It was already 5am and I have still yet to fall asleep.

"Raynare kills Issei because of his Sacred Gear… Does that mean I have one?" I asked the air as I massaged my temples.

If so, what is it? Boosted Gear? If I'm replacing Issei, most likely. If not, then could it be something else? Like Kiba's Sword Birth, or Asia's Twilight Healing? It might be something completely different! And I have no idea on how to figure it out. The only people who I can go to are Rias, Sona, and Raynare. And how would I approach them? What would I say?

"Oh hi, I have a Sacred Gear, could you help me? I already know about you all because I watched the fucking anime?" I suggested out loud, though sarcastically. Rias and Sona would think I'm nuts. And Raynare would drive a spear through my chest. Fan-bloody-tastic.

I guess, the only way to find out what my Sacred Gear is, if I have one at all, is to become a part of Rias' Peerage. The only way to do that is to either catch her attention and get her to approach me, or to die and for Rias to resurrect me. The first option doesn't seem likely, and the second is far from ideal.

"Oh God help me…" I groaned as I fell back into my pillow. Not that that was likely… The guys dead! And I doubt Michael can hear my prayers, since I'm from another world.

* * *

And so, the weeks passed by without incident, much to my delight, albeit shock as well. I often left my apartment, when I knew Raynare wouldn't see me, and went out exploring the town. Using my bottomless credit card, I got my hands on some stuff to pass the time. Though, I made a point to not attract too much attention with the amount of money I was spending.

I bought a game console, along with a few games, a laptop for surfing the internet, and an acoustic guitar. That last one I actually had with me. I got bored of playing in my apartment, since people would probably complain if I got too loud, so I decided to find a nice isolated place where no one would bother me. Imagine my delight when I found a park that looked like it wasn't visited often.

" _Jackpot!"_ I thought with an excited grin as I sat down on the bench. I was wearing my usual black jeans and boots, but now with a plain blue button up T-shirt and a black zip up hoodie.

This park was definitely old. I guess people don't come here often, probably because of the dead trees giving it a creepy feel to its atmosphere. Not that I had a problem with it. I'm a Goth; this is home territory to me.

I took my guitar out of its bag and laid said bag next to me on the bench. I got into position to play and flexed my fingers a bit. It had been a few years since I played, but I'm fairly certain I can do well enough. As I was wondering what to play, the only song that stood out for me was one that spoke about depression and the like. It was a song I listened to often back home. Meh, there are worse songs out there. With that in mind, I started playing.

I'll be lost inside my head  
Bad thoughts 'till four am  
Then I'll try to sleep

And I can't tell anyone  
I'm so scared they'll get up and run  
So I don't speak

And oh, I miss when we were younger  
The days were so much funner  
Weren't they?

Oh, I book a new appointment  
It's another disappointment  
They're all the same, same, same

When the doctor says I'm fine  
One at morning, one at night  
These pill will help you remember how to smile  
But what does he know?  
'Cause I feel so alone  
And mom and dad both tell me I'm alright  
'Cause the doctor said you're fine

My own mind can lie to me  
They all say it's anxiety  
But I just think it's me

Now I've lost so many years  
My pillow's a tissue for my tears  
But you never see

And now, I can't even eat my dinner  
Mom says I'm getting thinner  
Am I?

Oh, I book a new appointment  
Yet another disappointment  
They're all the same, same, same

When the doctor says I'm fine  
One at morning, one at night  
These pill will help you remember how to smile  
But what does he know?  
'Cause I feel so alone  
And mom and dad both tell me I'm alright  
'Cause the doctor said you're fine

But he don't care about me  
He'll just go home to his family  
Why does no one see?  
I'm not the man I wish that I could be

'Cause the doctor said I'm fine  
One at morning, one at night  
These pill will help you remember how to smile  
But what does he know?  
'Cause I feel so alone  
And mom and dad both tell me I'm alright  
'Cause the doctor said I'm fine

I let out a heavy, depressed sigh as I finished the song. It was one that I listened to practically every day back home, since I could relate to the lyrics. My depression always caused me and everyone around me a lot of trouble. I saw the worst in the best people, I cut myself, and I even contemplated suicide for a while.

Why? Because my life was crap. My peers in school bullied me, those who didn't only got close to me because they wanted to copy my homework, and when I said no, they threw insults at me. And the teachers… don't get me started on them. They didn't give 10 shits about me, as is evident by the fact that they never did anything to help me or at least stop the bullying. Good times… not.

"Wow…" I heard a familiar voice saw from beside me. I turned and saw my Fallen Angel neighbour sitting at the other end of the bench. She must have arrived while I was singing, and I didn't notice her. Wait… Is she crying?!

"Uh… hey…" I greeted shyly, pulling my hoodie up to hide my embarrassment. I had NEVER let ANYONE see/hear me sing before! This was so embarrassing!

"Hi!" She greeted with a sobbing laugh as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry; I heard you singing and followed the sound. When I saw you, I sat down and didn't want to interrupt." She explained. I nodded in understanding, still hiding under my hood, my face redder than a tomato.

"You're a really good singer by the way." She complimented with a smile. Her eyes still shimmered with a few tears.

"Thanks…" I responded, smiling gratefully, albeit slightly. She giggled as she wiped her eyes again.

"You're really shy, aren't you, Takeo-kun?" She asked in amusement. I nodded simply.

"You are literally the first person to ever hear me sing." I told her. She perked up at the revelation.

"Really? That makes me happy!" She chirped. I couldn't help chuckling, despite the situation.

"So, why exactly did you sound so sad?" She asked, her tone changing from chipper to curious seriousness. I shifted uncomfortably. I was NOT used to talking about myself.

"W-well, I do have Chronic Depression, and I basically lived through everything the lyrics described." I told her. She nodded in understanding and made a 'go-on' gesture. I sighed and nodded.

"My peers in high school bullied me, to the point where I was so depressed I was cutting myself." I told her, pulling up my sleeve to show the scars running down the top of my arm. Raynare gasped in horror as she took in the sight.

"And there are more things, but I'd rather not bore you with the details." I sighed as I pulled my sleeve back down.

"Takeo-kun, you're not boring me. I'm here if you need to talk." She insisted. I frowned internally. I seem to recall you saying the exact opposite to Issei. What was it again? _'I was so bored the whole time I couldn't wait to kill you?'_ Yeah, that's it.

"Amano-san, why do you care? I'm a complete stranger. You have nothing to gain from helping me… So, why?" I asked her. In all honesty, I didn't expect her to answer truthfully. I mean, what's she gonna say? _'Oh, I'm trying to get you to trust me so I can kill you?'_ Not a chance.

"Well, I've been trying to get to know you since we met, but you seem to be avoiding me." She pointed out. Oh, caught that did you?

"Sorry… I'm not really good at talking to women." I admitted, despite the situation. She chuckled in amusement.

"I assumed as much." She said. I couldn't hep chuckling myself.

"Besides, you seem like a nice guy. The type I'd want to know." She admitted, a small blush donning her cheeks. I blushed a little as well.

"So uh… do you think you could… sing again? For me?" she asked, fidgeting a little. I had to admit, it was cute. This was nothing like 'Yuuma' persona she took in the anime.

"W-why? If I may ask?" I asked, stammering a bit.

"Well, you seem to enjoy it, you're very good, and you appear to open up a little more when you do…" She explained. I sighed and nodded.

"Sure. I don't know any Japanese songs though." I told her. She smiled brightly and nodded.

"Don't worry. I speak English just fine." She chirped happily. It didn't seem like it was fake, but no way am I letting my guard down. I nodded and started to rummage through my mind of the songs I know how to play with just a guitar. A couple came to mind, but one stood out.

"I got one." I told her. She nodded excitedly and sat still, an expecting and delighted look on her face. I took a deep breath and started playing the acoustic version of Iris, by the GooGoo Dolls.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

As I finished the song, Raynare applauded with a bright smile. I kept my hood up, still embarrassed by having a audience, but I couldn't deny feeling a small twinge of pride and happiness at being complimented like that. Even if it was fake, which I am starting to have doubts about, it was nice. Especially coming from a beautiful girl like her.

"You really are amazing, you know that?" Raynare complimented with a bright smile. I flushed a little more and looked away.

"Thank you, Amano-san." I mumbled. She chuckled and waved me off dismissively.

"Yuuma is fine." She told me. I nodded.

"Alright, Yuuma-san." I said. She smiled brightly.

"So, we haven't really talked about you. Where do you come from?" I asked her. I did feel a bit bad about not asking about her before.

"Oh… uh, well…" She trailed off, looking a bit nervous.

"I lived in Tokyo most of my life with my family. They always wanted me to focus on what they wanted for me, rather than what I wanted. One day, I did something selfish, for the first time ever mind you, and got kicked out. I've been travelling ever since. I settled down here recently." She explained, looking a bit sad. She must be talking about the time she Fell from Heaven.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I told her sympathetically. The weird part was that I actually _meant_ it. Is she actually getting through to me? Or is she being sincere?

"Don't be." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I won't deny, there are people I miss, but I can say good riddance to most of them." She assured. I nodded in understanding.

"Any hobbies?" I asked. She placed her finger on her chin in thought.

"Well, I know this is weird, but I like practicing bo-staff weaponry." She told me. I smiled at her.

"It's not weird. I like weapons too. My favourite is the naginata." I told her. She smiled brightly.

"My favourite is a spear." She told me. I chuckled inwardly at the grim humour. She _did_ use a spear to kill Issei after all.

"I actually made a knife once. My grandfather taught me how to use an angle grinder, and I got to work." I told her.

"Oooh~ That sounds like fun!" she chirped. I laughed.

"It was." I told her with a fond smile as I remembered making that knife with my Grandad. It's one of my favourite memories with him.

"Speaking of fun…" She trailed off.

"I'd really like to hear you sing again sometime… do you think we could maybe go to karaoke together?" She asked with a faint blush. I stiffened.

Is this it? Is this the date she wanted to kill me on? Did she even want to kill me? She could've done so already, but the date she went on with Issei never made mush sense. The same could be said about how she's been trying to get to know me these past few weeks. Well, I guess I'm going to have to get my hands on one of those flyers. If all goes well, I'll be reincarnated as a Devil under Rias. If not, I die and move on to the next world. Assuming she wants to kill me, which I'm not so certain of anymore.

"S-sure." I told her with a small smile.

"I'll book us a karaoke room for this weekend. Sunday good?" I asked her. May as well have _some_ consistency. She smiled brightly and nodded.

"Hai! It's a date!" She declared happily. I blushed again at those words and looked away. Raynare was silent for a moment, but then she giggled, as if realising something.

"Takeo-kun, have you never been on a date before?" She asked with a smile. My blush deepened as I shook my head and she giggled again.

"Well, I'm glad to be the first." She said sincerely (I hope) and pecked me on the cheek. I sat there frozen in place. She giggled some more as she stood up.

"See you Sunday Takeo-kun!" She called out to me as she left the park, leaving me on the bench, still frozen.

I just sat there, I don't know how long, just trying to remember my name. No girl has EVER paid me any attention before. I can thank my Social Anxiety for that, and my lack of confidence as well. But, I'm in a different world now, and I look different. I knew that my new self would probably attract a woman or two, but I never would have thought it to be someone like Raynare! Though, is she even attracted to me? Or is she going to kill me? I guess I'll find out on the date.

* * *

 **Well, is Raynare gonna kill Takeo, or not? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **And yes, before anybody asks, I already have an idea for Takeo's Sacred Gear. It will NOT have a dragon living inside it, but it will have something.**

 **I'm still figuring out the details for the Balance Breaker and the equivalent for a Juggernaut Drive. Maybe you guys can suggest something once you see what the Sacred Gear is and what it does.**

 **Of course, if anyone has ANY ideas at all for his Sacred Gear, I'm all ears. I haven't written that far into the story yet, so I'm still open to change on that part.**

 **I'll update at 20 reviews! No sooner! Your reviews sustain my will to write!**


	3. Date of Death

Sunday came sooner than I expected. Raynare and I chatted a little more in between then and the park day, but not much. I can't honestly say I'm surprised. I don' think she'd see any point in interacting with me before then, since she may be plotting to kill me. Maybe that's why she buttered me up first. I'm not as perverted as Issei, so I wouldn't jump at the chance to date a girl like her. Not saying I wouldn't want to, but I would definitely think something is up if she just asked me out on a date out of the blue.

Digression aside, I wasn't sure what to feel. I was afraid, and anxious, but also excited and a little happy in all honesty. I mean, this is my first date! And with a gorgeous woman no less. Granted, I may or may not die at the end of it, but is that a reason to not enjoy the date? Given the events that could occur today, I'd say I have about a 60 – 70% chance to survive the day. Good enough for me. As is evident by the fact that I was waiting for her outside of the apartment building we both live in.

Even if she does ultimately kill me, I'm certain I'll become a Devil. I got a flyer with a magic circle drawn on it and a caption saying 'your wish will be granted' in the mail this morning. Coincidence? Maybe, maybe not.

"Takeo-kun!" I heard Raynare call out to me as she exited the building, wearing a black miniskirt, a blue strapless shirt, a pair of knee-high boots, and a long sleeve black cropped jacket. She had the slightest hint of make-up, and her silky black hair flowed freely.

"Hi there. You look beautiful." I told her honestly with a smile. She blushed and smiled brightly at the compliment.

"Thanks. You look great too." She returned it with a smile. I was wearing my usual black jeans and boots, but decided to go with a white button up shirt and a black blazer, of which that I pulled the sleeves up, giving me a casual-formal look. She wasn't that different in that regard.

"Thanks. Shall we go?" I asked her, offering my arm.

"Hai!" She chirped as she latched onto my arm, unintentionally (possibly) pressing her breasts into my arm, making me blush. Now, I'm not a perv like Issei, but I am still a 20 year old male, and tits are the best. Very few men, homosexuals excluded, could disagree with that.

* * *

And so, we went on our date. The booking for the karaoke club was a little later than expected, so we decided to dabble a little bit around town before heading there. I took her to a simple restaurant, where most, if not all, people were dressed similarly to us, that being casual-formal, and we had a nice meal. I had a nice steak and chips, while she a salad and grilled fish.

We talked about a few things, telling each other about ourselves. We had similar interests in music and foods, but completely different tastes in terms of TV and the like. I liked Horror movies and action anime, along with the occasional romance of both, but not much else. She wasn't a massive fan of anime, but she did enjoy action movies. And we were both night owls… Pun intended? I don't know.

It was about 2 or 3 hours before we got to the karaoke bar. And it was quite fun. Thankfully, the place we went to had songs from American and English artists too, so that was a bonus. I wasn't sure how I felt about being in a small room with a girl… Alone… I've read one or two manga that have situations similar to this… And the alcohol that Raynare was drinking didn't help my wandering mind.

"So, what are you gonna sing?" Raynare asked with a smile as she drank her whiskey. I had a bottle of cider.

"Depends on what they have." I responded with a shrug as I got up and looked through the song list.

Despite the possibility that she may or may not kill me at the end of this date, Raynare had really grown on me. I wouldn't say I'm in love with her, but I won't deny liking her. I did everything I could to avoid her, but she still managed to worm her way into my heart. What does this mean? I'm fucked, that's what it means. And not in the good way.

Eventually, I found a song that I liked and smiled at the humour its title had, given my current situation. I pressed the play button, got up on the stage in our little room, and started singing.

I've had nothing but bad luck  
Since the day I saw the cat at my door  
So I came here to you, sweet lady  
Answering your mystical call

Crystal ball on the table  
Showing the future, the past  
Same cat with them evil eyes  
And I knew it was a spell she'd cast

She's just a devil woman  
With evil on her mind  
Beware the devil woman  
She's gonna get you

She's just a devil woman  
With evil on her mind  
Beware the devil woman  
She's gonna get you from behind

Give me the ring on your finger  
Let me see the lines of your hand  
I can see me a tall dark stranger  
Giving you what you hadn't planned

I drank the potion she offered me  
I found myself on the floor  
Then I looked in those big green eyes  
And I wondered what I came there for

She's just a devil woman  
With evil on her mind  
Beware the devil woman  
She's gonna get you

She's just a devil woman  
With evil on her mind  
Beware the devil woman  
She's gonna get you from behind.

As I sang, I noticed Raynare seemed to be getting nervous. No doubt because she noticed the hidden message in the song I chose. I gave her a bright smile, almost as if saying 'no I don't know you're a Fallen Angel' and she seemed to buy it, judging by her subtle sigh of relief. I guess that confirms that she IS indeed a Fallen Angel. Not gonna lie, I had a sneaking suspicion that she might not be one, and that this is an alternate Universe where 'Yuuma Amano' is a normal girl.

" _Bye bye to that theory."_ I thought as I continued singing.

Stay awake…

Look out…

If you're out on a moonlit night  
Be careful of the neighbourhood strays  
Of a lady with long black hair  
Tryin' to win you with her feminine ways

Crystal ball on the table  
Showing the future, the past  
Same cat with them evil eyes  
You'd better get out of there fast

She's just a devil woman  
With evil on her mind  
Beware the devil woman  
She's gonna get you.

She's just a devil woman  
With evil on her mind  
Beware the devil woman  
She's gonna get you

She's just a devil woman  
With evil on her mind  
Beware the devil woman  
She's gonna get you from behind.

I panted as I finished the song. Raynare was giving me a nice round of applause with a bright smile on her face, with a faint blush. I tried not to think too much of it, given how much 'Yuuma' blushed in the anime.

"That was very well-done Takeo-kun!" She complemented with a smile, which I returned.

"Thanks." I said as I sat beside her, handing her the microphone.

"Your turn." She blushed and spluttered her drink a little, coughing.

"I-I-I-I'm not much of a singer." She stammered with an embarrassed blush. I gave her deadpanned look.

"No way are you dragging me here and expecting me to sing. If you want me sing again, you sing." I told her.

She gave a light glare, but with the blush and involuntary pout, it was actually quite cute. I simply responded by maintaining my stoic face, but raised my eyebrows a little, showing that I was serious. With a huff, she took the microphone and walked up to the little stage, making me grin at the victory. While she went through the list of songs, I gave her a smug smirk and a victory sign, making her roll her eyes in amusement as she started singing.

I really wanna stop but I just got the taste for it  
I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon  
So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it  
I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah

Late night watching television  
But how'd we get in this position  
It's way too soon, I know this isn't love  
But I need to tell you something

I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?

Oh did I say too much?  
I'm so in my head  
When we're outta touch (outta touch)  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?

I blushed when she winked at me as she finished the chorus. Was that some kind of hint? Regardless, she had talent at singing. What was that she said about not being much of a singer? Bollocks, that's what. Now I see where the phrase 'Voice like an Angel' comes from. I guess the only thing an Angel loses when he/she Falls is the halo, the white wings, and God's protection. Anyway, she continued singing, and started dancing along with the music. She was really enjoying herself.

It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation  
All I wanna do is get into your head  
Yeah we could stay alone, you and me and this temptation  
Sipping on your lips, hanging on by a thread, baby

Late night watching television  
But how'd we get in this position  
It's way too soon, I know this isn't love (no)  
But I need to tell you something

I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?

Oh did I say too much?  
I'm so in my head  
When we're outta touch (when we're outta touch)  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?

Who gave you eyes like that, said you could keep them?  
I dunno how to act or if I should be leavin'  
I'm running outta time, going outta my mind  
I need to tell you something, yeah I need to tell you something  
Yeah

I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?

Oh I did say too much? (did I say too much?)  
I'm so in my head (I'm so in my head)  
When we're outta touch (when we're outta touch)  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?

She walked back to the couch I was sitting on, panting, and fell into it. It's not too surprising. Singing can actually be exhausting. She was singing AND dancing. Fallen Angel or not, that would really tire someone out.

"What was that you said about not being much of a singer?" I asked her sarcastically. She chuckled in embarrassment and scratched her cheek.

"Bollocks, that's what it was." I told her with a smile as I rolled my eyes. She giggled and punched my arm playfully.

"Still, it was great. You have an amazing voice." I complimented with a smile. She blushed at the praise and started circling her hair around her finger.

"Thanks." She muttered under her breath, seeming genuinely happy at the compliment. I checked my watch to see how much time we have left in our booking.

"We still have enough time for one more song. Duet?" I asked her with a sing. She perked up with a bright smile.

"Haaaai!" She drawled out happily as she practically dragged me to the stage. I couldn't help laughing as it happened. We looked through the list and found a song that we could sing together.

( **Raynare singing** | _Takeo singing_ | _**Both singing**_ )

 _Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

 **You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over**

 _ **But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know**_

 **Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
And I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know**

 _But you didn't have to cut me off_ **(Ooooooooh…)** _  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_ **(Aaaaaaaah!)** _  
And I don't even need your love_ **(Ooooooooh…)** _  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_ **(Aaaaaaaah!)** _  
No you didn't have to stoop so low_ **(Ooooooooh…)** _  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_ **(Aaaaaaaah!)** _  
I guess that I don't need that though_ **(Ooooooooh…)** _  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_ **(Aaaaaaaah!)**

 _Somebody,_ _ **I used to know**_  
 _Now you're just somebody_ _ **that I used to know**_ **  
** _Somebody,_ _ **I used to know**_  
 _Now you're just somebody_ _ **that I used to know**_  
 _ **I used to know,  
That I used to know,  
I used to know somebody**_

We both finished the song, panting, as we heard the announcer in the intercom inform us that our time is up. We gave each other smiles before we grabbed our stuff and left the building, Raynare clinging to my arm with a bright smile. I couldn't help smiling too. I don't think I remember the last time I had this much fun. Much less with a girl as beautiful as Raynare.

* * *

"This was really fun." Raynare said with a smile as we walked through the park. The sun was beginning to set.

"It was." I agreed with a smile, though I was trembling internally. We were approaching a fountain… a very familiar fountain…

I noticed Raynare seemed a little on edge when we approached the fountain. Well, maybe not on edge, but she didn't seem happy to see this place. Has she already killed Issei maybe? Let's find out. With a blush, I reached my hand out a little as we walked side-by-side, and grasped hers. She seemed shocked at first, but it quickly turned into a slight frown, but just as fast as it came, the frown turned into a delighted smile. Yep. She's already killed him. But, does she want to kill me now?

"Hey, Takeo-kun?" She called out to me as we stopped in front of the fountain. She let go of my hand and walked forward, spinning to meet my eyes with her hands behind her back and a small blush on her face.

"Yes Yuuma-san?" I asked her with a gentle smile. Need to keep up the clueless civilian façade after all.

"Would you… would you kiss me?" She asked as she started shuffling cutely.

My surprise was abundant, that's for sure. That was not what I expected from her. I had expected the old 'would you die for me?' line with a cold smile. Low and behold, she wants me to kiss her. I blushed heavily and looked away for a second.

"I'd… really like to…" I admitted with a blush. No point in denying the fact that this Fallen Angel had managed to earn my affections. It's not love, but I won't deny I like her. She gave me a cute smile as her blush deepened.

"Is there anything stopping you?" She asked with a small smirk. I returned it gently and closed the gap between us, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Not anymore." I whispered.

She smiled as I pressed my lips against hers. They were soft, and warm, and the way her lips danced with mine was an amazing feeling. I heard her let out a small moan of pleasure when I tightened my arms around her. Imagine my surprise when pushed her tongue past her lips and then mine, exploring the inside of my mouth. Well then, may as well play along. I pushed my tongue past hers and started exploring her mouth in the same manor she was doing mine. We battle for dominance, but I lost in a matter of seconds. She was probably more experienced than I was; this was my first kiss after all. I didn't mind though. I don't mind being submissive at all. We separated after about 5 minutes, a thin string of saliva connecting our mouths that disappeared in a few second.

"Yuuma-san?" I asked in concern when I saw tears building up in her eyes, a depressed and miserable look on her face.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled.

Before I could ask what she was sorry for, I felt a sharp pain stabbing in the middle of my chest. Literally, and figuratively. I looked down and saw glowing red appendage sticking out of my chest. My eyes followed its length and I saw Raynare was holding it. Well, can't say I'm surprised, but it still stings. Figuratively I mean.

"I'm sorry Takeo-kun… I really do like you, but my orders are clear." She said in a pained monotone as he clothes shred off of her body. I noticed her voice had gotten a bit deeper.

She now wore a revealing and skimpy outfit consisting of black thigh high heel boots, gloves that went up her entire arms, with shoulder guards that had 3 spikes each, black leather straps that went around and under her breasts, and a thong-like piece of leather held together by 3 strings. If I didn't have a spear of light in my chest, I would've been drooling.

"Yuu… ma…" I choked out as the spear in my chest dissipated. I stumbled back and fell to my knees.

"I'm sorry. I really don't want to do this, but Azezal-sama has ordered this. I cannot disobey him." She said spoke in a solemn tone as 2 black wings tore out of her back. In an odd way, it gave her more appeal.

"In another life, we might've been. I'm sorry Takeo. This is goodbye. The only person you can blame is God, who gave you the Sacred Gear." She said, completely emotionless. At least on the outside.

She really didn't want to do this, did she? I could see her eyes getting watery. She wasn't shedding any tears, but I could see she wanted to. I let out a choked gagging sound and spilt blood on the floor from my mouth as I fell to the ground, my head on its side, looking up at Raynare.

"Goodbye Takeo." She said sadly as kneeled down. She planted a kiss on my cheek before taking off into the distance.

" _Well, this isn't how imagined this going…"_ I thought to myself as I lay on the ground, bleeding out with a gaping hole in my chest.

" _Well, no time like the present… Devils… if any of you are there, please help me… I want to live…"_ I thought, calling out to any Devil that might be nearby.

A bright blue light appeared beside me. My vision was fading, so all I could see was a blurry female figure black and white clothing with a small amount of magenta.

"So, you wish to live? Very well. Live for me then." She said in stoic tone before I passed out. The last thing I saw was a bright green light.

* * *

 **OK, I think it's fairly obvious who Takeo's new Master is. But, just for those who can't figure it out, I'm not gonna say.**

 **Quick question, do any of you dislike the fact that I put songs in here? It's something I always like to see in fanfics, but I'm not sure about others.**

 **Harem so far: Raynare, Akeno, Koneko, Sona**

 **And, I got a few reviews and PMs saying that it was rude to "demand" reviews. The only reason I did that is because I don't want to write a story no-one is going to read and/or review.**

 **Despite that, fine. I won't do that anymore.**


	4. My Master

"Ugh…" I groaned as I sat up, a head-splitting headache crushing the inside of my skull.

"That's the last time I take a potential killer on a date, good God… OW!" I yelped in pain as I felt the equivalent of a sharp spike pierce through my skull.

"Right, I'm a Devil now…" I mumbled as I opened my eyes. I had expected to see my bedroom, but I was shocked to find myself in a familiar space-like void, sitting down on an invisible surface.

"Oh great, I'm back here." I groaned.

"It is nice to see you too, Warrior." I heard a familiar collection of voices pipe up behind me. The weird thing is that it sounded sarcastic in a way.

"Apologies Creator, I'm just not a fan of this environment, given I sat still in here for who knows how long." I explained as I stood up, turning to face my starry-bodied Mentor, who chuckled in amusement.

"65 years." The Creator told me. My jaw dropped to the ground at their words. I decided that 'it' was a bit disrespectful to my 'Mentor,' so I switched to calling the Creator 'them' or 'they.'

"65 years!? I lay down on the ground, reflecting on my life, for 65 years?" I asked in shock. I got single nod in return. Wow, I'm technically in my 80s then. There's a pleasant thought. Great, I'm an old man…

"So, why did you bring me here? I assume you have some things to tell me?" I asked. No way the Creator would bring me here just to enjoy my shocked expression of my newly revealed age.

"Correct. I felt it time to tell you about the changes to your body." They told me. Right, I remembered their letter told me that my appearance wasn't the only thing that changed.

"Ok, what are they?" I asked.

"In order to exist in this universe, you need to have a blood relation to someone in this world. I changed your body to fit such conditions." The Creator explained. Hmm… Interesting. So I now have blood relatives in this universe? That's cool I guess. Maybe I won't feel so out of place.

"I left your mother's genes as is. However, I replaced your father's genes with that of a minor, yet well known figure of this world." They continued.

"Being?" I asked. They then proceeded to tell me the name of my new father. My eyes widened at what they said.

"What!?" I practically screamed. This… this is just nuts! That guy's not supposed to being able to have children! It's against his nature!

"You cannot be serious! Does he know?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Indeed. I already informed him. He was more than happy to allow this, since he cannot reproduce." The Creator explained.

I felt all of my shock and surprise drain out of me at that point. I guess that makes sense… even if he could adopt a child, it wouldn't quite be the same as having a child of your own blood. I mean, that's not to say an adoptive parent wouldn't love the child as much as their own child, but they'll always know that the child is not really theirs. Sometimes, blood is thicker than water. I guess, maybe I should just accept what I've been given. After all, it could give me some badass powers sometime soon!

"Alright, I understand." I told the Creator, who nodded.

"Excellent. Now wake, you have a new friend to meet." They said in a somewhat amused tone. What am I not getting here?

"Oh, and you've also been given a weapon, but I don't suggest using it for some time. You'll know when to use it." They told me. I nodded in understanding as the void around me disappeared.

"Before I go… Stop making me into an overpowered Gary Stu character for Pete's sake!" I yelled at the Creator's fading form, who laughed at me.

* * *

I groaned as I woke up, this time in my bed. Still got the headache, brilliant. The memories of the previous day were still in my mind. The date, the kiss, the spear… The look in Raynare's eyes. She might have killed me, but she didn't want to… I guess I can find some comfort in that. I should have realised sooner that not everything I know about this universe is as I thought it would be. I shouldn't rely too much on my knowledge of canon.

Speaking of which, Raynare said Azezal had ordered her to kill me. That makes no sense. Azezal was a pretty laid back guy. He might have ordered her to keep an eye on me, but killing me? Even if he's not exactly the same as in the anime, I don't think he'd do that. I mean, he's risking war by even placing Fallen Ones in this town… Something stinks, and it's not discarded bird feathers.

Anyway, Raynare said she really did like me, which was a great feeling in all honesty. I'd never attracted a woman before, so this is new, albeit not unwelcome. I guess, maybe if and when I see her again we can talk and maybe work something out. With that thought bringing a smile to my face, I sat up. Or at least, I tried to. I quickly noticed that something, _someone,_ was latched onto my arm in my bed. And it was also then that I noticed my nudity.

" _What the…!"_ I screamed in my head.

" _Why the hell am I naked!? And why do I have…"_ I looked at the form of the person sleeping next to me.

" _An admittedly GORGEOUS woman sleeping next to me?! Just as naked!"_ I continued on and on in my head until I finally managed to calm down with a nice, deep breath.

" _Ok, if I remember correctly, the same thing happened to Issei in the anime. He woke up with a naked Rias next to him. I don't need to get so flustered."_ I told myself with deep, calming breaths. Easier said than done! I have a naked girl next to me for God's sakes! OW!

Speaking of which, the girl next to me wasn't who I had expected to see. Instead of the red haired G-cup bombshell I had thought I'd meet, I woke up with a girl who had long black hair, C-cup breasts, and hips that could turn any man's eyes.

"Wow…" I mumbled with a blush adorning my face. I may have a thing for Raynare right now, but that's not gonna stop me from admitting that one or two other girls are pretty, or dare I say, fucking hot!

"Mmmm…" The girl moaned as finally let go of my arm and turned around, letting out a content sigh as she buried the side of her face into the pillows of my bed.

Oh God… OW! Her body is body is amazing… those curves… those thighs… and that ass… they all look like they're begging me to reach out and…

NO! BAD BRAIN! GENTLEMAN FIRST! PERVERT LATER! OR BETTER YET, NEVER!

With a deep breath, and a small slap to my own face, I got out of the bed and put a pair of boxers and pants on. With a sigh, I walked over to the side of the bed that the girl was sleeping on, and tried to wake her up.

"Miss, time to wake up." I told her and gently shook her shoulders. She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Hey, I need answers. To get them, I need you to wake up." I said as I shook her frame a little harder.

"Don't wannaaaa~" she whined from under the blanket, making me sigh.

"Listen, I'm not much of a morning person either, but we need to talk!" I said, getting a little more forceful with the shaking. The only reason I didn't pull the blanket off of her was because she was naked.

"Stooooop~!" She whined again.

"If you don't get up, I'm gonna do ecchi things to you!" I threatened, not that I was really serious.

"Don't care! Wanna sleep!" She whined again, burying her face in the pillow. Well, that didn't work. Time to try something else.

"If you get up, I'll make pancakes for breakfast." I deadpanned. I assume her eyes shot open at that point.

"Pancakes!" She squealed happily as she shot into a sitting position, her eyes sparkling and a bright smile on her face.

"Should've started with that…" I deadpanned with a sweat drop and a sigh.

"Get some clothes on and shower, I'll make the pancakes…" I grumbled.

"Okie dokie~!" She chirped in with an excited squeak that sounded like 'pancakies!' With a sigh, I put a shirt on and made my way to the kitchen, getting ready to make some pancakes for my guest.

* * *

I sighed heavily as I poured some pancake batter onto the frying pan. A distinct female voice could be heard singing 'pancakes, pancakes, I love pancakes~!' from the shower room. Seriously, who is this woman? She seems familiar, but she can't be Akeno; she's too short and not as busty. Rias had red hair, and Sona has shorter hair and is very different, so it can't be any of them. So, who have I been reincarnated by? I had expected it to be Rias, but that is clearly not so. She might have made Akeno heal me if it was her, but this girl isn't in her Peerage, so I don't think Rias is my new Master. So, who is?

"Done~! Where's the pancakes~?" A very excited female voice called out. I turned and saw the girl who healed me. Her outfit made my jaw drop.

She was now wearing a short pink skirt, a sleeveless pink crop top, black fingerless goves that went up to her shoulders, a pink hat, and black thigh high boots. The most notable thing however, was the pink staff she held that had a star at the top. She looked like one of those anime Magical Girls… Wait, it couldn't be…

"Hello~! Nice to meet you properly!" She chirped with a bright smile.

"Uh, yeah… you too…" I responded uneasily as I flipped the pancake on the pan, just before transferring it to the plate that had a small tower.

"Can I ask your name?" she asked politely as she sat down, a little bit of drool forming at the corner of her lips when her eyes made contact with the pancakes.

"Uh, Takeo Himekawa. What's yours?" I asked her nervously. I wasn't sure whether I should be excited or not that my Master is possibly the woman I'm thinking of…

"Oh! I'm the Devil King, Serafall Leviathan!" She introduced herself as she got up.

"But you can call me Levi-tan, or Little Levi!" She said as she did a quick spin and struck a pose, giving me a wink with her tongue sticking out a little. It was actually quite cute if I'm being honest.

"N-nice to meet you, Leviathan-sama." I said with a bow of my head and slight stutter.

I was right! I was fucking right! I'm now the servant of Serafall Leviathan! What the hell!? How am I supposed to be a part of the story if I'm Serafall's servant?!

"You don't seem too surprised." She said with a raised eyebrow and hungry eyes as I placed the plate in front of her on the table.

"I already know about Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. The only thing I'm surprised about is the fact that I was resurrected by a Devil King." I told her as I sat down, my own plate with a tower of pancakes in front of me.

"I see. Well, that makes things easier!" She chirped.

"But you're not my servant. I just healed you. It was my baby sister who resurrected you." She explained as she dug in to her pancakes. As soon as she placed her fork in her mouth, her eyes widened.

"This… this so good!" She squealed before proceeding to swallow each pancake whole, one by one. I couldn't help sweat dropping at the sight.

" _This is NOT how one would imagine a Devil King to be like…"_ I deadpanned mentally.

Though, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Serafall is known to be a childish character in the anime and light novels.

"Wait, did you say your sister resurrected me?" I asked in surprise. So, I'm Sona's servant then? I'm not sure whether to be excited or upset about that. I remember her spanking her servant with Devil Magic in her hand. *shudder!*

"Yep~! But, she's not very good at the Magic Touch thing, so she called me up to do it~!" She explained as she continued wolfing down her pancakes.

"Sho, werrr ur prnts?" Serafall asked with her mouth full.

I gave her raised eyebrow, telling her that I had no idea what she said. She chuckled sheepishly before swallowing.

"Where are your parents?" She asked with a curious smile, eating normally this time. Though, not without the look of pure delight on her face.

"I don't have parents." I told her. Best not to let anyone know about my 'new' father just yet.

"Waaaaah?" She asked in shock with her mouth wide open, an unchewed piece of pancake falling out.

"My mother died and I have no idea where my father is." I half-lied with a shrug.

"I'm sorry…" she said with her eyes tearing up anime style.

"Don't be. I got over it." I said quickly.

"But, who takes care of you?" She asked with her head tilted. I gave her a weird look.

"I'm 20 years old. I can take care of myself." I deadpanned. Her eyes widened further.

"Eeeeeh!? 20?! You look 17!" She exclaimed in shock. I sweatdropped at the sight and her words.

"And you look 15. Your point?" I asked her. She opened her mouth to reply, but closed it when my words sank in.

"Oh, heh, I guess you're right." She said with a sheepish wink and her tongue sticking out of her smile a little. She's so cute~!

"So, do you have somewhere to be today?" She asked with a smile as she ate her last pancake. I shook my head as I ate my pancakes.

"Good~! Because you need to meet my So-chan~!" She said with an excited smile. Right, Serafall was a renowned character for having a sister complex.

"So-chan?" I asked, feigning confusion.

"My baby sister! Sona-chan!" She said with a bright smile and a blush. Ok, she REALLY has it bad for her sister.

"Ah, my new master, right?" I asked, earning delighted nod.

"Alright then." I shrugged as I stood up and took her plate to wash.

"Soooo~ do you have a way to get to the school Taki-chan?!" She asked as she followed me to the kitchen.

"Taki-chan?" I asked in a deadpanned tone with a sweat drop.

"Yep! My adorable sister's adorable servant gets an adorable nickname~!" She answered cheerfully, making me sigh in exasperation.

"Alright then… To answer your question, no I don't. I work from home and all the stores I need to go to are within walking distance, so a car was never needed." I explained with a slight half-truth.

"Okie dokes~! I'll just teleport us then~!" She said with her usual smile. Seriously, is this woman incapable of being sad? No one should be able to be this happy!

"Sure, just let me finish up here and put some fresh clothes on. You can wait in the living room." I told her. She nodded with her usual smile and wink, and headed for the living room, plonking herself down on the couch to wait for me.

After cleaning the dishes we used, I heade to my room to get dressed. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans, my boots, a black T-shirt with the words 'Do I Look Like I Care?' on the chest, and a black leather jacket with a hood. I grabbed my wallet, cellphone, and keys, and went back to the living room, finding Serafall sitting on the couch with her eyes twitching and her hand rapidly tapping the chair arm. She must have been getting impatient. It's been 5 minutes for God's sakes! OW!

"You ready to go?" I asked her. She perked up when she heard me and nodded vigorously.

"Yup, yup, yup!" She chirped as she grabbed my arm.

Unlike Raynare, who did this purposely, Serafall seemed to accidently press her ample bosom into my arm as she summoned a blue magic circle, making me blush in embarrassment as the light engulfed us. An ecchi anime world will do what an ecchi anime world will do I guess… not that that's much comfort!

* * *

We appeared on the roof of what I assume to be Kuoh Academy, where Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri work, along with their Peerages. Serafall was still clinging to my arm with it between her breasts, which did not help my embarrassment.

As it turns out, teleportation didn't feel as weird as I thought it would. It was basically like closing your eyes for a few second, and when you open them, you're in a different place. There was no tingling, no pain, nothing like that, with the exception of the warmth that the light produces.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked Serafall as we walked through the hallways.

I noticed we were getting a lot of attention from the students, both male and female. The males were staring at Serafall with lust-filled eyes, and the females were staring at both me and Serafall with similar eyes. The occasional 'he's so cute!' was a bit of an ego-booster for me, but the attention was mostly on Serafall. Though, a few of the males were glaring at me for 'taking the hottest Magical Girl ever.'

"Student Council room!" Said Magical Girl chirped. Right, Sona is the Student Council President. I nodded as we continued walking.

The walk to the Student Council room was fairly quiet, aside from the student body glaring and/or ogling at me and Serafall, depending on our genders of course. It wasn't long before we came up to a big double door with a girl, about 18 years old, standing in front of it.

She wore a pair of glasses, had short black hair, the same violet eyes as Serafall, and was wearing the Kuoh academy girl's uniform. Her figure consisted of B-cup breasts, a slim waist and a bubble butt. All in all, a beautiful girl that rivalled Serafall. No doubt that's her sister, and my new Master.

"So-chan~!" Serafall cheered as the girl came into sight.

Luckily there was no one around, or else they would have been very confused about what happened next. Serafall released my arm and practically pounced on Sona, eliciting an embarrassed yet stoic face from the teenager. Serafall was nuzzling her cheek into Sona's, making her embarrassed blush deepen, if that was possible.

"Onee-sama, can you stop?" She asked in a stoic tone as I approached them.

"Aaaw, but I wanna hug my So-chan~!" Serafall protested with a pout as she tightened her grip on her sister.

"Serafall, I think you're strangling her." I deadpanned as I saw Sona's face start to go blue. Serafall squealed in fright and let go, allowing Sona to breathe again.

"Thank you…" Sona said through her panting. I waved her off dismissively.

"No worries. My name is Takeo Himekawa, Lady Sitri." I told her with a smile. She seemed a little shocked that I knew who she was, but nodded nonetheless.

"Alright then, Himekawa-san. Shall we go inside?" She asked, still panting a little. I nodded and opened the door, offering for her t go first. She gave me the smallest smile and entered, followed by Serafall, and then me.

"Now then, I'm certain you have a few questions." Sona noted as we sat down on the couches opposite each other. For one reason or another, Serafall decided she wanted to sit across my lap with her arms around my neck.

"Not many. My first is, are you really younger than her?" I asked, gesturing to Serafall, who pouted at my question while Sona chuckled a little.

"Hard as it is to believe, yes." Sona replied with her ghost of a smile.

"You guys are meanies!" Serafall pouted, making both Sona and I sweatdrop.

"Well, you can skip the whole Devil and Angel explanation, as I already know all of that." I informed. Sona eyes widened.

"How?" Sona asked in surprise.

"I wasn't completely human when your sister reincarnated me." I explained, making their jaws drop to the ground. Sona quickly regain her composure and adjusted her glasses.

"What were you?" She asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"I'd rather keep that to myself for now if it's all the same to you." I told her. She nodded in understanding.

"Nonetheless, you are aware that I reincarnated you as my Devil Servant. As such, we need a reason for you to be here often. I will make the arrangements to have you trabsferred here as a Third Year Student." Sona told me.

"I'm 20 years old." I deadpanned. Sona's eyes widened again at that while Serafall giggled at her sister's reaction.

"I reacted the same way~" Serafall giggled. Sona blushed a little and focussed back on me.

"Very well then. Have you any ideas?" She asked me.

"I have a Master's degree in Mathematics. I can teach." I suggested with a shrug.

"Wow~! Taki-chan is smart~!" Serafall chirped as she hugged my neck again.

"Indeed, that is impressive. A Master's Degree at 20 years old." Sona mused. I shrugged again.

"I actually got it at 17. I graduated High School at 15." I explained. Both of their eyes widened further at my words.

"Ha! Definietly worth your Mutation Piece, don't you think Sona~?" Serafall chirped happily as she hugged me tighter. My eyes widened at her words.

"Mutation Piece? You used a Mutation Piece on me?" I asked in surprise.

"Yep!" Serafall chirped as she nuzzled my cheek with hers, making me blush. Sona sighed in exasperation at her sister's rantings.

"Indeed. I assume you know about Evil Pieces then?" Sona asked me. I nodded.

"I do. I've heard of Mutation Pieces, but I don't really know what exactly they are. Can you tell me?" I asked. Sona nodded and adjusted her glasses again.

"First, are you aware of what a Sacred Gear is, and how one might affect the number of pieces required to revive a human?" She asked. I nodded again.

"Well, a Mutation Piece is fairly self-explanatory. It is an Evil Piece that has mutated in one way or another, the causes are unknown, and they have a higher value than their typical pieces, and their values are completely erratic. For instance, a Mutation Pawn might have the same value as a Queen, perhaps even higher, or the same value as a Bishop or Knight." Sona explained. So a Mutation Piece might be enough for someone with a Longinus Sacred Gear then, interesting.

"Interesting… I wouldn't mind researching these things…" I mumbled under my breath to myself.

"Well then, I'll ask Aku-chan if he'll lend me a Mutation Piece for you to study~" Serafall told me.

"Aku-chan?" I asked in confusion.

"The Devil King, Akuja Beelzebub. He's the one who invented the Evil Pieces." Sona elaborated. I nodded in understanding.

"So, are Evil Pieces science, or magic?" I asked. Sona contemplated her answer for a moment.

"I suppose one could consider them a mix of both, as Beelzebub-sama has referred to the way they work in a similar manner to that of a computer program." Sona told me. Interesting… VERY interesting…

"I'd like to meet this guy. He seems like a smart person." I mused out loud.

"Oh, he is~!" Serafall chirped.

"Indeed." Sona agreed.

"Anyways, I was wondering-" I was cut off by a knocking sound on the door.

"Enter." Sona called out.

The door opened to reveal a beautiful girl with long red hair and bright turquoise eyes. She had amazing curves, a nice plump ass, and a bust that rivalled the size of watermelons. I didn't need an introduction to know who this was.

"Lady Gremory, I presume?" I asked with a polite smile. The red-head smiled and nodded.

"Indeed. And you are Sona's new servant, correct?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Indeed. My name is Takeo Himekawa." I told her.

"Ri-chan~!" Serafall chirped and waved like a child.

"Hello Rias." Sona greeted the slightest smile.

"Hello you two. I'm here because I received a message from my brother." Rias told us and then turned to Serafall.

"He says that you are needed in the Underworld." She told my Master, who pouted.

"Aaaw, but I wanna stay with So-chan and Taki-chan!" Serafall pouted as she hugged me closer, making everyone in the room sigh in exasperation.

"I'm sorry Lady Leviathan, but my brother said that you've been here for longer than you said you would be. He wants you back in the Underworld ASAP." Rias explained calmly.

"Sirzechs-chan is a meanie." Serafall huffed with a pout as she got off of me. I wasn't sure whether I should be disappointed or relieved.

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon enough?" I asked Serafall as I stood up to face her. She gave me a bright smile and her usual wink.

"Yep yep~!" She chirped.

"I'll be sure to visit my favourite sister and her servant soon-soon!" she said with her usual twirl and pose, making Sona and I sweat drop while RIas chuckled in amusement.

"Triple hug!" Serafall suddenly squealed out happily.

"Wha- oof!" I was cut off by Serafall grabbing my hand and pressing into something… soft…

"I love my So-chan and my Taki-chan!" Serafall squealed as she hugged us tighter. It was only when she let us go and teleported away that I realised that it was Sona's chest I was face-deep in.

"I apologise, Lady Sitri." I said with a blush as we separated.

"Don't be, Himekawa-san. My sister is to blame for that." She said, also with a blush. Rias chuckled from beside us.

"You can call me Takeo, by the way." I said, trying to change the subject as the three of us sat down.

"Alright then, and you can call me Sona." Sona said as she adjusted her glasses, grateful for the change.

"And I have no quarrels with calling me Rias." Rias added. I nodded in understanding to the both of them.

"Now, you were saying something before Rias showed up?" Sona asked me. I nodded.

"I was wondering if you had any idea what my Sacred Gear was. I'd like to know how to use it." I told them. Rias and Sona looked at each other for a moment before sharing a nod.

"Well then, I just did this with my new servant a few weeks ago. I'll leave this to Sona." Rias said as she leaned back, as if to enjoy a show. I nodded in understanding and turned my attention to Sona.

"Alright then. To unleash your Sacred Gear, you need to focus on something you think is the strongest." Sona explained.

"My servant used an anime move. That might help." Rias added. I nodded and gave it some thought.

"Uh, I might have something along those lines." I said. Sona nodded and made a go-on gesture.

"With the amount of Demonic Energy in this room, it should make it easy for your Sacred Gear to show itself." She told me as I got up. I nodded in understanding and went to stand in front of the door, where there was space.

I got down on one knee and clasped my hands together before slamming them on the ground.

"Fullmetal Alchemist?" Rias asked me with a grin.

"Fullmetal Alchemist." I answered, matching her grin.

"Whatever floats your boat... Now, do that again, but this time, focus on the part of your body that feels the strongest." Sona said, though not hiding her amusement at mine and Rias' Otaku-ness.

Nodding at Sona again, I closed my eyes and focussed. I remember in one or two books I read, the main protagonist is able to use their powers with certain words or phrases. Same in anime and even kid's cartoons. Maybe something like that will help? With a deep breath, I clasped my hands together again, hard, and slammed them into the ground.

"Azurath Metrion Zinthos!" I chanted as I opened my eyes. I saw Sona and Rias gasp as a bright purple light appeared.

The light was coming from the back of my left hand. I looked at it and saw and round purple gem there. Out of nowhere, black tendrils emerged from around it. I gasped in shock as the tendrils wrapped around my arm, forming something that looked a lot like the Shroud of Martin from the Fate Series. It didn't cover my fingers, and only went up to the middle of my forearm, and there was a piece of cloth hanging off of the back.

"Interesting…" Sona mused as she looked at my Sacred Gear.

"DC universe? Really?" Rias asked me in deadpanned. I gave her an eyeroll in response.

"Your Scared Gear is unlike anything I've ever seen before, Takeo-san. However, that isn't the most interesting part." Sona told me. I gave her a questioning look, and she pointed behind me in response.

I looked behind myself and gasped at what I saw; my new Devil wings, but they weren't like others. They were larger than most, and had a slight purple hue to them. However, that wasn't the weirdest part. The weirdest part was that there were _four_ of them, not two.

"Wow…" I mumbled in shock as the wings retracted into my back. With a stunned look on my face, I walked back to the couch and sat opposite Rias and Sona again.

"Why do I have four wings?" I asked after a moment of shocked silence.

"Anyone's guess." Rias said thoughtfully.

"Much like how the purple hue most likely comes from your Sacred Gear, perhaps the second pair does too." Sona suggested, just as thoughtful with her tone as she sent my Sacred Gear a glance.

"Speaking of, what is this?" I asked as I held up my cloth-covered arm.

"I'm not quite certain." Sona answered.

"Me neither. Given the colours, I'd say it's a Shadow Elemental." Rias added. Seeing my questioning look, Rias continued.

"Some Sacred Gears have elements like spells do, along with their abilities. I'd wager that, along with whatever it does, it'll give you the ability to control the shadows and grant you an affinity for the mystic arts." She elaborated.

I thought about her words. It would make sense. I mean, why else would Raven's chant from the DC Universe come to mind?

"So, I think we can safely assume it's a Attibute-Type Sacred Gear, the attribute being darkness. The question is, what else can it do, if anything?" Sona asked thoughtfully.

"Well, if it only allowed me to control shadows, I doubt it would require a Mutation Piece." I pointed out. Sona and Rias nodded in agreement.

"I'm certain we'll find out soon enough." Rias said with a shrug. I nodded in agreement. Sona seemed to want to look into this more, but agreed to leave the mystery for a later date.

"Now we need to focus on what you're going to do here. You're too old to be a student, so your idea of teaching might be a good idea." Sona mused.

"What, too old?" Rias asked in confusion.

"I'm 20." I told her. I'm really getting sick of people being shocked by that fact.

"I'll have a talk with the principal. I'm sure I can _convince_ him to make you a teacher." Sona said with a slight smirk.

"By mind controlling him?" I asked in a deadpanned tone. Her mysterious smile told me 'yes.'

"Until then, what do I do?" I asked.

"Well, my Queen just got message from the Arch Duke. We have a Stray Devil to hunt. I came here to deliver the message to Serafall, and because Sona wanted me to take you with me when my Peerage and I deal with that." Rias told me. I nodded in understanding.

"When?" I asked.

"Tonight." Rias answered.

"Until then, you can kill time here. It'll be good for you meet the rest of my Peerage." Sona added. I nodded in understanding.

"You can meet my Peerage tonight when we take out the Stray. Until then, just relax here." Rias instructed. I nodded again as RIas got up, bid Sona and I goodbye and left the room.

A few moments of awkward silence passed before I decided to break it.

"So, I hear you're good at chess?" I asked her. She looked at me with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye.

* * *

 **So, that's it for chapter 4.**

 **I plan on having Sona and Takeo become rather close before anything romantic happens.**

 **Also, I was thinking of having Asia develop a father/daughter bond with Takeo. I know he's not that old, unless you count the void time, but he is technically me, and I consider myself to be a very paternal person, despite being young. So it's not that out there.**

 **Oh! Anyone who figures out who Takeo's new father is gets a shoutout! I added that little feature to add some more spice to the story.**

 **Harems:**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina,  
Takeo: Raynare, Sona, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Kuroka**

 **I know some might want me to put Serafall in the harem, but I'm not too sure about that. Maybe a one night stand, but not a full membership. Imagine how embarrassed Sona would be when she wakes up the next day and remembers having a threeway with her sister and BF! That would be hilarious!**


	5. Stray Devil

"You honestly think you can beat me? I've never lost a game of Chess." Sona said with a smirk as she moved her bishop.

"I don't think I can beat you, but I can try." I shrugged as I took her Pawn with my Rook.

"You'll try even though you don't think you can do it? Check." Sona asked as she took my Knight with her Queen, placing me in Check.

"I don't see any reason why not. It's just a game of Chess." I said as I moved my King away from her Queen to get out of Check.

"Touche. Check." She said as she moved her Queen back into Check with my King.

"Bad move. Check." I said with a smirk as I used my own Queen to take hers, placing her King in Check in the process. She looked impressed at my move.

"That's a good move. Impressive." She said as she used her Knight to take my Queen.

"Dammit…" I mumbled under my breath.

"But not good enough." She said with a cocky smirk, making me chuckle. I like this girl.

"I can see that you enjoy Chess a lot." I quipped as I made my move.

"Understatement of the century. I love Chess." Sona told me with a fond smile as she moved.

"I can see this." I chuckled as I took her Pawn that was one move away from being Promoted.

"Bad move. Checkmate." She said as she used the opening I provided to move her unused Rook to the other side of the board, locking my King in place with her Rook and single Pawn.

"Nice." I said with an approving nod.

"Thank you." Sona said as she adjusted her glasses, the sunlight flashing across them and making her proud smirk stand out.

"Still, you are an excellent player. I wouldn't mind playing against you again some time." She told me with her usual ghost of a smile.

"Same here." I responded, smiling in kind as the door opened.

"Kaichou, we're back." A girl announced as she entered the room.

She had long black hair that went down to her knees, and mismatched eyes like mine that were covered by glasses. One was brown, the other was violet, not unlike Sona and Serafall's. Her bust was at least a C-cup, maybe a D, and she had a minor hourglass figure.

She was followed by two other girls. One was a tall girl with shoulder length blue hair and matching eyes, a bishounen face, and a B-cup bust to go with her slim figure. The other was a short petite girl with A-cup breasts, long brown hair tied into twin tails, and green eyes. She also wore green clips in her hair and long striped green stockings.

"Tsubaki, Tsubasa, Ruruko, good. The three of you should meet someone." Sona said as she and I stood up to greet the girls.

"Takeo-san, this Tsubaki Shinra, my Queen." Sona introduced, gesturing to the long-haired girl. Said Queen gave a slight bow in greeting.

"This my Rook, Tsubasa Yura, and my Pawn, Ruruko Nimura." Sona introduced the blue and brown haired girls respectively.

"Hey." Tsubasa said with a thumbs-up and a wink.

"Nice to meet you." Ruruko said with a smile and a bow.

"And you too. My name is Takeo Himekawa." I introduced myself.

"Yeah, I recognise you. You're the hunk Sona had me keep an eye on last week." Tsubasa said with a flirtatious wink.

I blushed a little and sent Sona a questioning gaze. She responded by coughing into her fist with a faint blush of her own.

"I sensed your dormant Sacred Gear a few weeks back. When I found out who it belonged to, I had Tsubasa keep an eye on you because I considered you for my Peerage. We both know how that went." Sona explained. I nodded in understanding, still blushing from the hungry look Tsubasa was giving me.

"Anyways, I'm your new comrade. I hope we can get along." I said with a slight bow.

"Oh, such a charmer~" Tsubasa purred, making me blush.

"Tsubasa, enough." Sona ordered with narrowed eyes, making Tsubasa pout.

"Stingy." Tsubasa huffed, but quickly shut up when Sona gave her a glare.

"Anyways, I believe you should head for the old school building. Rias and her Peerage should be leaving soon." Sona told me. I nodded in understanding and headed for the door.

"It was nice meeting you all." I said to the other Peerage members, who nodded in response. Tsubasa even blew me a kiss, which I ignored.

* * *

The walk to the Old School Building was fairly uneventful. I turned the heads of one or two girls, giving me little ego boost, and got a little satisfaction from the guys glaring at me with intense hatred. I don't know why, but I find it so amusing that the males hate me for attracting the attention of the girls they cannot woo.

"Is anyone there?" I asked as I knocked on the door inside the building that said 'Occult Research Club.'

"You can enter." I heard a familiar female voice call out. It was Rias. Following what she said, I entered.

"Ah, Takeo. Nice to see you made it." Rias greeted me politely from her seat

"Hello again Rias." I greeted back with a smile.

"I'd like you to meet my Peerage. This is my Queen, Akeno Himejima." Rias introduced the girl sitting next to her.

She had long black hair tied into a ponytail, beautiful violet eyes that reminded me of Raynare's, a bust that rivalled Rias' and a nice hourglass figure complimented by a plump bubble butt.

"Hello there." She said with a friendly smile and waved. My cheeks went a bit pink as I smiled and waved back.

"This is my Knight, Yuuto Kiba." Rias introduced the blond pretty boy, who stood up shook my hand with a smile that I returned.

"My Rook, Koneko Toujo." Rias introduced the silver haired loli who gave me a single nod of acknowledgement of my presence, making me sweat drop a little. She and Tsubaki must get along.

"And my Pawn, Issei Hyoudou." Rias introduced the brown haired kid sitting next to her. He was giving me the same glare that the other males of the student body were giving me earlier.

"Hi. My name is Takeo Himekawa. I was recently reincarnated as a Devil in the service of Sona Sitri." I told everyone with a bow.

"Nice to meet you." They all said in unison, in their respective tones of cheery, friendly, stoic, hate-filled.

"Well then, Takeo is going to be accompanying us as we hunt the Stray Devil we were told about earlier. Sona wants him to witness how a Peerage works together in a fight. We leave in 10 minutes." Rias explained to her Peerage, who nodded in understanding.

"So, I hear you have a Sacred Gear too?" I asked Issei as I sat next to him. He nodded, seemingly hiding his hate for me.

"Yeah, I'm not what it does though. Sacred Gear!" He exclaimed the last part with his arm in the air. A green light appeared at the back of his hand, followed by a bulky red gauntlet with 2 yellow spikes.

"Interesting…" I mumbled thoughtfully.

I held my left hand out and summoned my Sacred gear. The purple gem appeared, followed by the cloth spewing out of its circumference that then wrapped around my forearm and palm.

"This is mine. I have no idea what it does, but Rias hypothesized that it's Shadow-Attributed." I told him.

He was smirking at me victoriously as he compared our Gears. Ah, the typical male 'mine is bigger than yours' shindig…

"Compensating for something?" I asked him with a cocky smirk, earning a glare.

"Hm, that's an interesting Gear." Kiba spoke up from the couch across us.

"Thanks. I'm not sure what it does, but Rias thinks it's a Shadow Elemental." I told him as I dispersed my Sacred Gear.

"Given the colours and the energy coming off of it, I would say that's likely." He mused thoughtfully, pressing his chin on his hands that rested on his sword's pommel.

"Maybe so, but if that's all it is, why did I need a Mutation Piece to be reincarnated?" I asked him. He narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Good point." He conceded.

"What about you? Is that sword your Sacred Gear?" I asked him, though I already knew the answer.

"Indeed. Though, it's only part of my Sacred Gear. I possess Sword Birth." Kiba explained a friendly smile.

"I see, the ability to create demonic swords, the only limit being your imagination?"

"So, what type of Sword is that?" I asked, gesturing to his sword.

"I call it the Holy Eraser. It consumes light from any holy source."

"Cool."

"Alright, let's go." Rias suddenly piped up.

"Right!" Everyone, myself excluded, responded in unison.

* * *

"Stray Devils start out as Devil servants? You mean like us?" Issei asked Kiba as the entire ORC and I transported to an abandoned warehouse in the town. Rias gave me a marker that allowed me to be transported with her and her Peerage.

"No, not exactly." Kiba answered, trying to think of a way to explain it to Issei.

"Every now and then a servant will kill their master because they don't want to be servants." I explained simply.

"According to the reports, this Stray has been luring people into that abandoned house, and eating them." Akeno briefed us, pointing the abandoned warehouse.

"Gross!" Issei exclaimed in unison.

"Tonight's job should be simple. Just find the beast, and kill it." Akeno explained. Oh yeah, real simple.

"Creature's like these are pure evil. They don't care about anything but their own selfish desires, and that always ends in ugliness." Kiba explained as we entered the building, finding it to be relatively empty.

"Quite literally." I added with an amused snort, making Issei look at me in confusion.

"You'll find out in a second." I waved him off dismissively, and he nodded in understanding.

"Issei, Takeo, are you 2 familiar in the game of chess?" Rias asked Issei and I.

"Sort of. I've played it, but I totally suck." Was Issei's reply.

"Sona already explained this to me." Was mine. Rias nodded in understanding.

"Well, as the Master, I'm the King. My Empress is the Queen, my Chevalier, the Knight, my Tank, the Rook, my Clergyman, the Bishop, and my Foot Soldier, the Pawn." Rias listed the different pieces.

"High-class Devils grant their servants the characteristics of these pieces. We call them our 'Evil Pieces.' They're what we use to reincarnate humans." She explained.

" _And Half-Breeds apparently."_ I thought to myself.

"Why are you telling us this?" Issei asked curiously.

"I want you 2 to pay attention to my Devils as they do battle." Rias explained. I frowned when she said 'her' Devils. We're servants, not slaves dammit! Suddenly, a foul stench hit my nose.

"It's here." I announced in unison with Koneko, earning another curious look from Rias.

"Now what could that foul, fecal smell be?" A voice purred, before giving out slight moan.

"Something smells quite delicious as well! And something else smells simply divine~." The voice, definitely feminine, purred again. I tensed when she said 'divine,' but nobody noticed, thank God. OW!

"I wonder if it tastes sweet, or bitter?" She purred as she showed herself… well, half of herself anyway.

Out of the shadows came a deceivingly attractive woman, completely naked, with only her top half showing. It almost looked as if her torso was floating, but it's more likely the rest of her grotesque body was hidden in the shadows.

"I see big boobies!" Issei piped up in excitement. Pervert.

"Visor, you have betrayed your master and ran away to fulfill the lustful desires that have consumed you." Rias started lecturing the 'Stray,' who was grinning down at us wickedly.

"Your sins are worthy of a thousand hells." Rias spat in disdain. That doesn't make any sense though, don't Devils live to sin?

"In the name of the House of Gremory, begone, or meet your death!" Rias finished dramatically. Visor just kept grinning.

"Just give it a rest you little slut. You've always had it in for me because your breasts could never be as luscious as these!" She exclaimed with a grin as she massaged her own breasts, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

I couldn't help comparing her breasts to Rias' and Akeno's. There wasn't really that much of a difference in size between the three, though I couldn't really talk for feel or firmness. I really don't get why women feel the need to have competitions with their breasts. If a man only likes you for your body, then he's a waste of your time. Remember that girls!

"Whoa, this is a Stray Devil? She looks more like a pornstar!" Issei exclaimed with a perverted grin and a little drool forming at the corner of his lips.

"Hold that thought." I told him in a deadpanned tone. He didn't seem to hear me, just kept ogling at Visor, who grinned as she let the rest of her body be seen.

As I thought, it was a grotesque amalgamation of monsters. The form of a scorpion-like body, with a woman's torso where the head would be, not unlike a centaur, her legs had hands at the end rather than feet, and a snake as a tail. I wasn't sure if the snake head was alive or sentient, and I didn't really want to find out.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" Issei screamed.

"See what I meant?" Kiba asked in amusement.

"Always ends in ugliness." I said with a shake of my head, just as amused.

"She's got a really nice rack though… what a waste." Issei sighed in disappointment. He suddenly gasped as magic circles formed around Visor's nipples.

"Really? What's that? Some kind of Booby Death Ray?" I asked sarcastically. The rest of the gang probably would have laughed if we didn't have to dodge the actual _death rays_ shooting from her nipples.

Issei was grabbed by Rias, who jumped out of the way, and Akeno was about to the same for me. Imagine her surprise when I jump up high and extend my four devils wings and floated in place.

"Can we get on with this?" I asked Rias, who was staring at me in shock, in a bored tone. She nodded and focused back on the battle.

"Hey! How come he knows how to fly?! And why does he have four wings!?" Issei whined.

"I know a lot of things Issei! Now focus!" I told him with an eyeroll.

"Kiba!" Rias called out. The blond nodded and vanished from sight.

"Whoa! He just vanished!" Issei exclaimed in surprise.

"No, he's just moving really fast. That's his trait as my Knight, along with excellent swordsmanship." Rias explained.

Faster than I could see, Kiba cut off 2 of Visor's hand-legs, blood pouring out of the stumps that they left behind as he landed next to Rias and sheathed his blade. I couldn't stop the grin that made its way to my face at the pleasing sight.

"Koneko!" Rias called out as Visor lunged towards the petite girl.

She didn't do anything, just stood there as Visor landed one of her hand-feet on top of her, seemingly squashing her. But nobody else, sans Issei, didn't look worried, so neither was I.

"Koneko's piece is a Rook. Her trait is unparalleled strength and defense. That won't even bruise her." Rias stated proudly as Koneko lifted Visor up by her hand-foot. Impressive.

"See you on the flip side." Koneko monotoned as she tossed Visor to the other side of the room. I gave a slight chuckle of satisfaction at the sight.

"Mental note to self: Do not piss Koneko off." Issei said to himself. Heh, I guess he isn't completely stupid.

"Akeno." Rias called out with a small smile as said lady walked towards Visor's downed form.

"Oh goodie~. My turn!"Akeno said with a happy smile as she approached Visor.

"I've got news for you: you're not the only one who likes to play rough here!" Akeno said to Visor with a sadistic grin, matched by my own.

"Akeno is my queen." Rias explained as lightning crackled around Akeno's arm.

"Her attributes are a perfect combo of all the other pieces." She continued her little lecture.

"She's simply unbeatable. Her weapon is a dark magical power, and that's not all…" Rias trailed off as Akeno shot the lightning at Visor, who screamed in agony.

"This violence, it's making me so hot!" Akeno purred as she licked her lips.

"She's also really into S&M." Rias chuckled in amusement.

"That's actually kinda hot…" I admitted in a mumble, thankful that no one heard me from above.

"You mean she gets off on this?" Issei asked with wide eyes.

"Careful what you might get yourself into if you pursue her Issei!" I called out to him from above.

The thoughts that I had planted in his mind showed on the look of horror he put on, no doubt imagining what Akeno would do to him if he managed to bed her.

"Akeno, that's enough." Rias said in amusement.

"Aw, and I was just starting to enjoy myself…" Akeno pouted as she ceased her lightning and turned to walk towards Rias.

As she turned away however, I noticed something disturbing. Visor was about to lunge at her! I acted fast. I swooped in, beating my wings through the air with speed that could rival a knight, and landed right behind Akeno, and in front of Visor.

"Sacred Gear!" I exclaimed as held my left arm out, my hand open. The purple gem appeared again, with the black cloth tendril spewing out of the circumference and wrapping around my. In all honesty, I acting solely on instinct here.

" **{Lupus Umbra! Barrier!}"** I exclaimed in unison with a female voice that came from the gem.

A large, black magic circle appeared in front of me, blocking Visor's attack. She crashed into it and screamed when she bounced back and got smashed into a pillar. I held my hands together as if holding a 2 handed sword. The whole gang gasped as black mist seemingly formed around my arms, moving to my hands and forming a pure black Zweihander sword.

" **{Shadow Barrage!}"** I exclaimed, again in unison with the voice, as I swung the blade. Multiple crescents of shadow energy shot towards Visor, cutting her body to shreds, but still keeping her alive. I grinned wickedly at the screams she released.

"Music to my ears." I said in unison with Akeno.

I looked at her and noticed she was smirking at me with an intensely hungry gaze in her eyes, making me blush. Still, my use of my Sacred Gear did give me a bit of confidence in myself. Maybe I can get over my Anxiety issues with this.

"Well well, interesting technique Takeo." Rias said in an impressed tone as she walked up to Visor. I didn't have time to thank her for the compliment before she spoke to Visor.

"Any last words before we finish this?" Rias asked her in a condescending tone that I absolutely hated. I couldn't stop the small frown that snuck onto my lips.

"G-go to hell!" Visor spat. Wow, on Death's doorstep and you still keep your sharp tongue. Impressive.

"Alright then." Rias said nonchalantly as she held her arms out to her sides. A giant, red magic circle appeared in front of her.

"Game over." She said with a smirk. A giant blast of black and red mixed power shot at Visor, instantly disintegrating her as she let out her final scream.

"So long and thanks for all the fish." I quipped with a grin.

"We're done here. Let's go home." Rias said to the lot of us with a gentle smile. We were about to leave, but then I felt a familiar pair of thin, soft arms wrapping around my neck from beside me.

"My, my, you're so strong~." Akeno purred into my ear.

"To think we shared such similar tastes. Imagine the fun we could have together~." She purred again, pressing her chest into my arm as she nibbled on my ear, making me blush. You know what I said about confidence earlier? Forget it.

"Um, Akeno? Could you please let go? I'm taken." I told her, scratching my red cheek. She pouted and let go of my arm.

"I must say Takeo, I'm impressed with the magic you performed here tonight." Rias told me, though there was a hint of suspicion in her voice. I blushed a little more and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"In all honesty, I was only acting on instinct when I used my Sacred Gear." I admitted, looking at my left hand that still had the cloth covering it. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, come on! This guy's got everything on me!" Issei cried out with anime tears, making the rest of us sweat drop.

"Well, time to go home." Rias announced.

"Right!" The rest of us responded in unison.

"Hold on though." Issei spoke up, gaining Rias' attention.

"You never told me what piece I am." He said. Rias suddenly realized that he was right.

"Oh. You're a Pawn." Rias explained with a smile, making Issei deflate, chuckled at his complaining.

"I assume Sona didn't tell you what I am?" I asked. Rias shook her head in response and I shrugged.

"Oh well, I'll ask her. Can you teleport me back?" I requested. She nodded and created a magic circle at my feet.

"I'll see you soon? I wouldn't mind hanging out with ya'll." I told her. Rias smiled at me.

"Of course. Come by the ORC any time." She told me.

I smiled back as the magic circle enveloped me, sending me back to the Student Council room. As I was taken by the bright red light, I heard Issei complaining about how he couldn't use a transportation circle yet, much to my amusement.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the Student Council room, finding Sona sitting at her desk, doing some paperwork. Everyone else was out, doing whatever, be it flyers, contracts or something.

"I'm back." I announced. As I said spoke, a red magic circle appeared at the back of my right hand; the mark that allowed Rias to transport me. After a second, it shattered.

"Was your trip helpful?" Sona asked, not looking up from her work.

"It was. Rias explained how the Evil Pieces work and I got to see them in action, so that was cool." I shrugged.

"Good. On the coffee table, you'll find a stack of flyers. I want you to distribute them into the mailboxes in this area. You can return home afterwards." She instructed, still not looking up.

I looked at the coffee table in between the 2 couches and sure enough, there was a stack of paper, all having pictures of Sona's magic circle with some writing.

"Understood." I told her as I picked up the stack and put it under my right arm with my hand holding it in place.

"Oh, by the way, I used my Sacred Gear." I informed her. That got her attention. She put her pen down and looked up at me, entangling her fingers together and resting her chin on them.

"Do tell." She instructed simply.

"Rias was right, it is Shadow-Attributed. Acting solely on instinct, I created a barrier and a sword of darkness. With said sword, I created a barrage of crescent shaped waves of shadow energy, tearing the Stray to pieces." I recalled the events from earlier. Sona hummed in thought as she took in my words.

"I also think I know the name of it; Lupus Umbra." I added. Sona's eyes widened a little at that.

"Lupus Umbra…" She mumbled in thought. Does she know about my Sacred Gear?

"Alright then, thank you for telling me, Takeo. You may continue." She said as she continued with her work.

"Before I go, I wanted to ask, what Evil Piece did you use to reincarnate me?" I asked her. Seeing her confusion, I elaborated.

"You told me that you used a Mutation Piece, but you never clarified which piece it was."

"Ah, I see. You're a Pawn." She explained. I smiled and nodded. Having seen the anime, I know that the Pawn is the one piece that has the most potential. Honestly, I wouldn't want to be anything else.

"Thank you Sona, I'm sorry if I delayed your work. I'll be off now. Goodnight." I said as I turned and walked to the door.

"Goodnight Takeo." I heard Sona say in her usual stoic tone.

" _Well, things are certainly going to get interesting from here on out."_ I thought to myself as I left the school grounds, distributing the flyers to all the mailboxes I came across.

* * *

 **Well, that's chapter 5!**

 **Harems(no change):**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina,  
Takeo: Raynare, Sona, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Kuroka**

 **I'm considering adding Tsubasa to Takeo's harem, but I'm not completely sure. She doesn't show up much in the anime, and by that I mean not at all, so it will be kinda difficult to keep her in character if I do… In the end, she'll probably be another one night stand.**


	6. Someting's Up

It was a peaceful walk through the night. Putting flyers in mailboxes, listening to crickets creak, looking at the stars in the beautiful night sky, it was nice. At least, it WAS, until…

*SWISH*

THAT happened…

"Whoa!" I yelped as I dodged a light spear coming from behind me. It was pale blue in colour, telling me that it was NOT Raynare who threw it. Is that supposed to be disappointing? Or relieving?

"So, Lady Raynare really did go soft, didn't she? That, or you're just stronger than you look." A deep, male voice said from the direction the spear came from.

I turned to face the man. He wore a blue trench coat and fedora, and had an unamused scowl on his face. I noticed he had a set of Fallen Angel wings sticking out of his back, but they were different to Raynare's. Hers were beautiful, like a raven. This guy's wings looked like that of a bird that had never seen water before. They were ugly and scruffy, like a vulture.

 _"_ _Definitely Dohnaseek."_ I thought to myself.

"Well, I'd like to think it's both Mr…?" I trailed off, pretending to not know his name.

"Dohnaseek of the Fallen Angels." He introduced himself, tipping his fedora.

"Well, Dohnaseek, you're making a mistake." I told him, holding out my right hand, palm facing him.

Before he could speak, a small, blue magic circle appeared on my palm. It was the mark of Sona's family, officially naming me a member of the Sitri clan.

"I see, so you're a filthy Devil now, hm?" he smirked at me. I snorted.

"I'm filthy? Which one of us was kicked out of heaven?" I smirked back, eliciting a growl from him.

"You dare mock me?!" He sneered in anger and shot another spear at me. I quickly rolled to the side and summoned my Sacred Gear. He took one look at it and burst out laughing.

"That's what Kokabiel wanted us to kill you over? It's nothing but a Shadow-Attribute!" he laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Maybe so, but then why did it take a Mutation Piece? There's definitely more to it. And I am SO looking forward to finding out what so that I can use it to kick this prick's ass.

Wait, did he say Kokabiel? I thought Raynare said Azezal wanted me dead… Oh yeah, something definitely stinks around here, and it's not Dohnaseek's disgusting wings.

"Don't you know? Even something as simple as a Twice Critical or an Attribute can be the deadliest weapon in the right hands." I lectured mockingly as I concentrated. A black aura surrounded my hands.

"OK, perfect test run." I mumbled to myself with a deep breath.

Before Dohanseek could retort to my previous comment, I threw the energy that had built up in my hands at him. He gasped in surprise, quickly extending his hideous wings and jumping out of the way. The blasts of dark energy hit a wall on the sidewalk, living scorch marks behind, almost as if I threw fire rather than darkness.

"Hm, so you know how to use it, big deal." Dohnaseek sneered as he landed behind me. I turned and faced him with narrowed eyes.

"I am a servant of Sona Sitri, and you have no place here. Leave me alone, and we can both walk away without a scratch." I told him simply. He looked at me with just as narrow eyes as mine, before sighing.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you are right." He grumbled with a glare when he saw my victorious smirk.

"Don't get cocky kid. If we meet again, you're dead." He sneered as he extended his wings and flew off. I let out a sigh of relief and fell to my ass, panting hard.

"Oh dear God that was close… OW!" I mumbled before yelping in pain from mentioning He Who Must Not Named. *snicker* With a sigh, I got up and placed my hands in my pockets.

"Should probably tell Sona about this…" I mused out loud. With that in mind, I focussed on the palm of my right hand.

A blue magic circle appeared on it, and then at my feet. Since I'm still a newbie, I can't properly teleport. But, Sona gave a magic circle on my right hand that not only marks me as a member of her Peerage, but also allows me to teleport to the Student Council room whenever I want. Very handy I must say. Too bad I can't use to teleport anywhere else…

* * *

Imagine my surprise when I get back to the Student Council room. I couldn't have been gone for more than 30 minutes, yet here I find Sona sleeping at her desk. I couldn't help chuckling when I saw her drool a little. She must have been tired. With a small smile, I unzipped my jacket and draped it over shoulders. I could see her shivering a little. We may be Devils, but we're not immune to the common cold. Being too lazy to walk back home, having just come back to the Student Council room; I decided to just sleep on the couch in here. With that in mind, I took my boots off and lay back in the couch, a content sigh escaping my lips. With all that's happened today, a Stray Devil, using my Sacred Gear, and a small fight with a Fallen One, a piece of furniture not meant for sleeping, like a couch, felt like the softest bed in the world.

* * *

I groaned when I woke up to the sunlight peeking its way into my closed eyes.

"Oh man, did I forget to close the curtain again?" I asked myself as I got up with my hand on my head.

"No, you slept in the Student Council room." A familiar feminine, yet tomboyish voice giggled. I opened my eyes to see Tsubasa, Sona's Rook sitting on the couch opposite me, an expression of amusement on her face.

"Ah, well that explains why my bones feel like I did 500 push-ups with a boulder on my back." I said through gritted teeth as I sat up straight, arching my back to try and click it. 'Try' being the main word there.

"Sleeping on a couch will do that to you." A stoic voice said. I turned and saw Sona, sitting at her desk, her usual stoic look adorning her face, though there was a small hinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Good morning Sona." I greeted groggily. She gave a simple hum in response.

"Now, is there a reason you returned here, rather than home when you were finished with the flyers?" She asked me. She didn't seem scolding in her tone, but rather, curious. It was then that I remembered the previous night's incidents.

"Right, I wanted to tell you something, but I found you asleep, and didn't want to disturb you." I told her. She gave a single nod in affirmation and told me to go on.

"I was attacked last night by a Fallen Angel." I reported. Both Sona and Tsubasa's eyes widened at my words.

"Was it the one you were close with?" Sona asked. I shook my head.

"No. It was a guy named Dohnaseek. Though, something he said didn't make sense." I informed.

"Being?" Tsubasa asked.

"Dohnaseek said that Kokabiel ordered my death, but Raynare said Azezal did. It makes no sense." I explained. Sona narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Azezal is a relatively laid-back person. I've never met him personally, but I don't think he'd order anyone's death, Sacred Gear or otherwise." Sona said thoughtfully.

"Kokabiel however, is a battle-maniac. He protested greatly when the cease-fire of the Great War was called." She added after a moment of thinking.

"If that's the case, maybe Kokabiel said that Azezal wanted them to kill me, but lied so as to start a war? I mean, a Fallen One killing a human in Gremory/Sitri territory? Would that be enough to start a war?" I asked. Sona shook her head.

"It would not. It would spark our attention, which it did, but it would take quite a bit more to start a war." She informed me.

"Maybe they're up to something more?" I suggested. Sona nodded in agreement.

"That is possible, even likely, but we don't know for certain. I will investigate. Thank you for informing me, Takeo." She said to me with a grateful nod, which I returned.

"I would assume Dohnaseek is in league with Kokabiel. Be careful if you run into him again. Or any others for that matter, Raynare included." Sona advised.

"Understood." I said with a nod as I stood up.

"I'm going to head home. Unless you have something you wish of me?" I inquired from my master, who shook her head.

"You're free to do as you please for now. Although you still need to meet the rest of my Peerage. Come back this afternoon. I will call upon you if I need you before then." She told me.

I nodded and bid her and Tsubasa farewell, getting flirty kiss blown at me from Tsubasa. I rolled my eyes in amusement and left the Student Council Room before leaving campus. I have little to no doubt I'll be running into trouble before I reach my apartment.

* * *

Yep, I was right. Here I am, in the park, watching Issei fail miserably at pull-ups on the monkey bars. It was amusing watching it on the anime, but in real life, relatively speaking, I actually laughed when he fell flat on his ass.

"Aw man…" he groaned as he rubbed his sore butt.

"You're doing pull-ups wrong." I told him with amused smirk from behind him, my hands in my pockets.

"Wah! Himekawa-san? Don't do that!" he yelped before hissing angrily from being startled. I chuckled in amusement before walking to the monkey bars, grabbing one for pull-ups.

"You were doing pull-ups too fast. You need to go slower and keep a steady pace." I told him, demonstrating to make my point.

"But, go too slow, you won't get anything done. Go too fast, and you'll expend your energy quickly and fall on your ass, evidently." He huffed as I added the last part with a smirk.

Now, I may not have been Mr Ripped in my previous life, but I knew how to work out. I just didn't have the energy to do much of it.

"Doing it right gives maximum reward for minimal effort." I finished my little speech, letting go in the middle of a pull-up and landing in a crouch.

He narrowed his eyes in thought and before shrugging and making his way back to the bars. With a deep breath, he gripped a bar and started doing pull-ups the same way I was. A shocked look appeared on his face when he saw how right I was. He was able to get a decent amount done before he let go and landed on his feet.

"Wow! Feeling the burn!" he exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air, making me chuckle in amusement.

"So, what brings you to the park? No offense, but you don't seem like the working out type." I inquired. Not that I was much different.

He suddenly developed a sad and angry look, though not directed at me. He glared at the ground and his fists clenched.

"I made a friend. She was a nun, named Asia. And she's in cahoots with the Fallen Angels, though I don't think it was of her own will." He spat in disdain.

Ah, so we're at that point right now eh? Well, he certainly wasn't wrong. Where else is an excommunicated nun gonna go to?

"I see. You want to save her?" I asked. He nodded with determination. At this point, I saw a wide eyed blond girl behind Isse. And guess what? She was wearing a nun's uniform.

"This nun, was she blond?" I asked. Issei nodded in response.

"Green eyes?"

"Yeah…"

"Slim figure and relatively short? 1.5m or so?"

"How did you know?!"

"She standing right behind you."

Issei's eyes widened at my words and he quickly turned around to face her.

"Asia…?" He asked in shock.

"I-Issei-san…" Asia mumbled, in just as much shock.

* * *

Asia blinked and fidgeted nervously as she eyed the food we'd ordered for here at the restaurant we went to, after introductions, and she was clearly unsure what to do.

"Trust me, there's no other way." Issei told her.

"There isn't?" She asked shyly.

"Nope. This is how you eat a hamburger." Issei explained before unwrapping his burger and taking a bite.

"Well then here goes…" Asia said uncertainly before taking the wrapper off of her burger. With a deep breath, she bit into it. She chewed for a moment before her face lit up with joy.

"Oh my, it's so yummy!" She said happily before taking another bite. Both Issei and I chuckled at her reaction to simple fast food.

"Hey Asia, what made you decide to go to the park?" Issei asked. I must admit, I am curious too.

"Oh um… The weather looked perfect, and I thought it might be nice to get outside and enjoy the day!" She answered with a smile that I could easily see was fake.

"But then I saw you and your friend and my fun day got even better." She added with a smile, genuine this time. Issei looked at her with gentle eyes.

"Hey, since you're free, why don't the 3 of us hang out together?" Issei asked her with a smile. I saw Asia's face light up with a blush and she smiled.

"Yeah, sure!" She happily accepted. OK, I have to do this.

"Why don't you 2 go alone. It'll be more fun without my depressing goth aura." I said with a smirk as I got up.

"What? Why?" Asia asked in confusion.

"I don't wanna interrupt your date." I told her with a wink. Her face turned crimson red as I smirked.

"See ya!" I called out as I left them alone, though I made sure to leave some cash for them to pay for the food.

Now, I had no intention of leaving them alone. I know they're going to be confronted by Raynare, and this might make an excellent opportunity to get that talk with her I've been hoping for. So, I decided to follow them from the shadows, literally.

The Sacred Gear responds to what I feel, so I focused on how much I wanted to speak with Raynare. Copying something I saw in a movie, I focused hard; trying to channel my shadow energy throughout my entire body, making sure no one saw me. I felt the warmth of my shadow energy coating my entire body. Focussing, I made the energy reflect all the light that was hitting my body away, making me completely invisible. I opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw.

Everything around me was completely black and white, almost as if I was put into an old movie. The only thing that had color was my body and clothing.

 _"Can't believe that worked."_ I thought with a grin.

* * *

OK, so far so good. It's been a quiet date for the 2 of them. A bit too quite in my opinion. At the very least, Asia was enjoying herself. She was really happy when Issei got her that stuffed mouse. She had a bit of a bittersweet moment to herself afterwards, so that's when I knew something was up.

 _"Definitely ran away."_ I thought to myself.

Eventually, Issei got himself a drink from a vending machine and took a good swig, only to wince in pain when the injury he sustained was aggravated by the motion. So, Asia brought him over to a pond that had had a few pillars surrounding it and healed him. I'd been there before; it was a pretty place.

After getting an enthusiastic thank you from Issei, Asia started to tell him her life story. She was abandoned by her parents and raised by the nuns at a church, where she found out about her Sacred Gear at the age of 8, when she healed am injured puppy. Afterwards, she was sent to a bigger church where injured people would come for her to heal them, and it made her happy when she felt like she had a purpose.

However, the days of her happiness were short lived. One day, she came across an injured Devil and healed him, not knowing that he was a Devil. For having the power to heal Devils, she was cast out, being called a heretic or a witch. So, she joined the Fallen Angels who do evil things in the name of God.

She believed whole heartedly that the suffering she felt was a test of her faith, and if she pulled through, her hopes and dreams would come true. It was heartbreaking for me to hear, even if she was originally an anime character to me.

When she explained that her dreams were to make lots of lifelong friends and have lots fun, creating great memories, something snapped within Issei, I could tell. When she said that she would happy to have any friends at all, that broke the dams.

"I don't care what other people say, I'm your friend. After what we've been through, how could I not be?" Asia gasped at his words.

"It's true. I'd say we've gotten to know each other pretty well, wouldn't you?" He asked her with a smile.

"And I definitely care about you." He added.

"Issei, no we can't. It's forbidden. I care about you too, but I don't want to cause you anymore trouble…" Asia sobbed, not being able to hold back her tears or hide her smile.

"I'm sick and tired of people telling me what I can and can't do. We're friends and that's that." Issei said sternly, though he didn't lose his gentle smile. I couldn't my own smile at the scene. Asia started tearing up in joy, but sadly, it was short lived.

"Well, wasn't that sweet?" A familiar, deep female voice spoke up.

Issei's eyes widened and he turned his attention the pond. I looked as well and saw the girl who captured my affections: Raynare. But, she looked different. Instead of the skimpy S&M outfit she wore last time I saw her, she wore a full body leather suit, kinda like Black Widow. It left so little, yet so much to the imagination. What's with the wardrobe change Raynare?

"Lady Raynare…" Asia quivered in fear. I wanted to intervene, but I decided to stick to the shadows until things get too complicated.

"So the rumors of your downward spiral into devil-hood were true. And I had such high hopes." Raynare sighed, before her eyes turned sharp.

Something was definitely off though. Her voice seemed tired and strained, but she hid it well. I wouldn't have noticed it if I didn't spend a month living across the hall from her.

"Don't even try to run Asia." She hissed. Asia flinched, but glared back.

"Begone! I want nothing to do with you!" She said coldly, before turning to Issei.

"I'm sorry, I ran away. I didn't want to worry you." She explained, going back to her sweet and innocent self. I totally called that she ran away.

"Don't apologize, I'm glad." Issei told her with a gentle smile

"You're too good for them. You don't belong around that bunch of good-for-nothing, has-been, wannabe bastards anyway. What do you want Yuuma?" Issei said angrily, only for Raynare to chuckle.

"Don't worry, my business has nothing to do with you, little boy. Though I guess we could finish what we started." She said with a smirk. Issei's eyes widened at her implication.

"Let's have fun." She grinned as she summoned a spear of light. Oh, shit.

"Sacred Gear!" Issei exclaimed, summoning his gauntlet. When she saw the gauntlet, Raynare laughed out loud.

"That's all you have? It's nothing but a Twice Critical! All it does is double your power for a little while." She laughed out loud.

"That's all it does?!" Issei asked in fear. No, most certainly not.

"Word upstairs is your Sacred Gear is a force to be reckoned with. That's why I put on that dumb little girl act. _Oh please Issei, be my boyfriend?_ Ridiculous!" Raynare continued laughing.

It hurt to see the girl I liked, and still do, be so cruel like this. I know this isn't the real her. This world is not like the anime; Raynare is definitely a better person than this, I know it.

"Shut up!" Issei growled as he held up his gauntlet.

"You're insane if you think you can fight me with that thing." Raynare sneered as she held up her spear. Ok, time to intervene.

"That's enough Raynare." I spoke loudly.

Raynare froze in shock and turned to my direction. Well, where my voice came from anyway; that being the top of one of those pillars. I let the shadows surrounding me dissipate, showing myself. I gave Raynare an emotionless gaze from above her.

"T-Takeo…" She stuttered in shock.

"Glad to see you remember me." I quipped with a small smirk.

"H-How…?" She didn't finish her sentence. I answered her by releasing my four Devil Wings, earning a wide eyed Raynare.

"Y-You're Ok…" She said with the slightest hint of a smile. At least that means that she really felt something for me. Maybe we can work this out peacefully.

"Stand down Issei." I told the younger Pawn as I hovered down.

"What?! This Fallen Bitch killed me!" He shrieked in anger. I glared at him for calling her that.

"Me too Issei. Now stand down." I hissed the last part. He shivered a little at my tone, but widened his eyes when he took in my words.

"Stand. Down." I said one final time.

He seemed reluctant, but nodded nonetheless, dropping his stance, but not letting go of his hold around Asia's waist, much to the young blond's embarrassment, but I could see delight in her expression as well.

"Raynare, we need to talk." I said to my questionable girlfriend. She nodded shakily and dissipated her spear as I approached her, hovering just centimeters above the water like her.

Imagine my surprise with what happened when I stopped in front of her. She lunged at me and and pulled my into a tight embrace, sobbing into my shoulder.

"You're alive… you're a Devil, but you're alive!" She sobbed into my shoulder. I smiled gently and returned her embrace, glad to see that she really isn't the cruel bitch I saw in her earlier.

"I'm here Raynare, and I'm not going anywhere." I promised her as she removed her head from my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

Before I could say anything, she smashed her lips onto mine in a needy kiss. I could hear Asia and Issei gasping at the sight, but I didn't care. I kissed her back, just as passionate as her. Just like last time, her lips were soft and warm, almost heated. Before long, we separated and looked into each other's eyes, smiling.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Issei's voice boomed from behind me. Well, this is going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Haha! Cliffhangar! I'm such a tease! ;P**

 **Harems:**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina,**

 **Takeo: Raynare, Sona, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Kuroka, Tsubasa**

 **Still no change to the Harems, aside from Tsubasa. I think I might have put as many girls as I can think of in them. I don't want the Harems to get too big, so I won't be adding any of Riser's Peerage, aside from Ravel. So yeah, I think the Harems are as big as they're going to get.**

 **On a separate note, how do you guys feel about me writing 2 stories at once? I plan on making many more Self Inserts in various other shows and such with this very same character.**

 **I thought, maybe you guys would like to see me writing a few other Self Inserts at the same time as this one. I thought maybe SAO? You're free to suggest something. Anime, cartoons, games, whatever. Its all fair game.**


	7. The Ruse

"Alright Takeo-san, what the hell!?" Issei demanded as he walked to the edge of the pond that Raynare and I were hovering above.

"Why are you making out with the Fallen bitch who killed both of us!?" he roared. I felt Raynare wince in my arms at the mention of killing me.

"Because she's not the 'bitch' you think she is. She was following orders. False orders, but orders nonetheless." I told him with glare. Raynare's eyes widened at the mention of false orders.

"False…?" She whispered with wide eyes. I nodded.

"We all need to talk." I said simply. Raynare nodded, but Issei wasn't convinced. He was glaring at Raynare with intense hatred.

"Issei-san, maybe we should hear them out." Asia suggested, making me smile a little. She really has a forgiving spirit. I'm glad that part's still the same in this world.

"Fine." Issei said through gritted teeth, not losing his hateful glare towards Raynare.

* * *

We all headed to a park that had a bunch of benches. Raynare was back in her Yuuma disguise, wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, tight fitting black gloves, black skinny jeans, and black heals. Something's up with her. She usually liked to show off a little, now she's not even letting her ankles show, much less cleavage, which she usually does all the time.

"Now, before anything, I need to tell you guys that I was attacked last night, by a Fallen Angel. His name was Dohnaseek." Everyone's eyes widened at my words.

"Dohnaseek?!" Raynare asked with wide eyes from beside me. Issei and Asia were on the other side.

"Yeah. He was quite shocked to see I'd been turned into a Devil." I said with a nod. I heard Raynare mumble something along the lines of 'So was I.'

"What does this have to do with her." Issei asked with a growl, sending another hateful glare to Raynare.

"Dohnaseek said Kokabiel order my death. Raynare said it was Azezal." I informed him. Asia and Raynare's eyes widened.

"I guess these two are big shots with the Fallen Angels?" Issei asked with a deadpan tone. I nodded.

"And they're polar opposites. Azezal is a very laid-back guy, whereas Kokabiel is war-hungry maniac. If Kokabiel wants me dead, you can bet that Azezal wants the opposite." I explained. Issei narrowed his eyes in thought.

"What are you saying?" he asked. I sighed and turned my attention to Raynare.

"You said that Azezal ordered mine and Issei's death?" I asked her. She nodded in response.

"Who relayed these orders?" I asked. Her eyes widened at when she thought of the answer.

"Dohnaseek…" She whispered in shock. Thought so.

"Then I think we can safely assume my hypothesis is right." I said, resting my chin on my intertwined fingers in a very Sona-like fashion.

"Kokabiel tricked Raynare into killing the two of us. And Dohnaseek is in on it." I concluded.

Issei's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Raynare looked absolutely horrified, and Asia had her hands covering her mouth in shock.

"Then… that means…" Issei mumbled, unable to form a sentaence.

"This whole thing has been a set up by Kokabiel, and I have sneaking suspicion Asia was going to be the next casualty." I told them, sending a questioning gaze to Raynare. She hung her head in shame and nodded.

"We were going to take out her Sacred Gear." She mumbled under her breath. Asia's eyes widened in fear and horror, Issei looked confused, and I narrowed my eyes in disapproval.

"What does that mean?" Issei asked in confusion.

I frowned a little when I thought back to the anime. It was not a pleasant scene to watch, end results aside. Maybe I can stop it from happening here. After all, this world is very different from the anime, and even the manga and light novels.

"A Sacred Gear lies within the user's soul. Remove the Gear, you remove the soul." I explained. Raynare winced as Issei sent her another hateful glare.

"Long story short, taking her Sacred Gear is taking her life." I finished. Though, I really wish I hadn't.

"You bitch!" Issei screamed at Raynare.

Before anyone could stop him, he lunged at her with an inhuman snarl, pinning her to the ground. With a roar of rage, her summoned his Sacred Gear and slammed the gauntlet-clad fist into her face. What really confused me though is that she didn't resist. She screamed in pain as the fist slammed into her face, then her chest, and then her stomach. It shouldn't have hurt her that much. Raynare is definitely stronger than this. Unless…

"Oh no…" My eyes widen when a terrifying thought came to mind.

"Issei stop!" I bellowed to the younger Devil. He didn't listen and continued to hit her with all his rage, ignoring Raynare's screams of pain.

"Lupus Umbra!" I yelled as I summoned my Sacred Gear.

"Come on Lupus Umbra! Show me what you can really do! Help me save my girlfriend!" I mentally yelled as is held out my cloth clad fist in Issei's direction.

I focused all of my energy on forming a single beam of darkness as a black aura surrounded my fist. Not one that would do any kind of damage mind you, but something far more… diplomatic, for lack of a better term.

I thrust my fist forward, sending the shadows straight towards Issei's fist in the form of a 1cm thick beam. Rather than hurting him or damaging him, the beam latched onto Issei's wrist, wrapping around it. With a triumphant grin, I grabbed onto the Shadow Line, that's what I'm gonna call it, with both hands and pulled, preventing Issei from hitting Raynare again. I can't believe that worked.

"What the?! What is this?!" Issei yelled as he got off of Raynare and tried to pull the line off of him.

"Asia, go help Raynare." I told the nun behind me.

"Ah! Right!" She said quickly before running over to the downed Fallen Angel.

"Asia what are you doing!? The bitch was going to kill you!" Issei yelled at her as the green glow started repairing Raynare's wounds. I'm surprised she was still conscious after all that.

"Shut it Issei!" I hissed at the younger Devil. He glared at me, only to receive one in return as I yanked the line holding him, bringing him to the ground with a loud 'oof!'

"She was following orders." I hissed sternly, giving him my best death glare.

"She fucking killed me!" He shot back.

"She's probably not the only woman to imagine doing so!" I growled with venom. We had a glaring contest for a few minutes before he relented.

"She may have been planning to kill Asia, but now that she knows the truth behind her orders, she won't." I said calmly, not losing my stern tone though.

"Now, let me make this simple so you'll understand; I don't care if she killed you, or me for that matter. If you hurt her again, I will make sure you never have children." I told him with a death glare.

He gulped in fear as I channeled my shadow energy into my eyes. If what I'm thinking is right, then they should be completely black.

"Understood?" He nodded vigorously at the venom in my voice.

"Good." I dropped the shadow line and dismissed my Sacred Gear as Asia walked over to us with Raynare behind her.

Raynare still seemed very depressed, and Asia was sending Issei a concerned gaze.

"Raynare, are you wearing an undershirt?" i asked her. She seemed confused by my question, but nodded reluctantly.

"Good. Take the shirt you're wearing off." I monotoned. She looked at me with wide eyes and a faint blush.

"W-what?!" She and Asia squeaked in unison.

Even Issei had a blush on his face. Geez, he even relishes in the opportunity to see the naked rack of a woman he hates? What a perv.

"You could have fought Issei off easily, yet you didn't." i spoke with my eyes narrowed. Raynare paled and looked at the ground.

"Please Raynare." I said in a gentle tone as i approached her.

She looked up at me with soft eyes and sighed with a nod. I gave a appreciative nod back before she gripped the hem of her shirt. Pulling it up, Asia Issei and I all gasped at what we saw. Despite the white undershirt that she wore, which showed off her black bra, we could all plainly see the bruises and cuts that littered her body. The patterns were reminiscant of oil scattering at the top of a body of water.

"Raynare, did Dohnaseek do this to you?" I asked in a whisper. She looked away and gave a single nod.

"Last night, he came back and started yelling that i was weak for failing my task. He started beating me. I didn't know what he was talking about, until now." She explained.

"After he finished with me, he declared that he would be taking over as our little group's leader and that was that. He sent me on patrol to find Asia this morning, and that's when I found her with Issei." She finished her little story.

My fists clenched in my anger. Men who beat up on women have always pissed me off to no limit. But when it happens to someone I care about? That's where I draw the line.

"We need to take him down." I said simply. All of their eyes widened

"What? Takeo-kun, you can't be serious!" Raynare exclaimed. My solid expression told her I was.

"How do you plan on doing that? Cause I'm in." Issei said with a smirk as he punched his fist into his palm. I gave him a grateful smile and turned my attention to Asia.

"Asia, I have a plan. But in order for it to work, I'm gonna need your help, and it will be dangerous." I told the young nun. She seemed a little scared at what I was about to say, but nodded with determination.

"Good." I told her with a gentle smile.

"So, here's what we're gonna do…" I started to tell them my plan.

* * *

*SLAP* *SLAP*

Issei and I both got slapped by our respective Masters as we told them what had happened. We bent the truth a little to make it fit with my plan.

"Let me try one more time. If i say don't, you don't!" Rias scolded Issei.

"You should know better than this. I told you to notify me as soon as you come into contact with another Fallen One." Sona scolded me.

"Clearly, you do not know as much about our world as you say you do." She said as she crossed her arms.

We were in the ORC, with Koneko and Kiba sitting on the couches, observing this little debacle.

"You are a member of the Gremory family now, you have to forget about Asia." Rias told Issei sternly.

"And you are a member of the Sitri Clan. Whatever you do reflects on me." Sona said to me, just as stern.

"Fine then. Maybe it's time you released me from your Peerage." Issei told Rias calmly, shocking her.

"Same here Sona. I will not let that innocent little girl be killed by Fallen Angels." i told Sona sternly. IF she was shocked, she didn't show it. She narrowed her eyes.

"We cannot do that." Sona monotoned.

"We won't do that." Rias said, crossing her arms.

"Right, we're your precious Pawns." Issei said sarcastically.

"Can't do without your sacrificial pieces." I added, just as sarcastic.

"Watch your tongue Takeo." Sona said with her eyes flashing.

"You too Issei." Rias said to her Pawn.

"Pawns are not sacrificial. They have the most potential out of all the Evil Pieces." Sona told us.

"Oh really? What can stupid Pawn do?" Issei asked with sarcasm.

"Quite a bit." Rias replied as she crossed her arms and leaned against her desk.

"If a Pawn advances deep enough into enemy territory, it can promote itself to any other piece besides the King." She explained. Issei's eyes widened.

"So that means I can eventually have the same powers as everyone else?" Issei asked in awe.

"Only if the Master declares the place enemy territory." Sona added.

"For example, the Fallen Ones' Church." Rias shrugged. I smirked internally at her words. My plan went off without a hitch.

"Indeed." Sona agreed. Oh, this perfect!

At this point, Tsubaki and Akeno walked in and went over to Sona and Rias respectively, whispering into their Kings' ears. When they finished, Sona and Rias sghed.

"We have to step outside for a little while. We'll return shortly." Sona told us. I sighed and nodded.

"Remember, the stronger your feelings are, the stronger your Sacred Gear will become." Rias spoke as magic circles appeared under our Kings' feet.

"And even if you are promoted, a single Devil cannot stand up to a Fallen One." Sona added as the magic circles transported them away, taking their Queens with them.

"That's not gonna stop us trying." I said out loud.

"Right." Issei said, nodding in agreement. We shared a smirk.

"I can't believe that worked." He said with a grin, which I returned.

"You know what? Neither can I." i said as we fist bumped.

"What are you two talking about?" Kiba asked us with a raised eyebrow.

"You tricked them." Koneko said in monotone. I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Well, we had to get them to say we can promote somehow." Issei said with a grin. Kiba's eyes widened before they closed. He let out a light laugh before giving us an impressed smile.

"You know you dug your own grave right? Sona's not as forgiving as Rias." he warned me. I shrugged.

"She'll have to catch me before she punishes me." I told him. He chuckled and got up, strapping his sword to his hip.

"Well then, shall we go?" he asked with a smirk. I smirked back.

"Whaa?" Issei asked in confusion.

"I'm coming with you." Kiba said simply. I smirked at him.

"Me too." Koneko said as she got up.

"Thank you Kiba-san, Koneko-chan." I said with a smile. Kiba nodded while Koneko shrugged.

"Nothing else to do." She monotoned. I chuckled with a slight shake of my head.

"Shall we?" I asked Issei as he got over his shock. He smirked and nodded.

"Let's go." We said in unison.

"Right." Koneko and Kiba, responded, also in unison.

* * *

 **And that does it for Chapter 7. Not gonna lie, I was sorta confused as to how I'd make this work, Raynare liking Takeo, and still having killed Issei. Now, I have a rough idea.**

 **Harems:**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina,**

 **Takeo: Raynare, Sona, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Kuroka, Tsubasa**


	8. Storming the Church - Part 1

"Well, this isn't creepy at all." I quipped as Issei, Kiba, Koneko, and I were sneaking around the abandoned church… at night…

"You're telling me. I feel like I'm living a horror movie." Issei agreed with a shudder. If only he knew that I'm technically living an anime…

"Cowards…" Koneko's voice piped up.

"Hey, I'm a goth. I'm not scared of creepy. I like creepy." I defended. Koneko looked at me for a second before turning to Issei.

"Coward." She monotoned.

"Koneko-chan…" Issei mumbled with anime tears, making me chuckle in amusement.

"So, what's the plan?" Kiba asked me while we observed the building.

"Their leader is a Fallen Angel named Dohnaseek. He's the only one who's gonna be a problem." I explained. Kiba looked immensely confused by my words.

"Aren't there more of them?" He asked. I nodded.

"Three more, all women. They're on our side." I explained. His confusion did not waver.

"Trust me, I will explain everything once Dohnaseek is dead, and the others are safe." I told him. He seemed reluctant, but accepted the compromise.

"Alright then, given the Aura i can feel from the place, I'd say we're looking at about 50 - 100 priests, along with Dohnaseek." I deduced. There was a really strong aura coming from the building.

"I agree. They'll all be armed with swords of light and Holy pistols." Kiba said thoughtfully. I nodded in agreement.

"OK, the first thing we do when we get inside is Promote." I told Issei, who nodded.

"I'll Promote to a Rook. Since I'm not that good at fighting, I'll need the strength and endurance." He said. I nodded in agreement before turning my head to Kiba.

"I'll be Promoting to a Knight. Can i borrow a sword?" I asked him.

"Anything specific?" He asked. I took a moment to think about my answer. What sword would be best for me?

"I need a hand and a half sword that's easy and fast to slash." I informed him. He nodded and conjured a sword that looked exactly like his Holy Eraser, just a little thinner and lighter.

"Thanks Kiba." I said with a grateful smile as I strapped the sword to my hip.

"No worries." He said with a smile.

"Not just for the sword. We really appreciate you coming along with us." I told him, gesturing to Issei, who nodded in agreement.

"Well hey, we're all friends right?" He asked with a smile, which I returned.

"Besides, Fallen Angels and Priests aren't exactly my favourite things. The truth is, I hate them." he said, his face darkening in a matter of seconds.

Out of nowhere, Koneko started towards the church door.

"Koneko-chan, wait!" issei called out to her in panic.

"No need to be sneaky; they know we're here." The silver haired loli responded. Great, so stealth's out of the picture then.

"Well then, why don't you open the door for us?" I asked her with a grin. She returned it with the smallest smirk and nodded before a punching the door down.

We all walked in, readying ourselves for battle. Kiba and I had our swords brandished, Koneko stood still, a trait she developed from her immense endurance no doubt, and Issei stood with his fists up. Well, at least he knows how defend himself. Years running away from angry Kendo Club girls must have done him wonders.

"This place is creepy…" Issei mumbled.

"Yeah. And quiet… too quiet…" I muttered. Heh, always wanted to say that. Suddenly, we heard soft, steady applause coming from behind the pedestal a few metres in front of us.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." A guy, about my age, said as he emerged from behind the pedestal. He had platinum blond hair, almost white, and his eyes were red.

"Bet I'm a sight for sore eyes, huh?" He quipped with a smirk.

"Who's this?" I asked carefully.

"Ah, new blood! Well then, let me introduce myself. Name's Freed Sellzen." He said with a grin and a bow.

"Exorcist Extraordinaire! And I pride myself on never meeting the same Devil twice." his eyes flashed dangerously as he turned his gaze to Issei.

"Until the Devil Brat over there ruined my record!" he growled, reaching into his coat pulling out… a lightsaber? I call copyright infringement here.

"Now, I need to kill him to pay him back for coming here and rubbing it in!" he said with a deranged grin. Wow, this guy belongs in a mental hospital…

"The thought of ripping off your flesh and eating it piece by piece makes my mouth water!" He said as he pulled a pistol out of his coat with his free hand and licked the barrel with an insane look in his eye. Yeah, mental institution indeed.

"Let's get this party started, shall we?" I asked the group as I hardened my stance.

"Right!" They all responded.

"Sacred Gear!" Issei and I exclaimed in unison as we held our left hands up, summoning our respective gauntlet and shroud.

"Here." Koneko monotoned as she grabbed one of the benches and chucked it at Freed. He laughed and slashed it with his light sword.

"Heh, you're pretty strong for a runt, aren't you?" he asked with a grin.

"Suck it." Koneko said as her eyes flashed dangerously. Mental note: never make jokes about Koneko's height.

"Kiba!" I called out to the Knight, who nodded. He zoomed towards Freed and slashed down at him, only to be blocked.

"Oh come on! Is this all you got? Show me something interesting!" Freed whined as Kiba blocked his slash and dodged his bullets.

"Issei, let's go!" i told my fellow Pawn, who nodded.

"Promotion to Rook!"

"Promotion to Knight!"

As we both called out our respective promotions, Issei was surrounded by a red aura in the shape of a Rook piece, while I was engulfed in a blue aura shaped like a Knight piece.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed as I zoomed towards Freed.

Kiba quickly jumped out of the way of one of Freed's attacks as I slashed at the Stray Priest. Said Priest blocked my attack with his sword and swung it up. I used the momentum to push myself up into a flip over Freed's head, landing behind him and slashing down. He blocked that attack as well.

"Well well, you're pretty good with the sword." Freed complimented as i jumped back to avoid his gunshot.

"Issei now!" I called out to the younger Pawn. He nodded and lunged for Freed.

 **[Boost!]**

As his Sacred Gear in it's current form called out the boosting cry, Issei pulled his fist back for a right hook.

"I'm fucked…" Freed muttered just before Issei's fist slammed into his face.

"That was for Asia you jerk!" Issei hissed in the direction Freed flew.

"Hey, that actually felt pretty good." he said with a small smirk.

"You bastard!" Freed growled as he pulled out two more light swords and lunged at Issei.

Koneko stopped him by throwing another bench at him, which slammed into his stomach, sending right into the pedestal. He threw the excess wood off of himself and jumped back.

"Shitty little Devils! I'll be damned if I let any of your filthy kind get the better of me!" He growled as he reached into his coat.

"You won the battle, but not the war!" He hissed as he pulled out a little metal ball.

He threw it on the floor in front of him before any of us could stop him. There was a bright flash of light, and we all had to look away. When it faded, Freed was gone.

"Damn it! Jackass got away!" Issei hissed in frustration.

"Calm down Issei, he wasn't the main target here." I told him, trying to calm him down. He took a deep breath and nodded in understanding.

"So, what now?" Kiba asked us as he looked around.

"There's nothing here." he said is confusion.

"Or is there?" I asked him with a smirk. Before he could say anything else, I crouched down and placed my left hand on the ground. Time to try a little trick I thought of.

" _OK Takeo, deep breath, and focus."_ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes.

I focused on my Sacred Gear, and thought back to the day the ORC and I fought Visor, trying to remember what it felt like to bend the shadows to my will. What it felt like to have the dark energy surrounding my hands. I opened my eyes, finding my cloth-clad hand covered in dark energy that moved like fire. With grin, I willed the energy to spread across the ground, almost making it look like it had been painted black.

"Do any of you see anything?" I asked the group, who looked around the place.

"Light." Koneko's emotionless voice piped up.

We all turned our attention to her, finding her standing by the wooden stand by the pedestal. We walked over to her, me still focusing the shadows into the ground, and saw light coming from the edges of the stand. Once we were all there, Koneko punched the stand away, revealing a staircase.

"Nice!" Isssei complimented with a grin, offering me a fist bump, which I returned.

"Smart." Koneko said with the smallest smile, which I returned. I checked my wristwatch, seeing that it was only 11:30pm.

"Issei, we still got 30 minutes to spare." I told him with a grin, which he returned.

"30 minutes to what?" Kiba asked in confusion as we all headed down the staircase.

"The Fallen Angel Dohnaseek was planning to extract Asia's Sacred Gear at midnight. We had to make sure we get to her before then." I explained as we ran.

"How do you know all this?" Kiba asked with wide eyes. I gave him a smirk.

"I have a man on the inside, so to speak." I told him. Issei snickered at the joke in my words, while Kiba and Koneko were still confused.

"All will be revealed later Kiba. For now, let's kick some Priest ass." I told him. His face hardened and he nodded with determination.

It wasn't long before we came to the end of the staircase, finding ourselves at the entrance of a large underground room, almost like a cave or cavern. As expected, Asia was chained to a cross, Dohnaseek in front of her, preparing for the ritual, and about 100 Priests with dark robes and masks, wielding lightsaber rip-offs guarding him.

"Asia! We're here!" Issei called after the young ex-nun, who's head shot up with wide eyes.

"Issei-san! Takeo-san! It worked!" She exclaimed in delight. Dohnaseek's eyes shot open and he turned to face us, a look of rage adorning his face.

"What!? This cannot be happening! Priests, protect me! I'm weak and vulnerable whilst preparing for the ritual!" He barked at the Priests that surrounded him.

All of them turned to us, brandishing their swords. Kiba and I did the same, while Koneko and Issei got into battle stances.

"Alright, here's the plan. Kiba, Koneko, I need you two to keep the Priests busy while Issei and I fight our way through to the crucifix." I started. Kiba and Koneko nodded, tightening a grip on a sword and cracking knuckles respectively.

"Issei, when we get there, you get Asia out of here, I'm going to take care of Dohnaseek." I finished, sending a glare to the Fallen One.

"Right." Issei responded.

"Let's go!" I yelled, and we all charged into battle.

* * *

 **So far so good… I'm pretty happy with this story so far.**

 **If any of you notice some grammar or spelling mistakes, please excuse it. I just started using a laptop to type, rather than my desktop, and the word processing program I'm using now is very different from the one on my PC. Sorry!**

 **Harems:**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina,**

 **Takeo: Raynare, Sona, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Kuroka, Tsubasa**

 **Some of you are saying I should be adding other girls into Takeo's harem, and taking girls from Issei and putting them with Takeo.**

 **Problem is, if there are too many girls with either one character, then I won't be able to make the moments with them as special.**

 **As a result, the odds of the harems changing from what they are now are slim to none. I've put all of my favourite girls with Takeo, and the rest with Issei.**

 **If there are any changes you want, feel free to tell me about them in the reviews. But don't be surprised if I don't do as you ask.**


	9. Storming the Church - Part 2

I grunted in strain as I blocked a blade from a Priest, absorbing the light from his sword with mine. When I saw him gasp at his sword's flicker, I took the opportunity to slam my free fist into his stomach, knocking him out. I'm guessing that my newly discovered sword skills are due to my Knight Promotion.

"Issei! We're running out of time, we gotta get to Asia now!" I yelled to my kouhai Pawn, who slammed a Priest away and nodded.

"Both of you, go! We'll handle these bozos!" kiba called out to us. Issei and I nodded in thanks and rushed through the path that the other two made for us.

"Time to die Asshole!" I screamed as I lunged at Dohnaseek, intending on stabbing my sword through his back.

His head perked up just in time. He spread his ugly, vulture-like wings and jumped just before my sword ran him through. I had to skid to the side to avoid running Asia through instead. He sneered at me with a rage.

"Disgusting Devils! You dare interfere!" He screamed at Issei and I from above as he threw a spear of light at us. I managed to deflect it with my sword.

"Yes, we dare!" Issei glared at him.

I quickly turned to Asia and slashed at the chains that held her. She fell to the ground on all fours, Issei quickly going to her side to help her.

"Are you OK Asia-chan?" Issei asked in concern as he helped her up.

"H-hai, Issei-san." Asia said with a grateful smile towards Issei.

"Issei, get her out of here." I told him as I glared at Dohnaseek, tightening my grip on my sword as I remembered the bruises that littered Raynare's body.

"W-what? Takeo-san, you can't fight him alone!" Asia protested in a squeak.

"You're his main target Asia, Issei and I won't be able to fight him if we have to protect you, and the other two are occupied with the Priests. I can fight him better if I'm not worrying about either of you." I explained to her, not taking my eyes off of Dohnaseek.

"It'll be alright Asia-chan, Takeo can handle him." Issei assured her, though I could her the uncertainty in his voice. Gee, thanks Issei. Not that I blame you.

"A-alright…" Asia conceded, squeaking in embarrassment as Issei picked her up bridal style.

"Look out!" I screamed as Dohnaseek threw a spear at them.

I quickly got in front of them and tried to block it, but I missed and the spear embedded itself in my shoulder.

"Takeo-san!" Asia and Issei screamed in panic as i let out a pain scream and fell to one knee.

"GO!" I hissed at them through gritted teeth.

"But-" Issei started to protest, but I cut him off.

"GO!" I growled this time. He was taken aback by my tone, but nodded and ran.

"You shall not get away!" Dohnaseek sneered and readied a spear to throw at them. I stopped him by sending a blast of darkness at his back, making him glare at me.

"Don't take your eyes off of your opponent." I hissed at him as I grabbed the spear in my shoulder.

I pulled it out a pained grunt. As the spear dissipated, I wondered why it didn't burn me like other Devils. Maybe 'Dad' has something to do with that…

"You're resilient, I'll give you that." Dohnaseek chuckled condescendingly, making me grit my teeth in anger.

"Bastard!" I growled and shot more blasts of darkness at him. He dodged them easily, looking bored.

"Is this all you've got? It bewilders me to think why Kokabiel wanted you dead." Dohnaseek sighed with a shake of his head.

OK, I admit I might not be doing too well in this fight against him, but I just foiled his plans by letting Issei get away with Asia! Why is he still looking down on me?! I growled in anger and channeled my dark energy into my sword, slashing it through the air, sending a crescent shaped wave of dark energy at him. I think I'll call that a Shadow Moon.

"Pathetic." Dohnaseek rolled his eyes as he hit the Shadow Moon away with a spear. His looking down on me like that is REALLY starting to make me mad.

"Have you no challenge to offer? I've seen Priests that fare better than this!" he taunted me. I was trying to fall for it, but that was starting to get difficult. Ah, Impulse Control Disorder, thou art a heartless bitch...

I growled and shot a Shadow Line at him. He fake yawned and caught the line in his hand, shaking his head in exasperation, not noticing my smirk.

"You know, since you're in the air, there's nothing to hold on to to stop me from doing THIS!" I yelled the last word as I yanked, hard.

He gave a slight yelp as the force of my pull dragged him towards me. Due to being taken by surprise, he was unable to react in time to dodge the swing of my sword. This allowed me to give him a good slash across his torso, also damaging his face. I grinned as he screamed in pain. I guess Akeno and I really do have similar tastes.

"It burns! You bastard!" He screeched. Burns eh? Then that means…

"Hoho! That totally makes sense!" I exclaimed with a laugh.

"What do you mean, worthless Devil?!" he growled in rage. I smirked at him in triumph.

"Light is poisonous to Devils, it makes sense if darkness was poisonous to Angels. Even if you have Fallen, you're still an Angel." I explained with a wicked grin as black mist started surrounding my empty left hand.

The mist started shaping itself to match the sword Kiba gave me. After a few seconds, it looked exactly like the Holy Eraser, only it was made of solidified black mist; my dark energy.

"This changes nothing!" He yelled and shot a barrage of light spears at me. I released my four wings and shot up to avoid them. I have no idea why flying feels so natural to me, but I'll question it later.

"Time for you to die Asshole!" I screamed as I channeled as much energy into my two swords as I could.

" **{Shadow Barrage!}"** I yelled, again in unison with the female voice of my Sacred Gear, as slashed both swords down.

Dohnaseek's eyes widened as hundreds of Shadow Moons shot in his direction. They collided with him and and the space around him, creating a massive cloud of dust, the sound of his screams being drowned by the collisions of the Shadow Moons. I panted, slouching a little as the last Shadow Moon collided with the general area Dohnaseek was standing in.

"Is… is it over…?" I asked the air as the dust cloud started to subside.

"Not quite!" Dohnaseek's voice hissed from within the cloud. Before I could react, two light spears shot out of the dust and right into my thighs, making scream bloody fucking murder.

"FUCK! You bastard!" I yelled as I fell to my knees, embedding the Holy Eraser in the ground and my shadow blade dissipating.

The pain was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. It definitely hurt, but it didn't burn like it should, more like it stung, A LOT. Does this have something to do with my father? It's the only explanation I think of at the moment. It would actually make sense… And it would explain the flight.

"You know, I'm really impressed. No Devil has ever lasted this long against me." Dohnaseek complimented me as the dust cloud completely vanished.

He wasn't uninjured; he had a few cuts that had purple mist spewing off of them, but it looks like he managed to dodge or deflect most of my Shadow Barrage. Dammit! What's it gonna take to kill this guy?

"Kudos to you, really." He chuckled with a smirk as he tipped his fedora.

"Now, yield and I'll end it quickly for you." He offered the compromise with a condescending grin. I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Not gonna happen." I hissed as I let go of the Holy Eraser and grabbed both of the spears. I grunted loudly when they slip out of my thighs.

"W-what?!" he asked with wide eyes as I got up to my feet.

"That light should be burning you from the inside! Yet even your hands are undamaged! What are you!?" he demanded in an angry tone as I grabbed the Holy Eraser.

"Something far greater than you, you filthy vulture." I hissed. I could feel heat in my eyes, easily telling me that they were glowing. Probably purple like the gem on my Sacred Gear.

" _The stronger your feelings, the stronger your Sacred Gear."_ The words from the earlier conversation echoed in my ears. Well then, my Sacred Gear must be very strong right now.

I gripped the Holy Eraser tightly in my cloth covered hand as I focussed my anger.

"You tricked Raynare into killing me." The gem on the back of my hand flashed with purple light, but only for a second.

"You raised your hand against her when you found out I was resurrected." It flashed again, this time brighter and longer.

"You were going to take Asia's Sacred Gear, and her life." Another longer and brighter flash. Dohnaseek looked quite scared right now.

"You have the nerve to look down me." Yet another flash, brighter and longer.

"I don't care how powerful you think you are! I'm taking you down!" I yelled as I held the sword up with my left hand.

 **{Shadow Howler!}** The female voice yelled.

The gem on my hand glowed brighter than ever before, and the cloth started moving. It slithered around my arm, almost like a snake, until it covered my entire forearm, as well as my fingers, with black claws at the tips. The most notable change, aside from the extension, was the cloth with shiny, almost as if it was made of black metal.

However, this was not the most surprising thing. No, the most surprising thing was the purple light that engulfed the Holy Eraser that I was holding. It lingered for a few minutes before dissipating. What was left was the Holy Eraser, but different. It was now much darker, with a purple gem as a pommel, and the yellow areas had turned purple.

"You're through!" I yelled to him as I lunged.

He tried to jump out of the way, but I quickly shot a Shadow Line at him, which wrapped around his ankle. I yanked hard again, pulling him towards me and slashing at his wings, cutting them off. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, trembling with pain and fear.

"I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone ever again!" I hissed with an inhuman snarl.

He shivered in fear and tried to scramble away, but I stopped. I did so by materialising tendrils of dark energy off of my entire body. They shot in his direction and wrapped around his wrists and ankles, holding him in place.

"Goodbye, Vulture." I said emotionlessly as I held up my sword. I ignored his begging for his life and jammed my sword right into his heart. He screamed before exploding into a flurry of feathers.

Strange, I didn't feel anything from killing him. How weird is that? I just fucking KILLED someone in cold blood, and I feel… numb. As if I hadn't just ended the life of another man. He was a vile, and terrible person, yes, but he was a person nonetheless. How could I feel nothing like this? Well, I guess I'll figure it out once I wake up.

With that last thought, I fell back and my vision was clouded with darkness.

* * *

"-keo-san!... Ta-an! Takeo-san!" A voice cried out in worry as my eyes flickered open.

A head of golden hair was all I could see before my vision focussed. It was Asia, and from the green glow in lower periphery vision, she seemed to be using her Twilight Healing on me.

"Asia-chan?" I asked with a slight groan as I sat up.

"Takeo!" A male voice cried out in relief. It was Issei, and he had a relieved expression on his face.

"What? Issei? What happened?" I asked as I placed my hand on my throbbing head. I noticed that I wasn't in the church's underground cavern anymore, but on the upper floor, lying on one of the benches.

"You won. You defeated Dohnaseek."A familiar stoic voice answered. I stiffened as I recalled the owner of the voice.

"S-sona-sama?" I stammered. I saw that she had Tsubaki with her, and Rias was standing next to her with Akeno. Sona adjusted her glasses, the moonlight flashing across them creepily.

"Raynare-san told me about your plan." She started. Oh no…

"Yes, quite ingenious, but also very foolish, and risky." Rias added.

"First, you manipulate Rias and I into allowing you and Hyoudou-san to Promote in the church."

"Then the two of you head to church to save Asia, after giving her to Raynare of course, in order to leave Dohnaseek weak and vulnerable for the ritual."

"Followed by having Raynare explaining the situation to her friends and coming to us to explain everything."

"And by the time we got here to stop you, we were too late."

"You were already in the middle of fighting Dohnaseek."

"Imagine our surprise when you actually _killed_ him."

"As well as your Sacred Gear evolving as it did."

"All in all…"

"A very foolish plan." They finished in unison. Issei and I were trembling a little, fearful for what our Master's would do.

Now, I'm not one to take punishment for doing something I believe to be right, but in the state I am now, I'm completely at Sona's mercy. Any other day I would have said 'fuck you' and walked away, refusing to take any punishment, but I fear I'm unable to right now… I'm screwed…

"Well done." Sona said with another ajust of her glasses.

"You too Issei." Rias said with a smile. Issei and I shared a bewildered look and faced our Master's again.

"What?" We asked in unison.

"Despite the fact that you disobeyed me, your plan was very well thought out, despite the risks." Sona explained with the faintest of smiles.

"Correct. And you both also fought very well, for new Devils." Rias complemented.

"And you unlocked your Sacred Gear's true form. Altogether, it was a successful operation." Sona said with pride in her voice. I couldn't help the slight flush that appeared on my face.

"Lupus Umbra, I never thought I'd ever see it." Rias mused thoughtfully as she looked at my left hand. I noticed I still had my newly evolved Sacred Gear active.

"What is this thing?" I asked in confusion as I held up my left hand.

"Lupus Umbra, the Shadow Wolf." Rias answered with a smirk, matched by Sona's.

"Legend has it that it has only had 2 or 3 previous users, as very few people have the will to wield its strength." Sona explained. My eyes widened at her words.

"It gives the user the ability to control the shadows of the Satanic Wolf, Eris, and is said to hold her spirit." She continued.

"These shadows are one of the most dangerous substances in existence. Poisonous to Angels, Fallen Angels, and various other celestial beings. By mastering it, you could even kill God." Rias added.

"Indeed. This Sacred Gear hasn't been seen in millennia. As such, this is all we know about it. There could be, and mostly likely is, much more to it." Sona concluded.

I stared at the cloth covering my arm. Is my Sacred Gear really that special? Did the creator give to me because I have the necessary will to wield it? Or was the weapon he mentioned before the only thing he gave me? Along with my new blood? Did this Sacred Gear choose me of it's own will?

"Wow…" I mumbled in awe.

"Yo Kaichou!" I heard Tsubasa's voice call out. I turned to where her voice was coming from and saw 3 people following her, one of which being a familiar black haired Fallen Angel.

"Takeo-kun!" Raynare exclaimed and ran to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight embrace, sobbing lightly into my shoulders. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm ok Raynare, the plan worked." I told her as I tightened my embrace.

She looked up at me and instantly pulled me into chaste kiss, full of affection. I was a bit surprised, but returned it anyway. It was a very big kiss, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. We separated after a few seconds.

"I'm glad you're OK." She murmured before burying her face in my shoulder again. I smiled and hugged her once more.

"Fallen Angel Raynare." Rias spoke up in a tone of authority. Raynare looked up from my shoulder and turned to face her.

"I am Rias Gremory, heir to the House of Gremory." She introduced herself. Raynare nodded in acknowledgement, not really seeing any need to introduce herself.

"We need to discuss what you have done." Rias said, gesturing to Issei, who was standing beside her, his eyes narrowed in disdain. My eyes widened as I pulled Raynare behind me, but she stopped me, a gentle smile on her face.

"Issei, what I did was very wrong." Raynare started.

"Damn straight." Issei hissed. Raynare didn't even wince.

"I was following false orders, but that is no excuse. I want you to know that I do regret it." She said with a slight bow.

I know Raynare well enough to know that she's a very prideful woman. Clearly, she can admit her faults, but I can tell her pride won't let her give Issei a complete bow. At least the apology was sincere. I gave Issei a slight pleading look, silently begging him not to do anything rash. He saw this and sighed heavily.

"You tricked me, played with my heart, and shattered it into pieces before killing me." He growled. I readied myself to fight just in case it got bad. I know Raynare can fend for herself, but if things too bad, I'll intervene.

"But, you have people who care for you, and you helped save Asia." He sighed heavily again.

"I can't just forgive you like that, and I will NEVER forget it, but your apology is accepted, so long as you keep your distance from me, got it?" He asked with a light glare. Raynare gave the slightest of smiles and nodded gratefully.

"Well, now that that's settled, what you three going to do?" Rias asked the three Fallen Angels who were present. It was the blue haired bombshell wearing a red miniskirt and red trench coat that looked five sizes too small that answered.

"We'll go back and report everything to Azezal-sama. He'll want to hear about all of this." She answered. Rias nodded.

"Actually, I'd like to stick around for a little while if that's OK?" Raynare asked. Rias smiled and nodded at her, while the trench coat lady, I think Raynare said her name was Kalawarner, smirked knowingly.

"Aaw! Raynare-Nee has crush!" the other Fallen Angel, a loli wearing a cute gothic lolita dress, teased, making Raynare and I blush a little. I think her name was Mitelt.

"Enough Mitelt. We should get going." Kalawarner said, not hiding her amusement though.

"Right, right." Mitlet sighed, before giving Raynare a smirk.

"Don't work him too hard Raynare-nee! See ya!" She laughed before they both spread their wings and took, leaving Raynare and I looking like tomatoes and the rest of the gang laughing. Except for Asia, who was very red-faced by the implications.

"Well, if the business for tonight is done, shall we all go home?" Rias asked with a pleasant smile. With that, we all went home, Raynare coming along with me.

* * *

Well, here we are. My apartment, Raynare and I sitting on the couch, sipping some coffee, in complete silence. It was kinda awkward, but nice at the same time. It felt really great to know that she was OK, and that she wasn't the cruel bitch the anime depicted her to be.

"So… what happens with us now?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." I replied honestly. Where do we go from here?

"Is your Master going to keep us away from each other because of what we are?" She asked sadly. I shook my head in response.

"No, Sona may be a Devil, but she's smart. She can tell you mean no harm." I assured her. She gave a slight sigh of relief.

"So, where does that leave us?" She asked shyly. I must admit, the blush made her look really cute.

"I'd like to to be with you… If that's what you want…." I trailed off with a blush. Her eyes widened in shock, but also delight.

"But, I killed you!" She protested. I gave her a tired smile.

"I know, but you didn't want to, did you?" I asked her, smiling gently. She was shocked for a second before shaking her head shyly.

"And it wasn't really that big a deal, I knew I'd have to become a Devil soon anyway, so all you did was push up the clock." I explained with a shrug.

"What?" She asked in confusion. I chuckled slightly at the look on her face.

"My uh... guardian sent me here because there… bad things coming. He told me I'd have to become a Devil to stand against them. Even if you hadn't killed me, I would've become a Devil anyway." I explained with a smile. Her jaw was hitting the ground that point.

"Who… who is your guardian?" She asked in bewilderment. I hesitated slightly before answering.

"He prefers anonymity." I told her. She shrugged and nodded before lying back. She suddenly sat up straight, as if realising something.

"Wait, if you knew about Fallen Angels and Devils, did you know about me when we met?" She asked with wide eyes. I chuckled and nodded.

"But then, why did you agree to go out with me then?" She asked in shock. Hmm… good question. Why DID I go on that date with her?

"I guess, because you got through to me." I answered thoughtfully as I lay back.

"I was so convinced you wanted to kill me, like with Issei, so I did my best to avoid you. But, I was completely alone in this country, no family, no friends, back home I at least had family, but I was a very lonely person, working from home and everything." I explained with a sad sigh.

"I guess, I just wanted to stop being so lonely. I had grown to care about you, even though there was a nagging voice in the back of my head saying not to…" I admitted. Raynare looked at me with emotion all over expression as she cupped my cheeks.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked softly. I placed my right hand on hers and nodded.

"You… you really are different… all the other men I've ever liked either died or saw what I was and hated me." She said sadly. I took her hand off of my cheek and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'm not like that." I told her with a gentle smile.

"I know, but I've been around for a while you know? Kalawarner and Mitelt are the only only people I've cared about that didn't leave. You can't know how much it means to me when say things like that." She said with her eyes welling up a little with tears. I smiled at her and held her close.

"I'm not going anywhere." I whispered into her silky black hair. Her breath hitched as she nuzzled into my shoulder.

"Thank you, Takeo-kun, thank you." She whispered back as she looked up at me. Without warning, she pulled me into a passionate kiss, full of desire.

Her lips were still as soft and warm as ever, bordering on being heated. I immediately kissed her back and allowed entrance when she brush her tongue over my lips. This time, I put up more of a fight for the dominance and won. Raynare didn't seem to be complaining about that, she actually let out a slight moan when I did. Save that info to the back of my mind for later…

* * *

 **Just for the record, they did NOT have sex. Even for an over amorous Fallen Angel, this would be a little too soon.**

 **I still maintain that anyone who guessed Takeo's father will get a shoutout! Since no one has guessed correctly, I'll give a slight hint.**

 **Takeo's father is not a figure from Christian Mythology.**

 **Harems:**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina,**

 **Takeo: Raynare, Sona, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Kuroka, Tsubasa**

 **As stated before, I doubt that the Harems are going to get much bigger, if at all. I don't want to make them too big.**

 **And before anybody asks; yes, there is MUCH more to Takeo's Sacred Gear.**


	10. Go Team Red

"Hello there! Local Shadow Demon is in the house." I called out as I entered the ORC, greeted by Rias sitting on one of the couches, drinking tea.

"Hello there Takeo-kun, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Rias asked with a polite smile that I returned.

"I wanted to stop by and see how Asia-chan's doing, make sure she's OK after last night." I told her as I sat down opposite her. She smiled at me and poured some more tea from the pot.

"That's very kind of you." She noted as she handed me the tea, which I accepted gratefully.

"Well, it was my idea to have Raynare take her to lure Dohnaseek into a false sense of security, so I think I owe it to her at least." I said with sheepish smile, drinking the tea. Hm, it was pretty good. We chatted a little more before Issei walked in.

"What's up? It's your favorite Devil Servant!" He announced. Rias and I both laughed a little at his introduction being similar to mine.

"Did I miss something?" He asked in confusion.

"No, no, nothing at all." Rias waved him off dismissively, not losing her amused smile. Issei sent me a suspicious glare before huffing and sitting down next to me.

"So, uh, hey, Buchou? I wanted to ask you something." He spoke up. Rias raised an eyebrow at his serious tone and put her tea down, looking at Issei in interest.

"If we're named after Chess pieces, does that mean all the positions are represented?" He asked in curiosity.

Right, I remember this scene. Only, Issei hasn't unlocked his Sacred Gear yet, so how is it gonna go this time? Let's find out.

"Yes it does." Rias answered, grabbing her tea and sipping again. Issei deflated somewhat.

"So, if I'm a Pawn, that means you can have at least seven more me…" He mumbled with a depressed sigh, surprising Rias a bit. I just sat back to enjoy the show.

"Which is totally fine! I understand if I'm not enough for you! Hehe…" Issei said, laughing nervously.

"You're the only Pawn I'll ever have Issei." Rias told him with a gentle smile, shocking the teen.

"When a human becomes a Devil, the number of Evil Pieces they consume varies, it just depends on what kind of special abilities the person has to contribute." Rias explained as she got up and walked to the couch Issei and I were sitting on. She stood behind him and hugged him from behind.

"When I found out that you died, I decided to use all of my remaining Pawns to save you, that is eight." Rias explained while Issei blushed up a storm.

"Wait, you used all eight Pawns on me?" Issei asked with wide eyes.

"I did. Anything less, and I wouldn't have been able to bring you back." Rias said, resting her chin on Issei's head.

"But, I'm completely useless, and all I have is a Twice Critical…" Issei mumbled in depression. At this point, Rias didn't seem sure what to say, so I stepped in.

"Don't be too sure." I spoke up, gaining their attention.

"Your Sacred Gear is not a simple Twice Critical. It has the ability to kill God, just like mine." I explained, shocking both of them.

"What? How?" Issei asked with wide eyes. I smiled in amusement.

"It's called Boosted Gear, one of the 13 variations of Longinus. Right now, it's true power is dormant. If you managed to unlock it, you'll be able to double your power every 10 seconds." I explained with a sly smirk.

Issei's jaw was hitting the ground by now, and Rias looked to be feeling a mix of shock and triumph. Heh, I guess she suspected it already, but wasn't able to confirm it.

"How do you know?" Issei asked quietly, still in shock.

"I've seen it before. I would never forget the Boosted Gear." I told them. Not a complete lie at least.

"Wow…" Issei muttered in awe, staring at his left hand.

"So, the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess, and the Red Dragon Emperor, I don't think we could be more perfectly matched." Rias said, turning Issei's head to face her, making the kid blush.

"Uh, yeah, go Team Red, hehe…" Issei said nervously. Rias smiled at him and planted a small peck on his forehead.

"Uh, what was that?" He asked with a beet red face as Rias let go of him and stood up straight.

"Just a little spell to strengthen you stamina." She said with a small wink.

"Sweet! I've always wanted pornstar stamina!" Issei exclaimed with a perverted grin. Geez, where did the pornstar part come from? Pervert.

"You'll need your strength to better fulfil my orders, and I'm going to have to stop coddling you, or our newest member will get jealous." Rias said with a shrug and an amused smile.

"Wait, newest member?" Issei asked in confusion. We all heard a small whimper from behind us and turned to see Asia, pouting sadly.

"What's going on?" She asked, quivering a little.

"Ah! We were just talking!" issei tried to assure, but it didn't work. Asia started fidgeting a little.

"No, it's OK, I know Buchou is prettier than me,and she'll probably do things I won't, so it makes sense you like her more than me…" She mumbled, looking at the ground in tears.

"Oh no! I shouldn't say things like that! I swear I'm not jealous I'm just insecure!" She suddenly squealed in fright. Heh, you can take the girl out of church, but not the church out of the girl I guess.

"Dear Lord, please forgive my sins of lust and envy- AAH!" She tried to pray, but suddenly squealed in pain and fell into a crouch.

"Devils can't pray Silver-chan." i said with a slight laugh. She looked up at me and pouted.

"Right, he's probably angry that I became a Devil, huh?" She asked sadly and stood up.

"Don't worry about him." I told her, waving my hand dismissively.

"Takeo-kun is right. Do you regret becoming my Bishop?" Rias asked. Asia smiled and shook her head.

"No, not at all." She said with a smile.

"That's all that matters, Silver-chan." I said with a smile as I walked up to her and patted her head. She blushed a little at the gesture before looking at me in confusion.

"Uh, Takeo-san, why do call me Silver-chan? Not that I hate it…" She added the last part quickly. I smiled at her in amusement.

"Your hair is gold, yet your last name is Argento. Argent means silver. I thought the irony of that would make for a cute and amusing nickname." I told her with a smile. She giggled slightly as she realised I was right.

"Uh, Asia-chan? What's with the uniform?" Issei asked. It was then that I noticed that she was wearing the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform.

"Oh! Does it look good on me?" She asked with a twirl and a bright smile. I have to admit, that was really cute.

"It looks great, but why are you wearing it?" Issei asked in confusion.

"I arranged to have her enrolled here. My father is on the Board of Directers, so it wasn't that hard." She turned her attention to me.

"I also helped Sona get you the teaching job you were talking about." She told me. I grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks!" I told her.

"Wait, teacher?" Issei asked in confusion.

"Shouldn't you be a student?" Asia asked.

"I'm 20 years old." I deadpanned. Just as they were about to reply in shock, Kiba and Koneko walked in.

"Good morning everyone."

"I'm almost glad to see your not dead. Takeo-san I'm glad."

"Koneko-chan!"

"Thank you Koneko."

"Oh everybody is here!" Akeno cheered as she walked in, pushing a tray.

"I brought cake to welcome our new member! And Takeo-san is here too!" She said happily as she saw me. She must still have my attack on Visor running through her head.

"Good morning Akeno-san." I said with a smile, hiding my uneasiness at the bedroom eyes she was giving me. Mental note: never fight when Akeno is around.

Suddenly, as Akeno was handing out cake, I felt a presence that no one else seemed to notice. It felt like it was in the room, but it clearly wasn't. That's when I remembered the scene from the anime, and looked out the window. As I suspected, there was a red and yellow bird-like creature, with blue eyes, perched on one of the trees just outside the ORC. I gave it a glare, allowing my eyes t flash purple before subtly shooting a beam of dark energy at it, scaring it away.

" _And stay out."_ I thought with a smile as I gratefully accepted the cake that Akeno gave me.

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know. Sorry. I had expected to draw this out a little more, but clearly I was wrong.**

 **Nobody has managed to guess Takeo's Dad yet! Come on! Someone has to be able to guess! Think outside the box!**

 **I'll give you one more clue: IT'S NOT AZAZEL! Why is everyone thinking it is?**

 **Harems:**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina,**

 **Takeo: Raynare, Sona, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Kuroka, Tsubasa**


	11. Bitter Work

" _Can you hear the silence? Can you see the dark~?"_ My alarm clock rang loudly. I groaned and tried to block it out, but it was too loud. It's too early for this! It's 4am for God's sakes! OW!

" _Can you fix the broken? Can you feel... Can you feel my heart~?"_ It continued. I groaned and hit the snooze button, just to let myself sleep a little longer.

I sighed tiredly as I fell back into my bed. Seriously? What convinced Sona that it was a good idea to wake up for training at 4am?! I managed to actually kill a fucking Fallen Angel! The least she could do is give me time to sleep! I was up till midnight distributing flyers!

"Hmm~" The person sleeping next to me groaned a little in her sleep and latched onto my arm.

Right, did I forget to mention Raynare's now living with me? Yeah, you heard me, we're living together, and it's been hardly a week since the Dohnaseek incident, when we became official. Now, you might think this is a little fast, but it wasn't intentional. Since 'Yuuma Amano' doesn't exist anymore, Raynare doesn't live across the hall from me anymore. So, I offered to let her stay with me until she gets a place to stay for herself. Though, I highly doubt that's gonna happen… Not that I'm complaining.

"Morning…" Raynare said with a small moan in her voice as her eyes fluttered open.

She was wearing a beautiful, yet simple, dark purple night dress that went down to her knees, and I admit to sneaking a glance at her chest once or twice, as the dress is somewhat transparent, and no woman wears a bra to bed. I was wearing a simple pair of blue sleeping shorts and a plain black tank top. Hey, if it ain't broke...

"Morning." I greeted back with a tired smile.

"Not a morning person, huh?" She asked with an equally tired smile.

"Not at all. Looks like you're not much better." I pointed out with a smirk. She laughed a little and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"We're both creatures of the night." She noted. Hm, good point.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to get up in about 10 minutes. This won't last very long." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her. She groaned in displeasure as she nuzzled my chest.

"Do you have to?" She whined softly. I chuckled slight and tightened my hold on her.

"Yeah, first day on the job, not to mention the training." I reminded her. She groaned again and slumped a little in my hold.

"Sure I can't convince you to play hookie?" She asked with a sly grin, pressing her chest into mine. I held back a blush as her soft breasts smooshed against my chest. It was a foreign, yet not unpleasant, feeling.

"What is it you really want me to play? Hookie? Or nookie?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She blushed with a small smile on her face.

"You got me." She purred as she straddled my lap, leaning in to kiss me. I stopped her with my finger on her lip, causing her to pout.

"Sorry, but as a teacher, I have to set a good example." I told her with a sweet smile. She huffed and got off of me.

"Besides, if I'm late on my first day or for the training, Sona will have my ass." I said as I got out of bed.

"And here I thought I was the only one allowed to whip you…" Raynare muttered with crossed arms and a pout. I chuckled and leaned over to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry Sweetheart. I'm not letting anyone whip me. The only reason I agreed to this is because Sona is right when she says I need to sharpen my skills." I said with a sweet smile as I grabbed a towel from my closet, making my way to the shower.

"And please don't try to sneak up on me." I said before I closed the shower room door, seeing Raynare slump back into bed, an unhappy scowl on her face.

* * *

Ooooh yeah… nothing like a hot shower to ease your muscles after a hard night's work. I barely managed three hours of sleep… It's not a foreign thing to me, I am an insomniac and a Night Owl, but that doesn't mean it's pleasant.

Still, can't deny Sona is right when she says I need to improve my body's physical condition. I may have a four pack abs and decent biceps, but it's far from peak physical condition. There's always room for improvement. But she could've at least left the training for after school hours. Knowing her, she's probably going to work me to the bone and still expect me to start teaching today.

I sighed as I closed the taps and got out of the shower. I grabbed my towel and proceeded to dry myself off. Raynare is an over amorous sexual predator, so I made sure to bring a change of clothes into the shower room with me, so that she doesn't try anything when I get out. Sex isn't exactly something I'm ready for yet. Raynare is after all my first girlfriend.

When I was done changing, I was wearing a simple pair of black tracksuit pants, a pair of running shoes, and a tank top that had the words 'Hot Psycho' on the chest. … Meh, not the worst description of me, and far from inaccurate… heh.

"Hey Raynare, want breakfast?" I asked my impromptu roommate… as she walked into the room with nothing but a towel on… She must have used the shower in the other bathroom…

"Eeeeeep!" She squealed and covered her chest in fake embarrassment.

"Nice try." I deadpanned. She sighed and pouted.

"Don't you like what you see?" She asked, striking a sexy pose with a wink.

"I do. But I have other things to worry about right now. Besides, you're not going to get into my pants that easily." I told her with a smirk. She smirked back as if saying 'Oh really?'

"What if I do this?" She asked with a sly grin as she pulled the towel down a bit, exposing the soft, attractively pale slopes of her perky breasts in a teasing manner.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p' while holding back a flush. I'm not letting her get the better of me just yet.

"You're one tough nut to crack huh?" She asked with a amused giggled as she walked up to me and planted a small peck on my lips.

"I'll have to pull out the big guns soon." She whispered in a husky voice as she went over to the closet to retrieve a new set of clothes.

" _When did she put clothes in there?"_ I asked myself as I watched her sway her hips.

" _OK, I'm outta here!"_ I switched to mentally screaming when she dropped the towel off of her body to put the clothes on. Just before I shot out, I could've sworn I heard Raynare huffing in disappointment.

* * *

As I got some eggs out of the fridge, I took my cellphone out of my pocket and opened my music app. I don't know many Japanese songs, so my playlist is filled with people and bands like Lady Gaga, Linkin Park, P!nk, Bring me the Horizon, Metallica, and other such artists. Igniting the stove, I splashed a bit of oil on the pan before turning on my music in shuffle mode. And hey, one of my favourite songs.

"No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man, to be sad man, behind blue eyes." I sang softly as I cracked a few eggs into the pan.

"And no one knows what it's like, to be hated, to be faded, to telling only lies…" I started to mix up the eggs with a bit of milk while heating up in the pan.

"But my dreams, they aren't as empty, as my conscious seems to be…" The egg/milk mixture started to boil. A sign that they're scrambling.

"I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance, that's never free." The eggs were starting to solidify. This is when I add some salt and pepper for flavour.

"No one knows what it's like, to feel these feelings, like I do, and I blame you." The eggs were done, and I transferred them to 2 plates.

"Are there any songs you know that aren't depressing?" I heard Raynare asked from behind me.

"A few, but not many." I responded nonchalantly as I turned to face her. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight fitting black shirt that exposed her midriff.

"You're a complete emo." She said with a sigh, shaking her head as I splashed some more oil on the pan.

"I prefer goth." I told her as I a put some bacon strips on the pan. Having already been heated, the bacon sizzled as it hit the pan.

"Whatever you say sweetie." Raynare said. I swear I could hear her eyes roll.

"Hmm, smells good." She said as she wrapped her arms around my stomach and buried her face into the back of my neck.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes. You mind getting some forks? Top drawer." I requested of her.

She gave me one more squeeze and an affirmative hum before letting me go and walking over to the drawer and grabbing a couple of forks. She set one on each of the 2 plates as I took the bacon from the pan and split it between the 2 plates. Turning the stove off and setting the pan in the sink to wash afterwards, I took the plates and set them at the table before Raynare and I dug in.

"Hm! This is good!" She said with cute starry eyes before eating with a little more gusto.

"I'm glad you like it." I said with a smile and took a forkful of my eggs and ate.

"You ever consider a career as a chef?" Raynare asked before chomping on a piece of bacon.

"Not really. Cooking is more of a hobby." I said with a shrug. She looked me weirdly.

"Wait, you can cook? Aside from eggs I mean?" She asked. I nodded.

"I can also bake, and I know few rotisserie tricks that can make simple chicken breast taste like heaven." I said with a bit of pride. Raynare looked at me, completely shellshocked.

"You can cook, you're cute, borderline chivalrous, and well-endowed. How are girls not throwing themselves at you?" She asked, completely flabbergasted. I flushed a little at her words.

"Well, I am an antisocial goth nerd with Chronic Depression, Asperger's Syndrome and a variety of other mental disorders…" I said with a blush. Then I processed the last thing she mentioned in her little list.

"Wait, what do you mean well-endowed?" I asked, my face turning red as a tomato. Raynare looked like a kid who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Well, I may or may not have taken a peek while you were showering…" She said innocently, curling some of her hair around her finger. I felt my ears heat up at this point.

*Ding-Dong!*

Ah! Saved by the bell! Literally! I was hoping that this conversation wouldn't have to continue. Though, I do feel a little violated right now. I guess this is what the Kendo Club feels like when Issei peeps on them.

"Good morning Sona-san." I said as I opened the door, greeted by my Master.

"Good morning Takeo-kun. Are you ready for training?" She asked. Heh, straight to the point hm?

"Yeah, I'm just going to finish my breakfast first." I told her. She shook her head.

"We don't have time. I want to get as much training in as possible before school starts." She said sternly. I sighed heavily and nodded.

"I'm off Raynare!" I called out to my girlfriend.

"See ya later!" She called back. I gave Sona a nod and we left to start the training.

* * *

"You're a slave-driver, you know that?" I asked Sona as I jogged behind her on her bicycle.

"I do what I must to ensure my servants are able to fight and defend themselves." She monotoned.

"Your fight with Dohnaseek, whilst successful, was a close call. Your skills need to be sharpened ASAP." She added. My new body my have given me a bit of extra stamina, but I still have limits!

"She said whilst riding a bicycle." I mumbled sourly.

"What was that?" She asked in a sharp tone.

"Nothing~" I sing-songed, knowing it would annoy her. I saw her eye twitch a little and smirked in amusement.

"Continuing..." She grumbled as we continued on our path.

"In the Devil World, most people would say that intelligence doesn't matter as much as strength. That is only half-right." She started her little lecture as we went.

Brilliant, I have to listen to a lecture while jogging behind a girl on bicycle. Fantastic. Is it necessary to do all of this at once? Can't we do physical stuff one day, and intellectual the next?

"The stronger you are, the more powerful you become. The more powerful you become, the more you can accomplish. However, you also need to know how use your strength and power. If you don't you'll find yourself extremely limited in what you can do." She continued.

"Makes sense..." I panted. I was really starting to get tired now.

"However, that is not the only reason I'm having you do this. The stronger you body is, the sooner you'll achieve Balance Breaker with your Sacred Gear." She added.

Ah, that makes sense too. I mean, Sacred Gears do evolve in response to what the user is feeling, but I don't think that's enough to unleash a Balance Breaker. You need to be able to handle the power. This actually got me thinking about what my Balance Breaker will be like. I sincerely hope it's not big bulky armour like Issei's... That'd just be bland. Whilst caught up in my thoughts about Balance Breaker, I failed to realise we made it to the park.

"Now, I want you to do 200 push-ups." Sona instructed as we stopped.

"Can I at least regain my ability to breath?" I asked her, panting heavily.

Her blank stare told me no. I rolled my eyes and got into position to do push-ups. however, before I could even do one, I felt Sona sit on my back. Oh God, really? Ow. Hey, I'm getting used to that.

"I really should have seen that one coming." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Be quiet and do the push-ups." Sona ordered.

"Yes Milady." I shot back snarkily.

"Is there anything else you'd like? A latte? A limousine? A private jet perhaps?" I asked sarcastically.

"Stop with the quips." She said through gritted teeth. Hah! I'm getting to her.

"Then I guess I shouldn't mention that I feel like I've got a boulder strapped to my back." I said with a smirk.

I heard her growl and she whacked me upside the head. I released a startled yelp and fell onto my stomach.

"Never joke about a girl's weight." She said with a huff.

I felt her cross her arms and could practically hear her blush. Heh, women are too easy to tease. Though Sona's more difficult. I'm aiming for more of a full-faced flush, not a mild blush. I swear I will make it happen.

"I don't get what the big deal about it is though." I said with a grunt as I got back into push-up position and continued.

"The problem is volume, not mass." I continued.

"What do you mean?" Sona asked in confusion. Seriously, does she not know this?!

"Would you expect me to weigh 90 kilograms Sona?" I asked as I looked back at her. She seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Given your body's build and your height, I'd say 70 to 75. 80 at most." She observed. I snorted in amusement.

"Well, I actually am 90 kilograms. The human body's mass and volume are not proportional." I explained.

"Ah. I see your point." Sona said quietly. I continued with the rest of the push-ups in silence until I finally hit 200.

"Ugh! I... hate... push-ups..." I said through my panting after falling face first into ground. I didn't really care much at this point.

"Well then, maybe you'll like sit-ups a bit more." I could hear the sadistic smirk in her voice.

"Just... give me... a minute... or ten..." I said through more panting.

"You get two." Sona said before she got off of me. Well, better than nothing I guess.

* * *

Uuuuuugh! 200 push-ups, 200 sit-ups, 200 pull-ups, and 200 of every possible workout later, here I am sitting underneath a tree, just waiting for death. Every muscle in my body ached, and I was starting to see black spots across my entire field of vision. Long story short, I felt like I was in hell. And not in the way a Devil usually does.

"Please put me out of my misery." I mumbled to Sona, who sat across from me, drinking some tea.

"Stop being dramatic." She said with a slight scoff.

"She said after doing nothing whilst I engaged in the workout schedule from hell. Literally." I grumbled grumpily.

"What's gotten into you?" Sona asked with a raised eyebrow. I gave her the best glare I could with my exhaustion.

"Well let's see, I woke up at 4am after passing out flyers until midnight, I'm forced to start training without being able to enjoy my breakfast, and the training has pushed me so hard, I can't even move my fingertips without my entire body screaming in pain. Need I say more?" I asked with a frown.

Sona narrowed her eyes, clearly displeased by my tone. I don't really care though. I'm pretty pissed off with her at the moment. Being strict with your servants is one thing, and I can actually admire that about her, but there is a line. I acknowledge that I need to be trained to fight, keep my body in shape and the like, but Sona is going about it the wrong way. I'm guessing I'm probably the first of her servants to have the guts to say it to her face.

"You need to understand Takeo-san, that I am the Master here. I do not spoil my servants like Rias." She said with deathly calm in her voice.

"I know that, and I respect it. Hell, I admire it." I said with a grunt as I tried to sit up straight, to no avail.

"Quite frankly, I'm relieved. With Rias' tendency towards spoiling her servants, it's a wonder why none of them have been killed." I noted as I finally managed to sit.

"But you need to understand that there is a line, and this is way on the wrong side. I've hardly eaten in the past 18 hours, I barely slept for two hours last night because I was handing out flyers that SHOULD have been spread by a familiar, and you refused to let me re-hydrate in between workouts. Look me in the eye and tell me that that's the right condition to train in." I dared her, staring straight into her eyes.

She seemed shocked by my audacity. Hey, I said it before; I'm not going to be a slave for this girl. I don't mind being a servant. I'll show the proper respect and do as she asks. But, I will not bend over and be whipped like a timid little kid scared to speak his mind to his parents. Being in this world has given me a bit of confidence in myself, and I plan on using it.

"I see your point, but the world of Devils is a harsh place. You need to get as strong as possible, as soon as possible. Especially since you are the host of the Satanic Wolf. Many Devils are going to seek you as an opponent. You need to be ready." She explained.

"Now she tells me…" I groaned as I pinched the bridge

"Listen Sona-san, I understand that you're trying to help, but I have limits. The training you're putting me through should be used for a Queen, or a Rook at least. I don't have the endurance or strength that Tsubasa has." I explained.

"I thought you said you weren't human when I reincarnated you?" Sona asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't. But I only found out about it recently a few months ago. I've spent most of my life thinking I WAS an ordinary human." I explained. A half-truth, I know, but I can't tell her about the Creator. Not yet at least.

"And you didn't think to mention this before?" Sona sounded frustrated by this.

"I didn't think it was important!" I defended. She scoffed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Wait… Oh, now I see.

"You put this schedule together under the assumption that I'd be able to handle it because of my non-human blood, didn't you?" I asked bluntly. She sighed and nodded.

"Good grief." I grumbled and let myself fall to my back. I heard Sona sigh in heavy frustration.

"I'm going to have to rethink your training schedule then." She grumbled, clearly not amused.

"Ya think?" I asked sarcastically. She shot me a light glare before sighing.

"You can head back home now then. Have something to eat and take a shower. You still have 2 hours before you need to be at the school. We'll continue with training after school hours. Tsubaki will be teaching you the basics of magic." She said as she got up. Any other day, I would have been excited, but I'm just too tired right now.

"See you then." I grunted as I painfully got up to feet.

My knees were shaking as I walked. Thankfully, my apartment wasn't too far from the park, so I was able to get back home without too much trouble. Unless you count falling over about 7 times.

* * *

And so, after a massive breakfast, another shower, and a lot rehydrating, here I am. Walking towards the class I am to teach. And guess what? It just so happens to be the very same class Asia is transferring to. I'm guessing Rias and Sona pulled some strings. You know, the funny thing is, I've actually always wanted to be a teacher.

"Hey, Silver-chan!" I called out to the blond former nun as I noticed her walking with her bag. I was holding a briefcase.

"Oh, Takeo-san! Hello!" She greeted with a smile as I caught up to her.

"Are you ready for your first class?" I asked her as we walked.

"Well, I'm a bit nervous. I've never been to a school before. The church educated me when I worked for them." She told me, a slight blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Yeah well, don't worry Silver-chan." I assured her, placing a hand on her head in a reassurance.

"Issei and I will both be there for you, so there's nothing to worry about." I told her with a smile.

"Hai! Thank you Takeo-san!" She said happily with a bright smile. I smiled back as we reached our class.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Hai!" She said with a smile as I opened the door.

Immediately, all of the attention was turned towards us. Whispers of 'who's that hottie' from both male and female students could be heard. Some of the males were murmuring about how they remembered me as 'the bishounen bastard with the hot magical girl.' Geez, are they still on about that? Even Issei was glaring at me.

"Asia-chan, would you like to introduce yourself first?" I whispered to her. She fidgeted nervously for a bit and nodded.

"Hello. My name is Asia Argento." She said with a slight bow to everyone.

"I'm feeling a bit like a fish out of water, but I'm excited to be here." She said with a smile. That's when everything got weird. The entire class went into an uproar.

"Shorty's hot!" I heard a bald guy exclaim.

"Bust 34, waist 26, hips 35 and look at all that hair!" Another guy with glasses exclaimed.

Those two must be the others of the Perverted Trio. I noticed Asia blushing at the applause they were giving. Heh, it was amusing to say the least.

"Being in a new school in a strange town can be overwhelming, but luckily I'm staying with Issei." Asia added, sending a glance at Issei.

"Bastard!" Many of the guys exclaimed. I snickered when Issei's friends starting to try strangling him.

"Hey Asia-chan, your room has a lock, right?" One of the girls in the class asked.

"Yes…?" Asia answered in confusion.

"I'll bet he masturbates in the bathroom, so look out for pubes!" Another girl warned her. Gross!

"I'll have to keep that in mind…" Asia said unsurely.

"Also, there could be hidden cameras everywhere, so check everything!" You know, for a bunch of girls who hate perverts, they seem to think an awful lot like them…

"Alright everyone, enough!" I called out, ceasing the chaos. Asia took a seat close to Issei and everyone turned their attention to me.

"Now, I suppose I should introduce myself then. I am Takeo Himekawa. I am your new teacher." I introduced myself as I placed my briefcase on the desk in front; ie, mine.

"What? You're not that much older than us." One of the girls from earlier said in confusion.

"True; I'm only 20 years old. But I have a Master's Degree in Mathematics. I assure you, I am more than capable of teaching." I explained. I heard murmurs of 'impressive' and 'smart guys are hot' across the room.

"However, I would like to make something clear." I spoke up, gaining everyone's attention.

"Since I am not that much older than you all, I have no problem being on a first name basis with the lot of you. But, that does not mean you do not have to show me the same respect as the other teachers." I said sternly.

"You may call me Takeo-san, or Takeo-sensei. That is the limit. Besides that, I expect the very same respect that you would give the other teachers, is that clear?" I asked them.

"Hai Sensei!" They all responded. I smiled at them.

"Excellent. Now, are there any questions?" I asked. Several hands went up, more female than male. I pointed to one of the girls. I bet I know her question.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. Called it.

"I do." She deflated at my answer, as did many other of the female populace of the class.

Is my new self really that good looking? Well, I don't imagine myself getting a girl like Raynare otherwise, so that may just be so. I pointed to another female student.

"Are your eyes natural?"

"They are." I just continued pointing to students and answering questions.

"How did you get a Master's Degree at 20?"

"I actually got it at 17. I graduated High School at 15, and finished my Master's Degree in two years, rather than four."

"What's with the accent?"

"I was born here in japan, but moved to England before I even learnt to speak, so I grew up with an English accent."

"What's with all black outfit?"

I was wearing my usual black jeans and boots, but with a black T-shirt and an open long sleeve button up collared shirt over it, which was also black.

"I was a Goth in High School, and I'm not big on change. I can handle it, but it's unpleasant for me."

"What made you decide to be a teacher?"

"Good question…" I pinched my chin in thought.

"Well, I didn't have a very good High School experience. I guess if the teachers were better, it wouldn't have been so bad. I wanted to be a better teacher than them, so that's what I went for." I explained. After a few more questions, the lesson began.

* * *

"Geez, who knew teaching would be so tiring." I slumped into the Student Council room's couch with a heavy sigh.

Still, tiring or not, I actually enjoyed being a teacher. Though, I could do without the death glares from the male populace and the bedroom eyes from the females. I'm starting to wonder why they have any kind of attraction to me in the first place. Maybe it's on the same principle as Issei's dragon aura. Meh, who knows.

"Takeo-sensei, are you in here?" I heard Tsubaki's voice call to me as she entered.

"Indeed I am. Good afternoon Tsubaki-san." I greeted my Master's Queen with a smile. She greeted back with a single nod before sitting opposite me.

"I assume Sona-sama informed you of our magic lessons?" She asked. I nodded in response.

"Yes, this is a lesson I've been looking forward to." I told her with stars in my eyes. I saw the corner of her lips twitch upwards in the smallest smile of amusement.

"Very well then. Let us begin." She said and held her hands up about 20 centimetres apart.

In a small flash of light, a light purple, almost white, ball of light appeared in the space between her hands. It was about the size of a baseball.

"Wow…" I mumbled in awe.

"This is a fairly simple way to learn magic. There aren't any real spells that go into this technique. It's just a small fragment of one's aura that has been concentrated into one place." She explained as the ball dissipated.

"Now you try. It should be very similar to forming a ball of Shadow energy with your Sacred Gear." She instructed.

I nodded in understanding and held my hands out in the same manner she did. I took a deep breath and focussed. Since my Sacred Gear isn't active, it's more difficult to use the shadows of Lupus Umbra, so I'm guessing that I won't accidently do that. After about a moment of concentration, a thought came to mind, like the day I first revealed my Sacred Gear.

"Azurath Metrion Zinthos." I mumbled.

Even with my eyes closed, I could feel a flash of light hitting them. I opened them to see a black ball of light with a purple shine hovering between my hands. It was only a little smaller than the one Tsubaki created.

"Impressive. It usually takes a first timer several tries to use magic if they're not a Bishop or Queen." Tsubaki compliemted.

"Thanks." I said with a wide grin. Even though this doesn't compare to what other Devils can do, it still made me a little giddy.

"Anyways, now we will focus on using the magic." She said as I dissipated the ball. She reached into a backpack that she had with her and pulled out a matchbox.

"When using magic, you're able to harness all of the elements: water, earth, fire, air, etc. And that includes the sub elements such as metal, lightning and ice." She explained as she pulled out a single match. She looked at it for a split second before it lit, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Generally, Devils perform better with some aspects of magic over others. I myself specialise in reversal magic and defense magic. However, I am also reasonably adept at various offensive spells." She explained as she placed a match on the coffee table between us.

She then pulled out a water bottle, a rock, a dagger, and a light bulb.

"Before we begin, I need to determine which elements work best for you." She explained as she set a match down along with the other objects.

"I want you to channel your magic into each of these objects. That will help me see where you can specialise." She instructed. I nodded and got to work.

The first thing I grabbed was the rock. I like rocks. Well, geology anyway. Crystals things like that have always caught my eyes. So, I focussed again like I did earlier, and channeled my magic energy into the rock. It was a lot like channeling dark energy, it just felt… warmer. The shadows have a cold sensation as they travel around and through your body. After a few seconds, the rock split in two in the palm of my hand. Tsubaki's only reaction was her eyes narrowing in thought before prompting me to carry on.

This time, I grabbed the water bottle. I SO wanted to see what I could do with the dagger, but saved that for later. I don't want Tsubaki thinking I'm a weapons freak. Even though I am, hehe... Anyways, I channeled my magic energy into the water bottle and… nothing happened. I grunted in strain as I channeled a little more energy and this time the temperature went down. Not enough for it to freeze, but it was definitely cold.

Moving on, I went for the match. This one was interesting. I hardly put anything into it and it lit up like a light bulb in a split second. Kind of a dull comparison, given that there's a light bulb right in front of me on the table, but it works I guess. Case in point, I waved the match out and grabbed the light bulb. Just like the match, the light bulb lit up like… well, a light bulb. Anticlimactic I know, sue me.

And last, but certainly not least, the dagger. This is the one I've been excited about. If there is magic I can do that involves weapons, I'm game. With that in mind I grabbed the dagger with wide grin.

"You like weapons?" Tsubaki asked, a ghost of an amused smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah actually." I chuckled sheepishly.

"I can see this." She smirked in amusement. I rolled my eyes with a slight smile and got back to work.

Focussing my magic into the dagger, the blade more specifically, I tried to visualise it setting on fire. Unoriginal, I know, but in my defense I-

*SWOOSH*

The blade of the dagger burst into a flurry of flames. With a startled yelp I let go and, thankfully, the fire disappeared as soon as I let go of the dagger, so, no harm done. Unless you count the slit in the wooden floor that is there because of the blade now imbedded in it, but I digress.

"That was weird…" I mumbled as I picked up the blade.

"Not quite. I think I have enough to go." Tsubaki told me, looking at her notes. Wait, when the hell did she start taking notes?

"So, based on what I've seen, Fire Magic and Lightning Magic are the areas where you would probably excel at. Earth Magic wouldn't be great, but not terrible either. And you will probably only be able to a few Water/Ice Magic spells." She concluded. Heh, interesting.

"Fire and Lightning huh?" I mumbled under my breath thoughtfully.

As I was think about what I could potentially do with that information, an image of a certain raven haired sadist's face flashed in my mind. I suddenly blushed at the thought and shook my head vigorously. Tsubaki seemed a bit confused by my actions, but didn't ask any questions, thank God. Ow. Heh, it's starting to hurt less and less.

"Tsubaki? Is Takeo-san in here?" A familiar stoic voice called out as she entered the Student Council room.

"Yes, I am here, Sona-san." I said to my Master with a slight frown. I'm still a little peeved with her about this morning.

"Tsubaki, could you excuse Takeo-san and I?" Sona asked her Queen, who nodded obediently. Great, this is going to go well…

* * *

 **OK, if any of you think that Takeo was a little bit of an ass during the training, I don't blame you. Keep in mind however, that Takeo is me, and I have MAJOR authority issues, so the reaction is realistic.**

 **I'm not going to keep putting the harems at the end of every chapter. If you want to see the harem lists, check in the earlier chapters. If I make any changes, then I will say so in future Author's notes.**

 **Some of you have left reviews and PMs saying that you want lemons in this story. Rest assured, there will be. I'm thinking the first one will be after the Rating Game with Riser.**

 **I will be putting Takeo with Rias' Peerage when they go to the mountain to train, but should I make it that Takeo insults Riser and gets thrown into the Rating Game with Rias? Substitutions are permitted in Rating Games, so I don't see it being a big deal. Tell me in your reviews.**

 **Also, I've been considering adding Rias to Takeo's harem, as a Co-Alpha with Sona. Some of you have been saying I should, so tell me. I've put a pole on my profile. Go vote for me.**


	12. Sage Arts

"Do you have something you wish to say?" Sona asked me expectantly. Geez, what am I? A child who swore in front of his mother?

"Maybe. It depends on what you have to say." I told her, leaning back with an emotionless face. She clearly doesn't like my tone.

"I'm willing to admit I went a little too far with the training this morning." She monotoned.

"A little? I had to have Raynare relocate my shoulder because your 'training' weakened my joints to the point that a simple hug with my girlfriend dislocated my shoulder." I made sure to put very sarcastic quotation marks around the word 'training.'

"You're not completely out of the wrong yourself, Takeo-san." Sona said with a deadly calm in her voice. Well, nice try. I'm not letting you scare me this time.

"Let me make this as simple as I can Sona; I don't much care that you are my 'Master.' I've had authority issues since before I could walk or talk, and you're not exempt from them." I said, crossing my arms.

"At this point in time, I'd say 'yes Master' just to make you stop talking." I added. Sona's eyes narrowed in anger. It might even be rage.

"I do not like your attitude, Takeo-san. Cease and desist, or else." She threatened through gritted teeth.

"Or else what? You'll spank me? Name me Stray? You're being very petty for something as simple as an attitude problem." I pointed out with a cocky smirk.

"You dare?" She hissed.

"Yes, I dare." I said, standing up.

"Where do think you're going?" She demanded of me.

"Home." I said simply. As I reached the door, I turned to face Sona with an emotionless expression.

"I have no quarrels serving as your Pawn Sona. However, I refuse be labelled as a servant who kneels down and takes every order his Master gives him. I have NO problem disobeying Satan himself if it means I can get what I want. Right now, I want a Master who will treat me as an _equal._ Nothing more, nothing less." I said with a glare before slamming the door behind me.

I left the school premises without another thought. I was just so **ANGRY** right now. Who does Sona think she is?! She may have saved my life when she reincarnated me, but that makes me her **SERVANT** , not her **SLAVE!** Right now, I need to vent on **SOMETHING!** I just need **ANYTHING** that can help me get rid of this **DESIRE** to rip that girl's throat out with my **CLAWS** and **DEVOUR** her **HEART!**

Wait, why am I thinking this?! Sure I'm angry, but I could never kill Sona! I wouldn't! Where are these thoughts coming from? And why was I thinking about using my claws to… wait, claws? I looked at my hands and saw that they indeed had claws rather than simple human nails.

"Oh God, what's happening to me?" I asked in hush as I quickly ran towards the forest. I need to figure out what's going on here!

* * *

I panted heavily as I leaned against a tree. The claws are still there… And in my hasty running, I've cut my tongue several times on my new grown _fangs_! Something's not right, and I bet it has to do with Lupus Umbra. I mean, come on, fangs, claws, and the desire to devour _raw meat?_ That's definitely a wolf thing. How did I not predict dangers in holding an entity known as the SATANIC Wolf?! Idiot.

As I kept walking through the forest, I came across the most unlikely place; the Fallen Angel's Church. Well, good a place as any to stay away from people. I know this sounds cheesy, but I'm actually very scared I might hurt someone if they get to close. With that in mind, I slowly walked into the Church.

"What's happening…?" I asked no one in particular as I fell to my knees.

 **{Y- n-e- -o c-m -ow-.}** I heard, well, something in the back of my head.

"What?" I asked the voice, too scared and tired to be surprised.

 **{Yo- nee- to ca-m -own.}** I think it said the same thing, but a little more clearly.

"I still… can't understand…" I mumbled slowly.

 **{You need to calm down.}** Finally, the voice was clear. It was definitely feminine. Wait, I know this voice…

"Eris?" I asked, sending a lazy glance at my left hand. The purple gem had manifested without the cloth.

 **{Yes Pup. I am Eris, but we will focus on introductions at a later date. You must calm yourself.}** She said soothingly.

"What's happening?" I asked her with a choked sob.

 **{I shall explain later, but you must calm yourself now!}** She insisted.

"Ok…" I said, though I wasn't even convincing myself. I mean, I was pretty much hyperventilating at this point.

Come on Takeo, think! What calms you down? Mom always knew exactly what to say… But she's not here right now, what else?! Mantra? No guarantee that will work. Wait, music! Sometimes I either listen to music or sing to calm down. It's worked every other time, why not now?

"W-w-well, sometimes, the sun shines on other people's houses and not mine…" I sang hoarsely, like I had sandpaper in my throat. Though, that wasn't the point. The point was to calm down.

"Somedays the clouds paint the sky all grey, and it takes away my summertime…" I continued. It was working! My breathing was getting easier.

"Somehow the sun keeps shining upon you, while I struggle to get mine." My voice was sounding better as well as I carried on.

"If there's a light in everybody, send out your ray of sunshine." I could feel the claws on my hands starting to shrink, as well as my fangs.

I want to walk the same roads as everybody else,  
Through the trees and past the gates.  
Getting high on heavenly breezes,  
Making new friends along the way.  
I won't ask much of nobody,  
I'm just here to sing along.  
And make my mistakes looks gracious,  
And learn some lessons from my wrongs.

I stopped there, as I was feeling much better now. Heh, I guess if I ever end up in the Teen Wolf universe I should keep that one mind. Oh yes I did, oh yes I did.

Ok, digression aside, what the hell was that? If I find out that I'm becoming a werewolf because of Eris, I'm going to keel over. Wait, maybe Eris can tell me what happened.

"Hey, uh, Eris? You there?" I asked, hoping I would get a response.

 **{Yes Pup, I am here.}** A deep female voice answered.

"Can you… can you tell me what that was?" I asked, still a little shaken from that little incident.

 **{Of course.}** She responded with a slight chuckle in her voice. Wait, did I miss the joke here?

 **{Lupus Umbra is a very dangerous Sacred Gear. Before I evolved into a Satanic Wolf, I was a simple Wolf Youkai.}** She explained.

"So, a wolf version of Koneko then?" I asked, sitting on one of the benches that weren't destroyed.

 **{A little insulting to be compared to cat, but in essence, yes.}** She answered. I chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

 **{No matter. Continuing, the Sacred Gear I reside in gives you access to all of my powers and abilities. When you unlocked the 2nd form, you opened yourself to my Sage Arts abilities. Since then, you have inadvertently been absorbing malice and ill will from the environment in small amounts, which reacted to the Sacred Gear, hence the wolf-like claws and fangs.}** She continued explaining. My eyes widened.

"And the frustration I felt this morning from the training and the argument was the straw that broke the camel's back." I concluded.

 **{Indeed.}**

"Is there a way to stop it from happening again?"

 **{Already taken care of. My Sage Arts are still available to you, but I suggest waiting before using it. It is a very dangerous power after all, and I'm not certain you can handle it yet.}**

"Thank you for the help Eris."

 **{Anytime Pup. Now, I believe there is a lady you need to speak to?}** I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, you're right." I said with a sigh. Might as well get this over with. It's only just before sunset, so Sona will still be at the school.

 **{Before you go, a quick note: you need not speak aloud when you and I converse. I can hear your thoughts just fine.}**

" _Like this?"_

 **{Indeed. Goodbye for now Pup.}**

" _Talk to you later Eris."_

With that, I felt Eris' presence leave my mind. Wow, who knew how helpful having a spirit inside your Sacred Gear could be? Still, I really should apologise to Sona. With that objective ahead of me, I summoned the magic circle that would transport me to the Student Council room of Kuoh Academy.

" _I really should ask Tsubaki to teach me how to make these things myself…"_ I thought with a frown as the blue light engulfed me.

* * *

"Sona-san?" I called out for my Master. Low and behold, she's sitting at her desk, doing more paperwork. Is there no limit to paperwork she does?

"Is there something you need, Himekawa-sensei?" She asked with an ever so slight glare. I flinched at the formality she was using. She must be pretty pissed.

"Yes, there is." I told her, sitting on the chair opposite her desk, facing her.

"I wanted to apologise for my actions earlier." I told her. She didn't even look up from her paperwork when she spoke.

"An apology is not going to cut it." She monotoned.

"True, but what about an explanation?" I asked her. She didn't answer. In response, I just continued.

"I was using the Sage Arts without knowing." I said simply.

That caught her attention. Her eyes widened for a split second before she went back to her stoic state. She put her pen down and looked up at me.

"I'm listening." She said. I nodded and continued.

"Eris wasn't always known as the Satanic Wolf. She used to be a simple wolf yokai. How she evolved into what she is today, I do not know. Anyways, when I unlocked Lupus Umbra's true form, I unknowingly opened myself to her Sage Arts abilities. Since then, I've been absorbing the malice and evil from around me in small amounts. That, combined with the frustration I felt during our training and argument, drove me over the edge. While I was walking through the town, I was filled with murderous thoughts and my nails grew into claws. I also grew fangs. Luckily, Eris managed to speak to me through the Sacred Gear and helped me calm down. She's assured me it won't happen again." I explained what happened. Sona narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Can you be 100% certain about that?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'm still able to use the Sage Arts if I wish, but I won't be using it inadvertently again. And even if I did, I'm sure Eris would tell me." I answered.

"She also said that it would be a bad idea to try learning how to use it yet." I added.

"I see. I can understand the causes of your actions, but I can't help thinking your words from earlier had some truth to your feelings." She said with narrowed eyes, making me sigh.

"You are correct. If weren't for the Sage Arts thing, I would have reacted similarly, but significantly calmer and more respectfully." I told her.

"Like I said, I have no problem being your Pawn, and I'm infinitely grateful to you for saving my life. But I do have MAJOR authority issues. Since the day I was born, my mother had trouble keeping me under control. I will show you the proper respect and I will honour your orders. However, I will not hesitate to look you in the eye or disobey you if it means doing the right thing Nor will I accept punishment for doing so." I told her with my arms crossed calmly.

You can already see my change in attitude, and I hope Sona does as well. She stared at me with narrowed eyes for a few moments before sighing.

"Very well. Tomorrow, after school hours, we will have a two hour physical training session, and afterwards you will have a one hour magic lesson with Tsubaki afterwards. Is that clear?" She asked with authority. However, this is the kind of authority I can respect.

"Crystal." I told her with a small smile as I stood up.

"I would also like to make something else clear; this is the _last_ time I will be so lenient with you. Any future incidents resembling this one will be met with repercussions. Understood?" She asked stoically.

"Understood Milady." I said with the smallest bow.

"Good. You are dismissed for today." She said and went back to her paperwork.

"Goodnight Sona-san." I said as I made for the door.

"Goodnight, Takeo-san." She responded. Hey, glad we're back to that.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I walked home. There weren't very many people out and about, so it was a pleasantly quiet walk. No Devils to deal with, no Fallen Angels(no offense Raynare), and no orders from the Master. It was plain and simple bliss. At least it was, until…

*Bloosh*

A magic circle appeared on my right hand. A contractor was trying to summon me. Fantastic.

"Well, it was too good to last." I sighed heavily before using the summoning circle to transport to my client's home.

* * *

"Devil services, Sitri Clan at your command." I introduced myself as I appeared in my client's home. I heard a feminine giggle from behind me.

"You're funny Takeo-kun." A familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned and saw a tall blond bombshell woman sitting on a couch, wearing a plain red kimono. Her hair was just just as golden and shiny as Asia's, she was a little shorter than me, with bright green eyes, D-cup breasts and a bubble butt that looked like it would ripple for days if I spanked it.

"Good evening Ririko-san. What can I do for you?" I asked as I sat beside her.

Ririko Sasaki is one of my regular clients. The first time she called me was for a bit cosplay, and a chat. Other times, she's called me for a massage when she's stressed, cooking a meal, or babysitting her daughter. She's a single Mom of a 4 year old girl, and she's only 27.

"Well, it's Rin-chan's birthday in 3 days. I was hoping you could teach me to make a nice cake?" She requested of me. I smiled at her politely.

"Of course, what do you have in mind?" I asked her.

"Well, what would you recommend?" She responded with a question of her own.

"Well, I know from experience Rin-chan has a major sweet tooth." I noted, making Ririko giggle a little.

"So I'm betting she'd enjoyed a nice chocolate fudge cake with a sweet ganache." I concluded.

"What goes into making one of those?" Ririko asked.

"Well, you melt some butter and chocolate together before mixing in some sugar and milk. Then you add in the flour, baking soda, and salt. Mix that all together before adding the eggs. It's really quite simple." I told her with a smile as I pulled out a notepad, writing down the quantities for each ingredient.

"Ok, and the ganache?" She asked.

"Oh that's easy. Just heat up some cream, pour it over some chocolate in a bowl and mix until the chocolate melts." I told her with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"I would personally use white chocolate in the ganache. It's much sweeter and will make Rin-chan very happy." I told her as I finished writing down the recipe and gave it to her.

"Thank you Takeo-kun. You're a lifesaver." She said with a bright smile that I returned.

"Don't worry about it. If you're struggling at all, don't hesitate to call me again. I'll walk you through, step by step." I said with a smile. She returned it with a grateful nod.

"Thank you Takeo-kun. What is the payment this time?" She asked.

I took out my 'greed calculater' as Sona calls the device. It tells you who is summoning you and why, as well as calculates a fitting price for the services you provide to your client.

"This was a relatively small contract, so it won't be much. Something worth a little more than 1000 yen or so." I told her. She nodded and reached into the pocket of her kimono, revealing a pendant of a Scorpion's claw.

"Will this work?" She asked. I took the pendant and examined it. Stainless steel, a small gemstone in the side, along with a black silk cord… It's worth about 1500 to 2000 yen.

"This perfect, thank you Ririko-san." I said as I pocketed the pendant. She smiled and signed the magic circle pamphlet, finalising the contract.

"No, thank you Takeo-kun." She said as she handed me the pamphlet.

"No problem at all." I responded, giving her a new magic circle to summon me with.

"Give Rin-chan a hug for me?" I asked. I am quite fond of that child; she is adorable.

"Of course. She'd love to see you again. You mind popping over for her birthday?" Ririko asked.

"Not at all. I look forward to it." I said as I got up.

"See you soon." She waved as the magic circle appeared at my feet.

"Goodbye Ririko-san." I waved back as the magic circle to me BACK to the Student Council room. Meh, I'll just ask Sona to transport me home.

* * *

 **So, who saw the Sage Arts thing coming? None of you did, right? I thought it would be a neat thing to put in this story. It'll bring Koneko and Takeo closer, as well as Kuroka. Still, I won't make Takeo develop a habit of using it. If it's not already obvious, 'Sage Arts' is the english wording for Senjutsu.**

 **Now, some of you might be confused over what Lupus Umbra can do so far, so I'll tell you; at the moment, it's only Umbrakinesis and Sage Arts. There are more abilities, but they'll be shown later. A new one will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Concerning my new DxD story, I will upload the first chapter after the Riser Arc finishes. The poll results are in, and I will start writing soon. Which one it is however, I will keep to myself for now. *Trollface***

 **Another thing, for God's sakes, Takeo's father is NOT from the bible! I said he's NOT a figure from Christian Mythology! That means NOT an Angel, NOT a Fallen Angel, and NOT a Devil! And no, it's NOT God himself either. Geez… I'm still getting reviews that say Michael, or Azazel, or God… Just, NO.**

 **And whoever you are, Cf96, stop commenting the word 'Cool' on every chapter! It's fucken annoying! I get all excited over an email saying I have a new review, and it's one word… STOP. I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks so...**


	13. Lightning

"What? Where am I?" I asked the air as I found myself in pitch black void. I almost assumed the Creator had called me here, but this felt different.

 **{We are within your mind, Pup.}** A familiar voice informed me. I turned and gasped at what I saw.

A really big wolf. It's fur was pitch black, and the eyes were a dark yet bright shade of amethyst. Did I mention is was big? Because it was. It stood proud at equal eye level to me. The ears that stood at attention made it seem taller than me, but we were more or less equal in height. Long story short, this wolf was _massive._ The weirdest part however, was the pair of Draconic _wings_ sprouting out of it's back. Wait, that could only mean…

"Eris…" I breathed out in realisation. Eris gave me a very humanoid smirk as she sat down.

 **{Indeed, Pup. It is nice to finally meet you face to face.}** She said, amusement at my reaction in her voice.

"Uh, my name is Takeo." I told her, rubbing the back of my neck.

 **{I am well aware. However, you are a child to me. As such, it comes naturally to me to refer to you as a Pup.}** She explained in amusement.

"I see…" I mumbled.

"What do you mean we're in my mind?" I asked in confusion.

 **{Just that. I brought your consciousness into the depths of your mind. This makes it easier for us to talk.}** She explained.

 **{Although, this is different from how the Creator communicates. They bring your consciousness to them, whereas I just moved your consciousness back a little.}** She added.

"So, you know then?" I asked.

 **{That you are a Warrior of the Creator, that you hail from a separate universe, and that in sid universe all this is nothing more than a perversely illustrated story? Yes.}** She answered.

"I see." I murmured thoughtfully.

"So, why did you bring me here?" I asked, taking a seat myself. Eris merely shrugged in response.

 **{I just wanted to formally say hello to my partner. Our meeting last week was under very grim circumstances, so I believed it was in order}** I winced at the mention of our last meeting. That wasn't a very pleasant side of me for anyone to see.

"I see. Thank you again for the help." I said gratefully.

 **{No worries. I only get a new host every few millennia, so I'd rather you not die just yet.}** She told me with a shrug, making me sweatdrop a little.

"So, what can you tell me about Lupus Umbra?" I asked. I would like to know how my Sacred Gear works.

 **{Well, there are several abilities that it possesses. So far, you have only managed to use three of them, which is, in all honesty, impressive.}** She told me. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Three? I've used the Sage Arts and the shadows. What's the third?" I asked. Eris smirked at me again as a mass of black mist appeared in front of her.

 **{Recognise this?}** she asked as the shadows dissipated, revealing a very familiar sword.

"The Holy Eraser? The one that Kiba gave me? I was wondering where it was…" I said in fascination. It was still black and purple, like when I beat Dohnaseek.

 **{Indeed. This another ability of Lupus Umbra. You can absorb bladed weapons into the Sacred Gear for later use. Doing so gives them a small portion of my shadow abilities. You can only use one at a time though.}** Eris explained. My eyes widened.

"So, you're saying a could have an arsenal of swords, spears, and daggers at my fingertips?" I asked in awe.

 **{Indeed. Keep in mind, it ONLY works for bladed weapons.}** She said as the Holy Eraser disappeared in puff of black mist.

"Wow…" I mumbled in shock. I MUST have a chat with kiba soon...

"Anything else I should know?" I asked in a deadpanned tone, eliciting a chuckle from Eris.

 **{Not at this immediate moment, no.}** She answered in amusement.

"Alright then." I shrugged.

 **{You should be waking up soon. I shall see you another time Pup.}** Eris said as the black void around us started to fade.

"See ya around Eris." I responded as I closed my eyes.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in my bed with a certain Fallen Angel in arms, and my face buried in her hair. She was facing away from me, which is probably the main cause of the situation I'm in right now. Situation being, my right hand palming something soft and round.

" _Jesus Christ, why did I have to come to a world where ecchi laws rule over physics laws?"_ I asked myself mentally with a sigh. I was about to let go when Raynare's hand stopped me.

"What was that you were saying about seduction not being easy?" She asked with a smirk as she looked over her shoulder.

Her eyes were a bit droopy, meaning she probably just woke up a few seconds ago, like me.

"Don't be so full of yourself. I woke up like this." I huffed playfully, making her giggle softly.

"Are you complaining?" She asked, not losing her smirk.

"Not really." I matched her smirk as I squeezed her breast softly, earning a satisfied hum from my girlfriend.

"Of course you're not. You have a Fallen Angel bombshell as a girlfriend who's all too for you to grope her." She purred as she pressed her shapely rear end against my crotch, earning a soft groan from me. She smiled seductively and got up, straddling my lap.

"Speaking of groping…" She trailed off, slamming her lips onto mine in a hungry kiss, taking my hands and making them palm her impressive bust..

She didn't waste any time shoving her tongue past my lips. I responded in kind, wrestling for dominance. Raynare seems to enjoy being submissive for one reason or another, I guess I should be a bit more forward. Giving her breasts a light squeeze, I sat up, not letting her break the kiss, and slid my hands down her sides. I reached her rear and gave her ass cheeks a nice squeeze, earning a satisfied moan from her. I slid my hands up under nighty and was about to grope her breasts when…

" _The secret side of me, I never let you see. I keep it caged and I can't control it~"_ My phone rang. Raynare pulled away from our kiss with a frustrated growl.

"What now?" She whined, sending a glare at the device.

" _Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it~"_ The song continued. Gave her an apologetic smile and she got off of me with an angry scowl.

"Sorry sweetheart." I chuckled in amusement as I grabbed my cellphone. Though, in all honesty, I'm just as put out as her.

"Hello? Himekawa." I said as I answered the phone.

"Ah, Takeo-kun. This is Rias." I heard Rias' voice answer me.

"Ah, Rias-san, what can I do for you?" I asked her politely.

"Could you come by the ORC at around sunset? My Peerage and I are headed out and Sona wants you with us." She informed me. That was weird... Why would Sona want me to go with them?

"Sure. Can I ask what this is about?"

"You'll find out when you get here." I could hear the smirk on her face.

"Noted. But, can I ask a favor?"

"Of course."

"Tsubaki has been training me in magic these past few days, and we've found that fire and lightning are my best assets. Would it be a bother for me to borrow Akeno this afternoon? I'd like to learn some lightning magic, and she's obviously the best. If it's alright with you and her of course."

"It's fine by me, just give me a second."

"Sure."

…

…

…

"She says it's alright. Can you meet her on the roof after school hours?"

"That's perfect. Thank you Rias, and tell Akeno I says thanks to her too."

"Will do. See you tonight."

"See you tonight."

*beep beep beep*

"What was that about?" Raynare asked asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sona wants me to see Rias and her Peerage tonight. And I'll be learning some lightning magic from Akeno." I answered as I got up and swapped out my sleeping shorts for a clean pair of jeans.

"Oh? Are you cheating on me with a Devil~?" She teased.

I rolled my eyes as I took off my shirt. It was embarrassing and ego boosting to see Raynare practically devouring my body with her eyes.

"No. I like to consider myself a one-girl-guy, thank you very much." I responded as I put on a collared short sleeve shirt.

"Doesn't a harem sound appealing to you?" She asked with a perverted grin.

"In some ways, yes, in others, no." I told her as I slipped a pair of socks on.

"Besides, why would I build harem when I have you?" I asked as I kissed her on her forehead. She had a slight at the gesture and the words.

"Devils and Fallen Angels are creatures of lust, Takeo. It'd be selfish of me to ask you to be too committed. Besides, I kinda like the idea of having other 'friends' to play with when you're not available. Or when you are." She said with another perverted grin.

Geez, she and Issei would be a match made in heaven! Or hell, given the circumstances. Not that I'm any better mind you. I won't deny the image that flashed through my mind of Raynare getting naughty with another girl… like Akeno… or maybe Sona? No! Mind out of the gutter Takeo! You're their teacher! And servant to one of them!

"I'll keep that in mind." I said with a bright red face. Raynare was clearly taking great joy in my reaction.

"I'll make breakfast." I said, trying not to blush harder.

* * *

After some breakfast, coffee and a small make-out session to satiate my sexual predator of a girlfriend, I decided to take the long way to Kuoh, ie, walking. Since I had a few things on my mind, specifically concerning Raynare.

I really like this girl, and she means alot to me. I'm very happy with her as my girlfriend. My problem is her forwardness. Or, more specifically, how I should handle the forwardness. Half of me really wanted to take her up on her advances, and she would no doubt be more than happy for me to do so. After all, not many 20 year old male cans say that they're virgins.

The other half however, is my more gentlemanly and paranoid side. Now, I won't dent having a perverted side to myself. Nowhere near as intense as Issei mind you, but it's there. However, I pride myself on being a gentleman first and foremost, respecting women and never raising a hand against them unless absolutely necessary.

My problem is that I'm not sure if Raynare truly wants to have sex just yet. Knowing her, she'd want to eventually, that much is obvious. But, now? Is she doing it because she thinks I won't want to be with her if she doesn't? I might just be being a bit paranoid. And given that raynare is a Fallen Angel, a creature of lust, that is very a likely scenario. But there's still that small chance that she doesn't really want to go that far yet.

Then again, would she be so forward if it wasn't what she wanted? She didn't object to me touching her earlier, she enjoyed it. And there was no indication whatsoever that she wanted me to stop. I guess I don't know how to handle women. Figuratively I mean. Ugh, girls are so confusing!

* * *

Here I am, after a day of teaching a bunch of hormonal teenagers math, waiting on the roof for Akeno so we can begin our lightning lessons. Heh, alliteration. It's only 4pm right now, so there's still a good two hours before I need to be at the ORC for whatever Sona wants me there for.

I just sat on the bench on the roof, vaping my new SMOK AL85 that I ordered online. Yes, I'm a vaper. Currently, I had a nice strawberry marshmallow flavour that I simply love.

"Oh my, Sensei, smoking on school grounds?" a familiar sadist's voice giggled as the door opened.

"To be accurate, I'm vaping, not smoking." I said pedantically as I took a nice deep drag, making a massive cloud. Akeno inhaled the cloud through her nose, taking in the scent.

"Mm, smells nice. What is it?" She asked as she sat beside me.

"Strawberry marshmallow." I answered with a shrug. She giggled again for a brief second.

"Well then, shall we begin?" She asked with her usual ladylike smile.

"We shall." I said as I pocketed my vape and faced her. She clicked her fingers, forming a barrier around us so that no one sees what we're up. Mind out of the gutter Takeo, mind out of the gutter.

"Now, I assume Fuku-kaicho has taught you simple spells with the elements?" She asked. I nodded and held my hand up, forming a blue ball of electricity.

"This is all I can do with lightning, as that's all Tsubaki-san knows." I explained. She nodded in understanding and inspected the ball.

"You've all but mastered the basics, so all I really need to do is show you a few spells and how to use them." She said thoughtfully with her finger on her chin.

"Alright then, shall we start?" She asked with a sweet smile. I blushed a little and looked away.

"Yeah, uh, sure… that's fine." I said nervously. Great, I sound like Issei! I heard Akeno giggle a little before she spoke.

"Well then, this a simple spell that creates a rod made of solidified lightning. It's harmless to the user, but anyone else who touches it is in for a world of pain." She said with a slight shiver and a blush, making me sweatdrop.

I decided not to comment and just watched as she held out her hand. A small spark of electricity cackled at the palm of her hand before a small yellow electricity orb appeared. In the span of a few seconds, it extended to the length of a baseball bat, and was about as thick as my wrist.

"Depending on the length and thickness, the power and flight speed will change. I like'em long and thick while I attack from above." Akeno explained, licking her lips sensually. I blushed at her not so hidden meaning.

"Can you not?" I asked, looking away. I heard her giggle at my embarrassment.

"Sorry Takeo-sensei, but you're just too much fun to bully." She giggled again.

"I can still give you detention." I murmured, still not looking her in the eye.

"Oh my, is Sensei going to punish his naughty student?" She purred. My blush turned atomic at this point.

"Please stop…" I muttered, steam coming out of my ears.

Raynare doing this is one thing, but to have another girl do it while I'm with her is so weird! Even is Raynare encouraged me to build a harem, which Akeno would definitely have a place in if I did, I can still be shy around women. I am NOT used to this!

"Oh alright." She said with a lady like smile. I am never trusting that smile again for as long as I live.

"Anyways, would you like to try?" she asked sweetly, holding up her lightning rod.

"Yes, I will try." I said, still a little red in the cheeks.

I held my hand out and created a small orb of electricity. Mine was blue, unlike Akeno's, which was yellow.

"Focus on the shape you want it to take. Visualise it in your mind and see it happen." She advised, turning serious for a moment.

I did as she said. I close my eyes and imagined the orb extending horizontally. I'd want it to be about the length of a throwing knife. Short, I know, but I'm thinking trying to create a technique similar to the Shadow Barrage, just with lightning, not darkness. And it would be a barrage of spikes, rather than blades.

"Oh my!" Akeno exclaimed.

Wondering what that was about, I opened my eyes and gasped. I now had about 10 rods of electricity surrounding my hand. No, it was 12, and they were in the formation of clock, pointing forward. They were each about 20 centimetres long,

"Whoa…" I said with wide eyes.

"Did you mean to do that?" Akeno asked.

"Kinda… I was thinking of trying to make a technique like the Shadow Barrage, but with these lightning rods. I guess my magic caught up on my thoughts." I said thoughtfully. Akeno stared at the spikes with a smile before turning to me.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go on!" She said excitedly.

"Ok, but what about the school?" I asked incredulously. She waved me off dismissively.

"Sona-Kaichou will fix it. Let her loose!" Akeno egged me on.

Sighing, I nodded. Pulling my fist back, I made a stance like I was going to punch something. After a second, I pushed my fist forward as if punching someone in front me.

"Kunai Shock!" I exclaimed as I punched.

The rods surrounding my fist shot forward at such a speed that I didn't see the move. They collided with the door and exploded, creating a cloud of smoke that had sparks of blue electricity crackling all over it. Akeno and I looked away to avoid the smoke getting into our eyes.

"Well done!" Akeno applauded giddily. I found myself blushing at the praise.

"Let's see what else you can do!" She exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

"Resound Thunder!" Akeno exclaimed with her arms crossed in X and two fingers out as a magic circle opened above the chair we had placed on the roof.

Akeno's lightning shot out of the circle and fried the chair before she gestured to me to try. I took the same stance as her and focussed on the chair that was scorched, but still in one piece.

"Thunder!" I exclaimed as a similar magic circle opened above the chair.

Whilst Akeno's was yellow with a blue shine, mine was black with a purple shine. Blue lightning shot out of my magic circle and basically turned the chair to ash. Which wasn't all that hard since Akeno already fried it before I did.

"Well done!" Akeno congratulated, jumping up and down giddily. And up and down… up and down… up and down…

* * *

"Thunderbolt!" Akeno exclaimed with a finger in the as a dark cloud appeared in the sky. A thin bolt of lightning shot out of it and hit a desk that we were using this time. The wooden blackened, but it stayed standing.

"Now you try." She told me. I nodded and held one hand up with a finger.

"Thundershock!" I exclaimed as I created a cloud of my own. Four lightning bolts, thin as thread, rained down on the scorched desk and turned it to ash at all corners.

"Takeo-sensei is natural!" Akeno said with a smile.

* * *

"Thank you for the milkshake Takeo-sensei." Akeno said with a smile as she sipped the chocolate-coffee milkshake I bought for her.

I figured I should treat her to something nice since she went out of her way to teach me some lightning magic, so I brought her to a cafe just outside the school. I visit this place quite often.

"My pleasure Akeno-san. It seemed right to thank you for your help." I responded with a smile.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. Though, I wish I had come here before; these milkshakes are amazing!" Akeno sipped the shake again with a happy hum.

"If you like that one, you should try the peanut butter. That one's my favourite." I told her as I sipped my own milkshake, which was an oreo shake.

"Oh, I'll have to keep that in mind." She said pleasantly. I smiled at her as we continued chatting and sipping our drinks.

* * *

After chatting a little more, Akeno and I headed for the ORC clubroom. I was still a little confused as to why Sona would want me to go with the ORC to wherever they're going, but I wasn't really focussing on it as much as I was focussing on the two mounds of soft flesh that my right arm was squished between. For one reason or another, Akeno had decided to latch herself on my arm while we walked towards to the ORC room. I wasn't complaining, but I did feel a bit uncomfortable with the affection she was showing. She's probably just playing around though.

"We're here!" Akeno chirped with a smile as we walked into the ORC all eyes turned to us.

Issei was glaring at me with hatred, Asia was adorably clueless, Kiba was smiling in amusement, Koneko, for whatever reason, had her eye twitching in some form of annoyance,and Rias seemed pleased, as if she was trying set Akeno and I up. No, I'm not even going to go there. Full stop.

"So, can I ask why I was wanted her? I'm not complaining, you're all pleasant company, but I am somewhat confused." I told Rias. She gave a light chuckle before answering.

"Sona asked me to take you Familiar hunting." She explained. Wait, what?

* * *

 **Cliffy! I am such a troll! Haha! XP**

 **Before anyone asks, I have already chosen what takeo's Familiar will be, so no point in suggesting and/or requesting.**

 **So, I have chosen that Takeo will participate in the Rating Game as a substitute Knight for Rias. What I have yet to decide however, is whether or not they should win. Anybody wanna give thoughts on that? Reasons are also appreciated.**

 **Ok, I've been getting multiple repeats on guesses for Takeo's father. So, here is list of all the guesses that have been made, and are incorrect. Keep in mind, Takeo's father is NOT in this list.**

 **Loki  
Apophis  
Amaterasu  
Michael  
Trihexia  
Biblical God  
Azazel  
Samuel  
Albion  
Kaos  
Erebus  
Great Red  
Barakiel  
Hades  
Shinigami  
Apollo  
Helios  
Crom Cruach  
Mephisto Pheles  
Mil-tan(WTF?)  
Ophis**

 **There, these are the guesses people have made that are INCORRECT. Maybe now we can see some new guesses.**


	14. Familiars

Rias held out her hand, allowing a small bat to appear in a puff of smoke. It was round, with a pink belly and two small wings, along with tail that is depicted in the stereotypical devils.

"This is my familiar, I believe you've met her Issei." She explained as the bat transformed in another puff of smoke.

The bat was now a pretty young lady in a pink dress with bat wings protruding from the back and somewhat spiky brown hair.

"Hot flyer chick's you familiar?" Issei asked in bewilderment.

The woman turned back into a bat and took a place on Rias' shoulder. I noticed Issei sighing, as if he'd just learnt something very depressing.

"This one is mine." Akeno said as a green magic circle appeared in front of her, summoning a doll-like creature.

"An imp?" I asked, earning a nod from Akeno.

"This is Shiro-chan." Koneko spoke from the couch, holding a white kitten.

"Aaaw." I cooed as walked up to her and scratched the kitten's belly. Shiro gave satisfied purrs at the gesture.

"Mine's badass." Kiba spoke up.

"I don't care about your tiny dancer." Issei waved him off.

"Nor do I, cute kitty here." I said with a giddy smile as Shiro started batting at my fingers playfully.

"Come on guys, why you gotta hate?" Kiba asked with a laugh in his voice.

"Familiars are a big part of being a Devil. Whenever you're in need, they're always there to back you up." Rias explained.

"That's great. Only problem is we have no idea how we're supposed to get one." Asia pointed out.

"You go to the Familiar Forest and a guide shows you around until you find one, Silver-chan." I explained, still not taking my eyes off of Shiro, how was nibbling on my finger while he held it in place with his front paws. So cute~!

"How do you know Sensei?" Issei asked.

"I know a lot of things. What I don't know is how I'm supposed to get one with you guys. I'm a part of Sona's Peerage." I sent a question gaze to Rias.

"The Satanic Wolf is a massive figure in Devil history. When the Familiar Master hears that you're her host, he'll make exception." Rias explained with a smile.

"Ah, I see." I murmured thoughtfully.

"Not to mention, the rest of Sona's Peerage already have familiars, so she asked me to take you with me when I take Issei and Asia." She added. I nodded in understanding.

"Well then, shall we go?" Akeno asked. Everyone nodded as Rias approached me and gave another of her temporary seals. With that, we huddled up together and transported to the Familiar Forest.

* * *

"Hm, this place seems… Familiar." I quipped as we arrived in a dark and spooky forest. Definitely my kinda place.

"Sensei?"

"Yes Koneko-chan?"

"Lame."

"Whatever you say."

"This place is creepy." Asia hugged Issei's arm in fear.

"You guys OK?" i asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Aside from the fact that i just pissed myself." Issei murmured the last part. I shook my head amusement.

"Who wants me?!" A hoarse voice called out from above. We all looked up and saw a middle aged man in a very Ash Ketchum-like outfit. Hm, I wonder if I'll ever be reborn into the Pokemon universe?

"I am the Master of the Familiars, AKA Satouji." the man said, pointing to himself.

"That must be the guy." i deadpanned.

"If your goal is to find familiars galore, you've come at the right time, that's for sure." He said with a salute.

"If you can't tell, he's obsessed with making things rhyme." Akeno whispered. Gee, ya don't say.

"The full moon is out to help you decide, and I'll be the one to act as your guide!" Satouji said, making a G with his hands.

"So how can I help you, tell all your desires! A strong one, a fast one, one that likes to set fires?" He asked with a wave.

"Uh, do you have any with big gazongas that like nerdy white boys?" Issei asked with a bit of drool. Pervert.

"This is why amateurs always annoy. If you're seeking something more than a toy, use your other head my boy." Satouji wagged his finger at Issei.

"For this young lad, the difference is small. In both his heads, there are breasts and all." I told Satouji, who looked at me for a second before jumping and landing in front of me with a grin.

"I like this guy, he rhymes like me! So tell me my friend, what will it be?" Satouji asked me as he slung his arm around my neck.

"I'm the new host the Satanic Wolf my friend, I'd like a familiar that will stay till the end!" I told him enthusiastically.

"Ah this great, The Satanic Wolf Eris! How did you manage to get him Lady Rias?" Satouji asked the Gremory Princess.

"I fear you misunderstood, my good man; I'm a servant of Sona Sitri's Clan." I corrected him.

"Oh, now I see! Tell me boy, what do you need?" he asked me with a grin. Everyone else looked absolutely bewildered at the conversation, not that I blame them.

"You see Familiar Master, I know little of these creatures. Which one would suit me with all of it's features?" I asked with a grin as we started walking. The others followed after us in complete silence.

"For the Satanic Wolf, many will follow! Of course their loyalty may be hollow." Satouji mused.

"I fancy myself an intellectual you see. Are there any familiars as smart as me?" I asked curiously.

"Hm, I see what you're saying, and it might be true. I promise we'll find a familiar for you!" Satouji assured me as we approached a lake.

"Hey, is there anything in this lake?" Issei asked.

"Yes, this lake awesome, righteous and right. At the bottom you'll find magical sprites." Satouji told him with casually crossed arms.

"Oh yeah! Sprites are sexy!" Issei exclaimed with perverted grin.

"She'll emerge from the water, wearing nothing more than a soaking wet see-through dress, with hair long enough to tie me up! Then she'll pull me below and we'll make sweet soggy love!" Issei started panting as he spoke his sexual fantasy. Pervert.

"Whoa, check out the lake." Kiba spoke up as a glow started emitting from the water.

"Here we go, looks like a sprite is about to show!" Satouji told us.

A body emerged, with long curly blond hair and a short pink dress. I grinned when I saw Issei getting excited. Oh, this was gonna be good. The sprite turned around to show a very muscular body and let out a loud roar. In response, Issei screamed like a little girl, prompting me to burst out laughing.

"Take a look, that's off the hook." Satouji spoke up.

"But clearly not off the roids! He looks like he can break me in half!" Issei screamed.

"Sorry Issei, but your eyes are wrong. Under that skirt, there is no schlong." I laughed. Issei looked at me with wide eyes.

"You mean that's a girl? I think I just threw up in my mouth." Issei said as he fell to his knees. I keeled over laughing.

* * *

After managing to calm down, we continued our walk through the forest, Satouji and I conversing in rhyme. Suddenly, I heard howl in the distance.

"What was that?" Issei asked with wide eyes.

"That my boy is a Dire Wolf's cry. From the volume I believe it must be close by." Satouji answered.

"A Dire Wolf?" I asked with wide eyes. Satouji nodded.

"Indeed my friend, and if I am right, the Dire Wolf pups leave the den tonight." He explained. My eyes widened.

Wolf pups generally only leave their den at three weeks of age to explore for the first time. Maybe I can get my hands on one of those pups? Of course, I wouldn't want to seperate them from their pack. Well, I guess it's worth checking out.

"I'm gonna go check it out." I told everyone.

"Alright, but be careful Takeo-san." Rias warned me. I nodded in understanding and walked in the direction the howl came from.

* * *

It didn't take long to find the den. Satouji was right, they were nearby. I'm not sure of the reason, but I felt a strange sensation when I heard that howl. As if it was calling me. Here I am, in the bushes, seeing two fully grown dire wolves watching two pups play. The parents both had ash grey fur, but the pups were different. One was white, the other was black.

"Hello?" I called out to them as I stood up. The parents suddenly turned to me and got into crouches, ready to pounce on me if I was a threat.

"I mean no harm! To you or your pups!" i quickly explained with my hands up in surrender.

"I heard your howl and followed it." I added.

Both of their eyes widened and their stances relaxed. The female approached me and sniffed me a little before deeming me safe. She placed her snout against my palm, and I got the message. I scratched her between her ears, earning a happy growl.

"My name is Takeo Himekawa. I'm a Devil, and the current host of Eris, the Satanic Wolf." Both adults eyes widened at my words.

The male got close and sniffed me as well, probably wanting to confirm my words. They both looked at each other and gave happy barks before trotting over to their pups. The mother grabbed the female pup and the father grabbed the male and they each brought their pups to me, placing them in front of me. I smiled and crouched down, scratching both of the pups, who wagged their tails in happiness at the gesture.

"Aaw, they're so cute!" I cooed with a wide smile. The pups were about the size of Yorkshire Terriers, whereas the parents easily made it to my chin. They weren't as big as Eris, but they were big.

"I came to this forest in search of a Familiar, but I would never dream of taking your pups from you." I told them. Their eyes widened before they looked at each other.

" _If that is the case, we would like you to take them."_ A female voice in my voice said. It took me a moment to realise the voice was the female.

"What?" I asked with wide eyes.

" _I agree with my mate. You hold the Satanic Wolf within you, and you are a good person. We'd like nothing more than for our pups to go with you."_ The male said. I looked at them with wide eyes.

"But, they're your pups… I would love to have them as my Familiars, but I wouldn't feel right taking children from their parents." I told them. The female smiled at me in a very gentle manner.

" _Worry not. We have complete faith that you will treat them well. We cannot care for them forever, and this forest is a dangerous place. We would both feel much better if they were with you."_ She told me.

" _Yes, please treat them well."_ The male added as they both gave a slight bow of their heads.

I looked at the pups. The white was male, and the black one was female, and they both panted happily while looking at me and wagging their tails.

"Are you certain?" I asked reluctantly. I really wanted these pups, but I wouldn't want to part a family.

" _Yes."_ The parents said in unison. I nodded in understanding.

"Very well. I promise to treat them well and bring them by whenever I can." I promised them. Both of the parents smiled at me. It was weird to a wolf smile.

" _Thank you."_ the mother said.

" _I am certain they will be happy with you."_ The father added. I smiled and looked at the pups, who climbed onto my lap together and each licked my face, making me laugh.

"They're going to need names." I spoke up.

"What do you think of Dusk and Dawn?" I asked the parents, who looked at each other before sharing a nod.

" _That is perfect."_ The father said.

" _Thank you, Lord of Shadows."_ The mother said with a bow of her head, the father following suit. I blushed at the respect they were showing.

 **{They are wolves, and will respect anyone who holds my power.}** Eris explained, pride in her voice. Hm, that makes sense.

"Alright then." I looked at the snow white male pup's eyes, which were bright green.

"Your name is Dusk." I turned to the female pup, who had black fur and blue eyes.

"Your name is Dawn." I told her. They both barked happily and started bombarding me with affectionate licks. I laughed as they pounced on me, not letting me go until they were satisfied.

* * *

After being covered in dog slobber, and drying it off with some fire magic, Dusk, Dawn, and I bid their parents farewell. It wasn't long before we found the ORC.

"Yo!" I greeted them. They all looked at me with wide eyes when they saw the pups walking with me.

"Takeo-san, are those…?" Rias trailed off.

"Dire Wolf pups? Yes they are Rias-san." I finished and answered her.

"Aaw, they're just as cute as the dragon!" Asia cooed happily.

"Dragon?" I asked.

"We found a Sprite Dragon." Akeno said, pointing at a tree. I saw a small blue dragon in it's branches.

"Yep! And I'm gonna make that dragon my familiar!" Issei exclaimed as he looked at the dragon.

"Actually Issei, I don't think-" I was going to tell Issei Sprite Dragons don't like males, but I was cut off by a squeal from Asia.

"Silver-chan?" I asked in concern. I saw that she was covered a weird green slime, and she looked mortified. In a matter of seconds, the other girls were covered too.

"What is this?" Kiba asked as he unsheathed his sword, only to get a blob of slime over his eyes.

"I think I know." I said as I summoned Lupus Umbra. Dusk and Dawn crouched and got ready to attack the enemy, growling. I would've thought it was cute, but I was focussed on the matter at hand.

"It's burning my clothes! How naughty!" Akeno giggled with a slightly pained yelp as her clothes started to melt away. Wait, she's getting off on this isn't she?

"I'm so slimey and wet!" She said with a shiver. Yep, this is turning her on.

"No! Get it off!" Rias exclaimed with a blush.

"My skirt!" Asia squealed as she covered her now exposed panties.

"It's so gross… vomit town!" Koneko monotoned with a blush. I quickly covered my eyes. Hey, I have to be respectful here!

"This… is the best thing that's ever happened!" I heard Issei exclaim. Then I heard something hit a tree.

"Suck on that, Perv Pants." Koneko growled at him.

"It's not my fault you girls got slimed out of your skivvies by goo…" Issei groaned as he got up. I heard the girls squealing and yelping a little more.

"It's tying me up! I can't use my magic!" Rias exclaimed.

"Me neither! And it's taking my panties!" Akeno squeaked. Something about her tone suggested she wasn't as mortified as the other girls.

"I'll save you! But, first I have to save this image to the spank bank for later…" Issei said, no doubt taking in the view.

"Eating up clothes is the power of this green slime. Fun for a while, but a waste of time." Satouji explained.

"That's all it does? I found mine! I want the slime to be my familiar!" Issei called out.

"Oh! The pain hurts so good I might just have to fight you for it!" Akeno moaned.

"Yes! With this by my side every hot chick I see will instantly be naked!" Issei exclaimed in glee.

"Issei! A Familiar is a serious thing! You need to think about this carefully!" I yelled at him, still not taking my hand off of my eyes. I suddenly heard Rias let out a very sexual moan. The slime must have slipped over her womanhood...

"I thought about it! I want this slime!" Issei yelled not even a second later, making me sigh. I didn't want to do this… Well, maybe I did a little.

"Dusk, Dawn, restrain him. Bite but don't chew." I told the pups beside me as I uncovered my eyes just a little and pointed at Issei. As soon as I said that, the two growled and pounced at Issei, who screamed in fear and pain while I covered my eyes again.

"Waaah! Get them off! Get them off!" Issei screamed while my Familiars attacked him.

"Girls, I can help you, but I need my eyes." I told the struggling and squealing women.

"Just do it Takeo-san!" Rias screamed desperately.

"I don't *Ah!* mind if you see me Sensei. *Ah!*" Was Akeno's reply.

"Get it off." Obvious girl is obvious.

"Please help Takeo-san!" Asia pleaded.

"Alright then." I said as I uncovered my eyes again, trying not to stare and blush.

I shot a ball of fire at Rias, being sure to burn the slime and not her. Making Issei scream in distress, but not be able to do anything about it since Dusk and Dawn were chasing him. I then opened a magic circle above Akeno, and a bolt of blue lightning hit her. It was weak, so she probably didn't feel much pain, but the look on her face suggested she liked it, and the slime fried, so no one's complaining. Well, except for Issei, but no one cared.

I turned to Koneko and shot a few Shadow Moons at her, cutting up the slime that was stuck to her. She gave me a grateful nod as she covered her bare chest, looking away in embarrassment. I moved on to Kiba and shot a Shadow Line at the slime on his eyes, latching onto it, pulling it off of him and sending it flying. I got rid of it permanently by impaling it with an ice spike; the only ice spell I can use properly. All that's left was Asia. When Issei saw me aiming for her, he forgot about Dusk and Dawn and held the young blond close, protecting the slime.

"Dusk, Dawn, heel." I instructed the pups. They each sent Issei a menacing growl before coming to sit at my feet.

"Good boy Dusk." I said as I petted the white Dire Wolf pup.

"Well done Dawn." I said, petting her as well. They panted happily at the praise and the gesture.

"Move Issei. The only thing to do with a monster like that is burn it." Rias said as she glared, a ball of her Power of Destruction flickering in her hand.

"Way ahead of you Rias-san." I agreed, forming a fireball.

"No don't! I won't have to undress girls with my eyes anymore if I slimey by my side!" Issei cried as he hugged Asia tighter.

"Meeting this thing was my destiny! Don't take that away from me please!" he screamed with tears in his eyes. Geez, what a pervert.

I noticed Asia was significantly less mortified by the slime and seemed quite giddy that Issei was hugging her so tightly. Meh, teenage girls... their crushes can distract them from anything.

"Oh Yucky-slime! We were meant to be!" Issei cried into the air dramatically. What kinda name is that?

"You're an idiot Issei." I sighed with a shake of my head.

"I don't think I've ever seen a Devil come to the forest for one of its pests. I don't think this one knows there's more to life than breasts." Satouji said in amusement.

"He's usually such a good boy. But, I guess the pervert inside of him took over." Rias said with her eyes getting a little watery.

"You sound like a mother who just watched her teenage son get arrested Rias-san." I deadpanned.

"Come on! You really blame me for wanting something that makes chicks naked?" Issei asked pathetically.

"How am I supposed to turn down pure unadulterated juggly action!?" As he said that, a blue bolt of lightning fried the slime that was attached to Asia.

"Like that." I deadpanned. A few of the girls giggled at my choice of words.

"Nice shot Takeo-sensei." Akeno complimented.

"That wasn't me." I told her, pointing up. They all noticed the little blue Sprite dragon flying above us in a circle before landing on Asia's shoulder.

"Sprite Dragons don't attack unless their loved ones are in trouble, which means that dragon and lovely lady should be together on the double!" Satouji explained with a smile.

"Yucky-slime no!" Issei kneeled at the dead blob, sending a glare towards the dragon, only to be electrocuted.

"That was dope." Koneko deadpanned.

"I like this dragon. But I like my little wolves more." I said, petting my familiars, who giddily wagged their tails.

"He's so cute!" Asia squealed giddily as the dragon nuzzled her cheek.

"Well, isn't that sweet? Now I gotta shit, so you guys gotta beat." Satouji deadpanned. Well that was graphic poetry.

Anyways, Asia set the dragon down in front of her while Dusk and Dawn sat down next to each other in front of me. A green magic circle appeared beneath the dragon, whilst a purple one appeared underneath the pups.

"In the name of Asia Argento and Devils everywhere, I command you accept this pact to be my familiar forever." Asia chanted, marking the dragon as her Familiar. I followed suit.

"With this seal, I, Takeo Himekawa, hereby mark you two as my Familiars for all eternity." I chanted.

The magic circles faded and the Dragon took a seat on Asia's shoulder, while Dusk and Dawn happy sat by my feet, nuzzling my legs.

"Rassei, stop! That tickles!" Asia giggled as 'Rassei' nuzzled her cheek.

"Rassei?" Issei asked in confusion.

"That name just popped into my head for some reason. I love him and everytime I hold him 'll think of you." Asia explained with a blush.

"Well, that's really sweet. Nice to meet you Mr Rassei." Issei said with a smile as he tried to pet the Sprite Dragon, again, got electrocuted, again, and fell to the ground, again.

"I was going to tell you this before the slime appeared Issei, but Sprite Dragons hate other males." I explained with an amused chuckle at Issei's pain.

"What a naughty boy Rassei is." Rias giggled.

"Oh Yucky-slime! Why did you have to leave meeeee?!" Issei wailed into the air.

"I wanted your gazonga exposing powers to be mine forever!" He started bawling like a child.

"Quit your whining lech-balls." Koneko and I said to Issei at the same time. We shared a weird look before Koneko looked away with a blush. Shrugging, I turned to the rest of the ORC

"I'm gonna head to the Student Council room. I'm sure Sona will want to meet my Familiars." I told everyone.

"Alright then, see you again." Rias responded politely.

"See ya Takeo-san." That was Kiba.

"Bye-bye Sensei~ Don't miss me too much~" Akeno blew me a kiss.

"Goodbye Takeo-san." Asia waved pleasnatly.

"Bye." That one's obvious.

"Yucky-sliiiime!" So is that one. I snapped my fingers and a blue magic circle appeared at my feet, taking me and my familiars to the student council room.

* * *

"Hello? I'm back." I called out as I arrived in the Student Council room.

It was completely vacant, aside from Sona, who was sleeping at her desk, again. She really needs to lighten up a little. With an amused smile, I took off my jacket and draped it over her, again. This time, I saw her give a slight smile at the gesture, and I found myself blushing.

" _She's actually kinda cute when she's sleeping."_ I thought to myself.

With a smile, I took off my boots and lay down on the couch. It was quite late, and I was exhausted from a whole night in the Familiar Forest, so I don't have the energy to walk home. So, I texted Raynare and told her I wouldn't be home tonight and lay back with a sigh. Dusk and Dawn jumped up onto the couch and made themselves comfortable on my chest and stomach. With a smile, I closed my eyes and drifted off.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think of the familiars? I thought it would be fitting, given Takeo's Sacred Gear. And there is much more to the Dire Wolves that I'm letting on at the moment, so stay tuned!**

 **Also, some people are guessing that the lightning magic comes from Takeo's father; it does not. I made lightning and fire his primary elements because those are the two elements that suit me best, and Takeo is me. Sorry for the confusion!**


	15. Burning A Phenex

**Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner! Congratulations to RevansStories for guessing Takeo's father correctly! To drive you all nuts, I'll tell you that the true unveiling will happen during the fight with Kokabiel. ;) On to the chapter!**

* * *

"You really should learn to lighten up a little." I told Sona with amused smile as we drank coffee together in the Student Council room.

Since we both slept in said room, Sona decided to brew a pot of coffee for us. It was the one thing she was able to make. Momo-chan, one of Sona's Bishops, warned me not to eat anything Sona cooks, except for the sandwiches and drinks. Anyways, Sona was looking at me with pink tinge on her cheeks that in all honesty made her look cute, and the light glare only intensified that.

"I am the Student Council President, Takeo-san. I have a lot of work to do, I'm no stranger to staying up all night." She said as she closed her eyes and took another sip of her coffee.

"I can understand that, but between the choice of your health and your work, I think anyone else would have chosen health." I told her, sipping my own coffee.

"I know, but I was researching a potential new recruit to my Peerage. I just a little carried away. Check." Sona defended. Oh, did I mention we were playing Chess? No? Well, now you know.

"Really? Who?" I asked, castling my King to get out of Check.

"His name is Saji Genshirou. I've been sensing a strange presence from him for a while now. I was looking into him before, but then you came along." She told me as she took my Bishop. Damn, that was my last one!

"Really?" I asked with a small smirk. Saji Genshirou, the wielder of The Prison Dragon Vritra's Absorption Line.

"Indeed. Since things have calmed down recently, I decided to continue looking into him." She told me, moving a Pawn forward.

 **{Just tell her to go for it and say I told you about him.}** Eris whispered. Though, I don't know why she did; only I can hear her.

"Go for it. He wields the Absorption Line of the Dragon King Vritra. Check." I shrugged as I finally managed to corner her King a little.

"How do you know?" Sona asked with wide eyes.

"Eris told me." I shrugged.

"Though, I estimate he'll probably take up about four Pawn Pieces." I pointed out as Sona took my Queen. Dammit!

"Interesting…" Sona mumbled.

"I estimated the same for you, but I was clearly wrong." She pointed out with a hint of amusement.

"Really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She nodded.

"When I reincarnated you, I had a Knight, a Bishop, and seven Pawns available. The Knight and Bishop weren't enough, so I tried using four Pawns." She started, taking another sip of her coffee.

"When that didn't work, I tried adding my remaining two normal Pawn Pieces, to no avail. It was a stroke of luck that my Mutation Piece was enough to bring you back. Checkmate." She finished with a small smirk. Fuck!

"So, I have a minimum value of seven Pieces. Interesting…" I mumbled in thought.

"Indeed. There is still much we don't know about Mutation Pieces. That, coupled with Lupus Umbra, makes your potential utterly incalculable. I consider the results to be well worth the loss." She told me with a smile.

"Not to mention you got these two." Sona said with a small smile, petting Dusk, who lay beside her. Dawn was lying by me.

"They are adorable." I said with a smile as I petted Dawn's head. I noticed she especially loved getting scratched under her ears, while Dusk like getting scratched on the back of his neck.

"Indeed. How did you manage to get them?" Sona asked curiously. I shrugged in response.

"I heard a howl and followed it. I found these two with their parents and they wanted to go with me. Their parents wanted me to take them, so I did. I was reluctant to separate these pups from their parents, but they convinced me." I shrugged. Sona narrowed her eyes in thought and looked at the two pups.

"The Satanic Wolf is a very well-known and respected figure in Devil history. I'm not surprised that the parents wanted them to go with you. Aside from the various Devils who will seek you as an opponent, many will look up to and respect you. Some of the Noble Ladies may even seek your hand." Sona said with a much bigger smile of amusement than usual. For her, that's probably the equivalent of a normal person rolling on the floor.

"Brilliant." I sighed.

"It's already happening. My parents tried to convince me and my sister to pursue you." Sona admitted with a faint blush.

"Onee-sama was all too eager, but I instantly refused." She added quickly, seeing my ear-splitting grin.

"I suppose I can understand that." I said, not losing my grin.

"I mean, how often does a Pure-Blooded Devil marry their servant?" I asked, leaning back after refilling my coffee.

"More often than you would think. Sirzechs-sama is one example." She told me.

"True, but his Queen is also a Pure-Blood." I noted.

"Touche." Sona conceded.

"Still, marriage isn't something I want to think of at the moment." I said with a shrug. At that, I remembered that Riser will be appearing soon. Wonder how that's gonna go?

"Anyhoo, I'm going to head home. I need to take a quick shower before starting lessons." I said as I got up.

Sona nodded in understanding as I snapped my fingers, summoning a black magic circle with a purple shine at my feet. I finally got to asking Tsubaki to teach me how to make these. With a goodbye to Sona, I transported back to my apartment to shower and have something to eat.

* * *

Well, since school hours haven't started yet, I told my students who were present that they could do as they please until school hours DO start. I just sat at my desk and read a book. I noticed Matsuda and Motohama pestering Issei about introducing them to a nice girl, but Issei refused. Then Mutsuda offered him a 'VIP seat' and Issei sent them towards Mil-tan. *Shudder*

Now, for those of you who have seen the anime, you will probably know that a VIP seat refers to an unused locker that they intend to hide in to peep on the girls in their locker room. Heh, time for some punishment for those pervs. After the lessons, I discreetly followed them to the locker room and got a video camera ready.

Once they were not-so-safely hidden, I stood outside the girls; locker room and waited for the next group of girls who would use it. It wasn't long before a group of first-years approached, Koneko among them. Once she saw me, she looked at the camera with a questioning gaze. I simply gestured to the girls' locker room with my thumb, an evil grin on my face. She looked at the locker room and then back at me, giving me a single nod.

Some of the girls were confused, whereas others were fuming, knowing what was going on. Koneko give them a 'one minute' gesture before entering the locker room, cracking her knuckles, and leaving the door open for me to record.

"Sensei, what's happening?" One of the confused girls asked as I started recording. I held three fingers up to her.

"3, 2, and 1." I said, counting down with my fingers, not taking the camera off of Koneko.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Three very unmanly screams came from the locker. All of the girls turned their attention to Koneko, who was beating up the Perverted Trio.

"Koneko-chan, forgive me!" Issei from the ground cried as he protected his face.

"Impossible." Koneko replied before stepping on his crotch.

"AAAAAAARGH!" He screamed. I burst out laughing as the rest of the girls joined in beating them up. Oh, this SO going all over the internet.

* * *

"Sensei you bastard!" Issei tried to throw me a punch when I showed the rest of the ORC the video… on YouTube. The video was called 'Hell Hath no Fury Like a Woman Scorned.' Issei stumbled in his tracks as he was still injured from the girls.

"Did you have to put that online?" Asia asked with a frown.

"Oh come, this is funny!" Akeno giggled.

Kiba was also laughing a little, Rias was stifling her laughter with her hand, Koneko was watching the video with a satisfied smile, a small one albeit but a smile nonetheless, and Asia was healing Issei with her Sacred Gear.

"It is not!" Issei protested weakly.

"Hold still Issei-san." Asia said as she healed him.

"No need to rush Asia." Koneko huffed, giving Issei a glare.

"Seriously Issei, I can't understand how you can be such a boy." Rias shook her head in amusement.

"What? My friends invited me, I didn't want to be impolite." Issei said as his injuries disappeared.

"Pathetic excuse Issei. You're still a perv. And you and your friends still have detention on Friday." I said, crossing my arms.

"You're a power abuser!" Issei yelled at me. I sent him a pleasant smile in response.

"I can help Issei-san! If you want to see nudity, look at me!" Asia exclaimed, embarrassed as she grabbed the hem of her skirt.

"No, stop Asia, you got me all wrong!" Issei protested, waving his arms in front of her.

"She's just trying to help you know. All you have to do is ask and I'll show you anything." Rias spoke up nonchalantly.

"You really need to learn the meaning of shame Rias-san." I said with a shake of my head.

"Why? You know I don't you seeing me naked, right?" Rias asked. I gave her a deadpanned expression.

"What?" I asked with a faint blush.

"Usually that's a privilege reserved for my servants, but you and I are close enough that I don't mind." Rias shrugged with a smile. True enough, Rias and I have gotten pretty close since I became a Devil…

"Thanks, but no thanks. Raynare's already promiscuous enough back home. I don't need someone else flaunting around." I deadpanned. Rias chuckled in amusement.

"Aaw, what a shame." Out of nowhere, a pair of slim arms wrapped around my neck, along with two soft mounds pressing into my back from behind.

"I wouldn't mind getting naked with Sensei either you know~" Akeno purred into my ear.

"Please stop…" I mumbled, blushing again. Akeno pouted, but let me go.

"Sensei, you're an idiot. Naked girls never get boring." Issei said with a dreamy look towards the ceiling. A second later, Asia pinched his cheek.

"Ah! Issei-san!" Asia cried in jealousy. Rias and I both chuckled in amusement.

* * *

I sighed as I lay down in bed after a long day. I had three contracts to fulfill today, so I'm pretty wiped. That, along with Tsubaki's training in using naginata, can really tire a guy out. At the very least, I got to absorb a naginata into Lupus Umbra, so that's a bonus.

Raynare would be out tonight, so I get to sleep without any seduction techniques. She left me note saying _'Kala and Mitelt are in town, so we're going out for Girls' Night. Be back in the morning. XOXO Ray-chan.'_ I'm glad she's having some fun. It's good to see she has friends to have fun with. I however don't have any friends like that… aside from Rias, and her Peerage, along with Sona's Peerage, but they're all minors. That puts a dent in things.

As I was drifting off to sleep, I saw a red magic circle open up beside my bed, revealing Rias. Wait a minute, why is she here? Wait, if I recall, the thing with Riser is about to happen, so that means… Oh no… So much for seduction free night…

"Can I help you Rias-san?" I asked, sitting up. I was silently praying that she wasn't here for what I thought she was.

"Takeo-san, I need you to take my virginity, and I need you to do it now." Rias said desperately. Called it.

"W-why are you coming to me?" I asked her as she straddled me.

"Kiba won't do it, he's too noble. And Issei's is too immature process this kind of thing, perversion aside. You're the only one I can turn to" She said as she removed her blouse.

"Rias-san, I can't do this, I'm sorry." I said, looking away whilst grabbing her wrists.

"Am I not good enough for you?" She asked, sounding hurt.

"You're amazing Rias, and in all honesty, I'm honoured that you would come to me. But I can't take advantage of a woman." I told her, looking at her with gentle eyes.

"You're a beautiful woman Rias, heart, body, and soul. You should give your purity to the man you love. Not me, and not the Phenex brat." She blushed a little at my words, but her eyes widened.

"How…" She trailed off.

"I wasn't human when Sona reincarnated me. Whilst I wasn't involved with the Underworld, I knew what was going on." I explained. Another half-truth.

"So you know why I need you to do this!" She cried desperately as she took my hand and placed on her now naked breast.

"There are better ways Rias!" I insisted, taking my eyes of her again. As I finished my sentence, a white magic circle appeared. Guess who?

"Tsk, I had a feeling I'd get here too late…" Rias muttered with a sad smile as a woman with bright silver hair and eyes, wearing a maid's outfit, appeared.

"Rias-sama, Sirzechs-sama would be terribly disappointed if he found out you were here with this low-born." The woman spoke in monotone. So this is Grayfia Lucifage huh?

"Fuck you too Lady." I deadpanned. Rias gave a slight giggle while Grayfia's eye twitched.

"Grayfia, my purity is mine to do with as I please. If I wish to give it to the Satanic Wolf, that is _my_ choice." Rias said sternly, crossing her arms under her naked bust. Grayfia sent me calculating gaze.

"So this is the man who holds the Satanic Wolf? Interesting." She said in thought before giving me a slight bow.

"My name is Grayfia Lucifage. Queen to Rias-sama's older brother." She introduced herself.

"Takeo Himekawa. Pawn of Sona Sitri and host to Eris." I replied, sitting up and crossing my arms. She gave me a nod of acknowledgement and turned to Rias.

"Rias-sama, you are the next head of the House of Gremory, you should have some more self respect." Grayfia said as she picked up Rias' blouse and draped it over her shoulders.

"Oh? Does that mean it would disrespectful to herself to give her purity to me?" I asked, glaring at Grayfia slightly. That last comment offended me.

"Yes." Grayfia replied simply. A vein on my head throbbed slightly at her bluntness.

"Well fuck you." I said, flipping her off.

"I'll have you know that I'm not just a Devil. I'm the Devil that's going to kick your husband's ass off of his thrown at take it myself. A Devil King who sells his sister to a man like Riser doesn't deserve the name Lucifer." I growled. Grayfia shot me a sharp look.

"I suggest you shut your mouth, Satanic Wolf." She hissed. I just flipped her off again.

"Can you tell me I'm wrong?" I shot back. Grayfia was about to shoot back, but Rias intervened.

"Enough, both of you." She sighed before turning to me.

"Thank you for defending me, Takeo-san." She said with a smile and leaned over to me. I resisted staring at her hanging breasts.

"I haven't been in my right mind tonight. Can we forget about this?" She asked. I nodded.

"Sure, but I'll do whatever I can to get you out of this engagement. Even if I'm Sona's servant, I do care about you." I assured her. She smiled gratefully and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you Takeo-san." She said gratefully as she and Grayfia teleported out.

"Geez…" I sighed as I fell into my bed.

"Why are women so confusing?" I asked myself. No way I'm getting to sleep now…

* * *

After waking up to passed out drunk Raynare on my couch, I got ready for the day and headed to Kuoh. However, I wanted a chance to meet Riser and show him just how much I hate stuck-up jackasses like him. With that in mind, I made my way to the ORC, and met up with Asia, Kiba, and Issei.

"Buchou has been acting strange recently." Issei noted. Heh, if only you knew brother…

"It's probably House of Gremory drama." Kiba shrugged.

"You don't know the half of it." I chuckled. They both looked at me with wide eyes.

"Do you know?" Kiba asked. I nodded. Asia just looked completely and adorably lost.

"What are you all talking about?" She asked, tilting her head.

"You'll find out now Silver-chan." I told her as we walked into the ORC room. And oh, brilliant… Grayfia's here. Shoulda seen that coming…

"Grayfia-san…" I greeted dully.

"Takeo-sama…" She responded in kind.

"Takeo-sensei, I'm glad you came. Now that everyone's here, we can sort this out." Rias said as she stood up.

"My Lady, may I have your permission to speak openly?" Grayfia requested.

"No need." I spoke up before Rias could respond. Before anyone could ask, I held up three fingers.

"3, 2, and 1." I counted down with my fingers before pointing at the door. In front of it, a big orange transport seal appeared.

"Phenex…" Kiba whispered with wide eyes.

"How does Sensei do that?" Issei asked in awe. I couldn't help smirking on the inside at everyone's bewildered look. Suck on that Grayfia. How's that for a 'low-born?'

"Ah, and Riser has arrived in the human realm." A blond haired man in his mid 20's appeared where the magic circle was.

He wore a red suit with no tie, and the undershirt was buttoned open to expose his chest. I'll give ya three guesses as to who this douche bag is. The first two don't count.

"I've come all this way to see you, my beloved Rias." Riser said with a smirk.

"Alright, who's this douche?" Issei asked in a deadpanned tone.

"This gentleman is Riser Phenex-sama." Grayfia introduced. Oh please, gentleman my ass.

"He is a pure-blooded Devil and 3rd heir in line to the House of Phenex. He is also fiance to the current heir of the House of Gremory." Grayfia continued.

"Say what?" Issei exclaimed in outrage.

"Rias-san has been engaged to him for sometime, no?" I asked, clearing the air for Issei.

"Indeed." Grayfia nodded as Riser sat next to Rias on the couch. The rest of us stayed standing while Akeno brought the guy some tea.

"Excellent. The tea prepare by my Rias' Queen is quite lovely." Riser complemented with smirk, clearly checking Akeno out. Bastard.

"Thank you for the compliment." Akeno said with a fake smile and a bow.

" _Is it really necessary to grope her like that?"_ I asked myself mentally with a sour face as Riser rubbed Rias' thigh.

"Enough Riser." Rias growled as she got up.

"Why do you not understand that I have no intention of ever marrying you." She hissed, not looking at the Phenex.

"But my darling, Riser believes that your family's circumstances are so dire that you can't afford to be so selfish." Riser pointed out with a smirk.

"And Takeo believes that Riser doesn't deserve Rias. Not to mention that the constant speaking in third person makes RIser sound stupid." I spoke up with a smirk.

Rias had a small smile on her face, the others were looking at me with wide eyes, and Raiser glared at me with intense anger.

"I care little for a what low-class filth like you think." He spat.

"As a Pure-Blooded Devil, Rias has a responsibility to restore our population. To do so, she must marry me." He hissed. I visibly rolled my eyes.

"Please, there are many more Pure-Bloods out there that can help her procreate. And the whole 'Pure-Blood' thing is complete bull." I crossed my arms.

"What nonsense do you speak?" Riser growled.

"The only difference between Pure-Bloods and reincarnated Devils is that the former were born as they are. There is no difference between the genetic makeup of the two. I've done my research. The 'Pure-Blood' thing is a complete sham." I explained, glaring right back.

"You know nothing." Riser scoffed. I rolled my eyes at his arrogance, but didn't press it. I'll have more opportunities to drive him nuts later.

"Regardless, for the final time Riser, I will NOT marry you!" Rias told Riser in anger.

"And for the final time Rias, Riser bears the reputation of the House of Phenex." he said as he got up.

"Besmirching of our good name is unacceptable." he sneered. I instantly put myself in front of Rias to prevent him from touching her.

"This is not your business." Riser hissed his eyes glowed orange and an orange aura surrounded him.

"When someone tries to force themselves on someone I care about, I make it my business." I hissed back, my eyes glowing purple a similar aura surrounding me.

"Riser will incinerate you if you do not stand aside." The orange aura took the shape of a bird.

"And Takeo will shred you to pieces if you don't leave." My aura took the shape of a wolf.

"There is no need for incineration or shredding. There will be no disruption of piece." Grayfia said sternly. Both Riser's and my aura faded.

"When told such an ominous thing by the Strongest Queen, even Riser would become somewhat fearful." Riser shrugged before stepping away from me. Thank God. Ow.

"My Master predicted some form of conflict, so he assigned me a last resort, should My Lady insist on putting her own preferences above those of her family." Grayfia continued. I rolled my eyes.

"Please. They're doing the same thing. Putting their preferences above Rias-san's. ANd I thought the Church were hypocrites." I scoffed. Grayfia glared at me for my words, but she couldn't deny I was right.

"What kind of last resort?" Rias asked.

"A Rating Game." I guessed. Heh, loose term.

"Indeed." Grayfia nodded. Riser laughed.

"Riser has won numerous Rating Games. Unfortunately my inexperienced Bride has never even qualified for an official game. She cannot defeat me." Riser boasted arrogantly.

"We'll just have to see about that." I growled at Riser, who just snorted.

"Rias, is this adorable group the extent of your Peerage?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Aside from Takeo-san here, yes. What of it?" Rias asked with crossed arms.

"Then this battle will be easy." Riser laughed as he snapped his fingers.

Another orange magic circle appeared, revealing 15 girls in different outfits. A woman dressed like an arabian harem girl, a couple of loli twins in High School gym clothes, a woman in skimpy armour, so on and so forth. The most interesting one was a girl in a long pink dress. She seemed to carry herself like a lady, and had blond hair tied into twin drills.

"Riser has a complete set. In other words, I have 15." Riser smirked victoriously.

"Wow, he _can_ count." I said in a mock-impressed tone.

"Why you-" Riser clenched his fist. Everyone in the room giggled, even some of Riser's girls.

"Still though, I'm unimpressed." I said as sat down on the couch lazily. The girls who were giggling stopped and glared at me, along with Riser and the remaining girls.

"Sure, they're all stunning women, but that doesn't make them powerful or strong. A harem does _nothing_ to prove your worth Riser." Some of the girls blushed when they heard me call the stunning.

"You should remember your place you low-born scum!" Riser hissed.

"I do know my place, and it's not at your knees. All I see when I look at you is a worthless fried chicken who has to have his Peerage full of beautiful women just to feel good about himself. I bet most of your Peerage were chosen for their looks, not their power." I stood up again and glared at Riser. He glared back, but then he looked confused.

"Rias, why is your servant looking at me and weeping?" He asked, pointing behind me. I turned and saw Issei bawling like a child.

"Because his dream is to have a harem." Rias sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Ew, what a total barbarian." Ravel Phenex cringed in disgust.

"Oh really hm? Yubelluna." Riser called out to his Queen.

A tall woman with purple hair and dressed in a skimpy harem girl's outfit stepped away from the group of girls and approached Riser. The aforementioned jackass held the woman's chin and proceeded to give her a deep sensual kiss. I actually gagged when I saw their tongues wriggling in each other's mouths.

The others had mixed reactions. Akeno kept her lady like smile, though I could see in her eyes she did NOT like like what she saw, Kiba remained impassive, Koneko gagged, Asia's face burnt red as she took a glance at Issei, and said pervert was glaring with hatred, mixed in with a bit of perversion, and Rias was the same, without the perversion.

After a few moments, Riser and Yubelluna separated, a disgusting string of saliva between them. Riser moved his Queen to a position in which he was holding her from behind, one hand on her cheek, and the other on her breast, groping her.

"No matter how long you live, you'll never have what I have." Riser told Issei with a smug smirk.

"I fail to see how kissing a girl makes you better than us." I pointed out with a smirk.

"What do you know? You've probably never even touched a woman." Riser sneered.

"You sure about that?" I asked with an ear-splitting grin. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes, but kept quiet.

"Tell me, is the Devil Society alright with you screwing your own sister?" I asked, gesturing to the drill haired girl, who turned redder than Rias' hair.

"I do not touch my sister!" Riser barked, his own face red.

"I merely added her to my Peerage to complete my harem. Nothing more." He added, crossing his arms.

"Oh? I would've figured a High-Class Devil like yourself wouldn't care about thing that the _humans_ say is disgusting. Incest for example." I gave him a shit-eating, ear-splitting, troll-facing grin.

"You little…" Riser was trembling with anger, his face red with it.

"And on what grounds do you think you should be allowed to fight a Rating Game with Rias? You versus a Peerage with no training or experience? Yeah, _you're someone to respect._ " I rolled my eyes in sarcasm. Before Riser could retort, Grayfia spoke up.

"And it is for that reason that Rias-sama will be given a handicap of 10 days to prepare." She said.

"I understand Grayfia." Rias sighed.

Grayfia bowed and teleported away. Riser, who was fuming, gave me one final death glare before teleporting himself and his Peerage away as well.

"Takeo-sensei?" I heard Koneko call out to me.

"Yes Koneko-chan?"

"Brave."

"I do my best." Everyone laughed a little at the exchange.

"If that was the case, I wouldn't have a servant who disobeys me without a second thought." I stiffened as a stoic voice spoke up.

"Uh, hi Sona-sama." I chuckled nervously

* * *

 **And there we have it! Takeo burns the Phoenix! This was a chapter I'd been looking forward to a lot! I've always loved the fanfiction scenes where Riser gets humiliated by an OC. Did I do OK with mine?**

 **I wonder what kind of trouble Takeo will get into in the next chapter… Muhahaha!**

 **Now, some of might say that Takeo is acting like he's in love with Rias, but that's not the case here. Ultimately, he just hates men like Riser, and will go all out against them.**


	16. The Mountain

_~~Flashback~~_

 _I am not happy about this… Here I am, in the ORC clubroom, with Rias sitting opposite me, and Sona sitting next to me. That part is fine, what I don't appreciate is the magic gag that Sona placed on me to prevent me from using my 'insultingly silver tongue.' Come on! I may have insulted a High-class Devil, but not one thing I said was untrue! I do not deserve a gag made of transparent blue energy that tightens around my head if I try to remove it! At least I can still eat… food will pass right through the energy, so that's a relief. If I try to talk, no sound comes out of my mouth..._

" _I am sorry for Takeo-san's actions Rias. As you know, he tends to get more than a little carried away." Sona said with a bow. I rolled my eyes._

 _Sona cleared her throat, trying to tell me to bow as well, but I gave her deadpanned look that says 'no way.' Sadly, that didn't matter, as Tsubaki, who standing behind the couch, pushed my head down into a bow, making me grunt in annoyance. Rias giggled at the sight and waved her off dismissively._

" _Oh it's no trouble, he actually might have taken Riser down a peg or two." Rias assured her. I sent my Master a glare, pointing to the gag._

" _Can you take this fucking thing off of me now!?" I tried to yell, but not sound was heard. Rias giggled, as did Akeno, who was behind her, while Sona gave a smug smirk._

" _No." she answered before turning to Rias._

" _You said there something you wanted to request?" She asked. Rias quickly turned serious._

" _Yes. I would like to request a substitution from your Peerage." She told Sona, who narrowed her eyes in thought._

" _And yes, I would like to loan Takeo-san." She quickly added, sending me a glance._

 _Since I couldn't talk at the moment, I had to settle for hand gestures and facial expressions to get my point across. So I gave Sona a look with a confused raised eyebrow and gestured to Rias, trying to ask what she was talking about. Fortunately, Sona caught on._

" _If a High-Class Devil does not have a full Peerage, they are permitted to request substitutes from other Peerages. Rias wants you to play in the Rating Game with her." My eyes widened and I sent Rias a 'what the hell?' look._

" _With the Satanic Wolf on my side, I will have an infinitely better chance at defeating Riser. And he knows you aren't a member of my Peerage, so he won't be prepared for you." She explained. I gave a single conceding nod, she did make a good point after all._

" _However, if you don't want to, I will instantly withdraw my request." Rias added. I shook my head and summoned my Sacred Gear, a look of determination in my eyes. Rias smiled as she got the message and nodded gratefully._

" _Now, all I need is your permission Sona." Rias said to my Master. She and I both looked at Sona, awaiting an answer. Sona gave a narrowed eye look, while I gave her a completely innocent smile. It was a few moments before she sighed and spoke up._

" _Very well…" she sighed. Rias and I both lit up in excitement._

" _But I'm not taking the gag off. It will come off automatically in 6 hours. I'm sure everyone could do with the quiet." Sona gave me a smirk while the other girls in the room giggled. I glared at her as best I could, but I don't think it did much._

" _Thank you Sona." Rias thanked my Master before turning to me._

" _We'll be leaving for a mansion my family owns in the mountains this afternoon. Can you be ready by then?" She asked. I nodded in response._

* * *

" _Yo, Raynare!" I called out as I entered my home. Raynare, who was lying down on the couch with a hangover, had shades over her eyes and wet cloth on her forehead._

" _Don't shout…" She moaned in pain. I chuckled at the sight._

" _Sorry sweetie. I just wanted to tell you I'll be heading out for a few days." I told her as I leaned over the back of the couch, smiling in amusement at her pain._

" _Why?" She asked tiredly._

" _I'm participating in a Rating Game 10 days from now. I'm headed to the mountains to train." I told her. She groaned before removing the shades and burying her face in the couch cushion._

" _Have fun…" Her muffled voice came from the cushion._

" _You are welcome to join us you know?" I told her._

" _No thanks… Feeling too lazy…" SHe murmured through the pillow. I chuckled and leaned over, planting a kiss on the top of her head._

" _I'll be sure take you out somewhere after the game." I promised her._

" _Look forward to it…" She moaned. Heh, why do I find this so amusing?_

 _~~Flashback End~~_

* * *

And here I am, walking up a mountain with a massive backpack strapped to my back, and Issei by my side in similar conditions. Only, I'm in much better shape than him, so he's more hunched over and sweaty than I am, despite my backpack being bigger than his.

"You're almost there you two! Keep it up!" Rias called out to us from the top of the hill.

"Why do we have to do this?!" Issei wailed.

"You need to build up your physical strength!" Rias answered.

"She said, holding nothing at all!" I shot back, panting.

"On your right." Kiba said nonchalantly as he walked past us.

"Seriously? What did they give you? A bag of feathers?!" Issei demanded as the Knight walked on.

"Move it." Koneko monotoned, walking past us with a backpack the size of an elephant.

"What the hell!?" Issei screamed with wide eyes as Koneko walked as if she held nothing.

"That's Rook strength for ya." I deadpanned.

"Aw, this sucks!" My fellow Pawn complained. OK, I admit to not liking this little hike, but he could be a little quieter! Oh! Idea!

"Hey Issei, Rias told me that she accidentally dropped a pair of her panties at the doorway last time she was here. At this point, anybody could-"

*ZOOOOOM*

I didn't get to finish my sentence as Issei rushed forward with speed that puts Kiba to shame straight up the hill.

"Wow…" I deadpanned.

"Was that necessary?" Rias asked, though not hiding her amusement.

"It got him going didn't it?" I asked with a smirk.

"True, true." Rias conceded.

"Pervy-senpai." Koneko mumbled, glaring in the direction Issei shot off to.

"Hey Koneko, the video got to 2 million views." I told the young Rook, showing her my phone. She perked up a little and grabbed my phone, watching the video _again_ with the same satisfied smile.

"You really know how to deal with people, don't you Takeo-sensei?" Kiba laughed. I shrugged in response.

"More like I know how to make them go away or shut up. Never been a fan of people." I explained honestly.

"Ah, I think that's what's known as a Hikikomori, right?" Akeno asked with a teasing smile.

"Akeno, I heard that the leather made from a deer's skin is excellent for whips." I told the Gremory Queen, who's eyes widened as she suddenly teleported away.

"Really?" Rias asked with half-lidded eyes.

"I can do this all day." I said with a smug smirk.

It wasn't long before we made it to the mansion, finding Issei hunched over and panting, and Akeno with a deer over her shoulders, a bright lady-like smile on her face that suggested there wasn't anything wrong with the fact that she had a deer hanging off of her shoulders with a spike of ice in its head…

"Alright then, let's get these bags inside and begin training." Rias instructed with a smile.

"What? We just got here! That's evil and nowhere even close to fair!" Issei complained.

"Why thank you." Rias thanked him with a smirk.

"Only a Devil would take that as a compliment." I sighed as we went inside, separated into rooms and got changed into some tracksuits to train in.

Kiba and Issei shared a room, Rias and Akeno shared one, so did Koneko and Asia. Of course, being the introvert I am, I had no problem having my own room. Anyways, we all gathered in the living room of the mansion to hear from Rias what our training will ensue.

"Alright, listen up. The training will divided into three basic categories: Sword training, hand-to-hand combat, and magic." Rias spoke up before turning her attention to me.

"Takeo-san, since you will be playing as a substitute Knight, you will train with Kiba first." She told me. I nodded in understanding. This would give me an excellent opportunity to have that chat with Kiba about swords I've been wanting to have with him.

"Asia, you will begin your magic training with Akeno." Rias told her Bishop.

"Hai, Buchou." Asia said with a nod.

"Issei, you will be starting hand-to-hand with Koneko." Rias continued. The look on Issei's face was one of pure terror. Koneko looked delighted. Well, her version of delighted anyway.

* * *

"So, Kiba, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." I told my temporary fellow Knight. Rias and Sona did something to my Evil Piece and now I'm locked in a Knight Promotion until the end of the Rating Game.

"What do you need?" he asked politely as we walked through the forest to a clearing we could practice in.

"Do you recognise this?" I asked him, summoning Lupus Umbra and holding out my right hand, palm facing the ground.

A small purple magic circle appeared, and out of it, materialised the Holy Eraser he lent me during our fight with Dohnaseek.

"Recognise this?" I asked him as I grasped the sword. His eyes widened as he saw it.

"Is that… The Holy Eraser?" He asked with wide eyes.

"The very same one you lent me when we fought Dohnaseek." I told him.

"This one of Lupus Umbra's abilities. I can absorb bladed weapons into my Sacred Gear for later use. The weapons I absorb develop Lupus Umbra's shadow powers." I explained, resting the flat side of the blade on my shoulder.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me put with this?" I asked him with a smirk. He smirked back as understood my meaning.

"You want an arsenal of swords at your disposal." he said, more like a statement than a question.

"Well, it's not only swords." I told him, dismissing the sword I held. I then summoned the only other weapon I have in Lupus Umbra; a naginata I got Tsubaki.

The pole was pitch black, with purple symbols running along it's length, and the blade was black as well, a single line of purple going along the hamon on both sides.

"I figured, since you clearly aren't very creative with your Sacred Gear, we could help each other out." I told him, resting the polearm I held over my shoulders.

"That's actually not a bad idea. I do only have 4 swords…" he mused.

"Being?"

"The Holy Eraser, a sword of ice that destroys fire, a sword that scatters wind, and a sword tht sets on fire."

"You have a good start, but with a Sacred Gear like Sword Birth, the sky's the limit."

"True."

"So, what do you say?"

"You're on."

With that, we shook hands, sealing the deal.

* * *

"Ok, we need to be more varied in the swords themselves, as well as their effects." I told Kiba as I absorbed one of his ice swords.

"As a Knight, you need to be able to use various swords. One day, you might find yourself wielding a sword unfamiliar, and that could be the death of you." I continued.

"I see your point. What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"All of the swords you've made are one-handed. I suggested making a few two-handed swords, as well as dual swords and short swords. Keep in mind, consistency is not always a good thing." I told him.

He nodded and closed his eyes. A Zweihander materialised in front of him. The blade was silver, but had a green hue to it, and the guard and pommel were decorated with green gems.

"Very good. What does it do?" I asked as he picked it up with both hands.

"I call it Vine Voyage. Stab it into the ground, and vines will emerge, restraining the enemy." He explained, handing me the sword.

"Awesome. That won't do much against an enemy like Phenex, but it could certainly come in handy." I said as I absorbed the blade. It was still silver, but the green hue had turned purple, as well as the gems.

"Any more ideas?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Yeah. How about a sword that poisons whoever/whatever it cuts?" I suggested.

"Any specific sword in mind?"

"A Jian has always been my favourite."

He nodded and formed the sword. The blade was a deep shade of purple, the guard and pommel were bronze, and the handle was brown.

"Nice." I complimented as he gave me the sword and I absorbed it. It stayed the same for the most part, but the guard and pommel turned black.

"Keep the ideas coming Takeo-san. I can make these all day." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Alrighty then. Next, how about a-"

We went on creating and absorbing swords for the next few hours. By the time we were done, Kiba and I both an arsenal of 20 different swords with 20 different effects and abilities at our disposal.

What are these swords you might ask? Well, here's a list:

Holy Eraser - One-handed longsword that absorbs light  
Flame Delete - Two-handed longsword extinguishes flames  
Replenish Calm - Cutlass that scatters wind  
Overheat - Katana sets on fire  
Vine Voyage - Zweihander that creates vines to restrain opponents  
Venom - Jian that poisons the victim  
Shock Delivery - Tai Chi Sword that delivers a strong electric shock to the victim  
Destructor - Khopesh that destroys what it hits  
Pain Stabber - Rapier that stimulates the pain receptors of the victim when stabbed  
Lengthwise - Tai Chi sword that extends its length  
Sunset - Viking Sword that glows brightly to disorientate opponents  
Driller - Xiphos with a blade that spins like a drill  
Wingblade - Celtic Sword that creates blades of wind when slashed  
Spike Launcher - One-handed Broadsword that shoots spikes of steel from its tip  
Shadow Devourer - Two-handed Broadsword that absorbs darkness  
Stone Step - Claymore with blade made of stone that's light but packs a mean punch/slice  
Carbon - Miao Dao with a blade made of diamond that will (almost) never break  
Water Whip - Spatha who's blade turns into water that moves like a whip  
Bloodlust - Ninjato that when cut by the blade, wounds won't stop bleeding until you pass out  
Phantom - Zatoichi with an invisible blade

Try and stop us Riser Phenex! With these swords, I have complete confidence that Kiba and I will be able to do a real number on those sluts he calls a Peerage. I know some of the names are a bit weird, but if it ain't broke!

* * *

"Really Issei?" I asked in a deadpanned tone as the ORC and I sat at the table, seeing massive mountains of food available.

"I just got a little carried away using magic to peel the potatoes and onions, alright?" Issei defended with a glare.

"Why do I get the feeling that it wasn't an onion you imagined peeling?" I asked bluntly.

"Pervy-senpai." Koneko grumbled, glaring at Issei, who looked like he had an arrow strike his heart.

"From now on, I'm taking care of the cooking." I declared to everyone.

"You can cook takeo-san?" Rias asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, my Mom taught me when I was in High School." I said with a fond smile, remembering my Mom.

"Well, she must be a wonderful lady." Akeno said with a smile.

"Yeah, she was." I said, suddenly feeling depressed. My Mom was still alive, but in another universe thinking I'm dead… I find myself wondering how my family is doing back home.

"Takeo-san, are you alright?" Asia asked, probably seeing my sad face.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Silver-chan. It's just, my Mom died a little while before I came back to Japan is all." I said with a sad smile. A lie, I know, but if you think about, it can be true from a point of view.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Takeo-san!" She said quickly.

"Don't worry about it." I waved her off dismissively.

"Still, you look like your mother's death affected you pretty badly." Rias observed. I sighed sadly and nodded.

"Yeah. Despite my age, I am easily one of the biggest Mama's Boys you'll ever see." I said with a humourless laugh.

"Well anyway," Rias spoke up, changing the subject.

"That was delicious and filling. I think we should head to the baths." Rias told evreyone with a smile.

"You're all going together?!" Issei suddenly shot out of the chair.

"That was the plan. Why, do you want to join us? You want to see us naked right?" Rias asked with a pleasant smile. Issei looked seconds away from blowing a fuse in his head. Meaning, nosebleed.

"I don't mind, what about you Akeno?" Rias asked her Queen politely.

"Of course not. It sounds like fun. Sensei is welcome too." Akeno winked at me. I maintained a stoic face, but couldn't stop the blush.

"You Asia?" Rias asked the blond former nun.

"Sure…" Asia said with a smile, though she seemed a little embarrassed.

"Koneko?"

"I'd rather die." At Koneko's response, Issei looked like someone had just kicked him in the crotch.

"Sensei is fine." She added after a moment. At that, Issei fell to the ground, crying anime tears.

"Thank you Koneko-chan, but I think I'll pass." I said with a strained smile and a faint blush.

"Oh well. Sorry Issei." Rias said with a smile.

"Why is it always him!?" Issei wailed from the ground, making the rest of us sweatdrop.

"Now that's just melodramatic..." Rias deadpanned.

"If you peek I'll kill you." Koneko told Issei with narrowed eyes.

* * *

And here we are… in the outdoor bath… with Kiba and Issei… And Issei pushing against the wall with a hard look on his face… mixed with perversion…

"Should we leave you two alone?" Kiba asked with an amused amused smile from next to me.

"Yeah, you and that wall look like you could use some privacy." I added, just as amused as Kiba. If not a little uncomfortable.

"Shut up! This is part of my training idiots!" Issei shot back at us.

"They teaching you X-ray vision or something?" Kiba asked in a deadpanned tone.

"Perversion, thy name is Hyoudou." I deadpanned as well.

"If that's my power then so be it! It given to me for a damn good reason!" Issei yelled as he glared at the wall like it was his worst enemy. Which, in a sense, it was.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Issei let out a roar of determination. And then, something miraculous happened!

…

Nothing. Stupid pervert.

* * *

So, after talking about the history of Devils, the story behind the Evil Pieces and the Rating games, and a little bit about the Church and the Holy Bible, everyone went to bed. By now, Issei and and Rias should be having their little conversation about being a Gremory and that Issei likes her, Gremory or not. I just lay in bed, absentmindedly stroking Dawn, who was sleeping on my stomach. Dusk prefers to sleep on the floor.

" _Hey, Eris, you there?"_ I called out to the Satanic Wolf in my mind.

 **{I am here Pup. What can I do for you?}** Eris asked in response.

" _You once told me that you used to be a simple Wolf Yokai."_

 **{I did.}**

" _How did you become what you are today?"_

 **{Ah, that is a quite a story. It begins with me and my rival, Belenus.}**

" _You have a rival?"_

 **{Yes, much like Ddraig and Albion, Belenus and I have an ongoing rivalry that is passed on to our hosts.}**

" _So I'm going to have to fight him?"_

 **{Yes. He used a simple Tiger Yokai before evolving into the Angelic Tiger.}**

" _I see…"_

 **{Anyways, he and I were having one of our usual fights, and we just so happened to be in the vicinity of Fafnir's battle against the original Siegfried. When the fatal blow was delivered to said Dragon King, Belenus and I were bathed in his blood and aura, changing us.}**

" _Fascinating…"_

 **{Indeed. He and I both grew in size, started to emit dragon-like auras, and sprouted wings. His resembled an Angel's, whilst mine resembled a Devils. Even so, our wings hold similar appearances to that a dragon.}**

" _I see… so what can his Sacred Gear do?"_

 **{It's called Tigris Luminus, and for all intensive purposes, the opposite to my abilities. Where you control the shadows, he controls light. Where you use bladed weapons, he uses blunt weapons. So on and so forth.}**

" _I see."_

 **{Continuing, Belenus and I one day got too carried away with our fight and a group of Angels came and annihilated us, destroying our bodies and placing our souls Sacred Gears.}**

" _So, basically the same story as Ddraig and Albion?"_

 **{Yes.}**

" _Interesting…"_

 **{We always awaken at the same time, so I suggested watching out for him.}**

" _Noted. Thanks Eris."_

 **{Don't mention it Pup. Goodnight.}**

" _Goodnight."_

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think of Takeo having his own rival? It was something I'd planned since the beginning of the story. Wolf vs Tiger. Sounds awesome to me!**

 **Concerning the swords, I always thought Kiba underused his Sacred Gear in the anime. I mean, he has the ability to create swords at his will, with his imagination being the only limit. Why does he not have like 50 different swords with different effects and attributes? Well, now he does.**

 **Oh, just to drive you guys nuts, there's a BIG surprise in the next chapter. ;)**

 **Ok, in all seriousness, I do have something serious to talk about. I'll be taking my SATs soon, so I'll have to study more often than I normally do. Thus, my writing time will go down drastically. So, don't expect more than 1 chapter a week, and that's optimism there. I have to finish like 10 practice tests that are each 4 hours long within the few weeks. I'm sorry, and thanks for understanding!**

 **See ya!**


	17. Shadow Overcoat

"Alright you two, you're going to need your Sacred Gears." Rias told Issei and I as we got ready to test what we've learnt these past few days. We were standing outside, in the front yard where not much damage could be done to the mansion.

"Didn't you say no Sacred Gears?" Issei asked.

"Not without my permission. Issei, you're first. Kiba will be your opponent." Rias said. Kiba and Issei nodded and got about metres away from each other.

"I'm not going easy." Kiba said with a concentrating face as he readied his practice sword.

"Neither am I, Boosted Gear!" Issei exclaimed and held his left hand out, summoning the gauntlet. He'd managed to awaken it during our training.

 **[Boost!]**

"Good, now again." Rias instructed.

"Go!" Issei exclaimed.

 **[Boost!]**

"Again."

"More!"

 **[Boost!]**

"You can do better."

"Again!"

 **[Boost!]**

"Give me more!"

 **[Boost!]**

"Boosted Gear!"

 **[Boost!]**

"Boost!"

 **[Boost!]**

"Boosted Gear go!"

 **[Boost!]**

"Give me more!"

 **[Boost!]**

"We can do this!"

 **[Boost!]**

"Again!"

 **[Boost!]**

"Yeah!"

 **[Boost!]**

"One more!"

 **[Boost!]**

"Twelve power ups! Nicely done Issei!" I called out to the younger Pawn.

"Can you see how far you've come? You've never been able to endure this much power for this long before." Rias told him with a proud smile. Issei's eyes widened as he looked at his gauntlet.

"Your training has paid off Issei." I told him with a smirk.

"Alright, let's keep moving." Rias told him.

"Got it. Boosted Gear!" He held his arm out one more time.

 **[Explosion!]**

At that point, a circle of yellow light appeared around Issei's feet, glowing brightly as his hair flailed in the wind. It was very reminiscent of when Goku goes Super Saiyan. Great, I'm turning into Issei! I swear if his hair turns blond I'm leaving.

"What's he doing?" Asia asked with her head tilted.

"Perfecting a new call it seems…" Rias mumbled thoughtfully.

"If he gets it right, he should be able to let it all out in one blow." I added. Rias nodded in agreement.

"You're up Kiba!" She instructed her Knight, who nodded. Kiba jumped up high and tried to land a hit on Issei, only for his sword to be blocked by his gauntlet and kicked back.

"Alright Issei, I want you to give him everything you've got!" Rias exclaimed.

"Right!" Issei thrust his left arm forward, summoning a red ball of light the size of a golf ball.

"Is that all I've got?!" Issei asked himself in a broken tone.

"Just let it rip Issei!" I called out to him as Kiba charged towards him.

"HAAAAAAA!" Issei roared as he pulled his fist back and punched the little ball of light.

The ball grew in size and shot straight towards Kiba, who dodged just in the nick of time. The beam continued on until it hit a mountain, exploding on contact. Everyone covered their faces to shield from the wind and dust the impact created. When the dust cleared, we all saw a giant trench cutting clean through the mountain.

"Looks like it worked." Akeno giggled.

"He broke the mountain…" Koneko monotoned.

"I can't believe that came out of Issei…" Asia mumbled in awe. That's what she said…

"Wow, that did a lot more than I thought it would…" Issei spoke in slurred words before falling to all fours.

"Issei-san! Are you OK?" Asia squealed in concern as she ran up to the fallen Pawn.

"Looks like he used up all of his strength on that one." Rias said with amused smile before turning to Kiba.

"What do you think? He's improving." She told him.

"I'll say. If that attack hit me, I don't know what would've happened." Kiba agreed as the practice sword he held snapped in half.

"Alright then, Takeo-san, you're up. Koneko is your opponent." Rias told me. I nodded as Koneko and I got where Kiba and Issei were standing.

"Lupus Umbra!" I summoned my Sacred Gear. The shiny black cloth sparkled a little in the sunlight.

"I want you to do the same as Issei. Channel as much magical energy as you can and let it loose." Rias instructed. I nodded in understanding and held my left hand out.

I channeled my energy into my left hand, creating a black ball of light with a purple shine. I shut my eyes tight as I sent more juice into the orb. It didn't get bigger, but the glow grew brighter. I focussed some of my lightning energy into it, and the orb starting crackling with blue electricity around it. As I focussed, I was vaguely aware of the gem on the back of my hand glowing bright purple.

"Let it loose!" Akeno cheered me on. I don't know what it was, but I felt energy coursing through my entire body, not just to my left hand.

 **{Let it flow. You'll be pleasantly surprised.}** Eris advised. I internally nodded and took a deep breath, allowing the energy flow throughout my entire body.

"What's going on?" Akeno asked Rias.

"I don't know… But it doesn't look bad, and that energy signature is amazing." Rias responded thoughtfully.

I opened my eyes, finding a deep purple aura surrounding me. Acting completely on instinct, I did something unusual… I gripped the orb in my fist, eliciting gasps of shock from the others.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I roared as the energy surged off the charts.

 **{Satanic Wolf! Balance Breaker 1!}** Eris' voice boomed from the gem.

I held my left arm up as black energy shot out of the gem, surrounding my body. I could feel the power coursing through me body, as if it was a part of blood, flowing through my veins.

As the light faded, I found myself looking different. I now wore a black trench coat very similar to Dohnaseek's. It had purple accents, and the sleeves were wrapped around my forearms in the same manor as Lupus Umbra's basic form, complete with gems and claws. I also had a black visor over my eyes, which had a purple lens.

"Balance Breaker, Lupus Umbra. Shadow Overcoat!" I announced, not knowing how those words came out of my mouth.

"Balance Breaker?!" Rias exclaimed in shock.

 **{You did it! You unlocked the first level of the Balance Breaker!}** Eris seemed excited.

"First?" I asked her, looking at the gem on my left hand.

 **{Indeed. The Balance Breaker of Lupus Umbra has two levels. The first one is relatively easy to achieve, albeit weaker than most others. The second one however, is significantly more difficult.}** She explained.

"Wow…" I muttered in awe.

"Takeo-san, how…?" Rias trailed off in shock.

"Lupus Umbra has two levels of Balance Breaker. This is the first, which is very easy to achieve, but not as powerful as others." I explained. Rias nodded in understanding, eyes still wide.

"Well then, shall we see what this can do?" I asked Koneko, who nodded with a small smirk.

I charged straight for her, my fist encased in dark energy. She jumped out of the way and tried to land a roundhouse kick on me, but I saw a red line going from her foot to my chest. Wait, is that…?

"Quick decision!" Thinking quickly, I maneuvered myself so that the line was no longer touching me and sure enough, Koneko's kick missed.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed giddily. While Koneko was distracted, I quickly summoned Overheat, the katana that sets on fire. The blade was black, with a silver guard and a purple handle.

"Feel the burn!" I quipped as I tried to charge her again, Overheat burning bright with purple flames.

Koneko was ready this time though. She jumped over me and landed a hit on my back, sending me to the ground. I grunted as I got up and summoned another sword in my other hand; Water Whip. Heh, looks like I can summon more swords in this form.

I swung the spatha at her, turning the blade into water and latching onto her arm. With a smirk, I pulled her towards me and swung Overheat. She flinched at the swing, but the flames dispersed just as I stopped the blade a centimetre from her neck, both of us panting heavily. With a smile, I let her go and dissipated my blades.

"Nicely done!" Akeno squealed as she latched onto my arm, her face flushed.

"Not gonna lie, that little display has gotten me really hot for you." She whispered in my ear sultrily. I flushed as my Balance Breaker faded.

"Please stop that Akeno-san." I mumbled. She gave a giggle before letting me go.

"Very well done Takeo-san. You too Issei." Rias congratulated us.

"But, I couldn't do anything near as awesome as that…" Issei mumbled in depression.

"Keep in mind Issei, my Sacred Gear is different. That was level 1 of my Balance Breaker, which is very easy to get. Level 2 will probably be harder for me than your's will be for you." I told him. He seemed to cheer up a little at my words.

"Alright you two, you are the linchpins of this Rating Game. The two of you will critically affect how this competition goes." Rias told us. We both nodded in determination.

"Trust in the rest of us, and trust in yourselves." she advised.

"I trust you. And I know I can handle this." Issei said with determination.

"As do I." I told her. She smiled back as the other's started congratulating Issei and I on our progress.

I noticed Rias had a weird look on her face. She was looking straight at Issei, with a small smile adorning her features, as if he did or said something to lift her spirits. Strange… shouldn't she be all blushing with a hand over her heart? At least, that's how I remember the anime. It should be at this point in time that she starts to fall for him. Then again, this universe has proven to be very different from what I know it to be...

* * *

Issei and I decided to take a load off on the roof of the mansion that night. It was by coincidence that we ended up in the same place. So, we just decided to chat.

"So, how you feeling about the Game? Still 4 days left." I asked him. He sighed and looked at his feet.

"I don't know. I know I said I could do this, but I'm really not sure. If anything, you'll make a better asset than me." He said in depression.

"Don't think like that." I told him.

"But, you managed to achieve Balance Breaker. I'm leagues away from doing anything similar." he responded in a self-degrading tone.

"Keeping in mind Issei, that's just how my Sacred Gear works. Level 1 is easy to get to, but Level 2 is harder than most others." I repeated, trying to comfort him.

"You're still stronger than me though..." He mumbled.

"Only because I have a stricter Master than you. If you were Sona's servant, you'd have either died by now, or been much stronger." I reasoned. Despite himself, he chuckled.

"I guess so."

"But, if you're really worried, I might have something." I told him, reaching into my pocket and pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. He watched with interest as I drew a symbol on the paper and showed him.

"This is an Ancient Rune. Humans with very little magical power can use them to do various things. This is a symbol for fire." I told him as I channeled some magical energy into the paper.

Issei gasped as the symbol glowed bright red. I threw the piece of paper towards the forest and it hit a nearby tree, setting it on fire. Before he could scream about fire, I threw another piece of paper with the symbol for water at the tree, extinguishing the flame.

"All you have to do is channel the smallest amount of energy into the runes and they'll work like regular spells." I explained, seeing Issei's wide eyes.

"So, you're saying even I can use those?" he asked with a hopeful smile. I nodded.

"Where did you learn about these?" He asked.

"Sona has a bunch of magic books that I've coursed through." I answered.

"Still, the one downfall is that you'll need to carry these papers around to do so, but there is another way." I told him as I drew the symbol for fire on my palm.

Holding out my hand, I channeled my energy into the symbol, and a stream of fire shot out of my palm towards the sky, where I was aiming.

"If you put the marks on your body, that problem goes away. You'll just need to redraw them, since using them removes the mark." I explained as I held out my hand. Getting my message, he gave his right hand and I frew the symbol of fire on his palm.

"Now, just aim up, focus your energy into the mark, and let her rip." I instructed. He aimed his palm at the sky like I did and shot out a long stream of fire in the direction.

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed in triumph before his eyes widened as if he realised something.

"Wait, what happens if I lose the pen I use? I'd be useless." he asked. I nodded.

"True, but there's a way around that." I explained.

"Being?"

"If the marks are permanent, you can use it as many times as you want."

"Meaning?"

"How do you feel about getting a tattoo?"

His eyes widened at my question.

* * *

"Ow, ow ow!" Issei screamed as I inked the symbol for water on his right wrist.

I used to work as a tattoo artist, so I know what I'm doing. I'd planned on putting some of these on myself whilst we were on the training trip, hence why I brought the device, but I only have enough for three marks, and Issei needs them more than I do.

"Don't be a pussy." I rolled my eyes.

"Have you ever gone through this?!" He shot back with teary eyed glare.

"Yes, three times." I deadpanned. He chuckled sheepishly and scratched his cheek in embarrassment. Rolling my eyes, I continued. I just need to do the outline of each mark, so none of them took long.

"Alright then, what do you want on your left wrist?" I asked as I covered his new tattoo with vaseline and clingwrap.

"Before I answer, wouldn't it be better to put these on my palms?" he asked in confusion. I shook my head.

"It doesn't really matter. It'll still shoot from your hand." I shrugged. He nodded in understanding and looked through the list of runes I know of that I wrote for him.

"How about this one?" He asked, pointing to a particular rune. I hissed in unsureness.

"Blood Crystals? You sure?" I asked him. He nodded.

"You know that the blood will come from your body right? It will create sharp crystals of blood, which can be a deadly weapon, but each crystal you make will drain you of more blood." I advised.

"I know, but this one seems like it will work perfectly against a Phoenix." he told me. True enough. After all, these crystals are hard as diamonds. They won't melt like ice.

"Very well." I sighed as I created a stencil for the rune and got to work.

"Sensei, can I ask you something?" Issei asked through gritted teeth.

"You just did, but sure." I quipped as I inked him. He rolled his eyes before his expression turned serious.

"Are you… are you happy with Raynare?" he asked carefully. I stopped with the tattoo and looked up at him.

"Yes. Very." I answered monotonously. He sighed and looked away.

"I'm sorry. It's just…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"You don't know how to feel about me because I'm dating the woman who killed you?" I guessed. He sighed and nodded.

"Keeping in mind Issei, she killed me too." I told him as I continued his tattoo.

"Then, why are you dating her?" He asked, not understanding.

"Because I like her alot. Regardless of what happened in the past, she is a good person." I told him. Issei sighed and nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just, I find it hard to forgive her after what she did…" He admitted.

"Remember, she didn't want to. If you saw the condition she was in when she killed me, you'd understand." I told him as I continued with the Blood Crystals rune.

"Makes sense…" He mumbled as I finished the mark. Covering it with vaseline and wrapping it with clingwrap.

"So, what's the last one?" I asked him, handing him the list again.

"I need something that works well against a Phoenix…" he mumbled in thought.

"Well, if I put the rune for Steel on your shoulder, you should be able to make your back as durable as steel." I advised. He narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Alright, that works." He said, taking his shirt off. Making the stencil, I stuck it on his back and got to work.

"Sensei, do you think I can win with these runes?" He asked me, clenching his face in pain.

"That depends on you. If you're determined, you can." I told him, making sure to go slowly over his shoulder.

"Is that enough though?" He asked in a depressed tone.

"I'm not strong like Koneko, I can't heal like Asia, I could never wield a sword like Kiba, my magic is literally nothing compared to Akeno, and I'll never be as smart as you Sensei…" He mumbled, getting more and more depressed.

"True, you may not be like us, but there's one thing you have plenty of." I told him.

"What's that?" he asked, looking at me over his shoulder.

"Heart." I told him with a gentle smile.

"With a heart as big as yours, those other things are easily outmatched." I told him, continuing the tattoo.

"People like Riser believe that power is the only thing that matters. That's one of his biggest weaknesses." I continued.

"If I exploit that weakness, do you think I can beat him?" He asked, hissing in pain as the tattoo pen hit particularly sensitive spot.

"Can't say for certain, but I know it's possible. No matter what anyone says about a Phoenix, true immortality does not exist. Even God himself is vulnerable to death." I told him as I finished the mark.

"Really?" He asked with wide eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah. In fact, both of our Sacred Gears have to potential kill God." I said with a smirk. Despite the fact that he is already dead, this is true.

"Wow…" Issei mumbled in awe as I covered his new shoulder tattoo and gave him his shirt back.

"Go have Asia heal these and we can test them out in the forest tomorrow morning. Sound good?" I asked him with a smile. He smiled back with determination and nodded.

* * *

"Why are those two here?!" Issei demanded as we met up in the forest to test out his runes. He was glaring at the Dire Wolf pups who were standing at my feet.

"Because I summoned them here to help you practice." I said with a pleasant smile. Issei gave the two pups the 'I'm watching you' gesture before turning to me expectantly.

"Now, first thing I want you to do is use your water rune." I told him, summoning Water Whip. He nodded and got into a battle stance.

"If you do it right, you could make the water you create into a whip like this." I told him as my sword's blade turned into water and I cracked the whip towards a tree, wrapping the water around one of its branches.

"Now you try." I told him. He nodded and aimed his right hand towards the tree.

"Focus a very small amount of energy into the rune. Too little, and it won't work. Too much, and you'll burn the rune away." I warned him.

"Got it." he said, closing his eyes.

I saw a small red glow come from where the rune was. He pulled his hand back as water started to develop at his palm. Closing his hand into a fist he made a whipping motion with his arm. As the water traveled with his movement, it formed into a long rope of water, wrapping around a branch on the tree.

"Nicely done." I complimented as he dissipated the water, looking proud of himself.

"Now, the blood crystals work in a similar manner to an ice spike." I told him. Forming a spike of ice that hovered above my hand.

"The more magic you put into it, the bigger it'll be." I explained, sending the spike into the tree.

"In your case, the bigger you make it, the more blood it will take. I think the ideal size would about the same as a bullet." I told him. He nodded and held his hand out towards the tree.

"Keep in mind, this symbol takes some of your blood. It will hurt." I advised him.

"Hai." He responded calmly, closing his eyes in concentration. He grunted in pain a little as the rune on his wrist glowed, forming a small red bullet in front of his palm.

"Alright Issei, let it fly." I told him. He opened his eyes and pushed his hand forward, sending the bullet right at the tree.

"Oh my fucking God!" he yelled as the bullet went straight through the tree and the proceeded to shoot through a few others.

"That's a blood crystal Issei. They're harder than diamonds." I told him, amused at his reaction.

"Are you shitting me!?" He asked in bewilderment.

"I am not." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wow…" He mumbled in awe, looking at the rune on his wrist.

"Now for the steel rune. That's where Dusk and Dawn come in." I said with a evil grin. The Dire Wolves perked up at the sound of their names while Issei paled.

"You might want to get on it. Dusk, Dawn, restrain." I instructed the pups, who growled at Issei.

"Waaaaah! Not again!" He screamed like a little girl while I keeled over laughing at the sight of Dusk and Dawn trying to snapped at his butt.

"Use the rune you idiot!" I laughed, clutching my sides.

"Right!" he yelled as he concentrated his magic power into the rune on his shoulder. Dusk pounced on him and landed a bite on his shoulder… only for nothing to happen.

"Huh?" Issei opened his eyes, seeing Dusk munch on his shoulder with no results.

"Hah! I can't feel a thing!" He exclaimed triumphantly, smirking victoriously at the pup hanging off of his shoulder by the fangs. Unbreakable fangs I might add. Oh yeah, those pups are definitely the right Familiars for me.

"Don't let your guard down Issei." I called out to him. He looked at me in confusion before his face converged into one of intense pain.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" He screamed as Dawn sank her fangs into his rear end.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" He wailed in pain, making me keel over in laughter again.

"Dawn, let him go. You too Dusk." I laughed, wiping away a tear of laughter as the pups let him go.

 **{Very entertaining Pup.}**

" _Why, thank you."_

"Was that necessary?" Issei asked, panting heavily with a pathetic glare.

"No, but it was funny." I quipped with a grin. He scoffed at me and looked away.

"Alright, the steel rune doesn't have much more that it can do. The water rune, you can form the water into various shapes and even lower the temperature and form ice if you practice enough." I told him. He eagerly took in all the info I gave him.

"Concerning the blood crystals, I'd say stick with the bullets for now. You only have so much blood in your body; about five litres. Each crystal bullet takes up two millilitres. I wouldn't recommend making more than 400 of them. Any more, and you'll start to tire." I told him. He nodded, making a mental note to count the crystals he shoots.

"Now, we only have three days left. It's up to you to master the runes." I said. He nodded in understanding and faced the tree, readying himself to use the runes again.

"Dusk and Dawn are going to stay with you. Use them to practice hitting a moving target. Just make sure the blood crystals are blunt." I instructed. He nodded while Dusk and Dawn readied themselves for a practice fight.

"I'm off for some training with Koneko. See ya later." I waved as I took off. Issei called out a goodbye to me while the pups barked at me in goodbye. I wonder how well Issei will work with them?

* * *

 **And that's training done and done! I put the runes in to help Issei be a little stronger in his future fights as well as the battle against Riser. I figured they'd be a nice touch. And what do you guys think of the Balance Breaker? I thought it would be fun to work with.**

 **Also, I just want to drive ya'll crazy a little, so I'll tell you that there's a bit of steamy content in the next chapter! ;P I'm such a troll, aren't I?**

 **Another thing. After a ratio of 54 yes's and 49 no's, Rias has officially been placed in Takeo's harem. She and Sona will be co-alphas, and will both love him just as much as he does them. Though, don't expect much to happen between the two of them for some time. I still need to figure out how to eventually get them together.**

 **Here are the new harems:**

 **Issei: Irina, Ravel, Asia, Rossweise, and a few OCs,  
Takeo: Rias, Sona, Raynare, Akeno, Xenovia, Kuroka, Kenoko**


	18. Good Things Come to Those who Wait

_**WARNING WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

* * *

"Thank you Takeo-sensei!" Everybody cheered as they dug into the desserts I made.

This little banquette of sugar consisted of a nice chocolate cake with a sweet ganache, a bowl of white chocolate mousse for everybody, some nice virgin cocktails to go around, a couple of chocolate chip cookies, assorted milkshakes, and to top it off, a white chocolate lava cake with peanut butter hot fudge drizzled over it, one big plate of them for everybody to share.

"No problem. I figured since everyone was working so hard these past 10 days, I should make a nice sweet feast. I have every bit of confidence that we're going to destroy that yakitori-bitch." I said with a confident smirk.

"Hai!" they all agreed.

"Wow, this chocolate cake is so sweet!" Rias cheered giddily as she ate her cake.

"I agree. And these milkshakes are delightful." Asia sipped her vanilla-oreo shake with a bright smile.

"Sensei is the best." Koneko monotone as she devoured her cake and downed several of the mocktails.

"The ganache on this cake is unlike anything I've ever had." Kiba said with a bright smile as he ate another slice of cake.

"I could eat 10 more of these lava cakes!" Issei exclaimed as he reached for the tray that had the lava cakes, only for the tray to be snatched by Koneko.

"My cakes." She said with narrowed eyes, daring Issei to object. So much for sharing the lava cakes.

"Um, yeah… I'll just have some the cookies!" Issei said with a shudder under Koneko's glare as he ate some of the chocolate chip cookies.

"This white chocolate mousse is amazing!" Akeno moaned as she popped a spoon of the mousse into her mouth.

She was moaning sensually as she licked the spoon in a teasing manner, giving me bedroom eyes. Geez, what did I do to get this girl's attention like that?!

"I'm glad you all like it." I said with a faint blush as I ate some of my own chocolate mousse.

"I can see you're going to get a very happy wife some day." Rias joked with a smile.

"That' what my Mom used to say." I grumbled, looking away with a blush. Everybody gave a slight chuckle at my words.

"I may just have to snatch you up for myself." Akeno giggled, making me blush further.

"Jokes aside, this is an amazing Takeo-sensei. Thank you very much." Rias said with a smile.

"No worries Rias-san. I enjoy baking for others. It's something I've been doing since I was 16." I said with a smile, finishing up my 4th lava cake. Thankfully, I'd managed to have that many before Koneko declared the remaining ones her.

"You have an appetite rivalling Koneko's." Rias giggled.

"I do not deny this." I responded, making everyone chuckle as I took a few more cookies.

"Anyways, I'm gonna head home early. I'm sure Raynare will want to have some time together before the game. I'll see you all at midnight?" I asked everyone, who nodded.

"See ya then." I told them, taking my cookies with me.

"Ah, Sensei, can we talk before you go?" Issei asked me. I raised my eyebrow in confusion, but nodded.

"Sure." I told him, and he followed me outside.

* * *

I yawned as I walked into my apartment. The little training vacation we had was bitter work, but the results were well worth it. I have an arsenal of swords from Kiba, I reached Balance Breaker Level 1, got some combat skills from Koneko, gave Issei the runes, and he and I even have a little surprise for Riser planned. I'm confident that I can use what I've learnt to keep Rias away from that Phenex brat.

"Raynare, I'm home." I announced as I walked into the living room, finding Raynare reading a book.

"Takeo!" She greeted with a bright smile when she saw me. She instantly got up and pulled me into a tight embrace, nuzzling her face into my chest.

"I missed you…" her voice was muffled by my shirt.

"I missed you too." I responded, tightening my hold on her.

We loosened the hug and looked at each other with bright smiles before locking lips passionately. I still can't get over how amazing it feels to have her lips dancing with mine. It was almost like they were made for each other. We separated and gave each other one more hug before looking into each other's eyes.

"So listen, I know it's like, 6pm, but the training was really rough, and I'm tired. I'm just going to take a shower and then get some sleep. The Rating Game starts at midnight, so I'd like to rest before it starts." I told her with an apologetic smile. She waved me off dismissively.

"Don't worry about it. You can make this whole thing up to me by taking me out after the game." She said with a grin. I laughed and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Deal." I smiled. She gave me one last squeeze before heading back to the couch and continuing with her book.

I made my way to the shower room, but stopped just before touching the door handle, sending a glance at Raynare. The shower room was behind the couch she was sitting on, so all I could see was the back of her head. A small smile appeared on my lips when a thought came to me. I think it's well past time, and she's probably waited long enough. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her neck from behind. She seemed a little surprised by the gesture, but didn't object.

"I'm going to take a shower now… Care to join me?" I asked in a husky whisper. She turned her face to see mine, a grin on her face.

"Oh, you better not regret asking me that, Buster." She warned playfully before getting up. I led her by her hand to the shower room and pushed her into the wall, kissing her.

 **LEMON START**

Raynare moaned as I kissed her passionately, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it up. We separated just long enough for me to remove the shirt. As we continued kissing, she unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off of me, throwing it to the side to join hers. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist, prompting me to push her into the wall for leverage as I unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. The feeling of her naked breasts pressing against my chest was amazing.

I grabbed her jeans and channeled a little of my lightning magic into them, allowing me to manipulate their molecules into static and have them pass through her legs harmlessly.

"Nice trick." Raynare said with a lusty grin as I did the same to my pants. All she and I had on now were panties and boxers respectively.

"I knew you would like it." I responded and kissed her again, groping her breasts. She moaned in satisfaction as I reveled in the feeling of them in my hands.

Phasing away our last objects of clothing, I picked her up by her soft ass cheeks and carried her into the shower, pressing her into the wall while I turned the taps on.

"I love a man who takes control." Raynare moaned with her eyes burning with lust.

"Then I'll take control." I responded in sultry tone before turning her around and groping her breasts from behind. She moaned as she enjoyed my touch.

"Takeo~" She whispered as she grabbed my erection making me groan in pleasure.

She started pumping while I tweaked her nipples, suckling on her neck, looking for the right spot. I eventually found it, just about 5cm under her ear, when she let out a particularly pleasured gasp. She continued pumping my shaft and I continued fondling her breasts for about 2 more minutes before she surprised me. She quickly let go of my rod and pushed me into the wall, catching me in a heated battle of the tongues. When she pulled away, she bit my lip slightly and pulled down before getting onto her knees.

"Oh God." I gasped as she let her tongue travel from the base of my cock to the tip. She giggled at my reaction.

"You're so much fun to tease Takeo~" She purred and started pumping me a little.

"Give me some credit. I'm a virgin after all." I told her with a panting chuckle. The lusty grin she gave me sent pleasant shivers down my spine.

"Oh, I know~ But you won't be when I'm done with you~" She promised in sultry tone before engulfing my cock.

"Raynare!" I moaned as I grabbed her head, ruffling her silky, wet hair.

She started bobbing her head with skill that could only come from decades of practice. I'm not surprised. She did tell me she's over 700 years old after all. Not that I care about her past lovers. What matters is the here and now. And right now, the way her moist mouth and slippery tongue travelled all around my cock was absolute bliss.

"You like that?" She asked in purr.

"F-fuck yes. You're really good with your tongue." I breathed out. She giggled before releasing my cock with an audible 'pop.'

"Let me show you what else I can do." She whispered huskily as she guided my rod in between her breasts and started rubbing them up and down my length.

"Oh G-god… so soft…" I panted as I ruffled her hair.

The softness of her tits around me, and her tongue swirling around the tip was amazing. Due to my lack of experience, I could only take five minutes of this intense pleasure before I found myself reaching my limit.

"Raynare, I'm close…" I breathed out. Raynare stopped the boobjob and took my entire length down her throat, making me groan loudly as she bobbed her head faster.

"I'm cumming!" I announced as she took the entire thing down her throat one more time.

My entire load exploded in her mouth. Since she took me so far in, not a single drop was spilt; it all went down her throat, and the sexy look in her eyes only prolonged my orgasm. It was about 30 more seconds before I stopped spurting cum down her throat, and she released my hard-on with slimy 'pop,' swallowing what was left of my load. Wow, what a girl.

"Mmm, what a taste." Raynare gave a delighted moan. I laughed a little through my heavy panting as she stood up, pressing her body into mine.

"Your turn." I whispered to her. She gave a startled yelp as I grabbed her shoulders and switched our positions, latching my teeth onto one of her nipples.

"Eep!" She gave a surprised yelp at the contact. I smirked over her nipple and continued to nibble on it while I fondled the other breast.

Raynare was panting heavily at the pleasure I was giving her. Hey, I may be a virgin, but at least I can please a woman. That's a confidence booster. She gave a light moan as I switched nipples and let my free hand roam down to her lower lips. Her moaning increased as I started circling her clit. After a minute or so of that, I slowly slipped my middle finger inside her, eliciting another moan from her.

I started pumping my finger in and out of her tight walls, enjoying the wet, tight feeling around my finger. After a few seconds, I added my index finger, making her gasp as I nibbled on her nipples. She was surprisingly wet, and not from the shower. Is that because of me? Wow, ego booster right there.

"You're really wet." I whispered in husky tone, showing her my drenched fingers. I made sure not to let the shower wash the liquid away.

"Did giving me a blowjob really make you that horny?" I teased with a grin, making her blush lustfully.

However, she quickly got over it and surprised me with her next action. She immediately took the two fingers into her mouth, sucking her juices off of them. Judging by the moan she released while her tongue circled my fingers, she was really enjoying the taste.

"That's good pussy juice." She purred, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You should get in there." She purred again, locking lips with me. We kissed for a few seconds befores separating. Fuck, her dirty talk is hot.

"Oh, I intend to." I growled lustfully, squeezing her ass cheeks. She moaned happily at the contact.

Deciding to carry on, I trailed butterfly kisses down her body. I started at her neck, went down to her collar bone, breasts, and stomach. When I reached her clit, I flicked it with my tongue, earning a pleased gasp. With a smirk, I separated her folds and let my tongue travel up her shiny pink opening, making her moan. Loving her reaction, I plunged my tongue as deep inside her as I could, earning a squeal.

Oh, God she tasted soooo good. Her juices leaked out of her and onto my tongue, giving me more of her sweet yet tangy taste. It was a taste I instantly fell in love with and could go for weeks with it as my only drink.

As I wriggled my tongue inside her, Raynare gripped my hair tightly. I took this as a good sign and went a little further, allowing my middle finger to join my tongue inside her, while my free hand groped her ass. Her constant moans of pleasure were music to my ears, and the pleasured look on her face only made me want more of her.

I tried to increase her pleasure by finding her G-spot, so I wriggled my finger inside her, trying to find it. Eventually, a small spot that I hit caused her to release a light squeal. Smirking internally, I hit that spot again, and the reaction was the same. Knowing that was the spot, I started viciously attacking it with my tongue, making her release a plethora of moans and squeals.

"Fuck! Right there!" She squealed in pleasure.

A naughty idea came to mind after minute or so. I stopped groping her ass and let my finger brush across her asshole, resulting in a gasp.

" _Looks like she liked that."_ I thought to myself and did it again. Same reaction. With another internal smirk, I started circling her asshole with my middle finger, while my tongue ravaged her pussy. She was getting tight around my tongue, so she must be close.

"T-takeo… I'm gonna cum…" she moaned.

"Cum for me Raynare." I said as I released my tongue from her walls.

" _Scream_ for me." I whispered in a sultry tone that made her clamp down on my finger.

I got back to work with my tongue, slamming it onto her sweet spot over and over again while I circled her asshole. Her moans were getting louder, and her pussy was getting tighter around me, so I knew she was close. When I was sure she was _just_ about to cum, I rammed my entire middle finger into her ass, making her scream out loud with a far more intense orgasm than she expected.

"CUMMING!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she released all over my face. I eagerly lapped it all up with gusto, savoring her taste.

As I stood up, letting all of my appendages out of her holes, Raynare immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, our tongues dancing with her taste on them. The moans she gave was a clear sign that I was doing well.

"Fuck me." She whispered in a demanding tone, her eyes bright with lust. With a smirk, I grabbed her left leg and pulled it up a little, allowing more space to move.

I took my cock and teased her opening a little, earning complaining moans from her. When she least expected it, I plunged my full length inside of her, making her squeal in pleasure.

"Fuck!" We moaned in unison. This feeling was unlike anything I've ever felt before. The warm, wet feeling of her tight walls clamping down on my length was one of pure sexual bliss. I had to hold still for a minute in order to not cum directly because of how tight she was.

After a moment of holding still, I started thrusting into her at a slow pace, not wanting to let myself finish too soon. If Raynare's moans were anything to go by, she wasn't complaining. As I thrusted, I slowly started to pick up the pace, getting a little faster with each thrust.

"Fuck! You're so tight." I hissed in pleasure as I continued my thrusting.

"Yes! More!" Raynare moaned as I sped up my efforts. We were both moaning messes in a matter of minutes.

"Harder… faster!" She screamed as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I happily obliged her and started slamming myself into her as fast as I could, pushing her into the wall and squeezing her ass cheeks.

"Fuck yes! Fuck me!" She squealed as I bit into her neck. I continued pounding away into her pussy with reckless abandon, trying to hold off on my orgasm for as long as possible.

"Raynare, I'm close!" I grunted into her ear as I felt my balls tightening.

"Yes! Cum inside me! Fill my pussy to the brim!" She half demanded, half begged as I felt her tightening on me. Her dirty talk was not helping me hold off. With a strained groan, I charged the smallest electric current into my finger and thumb and pinch her clit, making her scream at the top of her lungs.

"CUMMING!" Her orgasm caused her to tighten on me more than ever before, setting off my own orgasm.

"Fuck!" I grunted as I shot my seed deep inside her.

She squeezed her arms and legs around my body as I rode out my orgasm, filling her up. After about two minutes of panting heavily, Raynare and I looked into each other's eyes and smiled, sharing a chaste kiss, which was ironic given the fact that I was still inside her.

"Wow…" I mumbled as I buried my face in her neck. She giggled a little and held me close.

"That was amazing Takeo. I'm having trouble believe you were a virgin before today." We both chuckled at her quip.

"I was. But I know what you like." I said I pulled out of her. We both instantly missed the feeling, but Raynare gave me a lusty grin before resting her hands on the wall, presenting her plump ass to me.

"We're not done just yet. I want you to fuck me from behind." She purred. Matching her grin, I grabbed her hips and lined myself up with her cum-leaking pussy, enjoying the sight of my seed dripping out of her.

"Hnnn!" We both groaned as I eased into her. I was still hard, but I had just came, so I was kinda sensitive at the moment.

"Fuck me Takeo… Make your slut." She begged in a sultry tone that made me twitch inside her. She really gets off on being dominated huh? Well, I'll give you what you want Ray-chan, yessiree~

"Oh, I will." I whispered huskily, nipping on her earlobe as I started thrusting into her again.

"Oh God! It's hitting my womb!" She moaned with her tongue hanging out. As I rested my chin on her shoulder, I caught sight of of her luscious breasts bouncing erotically as I slammed my hips against hers.

"God, you feel so good Ray." I panted as I squeezed her breasts, loving the hardness of her nipples pressing into my palm.

"You too! Keep fucking me!" She begged. Of course, I obliged. Knowing that likes this domination thing, I let go of one of her breasts and delivered a swift spank onto her plump ass, enjoying the ripple that it gave. If her loud, sexual yelp was anything to go by, she loved that.

"Eh? You tightened on me with just one slap." I purred into her ear, reveling in the squeals she released.

"Such a slutty little pussy, tightening with one small spank." I growled, pinching her nipples. My dirty talk and the pinching made her clamp down on me even harder, making me hiss in pleasure.

"Yes! I'm a slut! I'm your slut!" She moaned as I fondled her breasts more. I was getting close, and I could tell she was too.

"I'm gonna cum Ray-chan." I growled into her ear. She blushed at the little nickname and released another yelp when I spanked her again.

"I'm gonna fill this slutty little pussy up with my seed, making you _mine_ forever!" I growled again, speeding up my thrusts as much as I possibly could.

"Yes~!" She squealed in delight.

"Make me yours forever! I'm your whore!" She screamed.

With one last powerful thrust, I rammed my cock all the way inside her and shot my load right into her womb. Her mouth was wide open in a silent scream as I filled her up, reveling in the feeling of bliss that was her tight walls practically milking me.

After a few minutes of holding still and panting, we rode out our orgasm and shared a loving kiss. The beautiful smile she had when we separated made my heart flutter. With one last kiss, we proceeded to actually shower this time and lay in bed, just enjoying being in each other's arms.

 **LEMON END**

"What brought this on?" Raynare asked as she rested her head on my bare chest. We didn't bother putting any clothes on when we got into the bed.

"I would've figured it would be awhile before anything happens." She added. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her naked figure.

"I guess, I just missed you. The training was vigorous, and at night, I missed holding you like this while I slept." I said honestly, burying my nose in her sweet smelling hair.

"Plus, I figured I made you wait long enough." I told her with a smile. She smiled back and pecked me on the lips.

"It was well worth it. For you, I would've waited much longer." She said as she snuggled into my chest.

"Well, I didn't want to make you wait too long. In all honesty, I just wasn't sure how to go about doing this. I'd actually wanted to do it for a while. Eventually, I just decided to throw caution to the wind and give the lady what she wants." Raynare giggled a little as I pecked her forehead.

"I'm not much of a lady, as you've probably seen." She quipped. I rolled my eyes and tightened my hold on her.

"Still, 10 days away made me realise just how I want you." I said honestly, loving the scent of her hair.

"Goodnight Ray-chan." I whispered.

"Goodnight Takeo." She whispered back. It was matter of minutes before we fell asleep.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think of my first lemon? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it too much? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Also, the dessert thing at the beginning was just something that I thought of decided to put in the chapter for shits and tickles. I thought it would be amusing.**

 **Next chapter, the Rating game begins! Stay tuned!**


	19. Rating Game - Part 1

I sat on the edge of my bed, wearing some new clothes that I got specifically for this Rating Game, and any other fights I might be involved in. It consisted of black combat pants that were tight fitting and easy to move in, a plain black T-shirt with a white wolf on the chest, and steel toed combat boots that would pack a mean kick.

I looked at my alarm clock, seeing the time to be 11pm. The game doesn't start for another hour, but I'm feeling really fidgety right now. I HATE waiting…

"Hmm, getting ready for your fight?" Raynare asked as she shifted in the bed, covering her naked body with the blanket. I smiled at her.

"Yeah. This'll be my first real fight since the Dohnaseek fiasco. I don't know how to feel about it." I told her honestly.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around my chest from behind me, burying her face into my shoulder and her naked breasts into my back. Calm down, Takeo, now is not the time to be having dirty thoughts about your girlfriend…

"You'll win. I know you will." She assured me. I smiled and grabbed her hand that on my chest, giving it a grateful squeeze.

"Thank you. Your faith in me is reason enough to be confident." I replied, turning around and wrapping my arms around her.

"Hey Takeo?" She murmured into my chest.

"Yeah?"

"I… I want you to know that I… I love you." She said, looking up at me with a smile. My eyes widened before I cupped her cheek.

"I love you too." I responded with all my emotions in my voice. She smiled at me brightly and locked me in a heated yet chaste kiss. We separated and looked into each other's eyes, both of us smiling brightly.

"I should get going. I have a chicken to fry." I told her with a smile. She smiled back with a chuckle and gave me another peck on the lips.

"And one more for luck. I'll be watching." She said with one last peck. I chuckled and stood up, summoning a transportation circle to the Student Council Room.

"See ya Ray-chan." I waved. She blushed a little at the nickname and waved back, blow me a kiss as the magic circle enveloped me.

* * *

"Substitute Knight, in the house." I announced as I appeared in the Student Council Room. The rest of Sona's Peerage laughed a little at my quip.

"Hey all, what is everyone doing here?" I asked with a smile.

"We thought we should wish you luck Sensei." Reya-chan, a girl with long brown hair pulled back with a band, said with a smile. She was Sona's second Bishop.

"Yeah, you're fighting a Phoenix here. That's a big deal." Tomoe-san spoke up. She was a Knight in Sona's Peerage and had red-ish brown hair that was tied into low pigtails.

"Well, thanks everyone. I appreciate it." I said with a smile as I sat down.

"You got any tricks up your sleeve?" Tsubasa asked me with a grin.

"I do, many in fact." I told her mysteriously.

"Care to share?" Ruruko asked with her head tilted. I gave her a mysterious grin in response.

"You'll have to see in the game." I told her. She pouted at my answer, prompting me to laugh a little.

"Alright everyone, you all still have work to do. I'm sure some of you have contracts before the game." Sona spoke up.

"Hai, Kaichou!" They said in unison. Most of Sona's Peerage went off to fulfil a contract before the game, some others went to get some Student Council work done, and Tsubaki went to get the viewing room ready.

"Have time for a game before the game?" Sona asked with a smirk as she set up the chess board.

"Wow, THE Sona Sitri made a quip. I'm overwhelmed." I said with wide eyes. She rolled her eyes in amusement and moved her first piece. The Pawn in front of her King forward one spot. It's always her opening move.

"I have a sense of humor too you know?" She asked as I moved my right side Knight to the edge of the board. That's my opening move.

"Really? Never would've guessed." I quipped sarcastically as Sona moved her own Knight. She rolled her eyes again.

"Rias tells me you've made tremendous progress with your Sacred Gear?" She asked as I moved a Pawn to make space for my Bishop to move.

"I did. Did she not tell you the details?" I asked as she moved another Pawn forward.

"She did not." She answered. I took the aforementioned Pawn with my Knight.

"Well, I'll leave it a surprise for now. You'll see what I can do in the Game." I told her. She shrugged in acceptance as she took my Knight with her Bishop. Fuck! I should've seen that coming.

"Anyways, I wanted ask if anything like this marriage thing will come up involving you? Are engaged to a pompous jackass?" I asked bluntly as I castled my Rook and King. She smirked at my wording before answering.

"No. I managed to convince my parents to allow me to choose my own husband. All they have to do is pass a small test that I put together." She told me as she let her Queen out to the middle of the board. Wait, I've seen this move before from her…

"What kind of test?" I asked as I took her Bishop with my own. She frowned, since I just destroyed her strategy, but continued with the game. She no doubt has many more.

"A test of the mind. I'd want to marry someone with whom I can have an intelligent conversation. Not one of those 'pompous jackasses,' as you put it, who care of nothing but their own power." She told me as she castled her King and Rook as well. Hey, that may work to my advantage…

"Interesting…" I murmured thoughtfully as I moved my Rook forward. Now, if she took my Rook with her Queen, she'd get me in check, but I'd be able to take the Queen with a Pawn. I'm not sure if this trap will work though. I doubt it, but it's worth a shot.

"One particular individual has been particularly persistent in passing the test, failing each time." I could hear the amusement in her voice as she took my Rook. Hm, this looks to be working, but I'm not counting my chickens just yet.

"Who?" I asked curiously as I took the Queen with my Pawn.

"Doesn't matter. He's more been trying to pass the test for the sake of the accomplishment, rather than my hand. I don't really mind it. Check." She shrugged as she took that Pawn with her remaining Bishop, putting me in check. Damn.

"Should've seen that one coming." I deadpanned to myself. Sona chuckled in amusement as I contemplated what to do next. Wait…

"Hah!" I said with a triumphant smirk as I took the Bishop with my Queen. Can't believe I just noticed that. Judging by Sona's click of her tongue, she's kicking herself for not noticing that sooner as well.

"You're improving." She said as she moved a Rook forward. If that Rook was a Bishop or Queen, I'd be in check right now… Wait, I know this move. I tried to use it on her before…

"Why, thank you." I responded with a smirk as I moved my King to the left. In order for her move to work, my King has to be in a corner. Sona gave a small scowl before placing her hand on her chin in thought. She moved a Pawn on forward two spots.

"I'm impressed in all honesty. This is the closest you've come to beating me. Tsubaki has come closer, but this in itself is impressive." She told me as I moved my Queen to the side. It looks like I was unknowingly letting her Pawn move forward to Promote, but I'm actually letting it happen. I need her to let her guard down for my next move to work.

"Well, I aim to please." I quipped. She looked really conflicted on what to right now. I haven't completely cornered her, but she is backed up a little. If she plays things right, which she no doubt will, she'll beat me.

She finally decided to throw caution to the wind and move her Pawn forward. Three more moves and she'll Promote, but I can't let her think I know that. So, I took my Queen and and moved to where here Knight is, giving me a clear path to her King.

"Check."

With a frown, Sona inspected the board before lighting up a little with a small smile. She took my Queen with a Pawn. Damnit, I didn't focus on that Pawn. Not a trainwreck though, the Queen isn't needed for my current strategy. Though, with my Queen gone, I'll lose if this strategy doesn't work.

Anyways, I moved my Knight to where it would be close to her King, but not in Check. One move and it would be, so that gives her a golden opportunity to move her Pawn forward, and she took it, thinking that the Knight was my strategy piece. I moved one of my own Pawns forward so that t was a single move away from Check. This allowed Sona another move of the Pawn. After I made my next move Sona smirked as her Pawn made it to the end of the board and she substituted the Pawn for her Queen.

"Checkmate." She said with a triumphant smirk. My King was still on the first level, and was unable to move to a spot that it wouldn't be in Check. However...

"You sure?" I asked, smirking back. Seeing her confused look, I made my move, taking her new Queen with my Rook, which was now in a collision course with her King.

"Now it's Checkmate." I said with a triumphant smirk to match her earlier one, which was replaced by a look of shock. If she moved her King at all, it would be in the path of either my previously mentioned Knight, Pawn, or a Bishop. She can't move at all.

"I win." I said with a grin as I lay back. Sona looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"It… appears you do…" She murmured in shock. Before our conversation go further, the door opened.

"Kaichou, we should head out." Tsubaki said as she entered. Sona nodded and stood up. I followed her example.

"Right. Let's go." Sona said stoically as she and Tsubaki left the room. I followed with a bit of confusion.

Is Sona really that shocked that I just beat her in Chess? I mean, I know she's probably the best Chess player in Heaven, Hell, and Earth, but I've been playing against her everyday since I became a Devil. She should've known it was only a matter of time before I either outsmarted her, or got a stroke of luck. Meh, I can ask her about it later, after the game.

* * *

"Sorry if we're interrupting." Sona said as she, Tsubaki, and I entered the ORC. Rias was at her desk sipping some tea while the others were on the couches.

"Not at all. We were just waiting for Takeo-sensei." Rias said with a smile.

"Speaking of which…" Akeno spoke as she got up and went over to the desk. Rias reached under it and pulled out a box. Akeno took it from her and walked over to me, handing it over. It was about the size of a pizza box, only much thicker.

"This came in for you last night. We don't know who sent it." Akeno told me as I took the box. Furrowing my brow in interest, I created a small knife of shadow energy and cut along the tape that held the box closed.

Opening the box, I gasped at it's contents. It held two Greek daggers in their sheaths along with a belt to clip them to. They lay on top of a piece of black leather clothing. Picking up the daggers, I smiled brightly as I slipped on the belt and clipped the daggers to it. I picked up the piece of leather and unfolded it, revealing it to be a leather jacket. At the bottom of the box was note and a pair of leather gloves. I picked up the note and looked at it.

"What does it say?" Issei asked in curiosity. Everyone else seemed to want to know as well.

"Takeo. I had these made for you when I heard you gave the Phenex brat a piece of your mind. Well done. These should help in your fight. I'll be watching. Dad." I read the note out loud, my eyes widening at the last word.

"Dad?" Koneko asked in confusion.

"Wow…" I mumbled with a small smile. I put the box down and slipped the jacket on, followed by the gloves

"Wow, it's so light!" I exclaimed in surprise as I got a feel for the jacket. I'd expected a leather jacket to be heavier.

"How do I look?" I asked everyone, holding my arms out to the side. Everyone nodded in approval.

"You look awesome Sensei." Issei told me with a grin and thumbs up.

"Very battle-ready." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Badass." Koneko gave a single nod.

"I think I like the bad-boy look." Akeno licked her lips. The rest of us sweatdropped at her ruining the moment.

"Nonetheless, it does suit you Takeo." Sona told me, though she had a faint blush. Even Tsubaki and Rias blushed a little. Wow.

"Who is your father who sent this to you Takeo-san?" Asia asked in curiosity.

"And how would he know about something like the Rating Game?" Kiba added with suspicious look. I chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head.

"I wasn't completely human when I was reincarnated." I told everyone. So far, Rias and Sona were the only ones who knew this.

"What?" Akeno asked with wide eyes.

"My mother was a human, but my father wasn't. I'm a half-breed." I explained. Everyone's eyes widened, with the exception of Rias' and Sona's.

"Wow…" Issei mumbled in awe.

"I didn't know humans could procreate with other species." Asia muttered in shock.

"Wait, what did the note mean by 'I'll be watching?' What gives?" Issei asked Rias.

"There's a live broadcast of the Game so that family members can watch. Sona and Tsubaki are here to help out with that." Rias explained.

"Awesome." Issei murmured, not quite sure what to say next.

"And it's not just family members. Raynare will be watching as well, along with others from my father's side of the family no doubt." I said thoughtfully, rubbing my chin.

"And besides, it's Rias' first Rating Game, and Takeo's. I wouldn't miss an event like this for anything." Sona said with one of her usual minute smiles.

"I'll do everything in my power to make it interesting for you." Rias said with a smile. At that point, a white magic circle appeared on the ground in front of the door, revealing Grayfia.

"I hope you're ready My Lady." She said simply with a bow. Geez, does this woman never emote?

"I am whenever you are." RIas told her.

"Excellent. In a few moments, we'll use this magic circle to transport you, Takeo-sama, and the rest of your Peerage to the battlefield." Grayfia said with one more bow. I'm not sure I like the whole 'Takeo-sama' thing…

"Where exactly is the battlefield?" Issei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's in an alternate space created specifically for the game. Since it's not real, we have full license to do some damage. Even burn it to the ground if we want to." Akeno explained with a delighted giggled at the end with her hand on her flushed face. I must admit, that sounds awesome.

"I'll be in the Student Council Broadcast room cheering you on. Good luck. You too Takeo." Sona said as she turned and left.

"Thank you Sona. And try to keep the play by play fair." Rias said with a small smile.

"Oh, I'll keep it clean." Sona assured her as she turned to face Rias.

"Though, if I was a betting girl, I'd say you'd beat that scumbag seven ways from Sunday." Sona said as she turned back to leave.

"And Takeo, make me proud. A blow to you is a blow to me." Sona said before leaving.

"Geez, thanks Sona. If that's her way of saying good luck, I think I'd prefer stony silence." I deadpanned, eliciting chuckles from the rest of the group.

"There's something I forgot to tell you. The great Devil King Lucifer will be watching the game." Grayfia told Rias, though she sent her eyes towards me for a split second. I guess she probably told Sirzechs what I said a while back… Brilliant…

"Oh, Brother Dearest." Rias sighed with a shake of her head.

"Wait, your brother is THE Devil?! Am I hearing things wrong?!" Issei exclaimed in shock.

"You are not. Rias' older brother is one of the four Devil Kings." I told Issei as I sat next to him.

"Four?" he asked in confusion.

"During the Great War so long ago, the Devil Kings died. Four Devils stood up and earned their names, succeeding them. Falbium Asmodeus, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan, and Sirzechs Lucifer." I explained. He nodded in understanding.

"And this Sirzechs guy is your brother?" He asked Rias, who nodded.

"And Serafall Leviathan is Sona's sister." I added. Issei's eyes widened further.

"Geez, how high up are you people?" Issei asked Rias with an exasperated shake of his head.

"I guess that explains why Rias is the next head of the House of Gremory and Sona is the next head of the Sitri Clan." Asia spoke up thoughtfully.

"That it does Silver-chan." I said, leaning back.

"It's time." Grayfia spoke up as she opened a big red magic circle.

"Then let's go." Rias said as she got up, a look of determination on her face. We all nodded in agreement and gathered in the circle. After I had received another marker from Rias of course.

One by one we all disappeared with the magic of the transportation circle. I closed my eyes as I felt the magic begin to envelope me. Once the feeling was gone, I opened my eyes and found myself in what looked like the the ORC room, but I knew it wasn't.

"Wow, so this is the duplicate dimension?" I asked.

"It is." Rias answered.

"Duplicate dimension?" Issei asked in confusion.

"Just take a look outside." Rias told him with an amused smile. Issei looked at her weirdly before shrugging and walking over to the window, only to gasp as he saw the swirly green sky.

" _Your attention please."_ Grayfia's voice echoed through the room.

" _Welcome everyone, my name is Grayfia. I am a servant of the House of Gremory. I will be your referee during today's match."_ She informed us.

" _You may recognise the battlefield as it is an exact replica of Kuoh Academy, an educational institution in the human world."_ She continued.

"So this really isn't school?" Asia asked. Wait, why is she wearing her nun outfit?

" _Each team has been given an area that will serve as its home base. Lady Rias-sama's crew will be stationed in the old school building, and Lord Riser-sama's will be in the principal's office in the new school house. Pawns will be Promoted if they can get to the opposing team's home base. Good luck to you all."_ Grayfia finished her little speech, finally.

"I'm gonna head over to their homebase, Promote to something badass and beat the crap out of Lord Douche-Nozzle." issei exclaimed with a grin as he put his fist in his hand.

"Bad idea. Riser is stronger than any of us. We have to outsmart him before we can beat him." i told the younger Pawn with a shake of my head.

"Odds are, Riser is going to move as many of his Pawns to our base as possible. We need as many people here as we can spare." Kiba told him.

"So not as badass as my plan." Issei lumped. I shook my head as Koneko handed me a small orb of red light.

"Ah, the communicators." I realised as I took the orb from her.

"Thanks Koneko-chan." I told her as I let the orb float into my ear. She nodded in response and handed one to Issei.

"Communicators? That's some Secret Agent shit." Issei mused as as he put his orb into his ear. With everything ready, we all gathered Rias' desk to look at a map and form a plan.

"The enemy base is just across the way, but cutting through isn't an option, despite being quick." Rias mused as we all looked at the map.

"If I may offer a suggestion?" I asked. Rias nodded and made a 'go-on' gesture. I pointed the gymnasium on the map.

"The gym will make an excellent diversion if Issei and I secure it first. While we do that, Kiba and Koneko can set up traps in the forest for Riser's Pawns who will no doubt be on their way here. Afterwards, Koneko can come back here for home support while Kiba waits at the last of the traps, where Akeno can set up an illusion of the old school house." I told everyone.

"OK, but what about Buchou and Asia?" Issei asked.

"If the King falls, the game is lost. We need Rias-san safe here for as long as possible, and Asia will need to stay with her. Koneko can assist with protecting the home base." I elaborated.

"Takeo-san is right, but I would rather have Koneko out in the front…" Rias mused unsurely. That's what I'm trying to avoid here!

"That may be preferable, but no one would expect a Tank to stay behind. This might catch Riser off guard." I reasoned.

"I agree." Koneko monotoned.

"Same here. Riser wouldn't expect us to not use conventional methods." Akeno added. Rias stared at the map with eyes narrowed in thought for a few moments before nodded.

"Very well." She said s she stood up straight.

"First thing we need to do is set up the defensive perimeter. Kiba and Koneko will set the traps Takeo mentioned. I'll need you back here as soon as you're done Koneko." Rias told the Knight and Rook.

"Got it." Koneko nodded.

"Understood." Kiba nodded as well.

"Take Dusk with you." I said, snapping my fingers. A small magic circle appeared on the ground, summoning the white Dire Wolf.

"He can help with the traps." I told them as Koneko summoned Shiro, who took a place on her head.

"Awesome, thanks." Kiba said as he and Koneko left the room, Dusk following.

"Akeno, be prepared for casting the illusion." Rias told her Queen, who nodded with a small bow before leaving the room.

"Takeo-san, wait one moment before you and Issei depart." Rias told me. I nodded in understanding and took a seat next to Asia on the couch, while Rias proceeded to tell Issei to lay his head on her lap.

"Jealous much Silver-chan?" I asked her with a smirk, seeing her pout.

"What? No!" she squeaked with a bright red face when she saw my knowing smirk.

"Are you sure?" I drawled out the question with a teasing smile, leaning over to her.

"Yes…" She replied, looking away with a beet red face. I laughed and patted her head with a gentle smile.

"Calm down Silver-chan, I'm just teasing." I told her with a smile. She looked up at me with an adorable pout.

"Please don't do that Takeo-san." She begged as she looked away with a huff. Heh, so cute.

"Sorry Silver-chan, you're a lot of fun to tease that's all." I laughed as I draped an arm around her shoulder. She stiffened at the sudden contact but leaned in to my side hug with a small blush.

"Hmm… this is nice." She said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry if this sounds weird, but I almost feel like a little girl who was just teased by an adoring father." Asia admitted with a small blush. I laughed softly and patted her on her head again.

"It's not weird at all Silver-chan. I fancy myself a very paternal person. If you want to call me your Dad, go ahead." I told her with a smile. She looked at me with wide eyes.

It is true after after all. I've always been good with children. And even though I might not be that much older than Asia in physical terms, I am technically 85 years old, having spent over 6 decades lying down in the void. And I won't deny having a connection to Asia.

"Done." Rias announced as Issei got his head out of her lap.

"You ready to fry some chickens Issei?" I asked with a grin. He nodded as we fistbumped.

"Let's go Sensei." He returned the grin with determination.

"Good luck you two." Rias told us.

"And you as well." I responded before Issei and I left.

* * *

"You two finish the traps?" I asked Kiba and Koneko as Issei and I met with them just outside the old school building.

"We have. Just waiting for Rias' orders." Kiba responded. I nodded.

"Koneko-chan, Rias is waiting for you." I told the young Rook, who nodded and went inside. I pressed my finger into my ear.

"Rias, Issei and I are ready." I said to the Gremory Heiress over the communicator.

"Good. Once you're in the gym, there's no way you can avoid a confrontation, so stick to the plan." Rias instructed in response.

"Got it." Issei and I responded in unison as we headed off to the gym.

"Alright everyone, listen up." Rias' voice piped up in the com a little louder. She must be sending the signal to everyone this time.

"Commence Operation Phoenix Ashes. Your opponent is Riser Phenex, a gifted warrior even among the Phenex House. Show no mercy, because none will be shown to you." She told us in an inspiring way.

I would be a little more inspired if I didn't know that this match was supposed to be a loss. Well, i might have already changed that by putting Koneko out of Yubelluna's bomb's path, so that's a start. I can only hope that I'm able to change the outcome of this game.

 **{You can Pup, I have faith in you.}**

" _Thanks Eris."_

* * *

Issei and I made it to the gym. We snuck in the back, hoping to avoid detection, but I know we didn't. If memory serves, there will three Pawns here and a Rook. I know Issei can take care of the Pawns. I'll have to to take the Rook. man, I'm really not looking forward to Issei's reveal of the Dress Break.

"Man, it's amazing how good a copy this place is." Issei whispered in awe as we crouched behind the curtains of the stage.

"I agree. It's fascinating what you can do with magic." I agreed.

"Oh yeah…" Issei mumbled with a perverted giggle. Geez, what a perv. Why did I recomend this again? Right, don't want Koneko to get bombed.

Suddenly, the lights in the gym turned on, lighting the whole place up.

"Well, so much for stealth." I grumbled. Not really surprised though.

"Smells like gremory filth. Come out, come out, wherever you are~" A feminine voice sing-songed.

"Let's go." I told my current companion, who nodded. We got up and made ourselves known.

"Oh my, a Pawn and a Knight. Little Issei must've needed help." A girl in a chinese robe snickered.

"Ok, who are they?" Issei asked.

"I'm Mira, and I'm a Phenex Pawn." A girl in a red coat with a staff introduced herself.

"I'm Xuelan, a Phenex Rook." The Chinese girl introduced herself.

"I'm Ile, and I'm a Pawn." A small girl in gym clothes introduced.

"I'm Nel, and I'm also a Pawn." That was the previous girl's twin.

"I'm Takeo Himekawa, a Pawn in the service of Sona Sitri. I'm participating in this game as a substitute Knight." I introduced myself as I unsheathed my daggers.

"Issei, the Rook chick is powerful. Judging by her energy signature, she's on par with a Queen." I told Issei.

"Whoa, you serious?!" He asked in shock. I nodded.

"I'll handle her. The Pawns are on you." I told him. He nodded and summoned Boosted Gear.

 **[Boost!]**

"Shall we?" I asked Xuelan as I approached her and got into a battle stance, brandishing my daggers.

"We could, but you could always surrender and do both of us a favor." She responded with a smirk as got into her own stance.

"Not gonna happen." I told her, returning my smirk as I spun my daggers.

"A shame. I'd rather not mess up that pretty face of yours." She told me with a wink. I rolled my eyes and hardened my stance.

"Well then, let's go!" I exclaimed and charged her. She charged right back.

* * *

 **And there we have the first part of the Rating Game!**

 **Tell me, was the 'I love you' with Raynare too soon? I figured since they'd just had sex it'd be appropriate, but I wasn't completely sure.**

 **Also, there will be some Sona fluff coming soon, as is evident by Takeo beating Sona. ;P**

 **Oh, and I have decided that Takeo will be moving up in the Devil society very soon. Takeo will get his first promotion after the fight with Kokabiel, and I've also begun to piece together what takeo's Peerage will look like. Here's a quick preview:**

 **Queen(Muatation): Raynare  
Rook:  
Rook:  
Bishop(Mutation): Kuroka  
Bishop:  
Knight:  
Knight:  
Pawn(x2): OC with Blade Blacksmith**

 **I know Blade Blacksmith works better with a Knight, but I'm basing the OC off of someone I know, and they're the type to choose Pawn over Knight.**

 **Anyway, keep in mind that his is just a rough idea of where I might go with Takeo's Peerage. I was thinking of adding a humanoid Dragon as a Rook. Ideas are welcome!**

 **What if I made it that Xenovia joined Takeo instead of Rias? Thoughts?**


	20. Rating Game - Part 2

I dodged a spinning kick from Xuelan, where her foot was on fire. Hey, that's actually a pretty good idea. With that in mind, I channeled my magical energy into my daggers, setting them on fire. I tried to slash at her, but even with my enhanced speed as a Knight, she was able to dodge all of my attacks. Hm, she really does have the skills of a Queen.

Still, I was able to dodge all of her attacks as well, so I'm not any worse off than she is. She tried to bring a flying kick down at me, one that I couldn't dodge. By instinct, I pulled my arms into an X formation to block the attack. I'll still get damage, but it'll minimal. Xuelan landed her kick right in the middle of my arms' X and… I felt nothing.

"Hm?" I looked up from behind my arms and saw that she had indeed landed the kick on my arms, but I felt absolutely nothing.

"Strange…" I murmured, ignoring Xuelan's shocked look. Just before she kick off of me, I grabbed her ankle and tossed her across the gym, flinching as she collided with the wall.

"Sorry! I don't like hitting girls, but I kinda have to!" I called out to her.

 **[Boost!]**

I heard Issei's Boosted Gear cry out.

"I'm gonna make Buchou proud of me today!" he exclaimed with a wide grin as he was surrounded with a red aura.

 **[Explosion!]**

"Let's slice off his balls!" the twins yelled in unison as they charged Issei with their chainsaws, Mira alongside them with a broken staff.

"Alright!" Issei exclaimed as he positioned his gauntlet in a way that suggested he was about to snap his fingers…

"Time to get… Naked!" He exclaimed with a wide grin as he snapped his fingers. I sheathed my daggers and covered my eyes as he did so. All I heard next was the screams of three women and Issei laughing like a maniac.

"You girls like that? Since the moment my tiny baby man balls drop all I ever did was undress girls with my eyes!" Issei boasted with a wide grin and his hands on his hips.

"Now, I just have to imagine it and my vision comes true. Mess with, and your tops come off!" He exclaimed proudly, most likely striking a victory pose.

"You're such a freak Issei." I said to the young Pawn, my hands still covering my eyes.

"I thought you'd be proud Sensei!" He whined.

"How can I be proud of a lecherous student who cares for nothing but naked flesh?" I asked him in a deadpanned tone. I could hear the arrow strike his heart.

"Sometimes you and Koneko say things that are just plain mean…" he said with a sob in his voice. I still wasn't looking at the squirming naked girls behind me.

"Takeo, Issei, what's your status?" Rias asked over the com.

"Other than Issei's perversion being taken too far? Great." I told her.

"Good work. Akeno is in position. Get out of there." She told us. Issei and I looked at each other and shared a nod, bolting out of the door.

"Where do think you're going?! This fight isn't over!" I heard Xuelan scream after me as Issei and I left the building.

As soon as we were a good distance away, a big magic circle opened above the gym. Clouds started to gather around the circle as it crackled with lightning. After a few seconds, a massive bolt of lightning rained down on the gym, completely and utterly destroying it. Man, that was awesome.

 _[Three of Riser-sama's Pawns and one Rook, retired.]_

As Grayfia announced the loss of Riser's pieces, Akeno hovered above the destroyed gym, a flushed expression on her face.

"Damn, that was badass." Issei mumbled in awe of Akeno's power.

"Understatement of the century bro." I responded, very impressed by Akeno's skill.

"That's the Priestess of Thunder alright. She brings the boom, and likes it." I chuckled.

"If she's the Priestess of anything, it's pain. I'm just glad the hardcore dominatrix is in our side." Issei shivered at the thought of fighting Akeno, making me chuckle.

"Same here." I replied honestly. Still, I can't deny the aroused look on Akeno's face was rather appealing...

"Still, we can't let our guard down. With the gym destroyed, Fried Chicken Boy has no choice but to unleash everything. Be ready for anything Issei." I cautioned him. He nodded as we continued on our way. If I'm right, Yubelluna should attack right about…

"Issei look out!" I screamed as I felt an energy signature approach.

I quickly ran over to him and held my hands up, summoning Lupus Umbra. I put both my hands in the air, forming a dome of darkness around us as a purple magic circle appeared. I just barely managed to cover Issei and I in time to avoid the explosion damaging us.

"Whoa, thanks Sensei." Issei said through his startled panting as I dissipated the dome around us.

"Impressive. Very few Devils can block my attacks like that." A condescending female voice complimented from above. Issei and I turned her attention to her.

"But it still won't help you win this game. Riser-sama will defeat you all. It is inevitable." Yubelluna said with a smirk.

"I maintain that a Peerage of hussies doesn't make him strong!" I called out to here. She glared at me.

"Be silent!" She hissed.

"Why would I do that? My silver tongue is my greatest weapon." I told her with a smirk. Her eye twitched as her glare intensified. Before she could retort, Akeno hovered in front of her.

"Well this is exciting." She said with a polite smile.

"Akeno-san." I greeted with a smirk.

"Sensei, Issei, why don't you leave her to me?" She asked politely.

"But-" Issei tried to protest, but I stopped him.

"Thanks Akeno-san. You're the best." I told her with a smile. She blushed and placed a hand on her cheek.

"My my, such a charmer~" She giggled.

"Just be careful though, she has a Phoenix Tear." I warned.

"What? How did you know Wretch?!" Yubelluna demanded of me. I smirked at her.

"I didn't. You just told me." I taunted. A lie of course, but an angered foe is an easy one. The tightening grip Yubelluna had on her staff proved my point.

"Thank you for the warning Takeo-sensei. Now, if you will?" Akeno asked politely. I nodded and turned to Issei.

"Let's go. Akeno can handle her." I told him. Reluctantly, he nodded and followed me as I continued on the way Issei and I had been going before.

 _[Three of Riser-sama's Pawns, retired.]_

"Kiba." I smirked as Issei and I ran. Issei smirked back at me as we continued, only for him to be pulled into one of the storage rooms. I stopped in my tracks and walked into said room, knowing it was Kiba.

"Nicely done on the Pawns Man." I told him with a smirk as he let go of a startled Issei.

"Thanks. Akeno's barrier made it pretty easy for me. The swords you came up with helped a lot as well." he told me, returning my smirk.

"Glad to be of service." I quipped. They both chuckled at my ranting. A small whine from beside Kiba drew our attention.

"Oh, and the Pawns were distracted by Dusk's cuteness. That help too." kiba shrugged. Dusk puffed his chest out in pride, making me chuckle.

"Good boy." I told him, petting him.

"Why don't you take a rest for now? I'll call you and your sister when I need you again." I told him. He gave a growl in confirmation and disappeared in a magic circle.

"So, what now?" Issei asked.

"We wait for further instructions from Rias." I told him. And is if on cue, Rias called for us over the coms.

"Issei, Kiba, Takeo. I'm launching a sneak attack on their base with Asia and Koneko. I need the three of you to draw as many of their people as possible." Rias told us over the com.

"Is that safe?" Issei asked unsurely.

"There's no other choice. I planned on giving Akeno some time to rest so she could blast them one by one, but…" Rias trailed off.

"That plan's in the mud right now. Got it." I told her.

"Isn't it a bit too risky to have the King leave the base?" Kiba asked.

"A good King knows when to fight, and when to lead. Now is a time fight, and Rias knows it." I told him. Reluctantly, he nodded in agreement.

"If we can strike strong enough, we might just be able to take the fight out of him and win. His body may be immortal, but his heart is not." Rias continued.

"Nothing is truly immortal." I agreed.

"Well said Takeo-san. I'll have no problem breaking that Devil's black heart." I could hear the smirk in Rias' voice.

"Don't all Devils have black hearts?" I asked with a grin. At least I was able to lighten the tension up a little, as is evident by the chuckling from the other two in the room with me, as well as Rias.

"Well, now that's decided, let's show them what the ORC and their teacher can do." Issei said with a grin.

"Balls to the wall my friend." Kiba agreed with a smirk.

* * *

"Hey! We know you're hiding out there! Quit acting like a bunch of pansies and come fight us!" Issei yelled into the air when he, Kiba and I made it to the track field.

I really hope that what I've done so far can change the result of this battle. I've grown rather fond of this group of kids and I don't want to see tham hurt. Koneko is with Rias, which was a good start. I know that Akeno would be defeated by Yubelluna, but that could change as Akeno knows about the Phoenix Tear this time around. And with Koneko with Rias, Asia might not get knocked out. I really hope all goes well.

A feminine laugh pulled me from my thoughts as a big dust cloud appeared. Out of it, emerged a woman in armour with shoulder length brown hair and a sword strapped to her hip.

"I am Karlamine, a Knight of Riser Phenex. To honest, requesting to be attacked by us makes me question your sanity." She introduced with some amusement in her voice.

"Although, far be it for me to refuse the idiot's reckoning!" She exclaimed as she unsheathed her sword, the blade setting fire. I quickly summoned Venom while Kiba unsheathed his Flame Delete.

"I am Kiba Yuuto, a Knight in the service Lady Rias-sama. I've been wanting to fight another Knight for some time now." He said with a smirk as he held the longsword in front of him.

"Let's leave the Knight to Kiba." I whispered to Issei as Kiba and Karlamine engaged in a ferocious fight of speed. Dumbly, Issei nodded in agreement.

"That Karlamine." A snobbish voice sighed. Issei and I turned to see Ravel Phenex standing by a tree.

"Her mind is filled with nothing but swords, swords, swords." She complained as she approached us.

The rest Raiser's Peerage surrounded us. It consisted of two nekomata twins, a long, black haired woman in a pink kimono, a girl with orange hair, a leather outfit and a half-mask, and a woman in skimpier armour than Karlamine's, but she had a Zweihander on her back, and long dark, blue hair.

"And just when I think I've found a cute boy, he's a sword freak too. Guess it just isn't my lucky day." She sighed. Wait, is she talking about Kiba or me? We're both sword freaks. Well, Ravel is quite frankly not my type anyway, so I don't really care.

"And what exactly am I looking at? Lady Rias-sama has no taste in boys." Ravel scoffed as she looked Issei over.

"Can't be worse than your taste in dresses. That's a terrible colour." I told her, pointing to her dress.

"What?! I'll have you know this one of the best dresses money can buy in the House of Phenex!" Ravel shrieked at me, her face red in anger.

"Just because it costs a lot of money, doesn't mean it's good." Issei added on to my taunt, summoning Boosted Gear.

 **[Boost!]**

"Don't point that thing at me, I'm not going to fight you." She scoffed as turned away from Issei with her big nose in the air as she called for an 'Isabella.' The girl with the mask walked forward.

"My name is Isabella, and I'm a Rook in the service of Riser Phenex." She introduced herself. I walked toward her as the Knight girl walked beside her.

"My name is Siris, a Knight in the service of Riser-sama." Siris introduced herself, brandishing her Zweihander. I brandished Venom, my favourite of all the swords Kiba made.

"My name is Takeo Himekawa, a Pawn in the service of Sona Sitri. I'm serving as a substitute Knight to Lady Rias-sama." I introduced myself.

"Issei, you take care of the Kimono girl and the cat twins. I'm betting they're a Bishop and two Pawns." I told him, not looking his way.

"You got it Sensei!" He responded, getting into a battle stance.

 **[Boost!]**

"So, you're going to take us on together?" Siris snorted in amusement as she and Isabella got into battle stances. I followed their example.

"Yes." I replied simply **.**

"Kyaaa!" We were all distracted by a scream. Issei impaled one of Riser's Pawns with a blood crystal… the length of my arm… it only hit her shoulder...

"Idiot!" I screamed as I charged the two girls. I'll deal with Issei later.

"Wah!" Siris gave a startled yelp as I almost ran her through with Venom.

"A sneak attack? Where's your Knight's honor?" She sneered as she slashed down at me. I managed to stop the attack with my sword, though hers was considerably heavier.

"Honor only gets you killed. And I'm no Knight, I have no quarrels playing dirty!" I shot back as I grabbed one of the daggers with my free hand and jammed it into her thigh. She screamed in pain and recoiled back as I pulled the dagger out of her flesh.

"You bastard!" She yelled as she tried to impale me. Her movements were sloppy due to the injury, so I was able to sidestep her attack, only to get socked in the face by Isabella and sent flying a few metres.

"Ow, that smarts…" I grunted as I got up.

"Wow, you've got quite the endurance to be able to take one of my hits like that." Isabella complimented as she and Siris walked over. Siris seemed to have burnt her wound closed. Clever girl.

"Thanks for the compliment." I said hoarsely as I got to my feet and dismissed Venom. In its place, I summoned Pain Stabber, the rapier that stimulates the opponents pain receptors.

"Let's try this aga-"

*BOOOOOOOOOOM*

I was cut off by a huge explosion that knocked me and the other girls off balance a little, but we easily recovered. The three of us turned our attention to the source of said explosion, as did Kiba and Karlamine. We all saw a long trench that started from where Issei was standing and continued on into the forest. Dragon Shot.

"Nyaa! We can't let him Boost again!" One of the nekomata girls hissed as she and her sister pounced towards Issei.

"Let's scratch that dragon arm off! Nyaa!" The other one agreed. Issei quickly dodged their attacks and… spanked both of their butts… marking them as the fell on the ground on their stomachs… Their butts in the air.

"Oh no…" I mumbled, looking away. Isabella and Siris seemed really confused and decided to see what this was about.

"Fly apart, Dress Break!" The next thing I heard after Issei's announcement of his technique were two cat like shrieks.

"Save to mental folder, Backside!" I heard Issei exclaim with perverse glee as I felt his dragon aura flare up. All I needed to see was a bright flash of red light to know Issei used his Dragon Shot again.

 _[Two of Riser-sama's Pawns, retired.]_

"What an atrocious technique. Wow, perversion at its basest." Karlamine glared at Issei with distaste.

"This is the first time I've seen it, I really don't know what to think. I'm sorry my friend Issei is such a pig." Kiba bowed to Karlamine in apology.

"Don't apologise to the enemy!" Issei yelled at him.

"I'm sorry too. I assure you that he will be getting a week's detention for that behaviour." I bowed to Isabella and Siris.

"You too Sensei?! Whyyyyyyy?!" Issei wailed like a child.

"Hey Foot Soldier, fake Knight, you might wanna see this!" Ravel called out to us with a smug tone, pointing to the school roof. Rias and Koneko were landing on one side of the building, whilst Riser landed on the other. Koneko was carrying Asia as she and Rias flew.

"He must've predicted our tactic." Kiba cursed with a frown.

"The Princess of Ruin, Twilight Healing, The Priestess of Thunder, Sword Birth, and Boosted Gear. Such grand sounding names when they're all together." Ravel shook her head in amusement. I tried to ignore the fact that she completely skipped over me.

"However, we are Phoenixes. Immortal birds. And you cannot defeat us!" Ravel boasted as Riser's other Bishop shot a few fireballs at Issei. He quickly dispelled them with water rune.

"Don't take your eyes off of an enemy!" I heard Siris yell. Before I could react, she made a swing for me. All I could do was block with my arm. Better to lose an arm than my-

*Crack!*

-head…

Siris' sword snapped in two as it collided with my arm, eliciting wide eyes from both of us. How did I… Wait. Back in the gym, with Xuelan. The same thing happened. Could it be… the jacket!

"Ha! Dad, you crazy bastard!" I exclaimed with a wide grin as I impaled Siris with Pain Stabber. She screamed to the high heavens as she disappeared into a flurry of blue crystals.

 _[One of Riser-sama's Knights, retired.]_

"What in the name Hell was that?! You should have lost your arm!" Isabella demanded of me.

"I would have, if I hadn't been wearing this." I tugged at the collar of my jacket.

"Did you think that this was a normal jacket? I did too, admittedly." I chuckled with a shake of my head.

"What nonsense are spewing?!" Isabella yelled as she made for a flying kick. I quickly rolled out of the way.

"This is not just any old leather jacket. It's made from the skin of a Nemean Lion!" I revealed with a wide grin as I dismissed Pain Stabber and summoned Bloodlust.

"No!" Isabella exclaimed as her eyes widened in horror.

"Yes! That means nothing short of a God can penetrate this thing!" I yelled as I lunged at Isabella with Bloodlust. She quickly dodged with speed that was impressive for a Rook.

"That's just cheating!" Ravel screeched from the sidelines.

"This coming from the girl that can create the world's greatest medicine with her eyeballs?" I retorted as I spread my four wings and shot up to avoid a blast of fire from Isabella. Heh, I guess even Rooks can use magic well enough in the House of Phenex.

"Four wings?!" Ravel exclaimed. I sent her a condescending grin in response.

 **[Dragon Booster!]**

The voice of Issei's Sacred Gear brought me out of my smugness.

"I need more! Please, connect with my emotions completely! Boosted Gear!" Issei yelled into the air, holding his gauntlet up.

 **[Dragon Booster! Second Liberation!]**

A bright green and _enormous_ aura surrounded Issei. The force of the power had quite the effect on all of our senses. All of Riser's people stepped back a little, and Even Kiba and I did so. Well, I floated back a few feet, but you get the point. When the light faded, Issei's gauntlet was different. It had more spikes along the sides, a second gem at the elbow area, and was a darker shade of red.

"Whoa! It changed again!" Issei exclaimed in shock.

"Nicely done Issei! Show them what you can do!" I yelled at him. He nodded in determination. As the gem on his gauntlet flash, he looked like he gotten an idea.

"Kiba! Sensei! Unleash your Sacred Gears with everything you have!" he called out to us. I grinned and dismissed the blade I was holding, landing as I did so.

"Do what?!" Kiba asked in surprise.

"Just do it Kiba!" I called out to him as I held up my shrouded hand. Kiba shook of his surprise and nodded.

"Sword Birth!"

"Lupus Umbra!"

Kiba and I yelled as we unleashed all of our power. He rammed the sword he held into the ground, while I slammed a black-flaming fist against it. A blue light emitted from where Kiba's blade made contact and rushed over to Issei, while dark energy did the same from where my fist made contact.

With a roar of determination, Issei slammed his own gauntlet into the ground, taking in both mine and Kiba's powers.

 **[Transfer!]**

"Boosted Gear Gift!" He yelled.

A massive flurry of swords shot out of the ground, each and every one of them had a coat of black mist surrounding them, and surrounded Issei. Kiba and I quickly spread our wings and shot up to avoid the attack. Unfortunately, the Phenex sluts were not so lucky, as they all impaled by at least three of the blades. Except for Ravel though.

"No… We can't lose…" Isabella murmured through her gagging on blood as she disappeared into a bunch of blue crystals.

"Impossible… Lupus Umbra…" Karlamine choked on her own blood as she too disappeared. Riser's Bishop disappeared without a word.

 _[One of Riser-sama's Knights, one Bishop, and one Rook, retired.]_

Issei, Kiba and I were ecstatic at our victory, but it didn't last long. We all heard an explosion come from the school roof. We looked and saw Koneko standing in front of Rias, her arms spread out and her clothes scorched to next to nothing. She collapsed and disappeared like the others. At least she last longer than in canon…

Another explosion caught our attention, and to our horror, it was not made by who we hoped it to be. Akeno was falling to the ground, broken and battered as she too disappeared into the crystals. Yubelluna didn't look much better, but she was still standing. Another improvement from canon.

 _[One of Rias-sama's Rooks, and her Queen, retired.]_

"Akeno! Koneko!" Issei screamed in horror. Wait, if I remember correctly, then Kiba should-

"Kiba!" Issei screeched as another explosion was heard, this time from Kiba's location. He screamed in pain as he retired as well. Damn it! I'm too late!

 _[One of Rias-sama's Knights, retired.]_

"Damn you Bomb Queen!" I yelled as Yubelluna landed next to Ravel.

"Nicely done Yubelluna. Took you long enough though." Ravl half-complimented her brother's Queen.

"The Priestess of Thunder was every bit as strong as we'd heard. She only gained another leg up on me when the brat over there warned her about my Phoenix Tear. With all of that, I just barely managed to beat her." Yubelluna said through her panting as she leaned on her staff for support.

"Well then, take this. I don't need it. And Onii-sama surely doesn't either." Ravel nonchalantly tossed a vial to Yubelluna. Before she could catch it however, I shot a Shadow Line at the vial and grabbed it myself.

"Hey! Give that back!" Ravel all but ordered of me. I flipped her the bird.

"Sorry Brat, I don't take orders." I shot back as I pocketed the vial and glared at Yubelluna.

"Now, you Phenex whore, what say I make you hurt for beating on Akeno like that hm?" I asked her with a sadistic grin. She was not looking forward to what I had in mind, I guarantee you that.

"Issei, I'll take care of these two, go help your Master." I told him. He nodded with determination and shot off into the distance.

"Now then, where were?" I asked, cracking my knuckles as I floated towards the two flying Phenex women.

"Oh yes, I remember." With a wicked grin, I held my left hand up in the air in a fist as a purple aura surrounded me.

"Time for you all to see what I can _really_ do! Balance Breaker 1!" I yelled. The purple gem on Lupus Umbra glowed brightly as my hair flowed in the aura of my Sacred Gear.

 **{Satanic Wolf! Balance Breaker 1!}**

The familiar bright purple light surrounded me, and I could feel the power flowing through me as the light covered me. As it faded, I felt the familiar weight of the coat as it appeared, and I closed my eyes as the light surrounded my eyes. When I opened them, everything had the familiar purple hue from the visor's lens.

"Lupus Umbra, Shadow Overcoat!" I announced. Yubelluna and Ravel seemed positively terrified by my new display.

"Time to pay, Queen of Whores." I hissed as I summoned two swords, Venom and Spike Launcher.

"The Satanic Wolf…" Ravel murmured, absolutely petrified.

"With my Balance Breaker in play, I can wield up to four swords at any given time, just try and beat me in your current state!" I yelled as I used Spike Launcher to shoot a flurry of spikes at them.

Ravel was able to dodge, due to her abundance of unused stamina, but Yubelluna wasn't so lucky. She got at least a dozen spikes impaled into her body. Since they were only about 5cm long, they didn't do enough damage to retire her.

"Try this one on for size, Bomb Queen!" I yelled as I dismissed Spike Launcher and held my arm out straight in a fist. 12 spikes of lightning surrounded my fist in a clock formation.

"Kunai Shock!" I yelled and sent the the lightning kunai at Riser's Queen. She glared at me intensely the whole time, as if refusing to believe I could beat her.

The kunai of lightning collided with Yubelluna, her screams of pain echoing throughout the entire battlefield. Ravel was watching the scene in complete awe and terror as the dust cloud that formed blocked off the sight of Yubelluna disappearing into a burst of blue crystals.

 _[R-Riser-sama's Queen, r-retired.]_

Grayfia sounded shocked as she announced the defeat of Riser's most powerful piece. Heh, rightfully so. Is it bad that I'm feeling some pride at being able to devastate Yubelluna like that that? Of course, Akeno roughed her up quite a bit first, but even so, I kicked her ass. That has to be impressive in one way or another. With a smirk, I landed on the ground and retracted my wings.

"This is wrong!" Ravel screeched in outrage from the sidelines.

"A creature as powerful as the Satanic Wolf should not be fighting for an inferior Devil Clan like the Sitris! Why are you not serving the immortal birds!?" She demanded of me with a glare that could curdle dairy. Well, if the dairy was wimpier than a baby chicken anyway.

"Why would I serve the clan Riser came from?" I asked her with cocky smirk.

"Riser is an arrogant prick who doesn't deserve to breath the same air as Rias Gremory or Sona Sitri, and I don't even wanna know about the rest of his clan." I chuckled when Ravel's face started turning redder and redder with anger.

"If they're all like him, then they all need a good kick up the ass to set them straight. If not, then Riser is a disgrace to the clan that needs a kick up the ass either way." I continued. Ravel looked like she wanted to pummel me.

"And nothing is truly immortal. Even God himself is susceptible to death and I hold the power to carry out that act. If I can kill God with my Sacred Gear, then a glorified grilled chicken should be easy." I finished as I spread my wings for take off once again.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Ravel demanded. Geez, how big is this brat's inferiority complex?

"To finish this!" I shot back as I took off, my coat and hair flowing in the wind as I flew.

* * *

 **Dun, Dun, Duuuuun! The Rating Game continues! And it's about to end as well! In the next chapter, the final showdown between Issei, Takeo and Yakitori-dickhead!**

 **Quick update on the harems:**

 **Issei: Asia, Ravel, Irina, femGasper, two or three OCs  
Takeo: Raynare, Sona, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Serafall, Kuroka, Rossweisse**

 **I didn't want to mix up genders of male characters, but then I remembered that this is supposed to be different universe with a different course of events. I just might add femVali to Takeo's harem. How hilarious would that be?**

 **Still, I don't want to make the harems too big. As I've said before, it would make the moments with the individual girls significantly less special. I wouldn't them to consist of more than 10 girls each. 12 tops, but I think that's pushing it.**

 **Also, I thought of putting a few characters from other anime in this story for Takeo's Peerage, but then I remembered that this is an SI, so that would confuse Takeo greatly. I could just pretend that those anime don't exist in Takeo's universe, but I'm a little reluctant. So, should I do that? Or should I just fill Takeo's peerage up with OCs and side characters?**

 **Speaking of which, slight update on the Peerage:**

 **Queen(Mutation): Raynare  
Bishop(Mutation): Kuroka  
Bishop:  
Knight: Xenovia  
Knight: Katase  
Rook:  
Rook:  
Pawn(x2): Blade Blacksmith OC  
Pawn: Kunou**

 **I'm open to suggestions. If you have any idea for Sacred Gears for me to give the Peerage members, I'm all ears.**

 **If you want to suggest an OC for his Peerage, I'm all ears. Well, eyes technically. I would appreciate a bit of info on them. Something like this:**

 **Name:  
Sex:  
Race:  
Age:  
Sacred Gear(if any):  
Brief Backstory:  
Evil Piece:  
Skills:**

 **Thx a ton for your help!**


	21. Rating Game - Part 3

As I flew towards the school rooftop, I saw Issei avoiding blows from Riser, while Asia tended to Rias, who had a nasty burn on her shoulder. Heh, time to put our little plan into action. I charged up a strong mass of shadow energy into both of my hands and focussed my gaze on Riser. The visor I wore scanned him and a target appeared over his image through the visor. This was a feature of my Balance Breaker, an attack that would definitely hit my target.

"Hey Phenex!" I yelled out loud to the blond prick. He turned his attention to me with a scowl, but his eyes widened in shock as I shot the biggest blast of shadow energy at him. He screamed in pain as most of his body was disintegrated by my attack.

"Satanic Wolf, reporting for duty!" I announced as I landed next to Issei.

"Takeo!" Rias cried out in relief.

"Takeo-san!"

"Sensei!"

Asia and Issei followed her example respectively.

"So Issei, what say we finish Yakitori-san hm?" I asked, cracking my knuckles. Issei smirked at me and punched his fist into his gauntlet.

"I'm ready whenever you are." He said with a smirk. We both faced the regenerating Riser, getting into battle stances.

"The Red Dragon Emperor and The Satanic Wolf. Two great powers in the hands of pathetic low-born scum." Riser shook his head as his body finished regenerating. Hey, how does he regenerate his clothes?

"It appears Riser is going to have to teach you both a lesson in respecting your betters!" He yelled and shot a massive fireball at us.

Just before he released it, a familiar red line appeared on the 'screen' of my visor. The line went straight towards Issei and I, stopping right between us. The end of the line extended into a massive red dome, showing me the blast radius of the attack. I quickly grabbed Issei by his arm and shot straight up with a pump of my wings. The blast missed us and dissipated, allowing me to land and let go of Issei.

"In order to respect our betters, we'd have to actually HAVE betters. You are not better than us in any way Riser!" I hissed, my eyes glowing purple behind my visor.

Riser snarled and shot more blasts of fire at us. Geez, this guy is so easy to taunt. The red lines extended from the fireballs on the screen of my visor, allowing me to know exactly where they would hit. Issei rolled to the side while I leaned back, putting all of my body's weight on my knees. This allowed me to dodge the blasts in a similar manner to that of a Matrix Agent.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Penix Breath!" Issei taunted Riser as he took a battle stance next to me.

"Ready Issei?" I asked him, holding up my left arm to show the gem on the back of my hand glowing bright purple.

"Ready Sensei!" He responded, taking an identical stance with the gem on his gauntlet shining bright emerald.

"What do you two think you can possibly do to defeat me?" Riser asked, sounding bored.

"I am so glad you asked." Issei and I shared a smirk as Riser narrowed his eyes at my answer.

* * *

 _~~Flashback~~_

" _So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked Issei as we stopped just outside the mountain house._

" _Well, last night, I had a weird dream, and the Red Dragon was in it." He told me. I gave him a curious look and told him to go on._

" _He said that he was pleasantly surprised that I could hear his voice, since he'd been trying to contact me for a while now. Apparently, the runes you gave me and the presence of the Satanic Wolf allowed his voice to reach me." He continued._

" _I see.." I murmured in thought._

" _Anyways, he wanted to meet you." He told me. If i had been drinking anything, I would've done a spit-take. The Welsh Dragon wants to meet me?!_

" _Well, Ok…" I mumbled, just loud enough for Issei to hear._

 _ **[Well, you finally got a new host Eris. Congratulations.]**_ _A deep voice boomed from Issei's left hand. We both looked and saw the green gem of the Boosted Gear on the back of his hand._

 _ **{Thank you Ddraig, it's been a while. And I must say, this host is easily the best one I've ever had, or ever will.}**_ _Eris responded, a hint of pride in her voice. I blushed a little at her words, but I won't deny it was heartwarming that Eris thought so highly of me._

 _ **[Really? Has he unlocked 'that' power yet?]**_ _Hm? What's he talking about?_

 _ **{He has not, but I have confidence he will.}**_

 _ **[Haha! I like the sound of that. You must be pretty special kid!]**_

" _Uh, thank you Ddraig-sama, but I'm not that great…" I murmured, scratching my cheek in embarrassment._

 _ **{Don't sell yourself short Pup. The fact that you've come so far with Lupus Umbra in such a short time is impressive in itself, much more so than actually being to wield it.}**_ _Eris pointed out._

" _Well, thanks then. May I ask why you wanted to meet me Ddraig-sama?" I asked the Welsh Dragon._

 _ **[First, just Ddraig is fine. Second, I wanted meet the one responsible for my host being able to hear me.]**_ _Ddraig explained._

" _Well, I didn't do much. I just gave him the runes and showed him how to use them." I said in confusion._

" _Ddraig said that that's exactly why I can hear him now. The runes and the training with Dusk and Dawn increased my strength to the point that I could hear him." Issei explained. Well, that makes sense._

 _ **{There is of course another matter I believe Ddraig wants to speak of.}**_ _Eris piped up._

" _Being?" Issei and I asked in unison._

 _ **[Regardless of the strength you two have built up these past few days, the odds of defeating the Phenex brat are not in your favour.]**_ _Ddraig explained._

 _ **{It is possible, but unlikely.}**_ _Mine and Issei's eyes widened in horror at Eris and Ddraig's words._

 _ **[There is a way to change that however.]**_ _Ddraig spoke up before either one of us could talk._

 _ **{A phenomenon called 'Sacred Switch'}**_ _Eris told us before we could ask._

" _Sacred Switch?" Issei and I asked in confusion. I'd never heard of that from canon. It was never mentioned in the anime, manga, or light novels._

 _ **[The Sacred Switch is a technique that can only be used by two people who have extremely powerful Sacred Gears. These Sacred Gears must have strong beings within them and at least be Mid-tier Longinus or higher]**_ _Ddraig explained. Oh yeah, that reminds me._

" _Where does Lupus Umbra fall on that scale?" I asked._

 _ **{In a way, it could be considered a 'Lost Longinus.' We can talk about that at a later date, but for now you could say it's on par with a Sacred Gear such as Zenith Tempest or True Longinus. It all depends on the host.}**_ _Eris explained. I nodded in understanding._

" _So, what does this Sacred Switch do?" Issei asked in curiosity._

 _ **[It temporarily combines the powers of two Sacred Gears, so long as they're compatible. You will each be able to use the powers of the other's Sacred Gear for a few minutes, along with your own.]**_ _Again, both mine and Issei's eyes widened in shock._

" _Are you telling us Sensei and I might be able to pull this Switch thingy off?" Issei asked in shock._

 _ **{You could, but it comes at a price.}**_ _Eris warned us._

" _What kind of price?" I asked skeptically._

 _ **[Anything really. Lifespan, a body part, a sense, you name it. It must be significant though.]**_ _Ddraig explained. Hm, that's interesting. It works on the same principal as the Overbooster…_

" _So…" Issei trailed off hesitantly._

" _I'm game if you are." I told him. His eyes widened._

" _A-are you sure?" He asked skeptically. I nodded._

" _I care about Rias. If it means getting her out of that bastard's claws, I'd say it's worth it." I responded. His eyes widened at my words before he narrowed them again in determination and nodded._

" _So, what do we give up?" I asked thoughtfully._

" _How much lifespan would it take?" Issei asked, looking at the gem on his hand._

 _ **[Not a massive portion. Most Devils live almost forever, but if you do this, most Devils will outlive you.]**_ _Ddraig told us._

" _Do we both have to give something up, or would one of us paying double work?" I asked._

 _ **{You both have to surrender something.}**_ _Eris informed grimmly. Damn, I thought if I gave up twice the amount of my lifespan, Issei wouldn't have to give up anything._

" _Will my immunity to light work?" I asked._

 _ **{It would.}**_

" _Sensei, you can't be serious! What if we end up fight more Fallen Angels or actual Angels?" Issei asked in shock. Hm, he makes a good point. Still, I can't afford to be too selfish here._

" _Alright, I'll try to think to something else." I sighed. Still, if I can't think of anything else, bye bye light immunity._

" _What about Issei's perversion?" I quipped with a smirk, making Issei glare at me._

 _ **[Whilst that would be beneficial to everyone, it's not a suitable price.]**_ _Ddraig laughed._

" _You guys suck!" Issei whined. I let out a light laugh at our ranting, but quickly turned serious again._

 _ **{I suggest going with the lifespan. Considering what you are, you'll live longer than most Devils.}**_ _Eris said, not allowing Ddraig or Issei to hear her. I internally nodded._

" _Ddraig, what do think Issei could give up?" I asked the Welsh Dragon, who hummed in thought._

 _ **[I suppose he could surrender a part of his body. An arm, a leg, either one should do the trick.]**_ _He said thoughtfully._

" _What would happen to the body part that I give up?" Issei asked hesitantly._

 _ **[It would become that of a dragon. You won't lose the limb, but it'll grow scales, claws, and all that.]**_ _Ddraig explained. Issei hummed in thought._

" _Not a bad deal." He murmured thoughtfully. Eventually, after some talking of what we could give up, we came to a conclusion of what we would pay for the Sacred Switch._

" _You sure you wanna do this?" I asked. His face hardened and he with determination._

 _ **{Then I guess it's unanimous.}**_ _Eris piped up._

 _ **[It is. Now, here's the chant to pull it off…]**_ _Ddraig went on to teach the two of us the Sacred Switch chant. Issei and I committed it to heart._

 _~Flashback End~_

* * *

"Alright, it's time Issei!" I yelled as my Sacred Gear's gem burned brightly.

"Let's do this!" Issei yelled back s we both pushed our left hands forward in a fist.

"What are you doing?" Riser asked with narrowed eyes.

" **The fangs and claws of two shall become one…"** Issei and I started out in unison.

" **Let the shadows and flames merge to a new form…"** Issei chanted, his voice echoing.

" **We shall overcome the enemy's force as one…"** I continued the chant, my voice echoing as well.

" **The Infinite shall cease…"**

" **The Dream shall fall…"**

" **Boosted Gear!"**

" **Lupus Umbra!"**

" **Let the two become one! Sacred Switch!"** We yelled out the last line in unison as a green aura surrounded me and a purple on surrounded Issei.

Our respective auras burned so brightly that everyone present had to look away to avoid their eyes being melted right out of their sockets. When the light faded, Issei and I stood next to each other, bright black and red auras surrounding us. They looked a lot like Rias' power of destruction. The biggest changes however, were our Sacred Gears.

We each now wielded a clawed dragon-esque gauntlet. The main bodies were black with red spikes, and the gems on the back of our hands were bright purple. The gauntlets weren't nearly as bulky as Boosted Gear itself. In fact, they seemed to be paper thin, and the spikes were as thick as pencils. My Balance Breaker had also disappeared, since you can't use it at the same time as the Sacred Switch.

"Sacred Switch, Lupus Umbra and Boosted Gear, Shadow Booster!" Issei and I announced.

"Sacred Switch!? You idiots!" Rias screeched at us. Heh, guess she knew what the Sacred Switch was then.

"How can you two be such imbeciles?! You have to give up something of great significance to pull that off!" Riser barked at us in outrage. Though, he did seem a bit scared.

"Totally worth it!" Issei barked back with a glare.

"Agreed!" I exclaimed as we both thrust our fists forward again.

 **[{Boost!}]** Eris and Ddraig called out the Boosted Gear's signature cry in unison. I could feel the power coursing through me as my strength doubled.

"Let's do this!" I yelled.

Issei and I each summoned one of the swords I had assimilated from Kiba. He summoned Replenish Calm whilst I summoned Flame Delete.

"This will not save you!" Riser screeched as shot a massive ball of fire at us. I rushed in front of Issei and collided my blade with the blast. In a matter of seconds, the flames had dissipated.

"Just die already!" Riser barked a blast of wind at us. This time, Issei rushed in front of me and quelled the wind with Replenish Calm.

 **[{Boost!}]**

"What are you people!?" Riser demanded of us, looking more afraid than before as he took a step back. Issei and I dismissed our swords and held our armoured hands towards him, palm facing him.

"I am the Red Dragon Emperor!"

"I'm the Satanic Wolf!"

"And we're gonna kick your ass!" We yelled at him as we each summoned a ball of shadow energy and our hands and shot them at Riser.

Riser tried to jump out of the way, but he only managed to dodge two of the blasts in time. The other hit him and sent him flying to the other side of the roof. He just barely managed to keep himself from falling over the edge.

 **[{Boost!}]**

"This ends now." Issei and I said, a deathly calm in our voices as we held out our left hands, each of us summoning a ball of demonic energy. His was black with a red shine, whilst mine was black with a purple shine.

"Stop! You don't understand! This marriage is for the future of all Devils! You're dooming us all!" Riser screeched desperately as he shakily got up to his knees.

"We don't care!" Issei and I barked in unison. Our minds are synched along with our Sacred Gears, so that will happen a lot while we're like this.

"You don't deserve Rias' hand!" I growled.

"She doesn't belong to you!" Issei hissed.

 **{[Boost!}]**

"Even if I'm a servant of Sona Sitri, Rias is someone I care about! I'll be damned if I let her be touched by filthy waste of space like you!"

"The fact that you'd force her to be with you, when she obviously hates you!"

"That's reason enough for us to take you down!"

As Issei and I screamed the last line, I started channeling my lightning energy into my energy ball, as well as Issei's. As I did so, purple lightning started crackling around the orbs as they grew bigger.

 **{[Boost!}]**

"Draconic Wolf Beam!" Issei and I screamed as we pulled back our arms and punched right into our respective orbs.

Said orbs grew to the size of a yoga ball before shooting towards Riser in the forms of two black beams with red and purple shines, along with purple electricity cackling around them.

"No! Mere servants have no place interfering with the affairs of their betters!" Riser screeched in denial as the beams shot towards him.

"You're not our better!" Issei and I barked Riser was engulfed by the beams, screaming in pain as he was all but incinerated by them.

After a painfully long moment of waiting for the cloud of dust to disappear, we finally caught sight of Riser, laying on the school building's rooftop, a lifeless look in his eyes. He was still alive, I could hear his heart beating, but his energy was completely spent, and he was unconscious. He wasn't even regenerating.

"Onii-sama!" A familiar voice screamed in fear and concern as Ravel Phenex landed next to her brother. She kneeled over next to him to see if he was breathing, letting out a sigh of relief when she found that he was.

 _[R-Riser-sama i-is retired… The m-match goes to Rias G-Gremory-sama…]_

Grayfia's announcement was riddled with stutters and was low in tone and volume, displaying her shock while Issei and I slouched a little in our exhaustion. As we panted heavily and tiredly, out Sacred Gears glowed with bright white lights before turning back to their normal states. We looked at each other with victorious smirks.

"Nicely done Issei…" I panted.

"You too Sensei…" he panted as well as Rias and Asia approached us, concerned looks.

"You did it… You saved me…" Rias sobbed as she approached us, her eyes brimming with happy tears.

"Issei-san, are you Ok?" Asia asked as she walked up to Issei.

"Yeah, I'm fine Asia… Just really tired." Issei replied with a weak smile.

"Hey Issei? I have an idea…"

"Yeah? I'm all ears…"

"What say we pass out now?"

"That's the best idea I've heard all day."

"I'm glad you approve."

Issei and I both chuckled before falling forward, passing out. Luckily, Rias caught my before I hit the ground and Asia just barely managed to catch Issei and let him fall to the ground slowly, since she can't lift him. And with that, the darkness took over my vision.

* * *

"Great, here again…" I murmured as I woke up, finding myself in the familiar environment that looked like space… I REALLY hate this place…

"Hello Warrior." A certain amalgamation of voices greeted me as a humanoid figure appeared, their body being nothing more than a silhouette that looks like the night sky.

"Creator." I greeted as I stood up.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked as I looked them in the eyes.

"I merely wanted to congratulate you on your victory. You've done well since you arrived in this universe." They told me.

"Well, thanks. In all honesty, I wasn't sure how much use I would've been." I said honestly as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You underestimate yourself. Your power is growing at a substantial rate. It almost unsettling." They told me, an impressed tone in their voice(s?).

"Well then, thanks I guess." I said, not knowing what to say. Am I really growing that strong?

"I also come with a warning." They spoke up.

"Your opposite will appear soon. You and he are so very alike, yet so very different as well. Be careful." They warned. Wait, what?

"What do you mean 'opposite?' The Angelic Tiger?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes, and no."

"That does not help me in the slightest."

"I'm afraid it is all I can say. Goodbye for now my Warrior."

I sighed as the Creator's form dissipated and void around me started to crumble. Geez, do they have to be so cryptic? Is it too much to ask for a straight answer every once in awhile? All that 'you will when the time comes' or 'the answer will prevent itself in due time' shit is absolutely infuriating.

* * *

"Ugh, anybody get the number of the truck that hit me?" I groaned as my eyes flickered open. My head felt like I had a bunch of Akeno's ice spike impaling it, and the rest of my body was not much better.

With a grunt, I managed to weasel my way into a sitting position. It was then that I noticed my environment; a hospital room.

On the bed across from me on the other side of the room was a peacefully sleeping Akeno, on my right was a passed out Issei, next to Akeno was sleeping Kiba, and on my left was a sleeping Koneko. Heh, I guess Issei and I took the most damage. Asia was sleeping with her head resting on her arms on Issei's lap.

Where was Rias you might ask? Well, she was actually sleeping on the one seater couch that sat next to my bed. Huh. I wonder why she's here? Shouldn't she be in a similar position to Asia right now. Meh, I'm in too much pain to think about it right now.

 **{I see you're awake, Pup.}** Eris piped up.

"Ugh! Not so loud!" I whined, gripping my head.

 **{Hm-hm-hm, sorry Pup.}** She chuckled in my head. Well, glad you find this so amusing.

" _How long was I out?"_ I asked mentally.

 **{Around a week. The others have been back forth between consciousness and unconsciousness, but you haven't woken up once.}** She informed.

" _Wow, never slept so long before…"_ I mused.

 **{The Gremory princess hasn't left your side since. I think she feels a sense of responsibility for your state. Your Master has also visited everyday.}**

" _Hm, that's actually heartwarming."_

 **{Indeed. Although, the things they spoke of… Haha! I am looking forward to your reaction!}** Eris laughed in my mind. I winced as the pain of the loud sound hit me.

" _Eris!"_ I hissed in my mind. She managed to contain herself to a snicker.

 **{Apologies Pup, but the events that shall occur in the next few days are going to be very amusing.}** She continued snickering.

" _And I have a feeling that you will not tell me?"_

 **{You know me so well.}** I groaned at her answer.

"I'm too tired for this." I groaned out loud and slumped back into my bed, wanting to fall asleep again.

"Takeo…?" I heard Rias mumbled as she slowly woke up. Well, I guess that sleep is in the mud now...

"Hello Rias." I greeted her with a smile. In the middle of rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, said eyes widened as she heard my voice. She turned to face me, her eyes still wide.

"You're awake!" She all but squealed as she lunged at me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"OW! Rias! Bruises!" I yelled as she hugged me tightly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed in shock as quickly let go of me.

"A simple 'hi' would have sufficed you know." I chuckled between panting. Dear God, (ow.) that hurt.

"Are you OK?"She asked me in concern.

"Other than my spine being crushed, doing great." I chuckled. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well then, now that that's out of the way…" She trailed off as she pulled back one of her hands.

*SLAP!*

She slapped me across the face, leaving a bright red handprint on my left cheek as my entire head was pushed to the right. I put my hand on my now stinging cheek and looked at her with an incredulous face.

"What were you thinking!? Do you know how dangerous the Sacred Switch is!? What did you give up!?" She demanded of me.

"In that order; I wanted to make sure Riser kept his hands off of you, yes, and most of the swords I absorbed into Lupus Umbra." I monotoned. Her eyes widened.

"That's all…?" She asked hesitantly. I nodded.

"Of course, I'll never be able to absorb those specific blades ever again, even if Kiba make them for me again, but I'm too concerned about that." I shrugged. Rias let out a deep sigh and sat on the edge of my bed.

"You had me worried there. Issei gave up a few millennia of his lifespan…" Rias murmured. I shrugged again.

"Devils live almost eternal lives. A few millennia is a small price to pay." I reasoned. She sighed and nodded.

"I suppose you're right. No point dwelling on it now." She sighed. I smiled at her.

"Hey, Takeo-san, why did you do this for me?" She asked out of the blue. Hm, good question.

"Well, you're my friend. I wouldn't want you to be forced into a marriage with that pompous perv." I told her. She giggled at my wording before I continued.

"Then there's the fact that I care about you. I'm the type of guy that will go all out for the people I care for. You, Sona, Raynare, everyone. I'll everything in my power to help any of you when you need it." I told her. Her eyes widened at my words.

"I may not be your servant, but I care for you and your Peerage as much Sona and her's." I finished with a smile.

Rias looked at me for a few moments before she did something I never would have thought she would do. She kissed me. She didn't move her lips at all, but they were surprisingly soft… and warm… It was nice in all honesty. After a few seconds, she pulled away, looking at me with a slight blush and giggling at my shocked expression.

"Hey Takeo?" She called out to me.

"Y-yeah?"

"I've decided to move in with you and Raynare after the celebration party. I hope you don't." With a smile, Rias got up and walked away, swaying her hips as she went.

Wait… Did she say…?

 **{She did.*Snicker*}**

"Whaaaaaaa!?"

* * *

 **And with that, the Riser Arc finishes! Tell me, what did you think of the Sacred Switch? It was an idea that had been in my head for a long time, since before I even started writing. It was loosely based on Issei stealing Vali's power in the season 2 finale.**

 **Update on the Peerage:**

 **Queen(Mutation): Raynare(On the fence)  
Bishop(Mutation): Kuroka  
Bishop: OC Submission  
Knight: Xenovia  
Knight: Katase(On the fence)  
Rook: OC submission  
Rook(Mutation): OC submission  
Pawn(x2): Original OC  
Pawn: Kunou**

 **I only have 5 Pawns left, one of which is a Mutation Piece. Keep that in mind please if and when you make any OC submissions. Also, I'm reconsidering Raynare. I mean, sure she'd be an awesome Queen, but would she want to become a Devil? I'm open to some Queen OCs.**

 **There will be an explanation as to why I gave Takeo so many Mutation Pieces soon enough, I promise!**

 **Also, I'm going to be taking a break from this story and focus a bit more on Red dragon Bounty Hunter. Don't expect any updates from this story for some time.**


	22. Party Time!

"Do I have to wear this?" I whined as I fiddled with the red piece of fabric that was going to the death of me.

"For the 10th time, yes." Sona said through gritted teeth as we walked through the halls of the Gremory Estate. They were wide enough to fit a dragon in...

Anyways, Sirzechs Lucifer decided that he was going to hold a nice big party for his baby sister's first victory in a Rating Game. I wore a plain yet elegant all black suit with a red tie, formal black boots that had my toes practically bursting out of them, and for one reason or another, Sona decided that I had to tie my hair back into a ponytail. Goddammit I hate ponytails!

"I hate ties, I hate ponytails, I hate these shoes, and I hate you right now." I grumbled to my Master.

Sona wore an admittedly beautiful dark blue strapless dress that went down to her ankles, 1 inch black heels, and long gloves that went up to her shoulders, the same dark blue as her dress. She also wasn't wearing her glasses, allowing her eyes to be much more defined and beautiful in her elegance. I must say, it really worked for her.

"Say what you will, but you're not taking that tie off. Consider it a punishment for scaring me with the Sacred Switch." Sona said with the smallest smirk on her face.

"Aaw, you do care." I teased half-heartedly. Sona sent me a small glare as a large door came into view in the distance. I almost froze when Sona locked her left arm with my right. I looked at her slightly red face with an incredulous look.

"Wha?" I asked dumbly.

"We have to follow protocol. Officially, you are my date to this party." She explained, making no eye contact.

"You know, any other day, I'd make some kind joke about this date thing, but I'm not in the mood. I'm still trying to avoid sufficating to death." I let out an exaggerated gasp as I slightly pulled on the tie with my finger looped into the side.

"Stop. We're here." She hissed under her breath, sounding more tired than angry.

Anyways, we stopped at a MASSIVE pair of double doors with a very formally dressed guard in front. I had to bite my tongue to resist the urge to walk through those doors in the same manner as Aragorn in Lord of the Rings… Oh dear God, I want to do it so bad!

"I am Sona Sitri, Heiress to the Sitri Clan, this is my escort, Takeo Himekawa." Sona introduced us to the guard, who bowed in respect.

"A pleasure, Sitri-sama, Himekawa-sama." he responded before opening the doors. He walked through the doors and cleared his throat loudly, prompting all attention to us.

"It is my pleasure to announce the arrival of the Sitri Heiress, Sona Sitri-sama, and her escort, Takeo Himekawa-sama!" He announced to the rather large crowd.

A few murmurs echoed through the massive hall that was occupied by at least 200 Devils, before they all applauded at our appearance whilst Sona and I walked in. Said murmurs included many comments about 'The Satanic Wolf' or perhaps 'must be strong' and I could have sworn I heard the word 'fiance' mentioned amongst them. What the hell was that about?!

 **{This is going to be good!}** Eris snickered in my head. Once the attention was no longer on us, Sona loosened her grip on me as we stopped at a snack table.

"Sorry about that. As you can see, Devils can be rather theatric." Sona said as I grabbed two glasses for us. Mine had wine, whilst hers had punch.

"No worries. I'm no stranger to theatrics." I chuckled as I gave her the drinked. She chuckled too before accepting the drink gratefully.

"Will the others be here?" I asked as we drank. Hm, this wine was actually pretty good. It tasted like a really strong grape juice with a nice tang to it on the tongue and the throat.

"They should be here soon. They're just taking care of some final paperwork. I brought you because an Heiress should always be accompanied by her fi-"

"So-chan!" A familiar childish voice called out as pink mass slammed into Sona.

The only female amongst the Devil Kings hugged Sona tightly, nuzzled her bright smiley face into Sona's, who looked hopelessly embarrassed by the rantings of her elder sister, who was clad in her usual pink magical girl costume. Geez, does she wear that thing everywhere she goes?

"Oh So-chan! Onee-chan missed you so much! Did you miss Onee-chan? You did, didn't you?" Serafall Leviathan asked giddily as Sona's face started going blue.

"Levi-tan, you're strangling her again." I deadpanned, sipping my wine.

"Yipe! Sorry So-chan!" Serafall squeaked before letting Sona go. The Sitri Heiress took a huge gulp of fresh air before panting heavily.

"Anyone else getting Deja vu?" I asked in amusement. Sona gave me a light glare before turning said glare to Serafall.

"Onee-sama, this kind of behaviour is unacceptable in this kind of environment! Stop acting like a child, and start acting like a Devil King!" Sona scolded, wagging her finger like a parent.

"But if I do that, how do I show my So-chan how much I love her?!" Serafall whined.

"Like a Devil King!" Sona shot back, her face red as a tomato. I gasped audibly, turning both of their attention to me. Sona blinked when the flash on my cell phone's camera went off.

"I got it! I'm never letting go!" I exclaimed triumphantly, emailing the photo to myself so that I'll always be able to get a hold of it.

"Got what?" Sona asked with a glare.

"A picture of you fully face-flushed! So cute~!" I said giddily, prompting her to glare harder.

"I know right! So-chan is so adorbs when she's embarrassed~! So cuuuute~!" Serafall said happily as she hugged Sona again, who was glaring at me. I gave her a cheeky grin in response.

"I'm gonna leave before Sona-chan blows her top." I grinned to my Master and her sister, who glared and smiled at me respectively.

"Okie dokes~! See-ya Taki-chan!" Serafall bade me farewell, going back to nuzzling her baby sister's cheek with her own. I was out of earshot before Sona could even say a word to me.

* * *

"Oh man, I wish I could put this all over the internet." I said with a maniacal grin as I looked at the photo of Sona I took. Serafall pouting in front of her, Sona looking like she's scolding a child, her face beet red, classic!

"Well, I'll always have it for myself." I said to myself, pocketing my cellphone as I arrived at the snack table.

"Have what?" A voice asked from next to me.

I turned my attention to the owner of the voice, who just so happened to be a familiar short, silver haired Rook of Rias Gremory. She wore a simple light pink-ish dress that was held over her shoulders by two purple straps, one on each shoulder, and plain flat shoes. The dress also had a magenta cloth wrapped around her waist that was held together by a magenta rose clip.

"A picture of Sona fully flushed." I said with a grin as I sampled one of the treats on the table. Mm, good.

"Nice." Koneko said with a small smirk as she proceeded to fill her plate up with food. I noticed that all of her food was in one way or another related to sugar.

"You really like sweets don't you Koneko-chan?" I asked with a smile as I petted her. She stiffened at the contact, but wasn't able to stop herself from purring at the gesture, a cute pink dusting her cheeks.

"Hai…" She murmured, mewling in disappointment as I removed my hand from her.

"I can tell by the way you devoured the lava cakes in the mountain home." I quipped with a grin. She blushed a little more before looking away in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I won't judge. I have quite the sweet tooth myself." I told her with a chuckle. She still wouldn't look at me, embarrassment evident in her body language.

"You did well in the Rating Game by the way, I'm very proud." I told her with a smile as I petted her again. She instantly perked up and leaned into my hand, purring in satisfaction.

"Thank you Sensei." She said with a smile. It was small, but bigger than I've ever seen from her.

"So, which of these sweets are your favourite so far?" I asked her curiously, trying to start a conversation. Koneko scanned over the table before looking at her plate. She picked up one of the chocolates _from her plate_ and gave it to me, albeit hesitantly.

With a shocked look, I took the chocolate from her and popped it in my mouth. It was sweet, as chocolate usually is, but it had a bitterness to t, confirming it to be dark chocolate. After I started chewing, the taste of peanuts, cashews, and fudge hit my tongue. Ooooh, that was good.

"You're definitely right Koneko-chan. Those are good. I might have to fight you for more of those." I quipped with a grin. Koneko gave her version of an amused smile before fidgeting in place.

"I… I can share with Sensei…" She murmured, looking absolutely _adorable_ with colour that decorated her cheeks. I could hear the kindness in her tone, despite it being soft.

"Why thank you little Neko-chan." I told her, giving her an affectionate nickname. She blushed at the nickname, but didn't object.

"The rest of the ORC are over there, do wanna go?" I asked her. She looked in the direction I was pointing, seeing Kiba, Akeno, and Rias.

"No Pervy-Senpai. Let' go." She said with a single nod. I chuckled and gave her one last scratch on her head, before we headed over to the others.

As we approached them, I noticed their attire. Kiba was wearing suit identical to mine, albeit with a bowtie rather than a tie, bastard. Akeno was clad in a gorgeous black kimono with a white obi and her hair hanging to the side, and Rias was wearing a formal red dress that hugged her body like a second skin, with her hair tied into a bun.

"Hey all. Where are Issei and Asia?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, hello Sensei. Issei and Asia are dancing over there." Kiba answered, pointing in the distance.

I faced the direction and saw Issei and Asia slow dancing, a gentle smile on Issei's face, and a delighted one on Asia's, which complimented the blush very well, hehe. Issei was wearing a suit similar to mine, whereas Asia wore a simple light green dress that went down to her ankles, held up by thin straps over her shoulders.

"That is just so cute." I cooed as I looked at them. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So, Takeo-san, I heard from Sona that you beat her in chess?" Rias asked me with a smirk. A blush made it's way onto my face when I remembered Rias kissing me, but I quickly shook it off.

"Uhm, yes, I did. By pure luck though. Is it really that big a deal?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh my, this going to be fun~" Akeno held her hand over her mouth to hide a giggle. It didn't work.

"You know what? I'm not gonna ask." I shook my head in exasperation as I took another chocolate from Koneko's plate, eliciting no reaction from Koneko, but a large gasp from the remaining members of the ORC.

"Sensei just took some of Koneko-chan's food…"

"She didn't even react…"

"Is that even possible…"

That was the general reaction from the group.

"What can I say? I'm Koneko-chan's favourite, right Neko-chan?" I asked, petting Koneko again, earning more content purrs.

"Oh my, it seems Koneko is quite attached to you, wouldn't you say Sensei?" Akeno giggled behind her sleeve. I shrugged in response.

"I'm also rather attached to Neko-chan, what can I say?" I asked nonchalantly, earning light laughter from the group.

"Aaw, I want a pet name from Sensei now~" Akeno pouted, making the rest of us sweatdrop.

I suddenly felt two slim, short arms wrap around my waist. Koneko had placed her plate down on one of the tables, and engulfed me in a possessive hug, glaring at Akeno challengingly.

"Sensei is mine." She declared, making me blush a little.

"Aaw, can't I have some time with him~?" Akeno pouted at Koneko, who narrowed her eyes further, while Rias laughed at the scene.

"Anyways, I wanted to congratulate you all on doing well in the Rating Game. You all did very well." I complimented them all, trying to change the uncomfortable subject.

"You give us too much credit Sensei." Kiba said with his usual bright smile.

"I agree. If you weren't there with us, we would have lost." Rias agreed. Akeno also nodded in agreement. I blushed at the praise, scratching my red cheek sheepishly.

"I didn't do much…" I murmured.

"Sensei is modest…" Koneko monotoned from beside me, still latching onto my waist.

"Very much so." Kiba agreed.

"If it wasn't for you Sacred Switch with Issei, I'm fairly certain the outcome would have been different. No matter how stupid a move it was." Kiba narrowed his eyes at me, making me chuckle sheepishly.

"I didn't give up much… Just the swords…" I defended.

"Which reminds me, how many of those swords do you have left?" He asked. I held up four fingers in response.

"The Holy Eraser, Venom, Overheat, and the naginata Tsubaki gave me." I listed. Kiba hummed in thought.

"Would you like me to remake the lost swords for you?" He offered. I shook my head in response.

"Won't work. Along with giving up the swords, I can't ever assimilate blades like those again. Part of the sacrifice." I explained. Nodding in understanding, Kiba matched my disappointed frown.

"I heard Issei-kun gave some of his lifespan…" Akeno spoke up worriedly. I waved her off dismissively.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't that much. Besides, Devils live almost forever, so a few millennia is nothing, right?" I asked. They all took in my words before concluding that I was right.

"Fair point." Akeno nodded. And it's a better choice than his arm at least.

"Regardless, the fact remains that you were the biggest reason why we won. I owe my freedom to you, Takeo-san. I hope to pay you back in the future." Rias told me with a smile, subtly licking her lips. Jesus Christ! Is Akeno teaching her this stuff?!

"It was no trouble Rias. I'm just glad you don't have to marry that pompous prick." I told her, eliciting chuckles and giggles from the Gremory group.

"As am I." Rias agreed with a happy sigh, sipping her punch.

"We all are." Kiba said.

* * *

"So, care for a dance?" I asked Akeno while Rias went off to speak with Sona and Koneko went back to the snack table.

"That sounds lovely." She said with a bright smile. I smiled back and held out my hand, which she took happily and allowed me to lead her to the dance floor, where we proceeded to slow dance, with several more Devil couples around us doing the same.

"Oh my, where did you learn to dance?" Akeno asked with a giggle as we slowly went with the rhythm of the music.

"My Mom taught me. If there's something I'm skilled at, there's a 9 in 10 ten chance my Mom taught me." I explained with a chuckle. Akeno giggled too as I twirled her.

"You must have a very good relationship with her." Akeno said with a sad smile as we continued circling each other.

"I did. As stated before, I am one of the biggest Mama's boys in the world." I chuckled a little sadly. To be honest, this is actually the longest I've ever been away from my mother…

"What about your father?" Akeno asked hesitantly, turning around in my embrace and locking corresponding hands with me.

"I never met him. I did have a father figure growing up, but I never met my biological father." I explained. Another lie. Strange how I don't feel too bad about so many of these lies…

"I'm so sorry…" Akeno murmured as she turned around again and locked her hands around my neck, whilst I placed my hands on her waist.

"Don't worry about it." I shrugged.

"I know who he is. Plus, his kind are forbidden from interacting with their half-breed children, so I can't be too hard on him." I explained. Akeno winced in my arms as I spoke.

"Why… why do you do that?" She asked softly. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Call yourself a 'half-breed' so easily." She elaborated. I frowned a little in thought, but then I realised why Akeno would be so affected by this. Crap…

"Well, it's what I am. I don't really have a problem with the term. It's not inaccurate in any way. Plus, would Rias or Sona be offended if I tried to insult them by calling them 'pure-breed' or something like that?" I asked thoughtfully. Akeno looked at me with wide eyes.

"You… you certainly have a unique mind Sensei." She said with a chuckle. I chuckled as well, happy to see her spirits up again.

"I am well aware." I smiled at her. She smiled back and rested her head on my chest.

"This is nice." She whispered as we continued dancing. A lot of eyes were on us; had been for a while.

"People are staring." I whispered to her. She didn't budge.

"Let them." She responded. I smiled and tightened my hold on her, continuing to dance with her in my embrace.

* * *

"You really know how to charm the ladies, don't you Sensei?" Kiba asked in amusement as he, Issei, and I stood by a table, each of us sipping a drink. They had punch whilst I had wine.

"I don't what you're talking about." I smiled as I sipped my wine. Really good stuff. It's a shame Raynare couldn't come to this little gathering; she would've had a field day.

"I bet you don't…" Issei grumbled, glaring at me.

"Don't be like that Issei-kun." Kiba chuckled. Issei huffed and looked away.

"Why are all the girls going after this guy? Even Buchou was giving him the sexy eyes…" The pervert continued to grumble about how lucky and evil I am.

"You know Issei, I happen to know why I have better luck with women than you do." I told him, swirling my wine in the glass.

"Oh please, do enlighten me, ya bishounen bastard." He deadpanned, looking away.

"You think it's because I'm more attractive than you, but that's not the case." i told him. His ears perked up a little and he looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Go on." He said. I shook my head in exasperation.

"Your perversion is what drives women away. If you weren't so open with your perversion, you probably could have lost your virginity by now. It's not like you don't have qualities that appeal to women." I explained with a shrug. He glared at me calculatively before turning his attention to his drink.

"He's right Issei-kun. Several of the fna girls from Kuoh have told me that they don't understand why you and I hang out. Some said that you are cute, but your perversion is a massive turn off." Kiba told him. Issei's glared completely left his face as he continued staring at his drink before turning to us with a very small smile.

"Thanks you two. You've given me a lot to think about." He said with gratitude in his voice before walking off.

"You think he'll take what we said to heart?" Kiba asked me.

"Unlikely, but possible." I shrugged. Kiba and I shared a laugh at my words.

* * *

"Ah, you must be Takeo Himekawa-kun, the Satanic Wolf." A man said as he approached me, Rias next to him. I stiffened as I took in his appearance.

His hair was was the exact same shade as Rias' and he was quite a bit taller than her as well. He wore a regal suit that looked like it belonged a prince, and his identity was made clear by the fact that Grayfia was standing beside him on the side that was not occupied by Rias.

"Sirzechs Lucifer, I presume?" I asked, hiding my nervousness. He smiled politely and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Indeed. A pleasure to finally meet you. Rias has said much about you." He said with a smile as I shook his hand.

"All good things I hope?" I asked with a smirk, earning a chuckle. Well, good to know that I can make a Devil King laugh.

"Mostly. Both Rias and Grayfia have told me of the incident with Rias in your bedroom." He told me with narrowed eyes and a smirk… He's trying tease me…

"Indeed. I do hope I didn't offend you too much." I told him, smiling slightly. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You did not. Though I must ask why you would insinuate such a thing? I have no problems with it, as many Devils wish to take the throne, but I am curious as to why you would want to as well. You don't strike me as the type." He said, curiosity dripping from his voice.

"With all due respect Lucifer-sama, selling out your sister to someone like Riser Phenex makes me question your competence as a Devil King. A monarch should focus on the happiness of his people, not their status." I explained calmly, though I was shivering on the inside.

"I see your point. What do you intend to do if and when you take my throne hm?" He asked with a smirk.

"First of all, I plan to put an end to this 'Pure-blood' sham. I'm sure Rias has told you of my little discovery?" I asked. He smiled widely and gave me an impressed nod.

"Indeed. Even Ajuka was impressed that you discovered the lack of difference between reincarnated Devils and Pure-bloods. He invented the Evil Pieces, and even he wasn't aware of that." He told me matter-of-factly. Heh, so I made a discovery that Ajuka Beelzebub didn't? That strokes my ego.

"Speaking of which…" Sirzechs trailed off, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a Chess piece. It was a Pawn, but it slightly warped, and had a faint green glow that contrasted it's white colour.

"This is a gift from Ajuka. Serafall informed him of your interest in Mutation Pieces, and hopes that you make more discoveries with it. There is much we don't know of the Evil Pieces, and Ajuka believes you may be able to help him on that front." He explained, placing the piece in my hand. I stared at it with a wide and excited grin.

"Please express my gratitude to Beelzebub-sama when you see him again Sir. I promise to put this piece to good use." I told him passionately. Rias and Sirzechs both chuckled at my excitement, and even Grayfia put on a small smile.

Oh God I'm gonna have so much with this thing! I can barely imagine the possibilities that the Evil Pieces open up! I mean, maybe I can change its transformation if I apply a bit of my blood, or maybe even mutate it further by channeling a bit of Shadow Energy into. Hell, I could change its nature completely!

"If this excites you, you're going to be very shocked by what happens next." Rias said with a giggle. I gave her a confused look as I pocketed the Mutation Piece I'd been given.

"You'll find out in a few minutes. I recommend finding Sona." Sirzechs spoke up before Rias could answer. Looking at both of them with a raised eyebrow and nodded.

"Understood." I said unsurely before bidding them farewell for now and leaving.

" _Something's definitely not right here…"_ I thought to myself as I looked for Sona.

 **{Here it comes…}** Eris snickered in my head. I rolled my eyes at the sound of mischief in her voice.

* * *

"Care to explain what's going on?" I whispered to Sona, who stood next to me behind the curtains of the stage that was in this massive hallway. Sirzechs looked prepared to give a speech.

"You'll find out in moment." She responded, refusing to make eye contact with me. I rolled my eyes at her answer. Why is nobody answering my questions?

My attention was caught by the sound of Sirzechs hitting his glass with a spoon. Ah, the typical 'announcement' thing that they do in the movies… I wonder if the movies were inspired by real life, or the other way around?

"Attention please, I have two very big announcements to make." Sirzechs spoke loudly, gaining the attention of all the Devils in the room. I noticed the rest of Sona's Peerage was in the crowd now. They must've arrived just recently.

"First of all, a big congratulations to my younger sister, who emerged victorious in her first Rating Game. Despite it being unofficial, it was a good match, as I'm sure everyone would agree." He spoke as Rias walked towards him from backstage, earning a round of applause as she stopped next to her older brother.

"I will be honest; I did not expect her to emerge victorious. However, I was proven wrong when her Pawn and substitute Knight assured her victory. As per the agreement between her and her opponent, she has now been given the right to choose her own fiance." Sirzechs continued. There many unpleased faces amongst the crowd at those words.

"Now, if my sister has any words?" He asked Rias, who nodded and stepped forward.

"First of all, I would like to give a personal thank you to my Peerage, who fought tooth and nail to get me out of an engagement that I was not happy with. I cannot begin to express my gratitude." She spoke in a very formal manner.

"Secondly, I would also like to express my gratitude to my childhood friend and rival, Sona Sitri, who was kind enough to allow her Pawn to serve as a substitute Knight in the Rating Game. I owe my victory to him and my Pawn most of all." She continued. A small smile made it's way onto my face as she spoke.

"And lastly, I would like to extend a personal thanks to Takeo Himekawa, the Pawn of Sona Sitri who served as a substitute Knight. If it weren't for him, I'm certain I would have lost." She concluded, giving the audience a bow before taking her side next to her brother again. You're very welcome Rias.

"And now for the second announcement of the evening. Lady Sitri, if you would?" Sirzechs called out to the back of the stage. Sona nodded at me, and I returned it. Walking arm in arm like we did when coming into the hall, Sona and I walked onto the stage and took a place on Sirzech's other side.

"Rias is not the only Heiress who has something to say tonight. Sona Sitri has finally found the Devil who passed her test and will become her fiance." Sirzechs announced. My eyes widened at his words while he gave Sona a questioning look. She nodded and let me go, walking forward.

"I formed my test to find a man with whom I could have an intelligent relationship with. Never have I desired to marry a man who's only concern is whether or not he is more powerful than others. I wanted to marry an intellectual equal." She spoke formally. I clenched my fist, ready to see if the Devil who passed her test is worthy of her. No way am I going let marry someone that doesn't hold her in the same regard I do.

"Many young Devils have attempted to pass my test, and none have succeeded. Safe for my servant of course. I was pleasantly surprised when he beat me in a game of Chess, and I am more than satisfied with him being the one I marry." She continued. Wait, WHAT!?

"I realised a long time ago that my Pawn was not just a simple servant. I know for certain that he will be one of the best Devils the Underworld has ever seen, and I wish to be by his side as proves me right." She concluded as Sirzechs stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am proud to announce the engagement of Sona Sitri and her Pawn, takeo Himekawa!" he announced loudly.

 **{Bwahahaha!}** Eris' laughter boomed in my head.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Sona and Takeo are now engaged! How will Takeo react? How will raynare? And how will Takeo handle having not one, but two Devil Heiresses taking interest in him? Find out soon enough!**

 **Here are the harems, which I've made some small adjustments to:**

 **Issei: Asia, Ravel, Irina, femGasper,  
Takeo: Raynare, Sona, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Serafall, Kuroka, Rossweisse, femVali,**

 **And here's the full, completed Peerage, with the OCs' names.**

 **Queen(Mutation): Raynare  
Bishop(Mutation): Kuroka  
Bishop: Oscar Hiyame(OC)  
Knight: Xenovia  
Knight: Katase  
Rook: Rogue Dragoon(OC)  
Rook(Mutation): Kysera Himura(OC)  
Pawn(Mutation): Shinji Komatsu(OC)  
Pawn(x3): Kazuma Rideku (OC)  
Pawn(x4): Kunou **

**You may have noticed that I gave Kunou 4 Pawn pieces. I remembered that she's a Kitsune, a nine-tailed one at that, so she won't be able to be reincarnated with only 1 Pawn, so I gave her another 3. That should do the trick.**

 **Now for the OC creators:**

 **Oscar Hiyame - NearbyChunk310  
Rogue Dragoon - Rogue Dragon forever  
Kysera Himura - BloodyJin  
Shinji Komatsu - FrozenFang  
Kazuma Rideku - BrxkenArrow(:P)**

 **Thank you to all of you who submitted OCs and allowed me to use them. I promise that they will all be put to good use in this story! ^^**

 **Oh, and just to drive you all nuts; Takeo's father will be revealed in the next chapter. *Trollface***


	23. Revelations and Stress Relief

_**WARNING, WARNING! EXPLICIT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

* * *

There was uproar at Sirzech's announcement of mine and Sona's engagement. Surprisingly, it wasn't instigated by me. Unsurprisingly, it was instigated by various High-Class Devils.

"A lowly reincarnated Devil!?"

"This is outrageous!"

"He's nothing but a pathetic Low-born!"

"How could this possibly be beneficial for the Clan?!"

I felt my eye twitch at the comments and insults that were thrown at me. Seriously!? I get that many Devils are very old fashioned, but this is ridiculous! I thought Riser was a dick, and I was right! These people are just as bad as him, if not worse!

"Silence!" Sirzech's voice boomed, almost immediately shutting the Devils up.

"I understand your… reluctance regarding the matter." He started.

"Loose term." I grumbled, sending a glare at the crowd.

"But I assure you, Takeo-san is more than worthy of Lady Sitri, and any other Heiresses who may seek his hand in the coming times." Wait, what?!

"He is the latest Lord of the Shadows, being the host of the Lost Longinus, Lupus Umbra, which holds the Satanic Wolf." Murmurs echoed throughout the crowd. I guess not all of them knew about that just yet…

"With this information, I hope that your concerns are relieved." With that, Sirzechs turned around, and left the stage, while the crowd spoke with each other about what just transpired.

I however, was not that easily swayed. I roughly grabbed Sona by her arm, not enough to hurt her of course, and dragged her backstage, much to her shock. Rias noticed me yanking her, and followed hurriedly.

"So, when were you planning on informing me of this little development, _my Dear?_ " I hissed angrily, glaring at Sona with my eyes glowing purple. She looked away, slightly ashamed by her actions. Slightly.

"We can talk about this later. Right now, I do not wish to disturb the peace in this party." She told me, turning to walk away. I quickly grabbed her shoulder, preventing her from going any further.

"Oh no, we're talking about this _here and now,_ whether you like it or not." I growled.

"Takeo-san, calm down." Rias tried to soothe me, gently removing my hand from Sona's shoulder.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" I demanded of my alleged fiance.

"That for the good of my Clan, I should marry someone whom I believe to be suitable for my life-long partner. This someone being you." Sona shot back, crossing her arms.

" _Flattering_ as that is, did you not think to ask my opinion of this?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm at the beginning of my words as I fumed.

"Takeo-san, you are probably the only person who respects Sona as a person and a woman, not as an Heiress or trophy like Riser. Can you really blame her doing this?" Rias asked. I turned my shining eyed glare to Rias.

"You think that's the only thing that's pissing me off?" I asked, turning my attention to Sona.

"What _infuriates_ me is the fact that _I_ was not consulted about this." I hissed to her. She returned my glare with full force.

"I understand your anger, Takeo. However, your anger and our engagement does not give you the right to question your Master." She growled. I snorted and rolled my eyes heavily.

"I think we established a long time ago that I don't give _10 flying fucks_ about the fact that you're my 'Master,' Sona." I put very sarcastic quotation marks around the word 'Master.'

"If I wanna question you, I'll bloody well do so!" I finished in a hiss, snarling to show my fangs.

"Takeo-san!" Rias gasped. Either she's never seen a servant speak that way to their Master, or she's shocked at my slight transformation. I don't really care.

"Takeo, the Sage Arts are getting to you again." Sona said worriedly. Rias' eyes widened at her old friend's words.

"No they're not. I'm just incredibly angry right now. Eris warned me that I might change like this when I'm pissed off this much, but my head is completely clear." I growled. Sona looked at me with narrowed eyes before nodding.

"Regardless, I have chosen you as my fiance. If you're refusing, I'm going to get a lot of problems from my family and the public." She told me, seemingly completely calm. I could see the slightest hint of fear in her eyes though. Narrowing my eyes at her, I felt my fangs shrink a little. They were still there, just shorter.

"I never said I was refusing. I was just displaying my immense distaste at not being informed of this. From this point on, I want you to inform me of _anything_ that goes on involving me." I all but ordered Sona, who gritted her teeth at my tone.

"You do not get to speak to me like that Takeo. I am your Master." She hissed, glaring at me. I glared back, the glow in my eyes intensifying.

"I don't care. You are also my fiance; an equal. Any kind of marriage between us won't work if we're keeping secrets. Nor will it work if I'm expected to bow down to your every whim and desire." I retorted, crossing my arms. Sona's glare softened, albeit slightly.

"He makes a good point Sona." Rias spoke up. Sona looked at her for a second before turning her attention back to me. My eyes weren't glowing anymore, but they were still purple.

"Very well." She sighed. I smirked in satisfaction at my little victory here.

"Does this mean you will go along with the engagement?" She asked stoically.

"If you know what you're in for, yes. However, there is a small problem we should probably address." I spoke up with a sigh. Rias and Sona looked at me in confusion.

"Being?" Sona asked. I blushed faintly and looked away.

"I'm not a 100% sure I can have children…" I murmured, just barely loud enough for them to hear. They're eyes widened at my words.

"What?" They both gasped in shock. I sighed heavily and looked at them, my cheeks pink.

"Do you two promise to keep what I'm about to tell you a secret?" I asked. They looked at each other with uncertainty before coming to a silent agreement, both nodding at me.

"Alright then, we're going to need some space." I sighed, snapping my fingers. One of my magic circles opened at our feet, transporting us out of the party hall.

* * *

Rias, Sona, and I appeared on the roof of the Gremory Mansion, underneath the starless night sky. Sona told me some time ago that the sky, sun and moon here in the Underworld were artificial. I wonder why they haven't made an effort to add stars? Well, at least the moon provides a decent amount of light at night. Devils may be able to see in the dark, but there is a limit.

"Alright, what is going on Takeo-san? You're worrying us." Rias spoke up. I sighed and looked at the two of them.

"First, i want the two of you to promise me, on your honour as Heiresses of your respective Clans, that what I tell you here tonight _stays_ between the three of us." My tone left no room for argument.

"Nobody is to know. Not your older siblings, not your families, and not your Queens." I added sternly.

"I promise Takeo."

"As do I."

With a grateful nod, I sighed and looked at them.

"Do you recall me telling you I wasn't fully human when I was reincarnated?" I asked, getting confused looks from the two of them.

"Of course." Was their simultaneous answer.

"Well, the thing is, I'm… I'm a…" I trailed off hesitantly. With a huge sigh, I faced them.

"I'm a Demigod." There, like a bandaid.

"WHAT!?" They both yelled in unison. Gee, I'm glad the people in the hall can't hear us.

"I'm a Demigod of the Greek Pantheon." I clarified, earning wide eyes from both of them.

"A Demigod…?" Sona asked in shock, her voice so soft I'm impressed I heard it.

"Yeah… My father is a Greek God." I told them, rubbing my shoulder.

"Who… Who is he?" Rias asked in shocked, quiet voice. Just as quiet as Sona. With a sigh, I turned around and released my wings.

When I say wings, I don't mean my Devil wings. Oh no. Instead of the typical, purple hued four bat-like wings that usually appear, four wings that held a heavy resemblance to Fallen Angel wings emerged from my back. They were much darker and deeper than any Fallen Angel's wings, and much shinier too. The key difference is that they looked like they were coated in black steel.

"Those wings…" Sona gasped.

"That metal…" Rias whispered in shock.

"These are the wings of my father. The steel they are coated in is called Adamantine, the steel of the Greek Underworld." I explained as I turned to face them.

"My name is Takeo Thanatos, Demigod son of the Greek God of Death, Thanatos." I reintroduced myself.

"My Father is a God of Death. As such, it's against his nature to create life. It's a miracle in itself that I was able to be born. The odds of me having children are slim to none, and that's me being optimistic." I sighed, retracting my wings. Both Rias and Sona regarded me with wide and shocked eyes.

"Takeo-san… this is… This is just… wow…" Rias slumped a little in shock. Sona was just as shocked, but kept her posture a little better than Rias.

"Son of a Death God…" She whispered in shock.

"How!? A God of Death can't procreate!" Sona protested loudly. I shrugged. I'm guessing her scientist self is incredibly confused right now.

"I don't know myself. I don't think even Thanatos knows. All we know is that I'm here, and won't likely get any siblings. Ever." I lied again. Man, I'm wondering if the Creator would allow me to tell Sona the truth? Would make things a lot easier. I'd feel obligated to tell Raynare too though...

"Who else knows about this?" Rias asked.

"Aside from you two, my guardian, and my father, just Raynare. I told her some time ago." I explained.

"You tell your girlfriend, but not your Master?" Sona seemed offended by this.

"She and I are in a relationship. I felt she deserved to know." I defended. Sona narrowed her eyes at me further.

"He makes a good point Sona. Even if you are his Master, he has the right to privacy, and the right to choose who he tells his secrets to." Rias told Sona calmingly. Sona glared at me for a few more seconds before nodding begrudgingly.

"Anyways, with this info, I suggest you rethink your decision to take me as Groom Sona. I'm not confident that I can help you continue the Sitri bloodline." I told her grimly.

"But if you're truly insistent on marrying me, I won't resist." I finished, putting my hands in my pocket. Both of them were silent for a rather long moment before Sona spoke again.

"If anything, this new information encourages my decision. A Demigod as my husband will prove beneficial for my Clan, should you choose to go public with this, and I know that your intellect rivals my own." She told me. I snorted.

"Sona, you haven't even _seen_ the surface of my intellect yet, let alone scratched it. I _chose_ to stop attending university when I received my Master's Degree. I could very well have 3 PhD's by now if I hadn't left." I said with a proud smirk, loving the shellshocked reactions they displayed.

"Wow…" Rias mumbled in shock, whilst Sona's eye twitched in ever so slight annoyance.

"I wanted an intellectual equal as my partner, and instead I get an intellectual superior… I don't know whether to be ecstatic, or infuriated." She sighed, rubbing her temples. Rias giggled at her reaction.

"So, what is your decision?" I asked her, smirking slightly as Sona released a calming sigh.

"I wish to go along with the engagement. I doubt that are any other men out there that could give me a satisfying marriage." She told me. Gee, thanks…

"When will the wedding be?" I asked with sigh.

"Shortly after I graduate College, or when you become a High-Class Devil. Whichever comes first." Sona told me. Rias smiled at our peaceful conclusion of the subject.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, Takeo-san, would you grace me with a dance before we go home? I saw you dancing with Akeno." Rias smiled at me in a slightly flirtatious manner, eliciting a faint blush from me.

"Sure. I'll transport us back." With a snap of my fingers, another of my black and purple transportation circles.

* * *

"Dear God, what a night… Ow…" I groaned as I walked into my apartment, finally getting rid of the red string of death that was tightly tied around my neck. I. Hate. Ties.

"Takeo? Are you home?" Raynare asked as she exited the shower room, covered in nothing but a towel. She must've just had a shower.

"Yeah." I sighed as I slumped down into the couch.

"You OK?" She asked as she sat beside me, concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine; just exhausted. Tonight was rather… eventful..." I told her, sighing in relief as I undid the ponytail my hair was in and took off boots.

"Eventful? How so?" She asked curiously.

"Oh the usual, danced at the party, spoke with two Satans, received an Evil Piece as a gift from a third Satan, got engaged to my master. Little things." I sighed sarcastically. Sona and I may have come to an agreement, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about this whole thing.

"Oh, Ok..." Raynare said before her eyes went wide.

"Wait, what?!" She exclaimed.

"Delayed reaction much?" I asked her with a smirk. She was still sputtering in shock.

"Engaged?!" She exclaimed again. I sighed and nodded.

"Sona's had multiple suitors in the past, but they all failed a test that she put together to find someone who's as smart as her. I unknowingly passed this little test and have been dragged into an engagement with her." I slumped back with a groan, sliding my hands down my face.

"Are you serious?" She asked in bewilderment. I sighed and nodded.

"Sona wanted to marry someone as smart as her. So, she set up a test. Test being a Chess game. She and I have played Chess almost everyday since I became a Devil. I beat her for the first time just before the Rating Game." I explained, leaning forward and resting my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands.

"And you're OK with this?" Raynare asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you?" I asked her, sending her a worried glance. She smiled at me comfortingly.

"I already said a long time ago that I'm fine with being a harem girl. It's kind of exciting." She giggled before kissing my neck. I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"You and your fantasies." I chuckled.

"Is it a problem?" She asked huskily, nibbling on my ear. I grinned at her, sliding my hand across her supple inner thigh.

"I didn't say that." I told her. She grinned back before straddling my lap.

"Well then, why don't I help you relieve a little of that stress built up from today, hm?" She asked in purr. I smirked and gripped her ass cheeks tightly through her towel, earning a delighted moan.

"You always know exactly what to say." I said in a sultry tone. Raynare smirked and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

 **LEMON START**

I pushed tongue inside Raynare's mouth, ravaging it as she did the same to mine. She ripped my blazer off before proceeding to unbutton my shirt, not allowing our lips to part. I, in the meantime, undid the towel that covered her luscious body and threw it to the side, groping her breasts roughly.

"Fuck!" She moaned as she parted our lips.

"Sounds good to me." I quipped, rubbing her wet slit. Raynare giggled and moaned lustfully as I slipped a finger inside. I was quite surprised when she stopped my ministrations.

"Forget the foreplay. I want you inside me, _now._ " She growled lustfully. With a smirk, I allowed her to undo my pants and pull them down to my knees along with my boxers. In a split second, she impaled herself on me.

"Oh God!" We moaned loudly at the pleasure of being reconnected. Raynare took a few moments to get used to my size before bouncing up and down me.

"So big!" She moaned lustfully as she continued her bouncing. With a grunt, I groped both of her breasts, suckling on one of them.

"Fuck yes! That feels good!" She squealed as I bit down on her nipple, hard. Not hard enough to bleed, but hard.

"Fuck! So tight! It's sucking me in!" I groaned, barely able to prevent myself from moaning out loud. I started thrusting up to meet her rhythm. It wasn't long before we both found a pace that worked for us.

"Fuck fuck fuck! Fuck my pussy!" She moaned, burying her face into my neck, biting into it while I groped her ass. She let out a loud, sexual yelp when I spanked both of those lovely cheeks in unison. I grunted loudly as that caused her to tighten around me.

"Yes! Hit it harder!" She begged, showing a face full of desire.

"Gladly." I growled, smashing my lips onto hers and ravaging her mouth with my tongue again. She squealed into the kiss as I spanked her again, making her tighten further.

"Fuck!" I grunted as the tightness almost become too much for me. Almost.

"I'm so close! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum all over your cock!" Raynare screamed in pleasure as we both sped up our passionate love making.

"I'm also close! Fuck!" I moaned through gritted teeth.

"Yes~! Fill me up! I want that cum deep inside my pussy!" She squealed. Fuck, her dirty talk never fails to arouse me.

"If that's what you want, that's what you'll get!" I growled, feeling my balls tighten to their limit.

"CUMMING!" Raynare and I roared in unison as we reached our climax. Her walls tightened on me like you wouldn't believe as my cum spurted deep inside her.

"I can feel it! Oh God, I can feel it inside me!" She moaned with a lustful smile. It was about another 20 seconds before I felt myself stop filling her up. We both slumped down heavily on the couch, Raynare resting her head on my chest as we panted heavily.

"Wow…" She sighed happily.

"You can say that again." I agreed, earning a faint giggle before she looked at me with a sultry smile.

"You're not done just yet are you?" She purred. With a grin, I squeezed her ass cheeks again.

"Not by a long shot." I smirked, standing up. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I held her up by her ass. Kissing passionately with our tongues dancing together, I walked over to our bedroom and and pushed her down onto it. The whole time, I was still inside her.

"Fuck me. Fuck me _hard._ " She growled sultrily, her arms around my neck. I smirked at her.

"Oh, I will Ray-chan. But first…" I trailed off, pulling out of her. She groaned in disappointment as I did so, but yelped in shock when I forcefully rolled her onto her stomach, groping her ass.

"You such a soft and spankable ass Ray-chan~ I just have to have some fun with it~" I purred into her ear softly. She buried her face into the mattress, moaning as I eased my middle finger into her asshole.

"That… feels good…" She panted as I slowly started fingering her asshole. Slowly, but surely, I sped up my efforts. When she least expected it, I spanked her already pink ass cheeks.

"You tightened on my finger with just one spank. Just how much do you like getting spanked? Eh, my sluttly little Ray-chan?" I asked teasingly as I added another finger.

"I love it!" She admittedly loudly.

"I love getting my ass spanked! Please make it red!" She begged of me. I grinned like a maniac at her words.

"Anything for you, Ray-chan~" I purred into her ear again, spanking her while I fingered her ass.

"Yes~!" She squealed as I continued with the spanking. By the time her ass was red, I had three fingers going deep inside her asshole.

"Your ass is _so_ tight around my fingers, and your pussy looks like it's ready to cum again." I observed, seeing the puddle that had formed on my mattress.

"It is! I'm so close! I wanna cum!" She moaned, gripping the sheets tightly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Cum for me Ray-chan." I said in a sultry tone, delivering one last, _massive_ spank to her ass. She screamed loudly and released, her fluids soaking my mattress.

"Fuck… That was so good…" She panting, her tense muscles relaxing after having released.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet, Ray-chan~" I said sweetly, straddling her hips. She was still lying on her stomach. Leaning forward, I planted a few gentle kisses on her shoulders, earning a happy hum.

"What… What are you going to do?" She asked, and eager smile on her face as she looked at me over her shoulder. I grinned widely as I parted her ass cheeks.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless." I growled into her ear, lining my cock up with her asshole.

"T-Takeo! That's my A-aaaaass!" She squealed with her back arched as I eased into her backdoor. Fuck, it's tighter than her pussy!

"Oh dear God, it's so tight! I'm gonna have trouble fucking it!" I grunted as I slowly pushed my cock inside her. The lubricant of her juices from our previous fuck was doing its job.

"It's so big! It's stretching me out!" Raynare moaned, screaming into the mattress as I thrust my cock all the way in.

"Fuck!" We both roared at the new feeling. Her ass was so tight it was almost painful! Again, almost.

"Does… it feel good… Ray-chan?" I asked in between my panting.

"Hai… My ass feels… so good…" Raynare responded, also panting.

"Good. Because I've been wanting to fuck this ass for so long!" I grunted as I started thrusting. Started out slow, as usual. I don't want blow in half a second directly because of how tight she is.

"Yes! Fuck my ass! Your cock feels so good in there!" Raynare moaned as I slowly picked up the pace.

"Heh, if I'd known you loved it in the ass so much, I would've done this sooner!" I moaned loudly as her sphincter tightened around me.

"I didn't know myself! This this the first time I've ever had a cock in my ass!" She squealed as as I reached around her and groped her breasts.

"That makes me happy Ray-chan! I know that this is ass belongs to me now!" I grunted, speeding up my thrusts further.

"Yes~! My ass, my pussy, my tits, they're all yours! I'm yours!" She squealed like a whore as I started slamming my length into her ass.

"That's right! All of your whore holes are mine and mine alone!" I growled, biting into her ear.

"Yours!" Raynare agreed, screaming as I pushed her body flat onto the mattress and thrusted into her ass with reckless abandon.

"Just keep fucking my sluttly ass! I need that cock in all of my whore holes!" She squealed as I reached around and pinched her clit.

"There's a good little slut." I started fingering her dripping pussy, which had already vacated all of my cum due to her immense arousal and several orgasms.

"Oh fuck! Finger-fuck my slutty pussy while you fuck my whorish ass! It feels so good!" Raynare screamed at my ministrations. It wasn't long before I felt my balls tightening again.

"I'm close Ray-chan~ I'm gonna fill this ass of yours with my cum~" I growled, speeding up my thrusts as much as I could.

"Yes! Do it! I want your cum! I need your cum in my ass! Fill me up!" She squealed, orgasming herself. With one last, powerful thrust, I rammed my entire length inside her and came, hard. Raynare's face held a perfect ahegao expression as my cum shot deep into her asshole.

"It's in my ass! The cum's in my ass!" She screamed with a slutty smile and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. I moaned loudly as I rode out my orgasm, loving the feeling of her tight ass around my cock as I climaxed. It was a feeling unmatched by anything else.

 **LEMON END**

"Wow… you continue to surprise me Takeo." Raynare giggled as I pulled out of her, laying next to her. She snuggled up into my chest as I pulled the blanket over us, wrapping my arms around her.

"Well, I aim to please." I told her with a smile. She giggled again before giving me a small pick.

"And please you did. I never knew you were so… adventurous." She chuckled before burying her face in my chest again.

"I've always been adventurous. I just never had the chance to use it until recently." I pecked her on her forehead. She smiled, nuzzling my chest.

"Well, I certainly enjoy it. I'm sure Sona will too." She smiled teasingly. I blushed and rolled my eyes at her joke. Damn, I was hoping to forget about that.

"God, I don't know how I'm going to handle it… If I'm going to build a harem, I'd rather it consist of women I have a romantic attachment to." I sighed.

"And you don't have one with your Master? I've met her; she's gorgeous." Raynare pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Right you are, but that doesn't mean we have a romantic connection. I won't deny I care for her, and I hold her in the highest regards, but our relationship isn't like that. Now, we're going to get married and I'll be obligated to give her an Heir to the Sitri Clan. And Devil birth rates are low as is, even without my father's blood." I sighed heavily. Raynare smiled sympathetically and hugged me tightly.

"Hey, just because Thanatos can't reproduce, with one exception, doesn't mean you can't. You were half-human remember? That might nullify the inability to procreate." She reasoned. I sighed. She may be right, but who knows?

"Maybe. Thanks Raynare." I smiled, bringing her into a chaste kiss.

"Anytime Love, anytime." She smiled. Oh yeah, there's still one thing I haven't told her.

"By the way, how do you feel about a roommate?" I asked her. She looked at me with confusion.

"Rias has decided to take up residence here." I told her with a sigh.

"What? Why?" She asked with wide eyes. I sighed again.

"It appears as if she's taken interest in me… as is evident by her kissing me when I woke up in the hospital." I explained, looking away with a faint blush and a look of shame. I know Raynare said she's Ok with me building a harem, but it still doesn't feel right. As I've said before, I'm a one-girl guy.

Raynare just looked at me with wide eyes before bursting into laughter. I struggled to control myself when the laughter caused her abundant bust to jiggle. God, that made me want to take her again right here and now.

"Looks like you don't need to build a harem. It's building itself!" She laughed loudly, clutching her stomach. I groaned and turned away from her burying my face in my pillow as she continued to laugh.

* * *

 **And another one bites the dust! Who predicted Takeo's father correctly, hm? Only two people managed to guess right in the reviews. Other people got really close, saying Hades, or some other God of Death, but they were all wrong.**

 **Oh, and I've some small changes to the Harems.**

 **Issei: Asia, Ravel, Rossweise, Irina, femGasper, Katase, Murayama  
Takeo: Raynare, Rias, Sona, Serafall, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Kuroka, femVali, Yasaka**

 **I put Rossweisse back with Issei because I'm really not a fan of her character. She's so whiny and such a crybaby. Uh-uh, no thanks. Besides, she's goes to Issei's Peerage when he gets one, and I've already taken Xenovia.**

 **Speaking of which, Murayama will replace Xenovia as a Knight in Rias' Peerage. I thought it would be cool since Katase will be in Takeo's. Plus, I plan on making Issei's perversion go down significantly from this point on.**

 **And before we move on to the Excalibur Arc, I have a mini-arc in between that I'll be writing. It should only take up about two or three chapters, nothing big. I'll be introducing the first OC for Takeo's Peerage. He doesn't have his Evil Pieces yet, but this character and him will develop a close friendship before Takeo extends the offer. Once this arc is done, I'll start my Leviathan story.**

 **C'ya!**


	24. Caught by the Police

"MMPH!?" I exclaimed(barely) as I woke to the feeling of my face being buried in between two soft mounds of naked flesh. I could just barely see a lock of red hair out of the corner of my eye.

"Mbriash!?" I exclaimed(again, barely) in shock as I realised just whose bosom my face was being pressed into.

"Mmph…" Rias moaned a little in her sleep as her eyes flutter open. She gave a slight yawn, rubbing the sleep out of her turquoise eyes before they focused on me.

"Oh, Takeo-san. Good morning." She greeted me with a smile.

"Yeah, good morning. Why are you in bed with me? Naked I might add?" I asked in a deadpanned tone, my face slightly flushed. Rias giggled at my reaction to the current situation.

"Sorry, I can't sleep if I'm not naked. Plus, I need something use as a hug pillow, and you're quite warm. Especially given your current lack of clothing." She smirked as my blush deepened.

She's right though. After my, uh… previous activities with Raynare the night before, she and both fell asleep with any clothes. Huh, speaking of which, where is she?

"OK, but why did you come here? I got you that massive stuffed wolf about two weeks ago. Shouldn't that be enough?" I asked with a slight whine. Rias giggled again.

"It was, at first. But after a week I just wanted something warmer. Your body holds much more heat than any stuffed animal." She explained with an innocent smile. Geez, she and Akeno really are best friends.

"So, you've sleeping with the stuffed animal for a week without satisfactory heat? Impressive." I deadpanned. Rias pouted.

"Come on, don't be like that." She whined in an admittedly cute manner as she straddled me… her nether regions just barely above my own. It took all of my willpower to not stare at her breasts.

"Say, what's say we get to know each other better, hm?" She purred, leaning closer to me and planting a kiss on my shoulder. If she noticed my growing erection, she didn't say anything.

"Rias-san, we don't have time for this." I groaned. She giggled again.

"We'll just have to make time then…" She whispered huskily, leaning closer towards me. However, before she was close, my alarm clock went off, signaling 7am.

"Sorry, but that would be impossible." I said with a sweet smile, slamming on my alarm clock.

"If one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh were to show up late, it would set a bad example, wouldn't you agree?" I asked innocently. Rias frowned in disappointment, groaning as she got off of me. Thank God. Ow.

Once she had finally left my room, I let out a large breath that I didn't know I had been holding. It's been three weeks since Rias moved in with Raynare and I, and it's been a terrible mix of heaven and hell. The food she cooks in the morning is fantastic, and she does brighten up the apartment quite a bit. However, she's constantly trying to seduce me, in a very similar way to Raynare when we first started living together. I still can't fathom why she's interested in me rather than Issei… Dear Lord, I've messed up the timeline more than it already was… That, or maybe Issei just isn't Rias' type in this universe… Although I have to wonder how that guy is any girl's type...

"Ugh, when did my life go to hell?" I groaned, slumping back into my bed.

" _Right, when I became a Devil. Actually, it was when I saved a little girl at the cost of my own life."_ I mentally sighed.

 **{Do you regret it?}** Eris asked curiously. I smiled as I remembered the times I've had in the short time I've been in this world.

" _Not in the slightest."_ I told her. She laughed good heartedly at my response.

* * *

"Good day people." I announced my presence as I entered the Student Council Room. To my surprise, I found not Sona's entire Peerage, but just Sona and another person.

"So, you finally got to recruiting the guy?" I asked Sona as I walked over to her desk.

Sona was standing next to a blond second year student with short hair and a confident smirk on his face. It bordered on arrogant, but wasn't quite getting there. This was Saji Genshirou, wielder of the Prison Dragon's Absorption Line. Still, he seemed smug about something.

"So, this is the big bad Satanic Wolf huh? I'm unimpressed." He shrugged, his smirk going right up to 10 on the arroganto-meter.

"Oh? Why is that?" I asked him with a pleasant smile, malice hidden behind it. Sona seemed intrigued by the conversation and didn't intervene.

"Well, Sona already told me of her other servants, and so far, I've taken up the most pieces, four Pawns to be exact, whilst you took a measly one." He boasted. My eyebrow was twitching at his tone.

I just dealt with Riser, I do NOT need another smug asshole in my life for a long, LONG time.

"Really? Did Sona happen to mention what a Mutation Piece is?" I asked kindly. He cringed a little in confusion.

"Nooo…?" He responded unsurely. Heh, excellent.

"Well, a Mutation Piece is an Evil Piece that has mutated to hold a higher value that normal. It causes many strange phenomena, and the potential of one who was reincarnated by one can be considered infinite." I explained smartly.

"What does this have to do with you?" Saji snapped. I smiled pleasantly again.

"I just so happen to be one of the lucky few to be reincarnated by a Mutation Piece." His eyes widened at my words, but I wasn't done.

"As it turns out, six Pawns weren't enough to bring me back, so with my Mutation Piece, I have a minimum value of seven Pawns. Although, considering what lurks within me, I think it's a safe bet that I'm worth much more." I continued with a smirk. Saji tried to keep his cool, but he was faltering.

"In short, you have quantity, I have quality. Sorry to be the one to say you got the short end of the stick." I finished, crossing my arms. Saji was looking at me with wide eyes at the end of my little speech. And my silver tongue strikes again!

"I, well… Uhm…" Saji pulled on the collar of his shirt to allow a big gulp.

"Saji." Sona spoke up sternly.

"Yes Ma'am!" Saji stood at attention waiting for orders.

"You still have a job to do. Get to it." She instructed.

"Hai!" Saji squeaked and rushed out of the room with a pile of fliers.

"Wow, barely a day and he's already whipped." I deadpanned, earning a chuckle from Sona.

"Indeed. You could learn a thing or two about obedience from him." Sona noted with a smirk as she adjusted her glasses. I took a step back from her, my eyes going wide.

"You made a joke. You don't make jokes." I said worriedly, giving Sona a very skeptical look. She scoffed lightly and rolled her eyes, smiling slightly in amusement. I smiled too.

"So, teaching treating you well?" She asked as she sat on the couch. It was Lunch Break at the moment, and the two of us always play a game of Chess during Lunch Break.

"As well as it can I suppose. Still having trouble dealing with the Perverted Trio, but nothing I can't handle." I shrugged as I sat down. Just as Sona was about ready her board, I stopped her.

"Wait, I got something different for us to play." I told her. She raised her eyebrow, but nodded and placed the box with the chessboard and pieces in it aside, giving me an expectant look. With a smile, I reached into my bag and pulled out a tall rectangular box.

"Ever played 3D Chess before?" I asked her with a smirk. Her eyes widened as she saw the box, and I swear that they were sparkling in hidden excitement.

"Set it up." She said simply. I'm willing to bet that she was jumping up and down in giddiness on the inside.

"Alrighty then. Gives me the perfect opportunity to try out a new trick I've been working." Seeing Sona's questioning look, I held up my hand to tell her to wait a moment.

Once I had gotten the board on the coffee table, and the pieces out of the bags they came in, I lay all of the pieces on the table, rather than the board, and sat back, staring at the pieces. Sona seemed extremely confused by what's going on, but didn't comment.

Anyways, I took a deep breath and focused on the Chess Pieces intently. One of them, the white Queen, started vibrating on the table, catching Sona's attention. Slowly, it lifted up into the air, gently hovering over to the board and taking it's place on Sona's side. Whilst Sona's eyes went wide, I grinned like a maniac. I focused the white King Piece, and it too floated to the board, a little faster. I was close to giggling like a little girl as continued. One-by-one, the pieces took their places on the 3-Dimensional Chess Board. After about 5 minutes, I was done.

"Oh my…" Sona whispered in shock.

"Telekinesis. Eris suggested it about a week ago and taught me." I said with a wide grin. Sona's gobsmacked expression did not falter.

"Very few Devils are capable of Telekinesis… You really are an enigma Takeo…" She mumbled under her breath. I smiled proudly.

"Why thank you." I said in a formal tone, earning a small chuckle from Sona.

"So, shall we?" She asked, gesturing to the board. With a smile, I gave a slight gentlemanly bow.

"Ladies first." I said. With an amused roll of her eyes, Sona made her move.

* * *

"Hmm… Check…" Sona said unsurely as she made her next move. We've been at this game for about 20 minutes now.

"Uhm…" I mumbled unsurely, thinking about what move to make.

"This is really new territory for us, wouldn't you agree?" Sona asked with a frown.

"I do. At this point, we're both novices. It's anybody's game." I too frowned as I made my move, at least managing to get out of Check.

"Indeed. This is the first time I've played 3-Dimensional Chess. The rules are so very different, yet so very similar." She mused, observing the board and its levels to find a suitable move.

"They are." I agreed. Sona eventually made her move, but we were both still getting used to this game.

"Speaking of rules, Onee-sama will be dropping by later today." Sona told me.

"Really?" I asked in surprised. Sona hummed in affirmation.

"She's going to be giving us information regarding a Stray Devil in the territory. It's been killing people, and one of its victims were found by the Kuoh Police Department." She explained.

"Ok, but why does Serafall need to deliver the infoooo- nevermind." I chuckled when I realised the situation. Serafall must have volunteered to deliver the info to see her baby sister again.

"I love Onee-sama, but she can get to be a bit too much sometimes." Sona sighed. I chuckled again.

"Don't worry, she'll be more focussed on me given the engagement." I pointed out. Sona looked thoughtful for a moment before perking up.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." She said cheerfully. Well, her version of cheerfully anyway…

* * *

"Taki-chaaaaan!" Serafall squealed as she jumped out of her magic circle and into my arms. Sona and the rest of the Peerage smiled in amusement at the sight, sans Saji who was out passing fliers.

"Oh Taki-chan! I'm so happy to see you! I've always wanted a baby brother!" She squealed happily, nuzzling my cheek with hers.

"It's nice to see you too Levi-tan." I deadpanned. Hey, at least she wasn't strangling me.

"Yay! Taki-chan remembers to call me Levi-tan!" Serafall cheered happily, hugging me tighter. Still not strangling me.

"Why isn't he going blue at this point?" Tsubaki whispered to Sona, who shrugged with disbelieving look.

"Anyways, I believe you have information for us?" I asked her, loosening her hold on me by pushing her slightly. I let her keep holding me, but I wasn't enjoying the tight grip, despite not being strangled.

"Yep yep!" She chirped, pulling a file out from God knows where. Hey, that didn't hurt at all.

"Thank you Onee-sama." Sona said with a small smile, taking the file from her sister.

"Taki-chan~ Can I ask you a favor~" Serafall asked, paying no attention to Sona's words whatsoever… Something's not right here… Sona's expression matched my own. No doubt the same thoughts going through her head.

"Suuuuuure…?" I drawled out skeptically. The rest of the Peerage, even Tsubaki were leaning in with eager smiles, waiting for whatever dam that is in Serafall's mind to break, no doubt Sona's face being painted in crimson red when it does. Not to mention my own…

"First, I want you to call me Onee-chan from now on~" She cooed, looking at me with half-lidded eyes and a small smile. I gulped at what might come next.

"And?" I asked hesitantly.

"Next time you and Sona have nookie time, I want in~" She said with a perverted grin.

And just like I predicted, Sona and I went redder than Rias' hair as the dam broke, prompting the entire Peerage and Serafall to burst into fits of laughter. Whilst Serafall fell to the floor, and the remainder of the Peerage hunched over, clutching their stomachs in laughter, Sona and I just stood there, horrified expressions on our faces.

"WHY WOULD YOU ASK SUCH A THING!?" Was our simultaneous shout.

"Because I loooooove you~" Serafall chirped happily, letting go off me and twirling to the door. She put her hands behind her back and leaned forward, a sly smile on her face.

"I know we're going to have so much fun!" She chirped, summoning a magic circle at her feet. The rest of the Peerage were still laughing. Sona and I shared a look, blushing as our eyes made contact and looked away again.

"So cuuuute~!" Momo and Ruruko cooed in unison. Sona and I both glared at them, shutting them up in an instant.

* * *

"So, a Stray Devil is a servant like us that killed or ran away from their Master?" Saji asked as the entire Peerage transported outside of an abandoned mini-mall.

"Yeah. When they do, their powers go out of control without their Masters there. Most of the time at least. This causes their body to mutate to hideous levels." I explained, shuddering as I remembered Visor.

"Really? How ugly?" Saji asked unsurely.

"A giant scorpion like body with human arms for legs and a human torso as a head. Not to mention a snake as a tail." I deadpanned as we entered the mall.

"Wait, what!? I'm not sure I can handle something like that!" He exclaimed.

"Silence Saji." Sona instructed. Saji instantly shut up.

"You won't be fighting anyway. You need to see how Devils fight anyway." i told him. He sighed in relief. Geez, where was all that arrogance from earlier?

"It's close by." I suddenly said. Everyone stopped and looked at me in confusion.

"I can smell him. My senses have sharpened since I reached Balance Breaker." I explained. They all nodded in understanding, minus Saji.

"Balance Breaker?" He asked.

"Later." Sona told him, earning a nod of obedience.

"Brilliant… I hope for my next meal, and I get my next battle." A deep male voice grumbled. A man walked around from a corner, facing us as he stopped.

"That's him." I confirmed to everyone. The Stray wore a simple black suit, albeit with no shoes or tie, and his coal black hair was a ragged mess. His sickly yellow eyes seemed to glow ominously in the moonlight coming in from the windows.

"Stray Devil Connor I presume?" Sona asked in monotone. The Stray grinned, looking up and down Sona's body as he did so.

"Indeed. To what do I owe the pleasure of such a luscious group of ladies coming to see me?" He asked as he looked over all the other girls.

"You betrayed your Master. We are here to apprehend you, or to kill you. Which one is up to you." Sona answered, ignoring his lusty gaze. I had half a mind to sock this guy right in the face because of said gaze.

"Can you blame me? I was getting sick of playing a stupid little Pawn, so I left." he shrugged.

"You didn't just leave, you killed two of the Peerage members and crippled your Master." I deadpanned.

"True." he conceded.

"So, will you come quietly?" Tsubaki inquired. Connor chuckled darkly, sending all of us a wicked grin.

"What do you think?" His voice sounded raspy as he started to change.

His muscles bulged, tearing through the already tattered suit he wore, and his legs extended into a long tail. His skin turned a disgusting and dark shade of yellow, and his forearms were replaced by long sword-like claws. Lastly, his face grew longer into the shape of a reptilian snout, sharp teeth adorning his mouth and a long forked tongue slithering out. All in all, he looked like a hideous, yellow, male Lamia.

"Wow, I see what you meant Sensei." Saji said, shivering behind me.

"Tomoe." Sona called out. The reddish brown haired girl nodded and shot towards the Stray, unsheathing the katana that was strapped to her back.

"Fast!" Saji gasped.

"Tomoe is my Knight. She has an unparalleled speed and excellent sword skills." Sona explained Tomoe did a backflip, dodging one of Connor's sword-arms.

"Hold still you little whore!" Said Stray screeched in frustration. I glared at him. Sure, I say things like that to raynare in our private time, but that's because it turns her on. Here, this guy just has no respect for woman.

"No thank you!" Tomoe shot back, jumping over him and slicing one of his arms off. Connor screamed in pain at the wound.

"Momo, Reya." Sona spoke up again. The respective white haired and brown haired girls both stepped forward, holding their hands out.

"Momo and Reya are my Bishops. They have immense magical reserves and are very skilled with the mystic arts." Sona explained as the two Bishops shot magical beams at the Stray, who dodged.

"Tsubasa." Sona called out. The blue haired girl jumped up high and landed a kick on the Stray's head, incapacitating him momentarily.

"Tsubasa is a Rook. She has immense endurance and strength." Tsubasa landed a punch to Connor's stomach, causing him to hunch over.

"Tsubaki." The Queen shot towards Connor and slashed his remaining arm off with her naginata while he was distracted, earning another scream of pain.

"Tsubaki is my Queen. She hold the powers and abilities of all three of the previous pieces." Sona continued as Tsubaki landed back next to her.

"Takeo, Ruruko." My fellow Pawn and I shared a look, nodding as we got into battle stances.

"Proceed." sona said, knowing what we needed. Smirking at her, Ruruko and I turned towards Connor.

"Promotion to Queen!" We exclaimed in unison. Blue Queen Piece auras surrounded us.

"Ruruko and Takeo are my Pawns. They have the ability to Promote to any other Piece besides the King, so long as I approve or they are in enemy territory." Sona explained to Saji, who looked at Ruruko and I in shock as purple lightning crackled around me and Ruruko was surrounded by flames. I don't know why, but my lightning turned purple after the Sacred Switch with Issei.

"I'll kill you!" Connor screeched, lunging towards Ruruko and I with his bladed tail headed straight for us. I sent a Shadow Moon towards him, cutting his tail off, and Ruruko shot a fireball at his face.

"Lightning!" I chanted.

"Flames of Hell!" Ruruko chanted as well.

One of my black magic circles with purple shines appeared above Connor, whereas Ruruko extended her arm, creating an oranage-ish yellow circle. Purple lightning shot out of my circle, and bright orange flames shot from Ruruko's. The two attacks collided with the Stray in perfect synch, exploding as they made contact. A huge cloud of smoke emerged from the area, blowing right past us. When it faded, there wasn't a trace of Connor left.

"Holy shit…" Saji murmured, looking at Ruruko and I in shock. Ruruko blushed at the jawdropped expression he held, malking me chuckle.

"Listen, I know Ruruko's pretty, but it's not polite to ogle." I playfully chastised the young blond, who squeaked and shook himself out of his daze.

"I wasn't ogling!" he denied. The rest of the Peerage laughed, except for Ruruko, who blushed and gave me a pout. I sent her an apologetic smile. I know she has crush on Saji, but who can resist teasing a cute girl about her crush?

"Freeze!" A voice boomed, shocking the entire Peerage.

We all turned to the owner of the voice. It was man, about 25 years old, wearing black jeans, black boots, a white collared shirt, and a beige over coat. He had bronze hair and narrowed brown eyes, glaring at us as he aimed a gun at us. A Desert Eagle I believe.

"Who are you?" I asked him, holding my hands up in show of good faith. He didn't drop his glare, but let go his gun with one hand, keeping it on us, and pulled out a gold badge.

"Detective Oscar Hiyame of the KPD, and I wanna know what the hell is going on here!" He shrieked. Crap! Did he see us?

"We're just a couple of teens hanging out in an abandoned mall." I told him, trying to sound innocent.

"Don't give me that bullshit! I saw everything! The fire, the lightning, that thing you fought!" He shot back.

"Now tell me what the hell is going on, or we're all taking a trip downtown!" He demanded of us.

" _Well, crap…"_ I thought to myself. I'm guessing that the rest of the Peerage's thoughts were around the same wavelength.

* * *

 **As you've probably guessed, this Oscar guy is going to be the first in addition to Takeo's Peerage. He will be a Bishop. Yes, he has a Sacred Gear, which will be revealed in the next chapter, depending on how long it is.**

 **A big thank you to NearbyChunk310 for submitting Oscar for my use.**

 **And, to one Mr/Ms kynan99, please stop commenting 'thanks' on every chapter. It's bloody annoying!**


	25. Dirty Diana

"Well, this isn't how I imagined spending my Saturday morning…" I grumbled as I sat in the couch, Sona next to me and Tsubaki on her other side.

"Oh? And how did you imagine spending it?" Sona asked me, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"On my couch, a cup of coffee in one hand, my girlfriend in my other arm, and nice movie on the TV." I groaned, slumping back. "Instead, I have to spend it explaining the concept of Devils to a Detective…" I sighed in exasperation. "Why can't you do it?" I whined.

"Because it is likely that you're going to have to do this very soon." She told me. At my questioning gaze, she elaborated. "Taking into account your power, your performance against Riser Phenex, your Sacred Gear, and your engagement to me, you are being considered for the title of Sitri Chevalier by Lucifer-sama and Beelzebub-sama.." She explained.

"Chevalier is a rank granted to Low-Class Devils who show extraordinary potential, where they're immediately promoted to Middle-Class and given a set of Evil Pieces." Tsubaki continued.

"I thought only High-Class Devils can have Evil Pieces." I said in confusion.

"That is true for the most part." Sona conceded. "However, there a few exceptions. Not many mind you, but they exist. You're being considered for one such exception." Wow, never saw this coming. I'm actually being considered for Evil Pieces? Cool! And I've barely been a Devil for two months! I managed to keep my delight contained, but judging by Sona and Tsubaki's smirk, I bet they can tell what's going through my mind right now.

"Oh, believe our guest has arrived." Tsubaki spoke up as the door opened. Momo and Saji walked, the detective from last night following them, a cautious frown on his face.

"Saji, Momo, leave us." Sona instructed the Pawn and Bishop, who nodded obediently. "Detective, please, have a seat." She greeted him as Saji and Momo left. Narrowing his eyes at us, he reluctantly sat down, crossing his arms and one leg over the other. "Tsubaki, please get some tea." Sona requested of her Queen, who nodded and got up. "Takeo." Well, that's my cue.

"Alright then." I took a deep breath and leaned forward, facing the Detective. "My name is Takeo Himekawa, Detective." I introduced myself. "I am a Devil, a Demon of the Underworld, as is my friend here." I gestured to Sona. "I imagine you have questions."

"Damn right." He said with a faint glare. I don't blame him; my reaction would be similar if I weren't me. "A giant snake monster, kids using lightning and fire as weapons, who wouldn't have questions?" he asked sarcastically. Good point.

"I understand." I assured him. "However, I think it would be best if I first explain to you what was going on last night before we answer any questions, deal?" I asked. Reluctantly, he nodded. "Well, it starts millennia ago, when a massive war took place between the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels." I started. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Of course, if there's Devils, why not Angels?" He asked himself. I chuckled lightly and continued.

"Anyways, the Great War ended in ceasefire and a fragile peace was formed, but the casualties were great on all three sides. All of them are on the brink of extinction." I continued. "So, we use a system called the 'Evil Pieces' to reincarnate humans as Devils to replenish our numbers and allow our society to flourish." His eyes widened at my words, but narrowed again.

"What does that have to do with last night?" He asked. I held up a hand.

"I'm getting there." I told him. He nodded and told me to go on. "Now, the reincarnated humans start out as Low-Class Devils, meaning servants to High-Class Devils. They can eventually get to High-Class, but that's besides the point." The Detective, Sona and I each gratefully accepted a cup of tea from Tsubaki. "Sometimes, the servants aren't happy with their progress and abandon or even kill their Masters, making them Strays. Without their Master to keep their powers in check, they turn into hideous monsters." I continued. The Detective looked at his tea, a contemplating look on his face.

"So, that monster last night, he was a Stray?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. And we were sent to take him out, because he was luring people to that abandoned mall and eating them." I explained, eliciting a cringe of disgust.

"Gross." he gagged.

"Agreed." I sighed. "Anyways, we used our Demon Magic to get rid of the Stray Devil, and that's where you came in." I finished, leaning back. "Questions?" I inquired.

"More than I can count." He sighed, rubbing his temples as he put his tea down. "Do the Devils have any… ill intent towards the people of this town?" He asked, finally getting his bearings.

"No." I said simply. "We merely live here and fulfill contracts with the humans who summon us. That's all." I assured him.

"Contracts?" He asked in confusion.

"There are several ways for a Low-Class Devil to rise up in the ranks. The easiest and most common one is contracts." I took a sip of my tea. "We're summoned by humans to do small jobs and the contract is sealed when we receive a fitting compensation. More contracts means more 'points,' for lack of a better term, and when we get enough points, we're promoted." I explained. "And no, we don't take souls. We used to, but it's a highly outdated practice." I added when I saw his uneasy look. He sighed in relief and nodded. "Now, there's one last thing we need to discuss." I told him.

"Being?"

"Sacred Gears." He looked confused again, so I continued. "Sacred Gears are tools and/or weapons created by the Biblical God that are granted to some humans." I held out my left hand and summoned Lupus Umbra, eliciting a shocked gasp. "This is my Sacred Gear, Lupus Umbra. It gives me the ability to control shadow energy and store bladed weapons inside it for later use." To prove my point, I summoned the Holy Eraser. "Now, not everyone has these, only a select few." I continued, dismissing the sword and Lupus Umbra.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked. I looked him in the eye.

"I believe you have a Sacred Gear too." I told him. His eyes widened shock.

"What?" He asked in a soft, perplexed tone.

"Last night, I sensed something within you. I believe it to be a Sacred Gear." I explained. His eyes widened further as he looked at his hand.

"I have… some kind of power created by God?" He asked in shock. I nodded.

"The system is completely random. It was by pure chance that you got this Sacred Gear. Same with everyone who gets one really." I shrugged. "If you want, we can help you bring it out." I told him. He looked at his hand for another minute before looking at me.

"What do I need to do?" He asked. I smirked and leaned forward again.

"First, you need to focus on the part of your body that feels the strongest." I told him. He hummed in thought and held up his right hand. "Now, take a pose or something that represents power, or strength to you." I instructed. He nodded and held his hand out like he was holding a gun. "Now, close your eyes, and focus. Imagine your Sacred Gear appearing. Don't focus on what it is, or what it does, just that appears." His arm started trembling, and I could feel a small fluctuation of power around his hand.

"This… feels weird." he shifted a little in his seat.

"Keep going." I told him. With a strained grunt, he nodded. All of a sudden, his hand glowed brightly. The light was strong enough to make us have to look away. When the light faded, we looked again, and gasped.

There, in the Detective's hand, was a solid gold 44 Magnum revolver. It had a faint glow to it, the handle was covered in a silver plating, and the tip of the barrel had a small blue flame going.

"Oh my God!" He gasped, looking at the gun in awe. "What is this?" He asked. I held up one finger to tell him to give me a moment. I picked up the book that was on the coffee table, paging through it.

"This is a book of Sacred Gears." I told him. "It was a gift from my girlfriend." I explained, paging on. Raynare had somehow gotten her hands on this book that Azazel wrote, knowing I'd love it. Naturally, she was _handsomely_ rewarded, hehe. Eventually, I found the page with a picture of the very same gun the Detective was holding. "Dirty Diana." I spoke up. "That's the name of your Sacred Gear." I explained, showing him the page. "With it, you can shoot bullets of various elemental attributes. Fire, ice, lightning etc." I looked back at the book. "It's a rather uncommon Sacred Gear. Not unique, but uncommon. Apparently only 25 people have one at this point in time." I mused as I read. Weird that this thing never made an appearance in the anime and/or manga. Not even the Light Novels. I guess there's much more that the creators left out than I thought.

"Wait, so you're saying I can shoot bullets made of fire or ice with this thing?" He asked in shock. I nodded.

"The only limit is your imagination." He grinned at my answer.

"Cool…" He murmured under his breath, making Sona, Tsubaki and I chuckle. "So, where do I store this thing when I'm not using it?" He inquired.

"It's part of you. Just focus on whether or not you want to use it, and it'll come and go." I explained. With a nod, he looked back at the gun and narrowed his eyes. In a flash of light, Dirty Diana disappeared.

"Wow…" he murmured, looking at his now empty hand. "So… what now?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Well, under normal circumstances, we'd erase your memory of us the moment you saw us. You're not the first human to walk in on a Stray's execution." I told him, prompting wide eyes. "But, with your Sacred Gear, you're a different case." I said quickly. "There's still more you need to know." I told him.

"Like?" Oscar asked.

"Well, remember how I said there was fragile peace established between the three factions?" He nodded in response to my question. "Well, we still have, ehh… shall we say, encounters with each other." I sighed, remembering the Dohnaseek fiasco. "I'm fairly certain that if a Fallen Angel or a Stray Priest find you, they'll try to recruit you… And their methods aren't always… pleasant." I said grimmly. Oscar shifted a little in his seat, clearly getting what I was saying.

"W-what do I do?" He asked, hiding his nervousness, except for the slightest stammer at the beginning. He's good at it, I'll give him that.

"There are three options." I told him, holding three fingers up. "First one: you learn how to use your Sacred Gear." I told him. He nodded, agreeing with me on that one being important. "Second, you become a Devil. That way, the Fallen Angels and Angels can't touch you without provoking the Devil Kings." he frowned in thought.

"What exactly does becoming a Devil entail?" He asked. Wait, is he actually considering it?

"Well, it depends what Evil Piece you use." I told him. Seeing his confused face, I elaborated. "To put it really simple terms; magic Chess pieces that turn humans into Devils. If you use a Rook, you get immense strength and endurance. Bishops get magical abilities and reserves, Knights speed and sword skills, and the Queen gets all three." I explained. "The Pawn gains the ability to 'Promote' to any other piece besides the King, which is the Master of the entire group." I finished. He took the info in.

"So, what Pieces are you?" he asked curiously.

"I'm a Pawn." I told him. "Tsubaki here is the Queen of the Peerage I belong to, and Sona is the King, the Master." I pointed to the two girls respectively. He nodded in understanding.

"What was the third option you were going to suggest?" He asked.

"You get out of town." I stated bluntly, making his eyes widen. "Now that your Sacred Gear is active, your life won't stay as quiet as it is. There have been Sacred Gear users who have been killed before their Gear even activates. Quite frankly, I'm amused your still alive at age…" I trailed off.

"25…" He murmured in shock. I gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, I know this must be difficult for you." i told him. He leaned back into his couch and gave a hollow laugh.

"You're spot on there." he sighed.

"Listen, we're more than willing to train you to use your Sacred Gear, and if push comes to shove, I'm sure Sona or the other High Class Devil in town will be more than willing to take you in." I assured him. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Thanks." he said with a tired smile. "When can we start?" He asked.

"Well, I'm sure you want some time to take all of this in, so it can wait for a few days." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a Devil Summon Circle Pamphlet. "When you're ready to begin, just use this. There are instructions on the back." I explained, handing him the pamphlet. He nodded and took it.

"Thank you for your help." he said, looking at the pamphlet before getting up. "And thank you for the tea, Miss Tsubaki." he bowed in Tsubaki's direction. She gave a single nod in acknowledgement. "I will be leaving. See you in a few days." With that, he left, incredibly and understandably shaken, but with a whole new outlook on life. With a huge sigh, I slumped back into the couch.

"I hate you, you know that?" I asked Sona, who gave me deadpanned glance.

"What now?" She asked tiredly.

"I've made it clear that I hate people, I hate talking to people, and I hate socialising." I grumbled.

"And yet you've made several friends in Rias' Peerage as well as mine." Sona deadpanned. "Not to mention you have a Fallen Angel girlfriend and Rias as roommates." She added. I kept grumbling under my breath. Damn, I hate it when she makes good points. The two girls just gave me their versions of amused looks before we continued with the day.

* * *

 _~Takeo's Dream~_

" _Mama!" A nine year old Takeo squealed happily as he ran towards his mother, a short, lithe woman with long blond hair and bright blue eyes, holding a one year old baby boy in her arms. They were on the edge of a lake in Wales for their vacation._

" _Takeo! What you got there?" His mother, Tamiko Himekawa-Knight, asked with a happy smile as her eldest child ran over to her with with a smile and something in her hands. She was sitting on a bench, looking at the beautiful lake, cradling her youngest child, Zackiro Knight._

" _Look mama! It's a pretty flower!" Little Takeo said with a smile, handing his mother a beautiful red rose._

" _Oh my, Takeo." Tamiko smiled and took the flower. "It is beautiful."_

" _Just like Mama!" Takeo gave her a toothy grin._

" _Aaw, my baby is such a charmer~" Tamiko cooed as she patted Takeo's head._

" _Just like his old man!" A masculine voice boomed as two strong arms swooped Takeo up, making the boy scream in delight as a tall man short, brown hair and brown eyes pulled him onto his shoulders. T_

 _his was Andrew Knight, Takeo's stepfather and father of Zackiro and Jake Knight, Takeo's younger half brothers. He was and English businessman who came to Japan on a business trip, where he met Tamiko. About a year later, Andrew returned to Japan for a second business trip, and he met up with Tamiko again. That's when they started dating. It was also at this point where Takeo was just barely a month old. Anyways, when Andrew had to return to England, Tamiko agreed to go back with him and take Takeo with them. They got married several years later. When Takeo was 4, Jake was born. When Takeo was 8, Zackiro came around. Takeo kept his mother's maiden name, whilst his siblings took Andrew's last name. Tamiko hyphenated her last name with Andrews._

" _Daddy!" Takeo laughed as he latched onto his stepfather's forehead, not wanting to fall. Nobody noticed the subtle wince that Tamiko gave as Takeo called Andrew 'Daddy.' To this day she still fears for her baby boy's life as a Demigod. She still hasn't told Takeo or Andrew about that yet…_

" _Hey! Where's my hug!" a whiny voice cried. Everyone turned their attention to the owner of said voice, finding a year old boy, with Andrew's short brown hair and Tamiko's blue eyes, pouting with his arms crossed._

" _Alright, came here Sweetie." Tamiko chuckled, holding out her arm that was not holding Zackiro. Jake instantly perked up and ran into his mother's arms… er, arm, before everything went white._

 _~End Dream~_

* * *

I shot up with gasp, my eyes wide and my breath heavy. What the hell was that?! It felt like a memory, but it was so messed up! My mother's name wasn't Tamiko, and my Dad wasn't called Andrew. Wait… Andrew, Tamiko, Jake, and Zackiro… those are all names similar to… my family… Back home, I DID have two younger brothers! We DID live in England, and we DID take a vacation in Wales! We DID go to that lake, but the events were totally different! And that's not the only 'memory' that's appeared in my head...

"What the hell is going on here!?" I asked loudly, running a hand through my hair, which was slightly wet from sweating.

"I believe I can be of assistance." A bunch of voices spoke up.

"Creator?" I asked, wiping the sleep from my eyes. It was then that i noticed my surroundings; the void that looks like space, with the invisible floor. "What's going on?" I asked, standing up.

"You are synchronising with your other self." They explained.

"What?" I asked with an immense amount of confusion.

"One cannot simply jump from universe to universe. You have to have a blood relation to someone in order to exist here, and you have to have a past to have a present and/or future. As such, when I changed your genes to match that of Thanatos, this universe's past changed slightly, creating this version of you. You are almost fully a part of this universe." They explained.

"So, that means…" I trailed off, my eyes wide.

"The people in that dream you saw were this world's version of your family." The Creator concluded.

"W-where are they now?" i asked weakly. They shook their head.

"I cannot say." they said regretfully. "You will have to figure out that one on your own." Oh great, more of this 'you will know when the time comes' bullshit! Why can't I just get a straight answer!?

"Whatever." I said with a roll of my eyes and a scoff. The Creator sighed.

"Farewell my Warrior." They said as the void around us dissipated, the Creator's form and my own disappearing from sight.

* * *

As my eyes fluttered open, I became aware of a mass of red in front of me, along with two turquoise orbs in the mix. With my vision clearing up, the mass turned out to be Rias, looking at me with concern and confusion in her eyes.

"Takeo-san? You OK?" She asked softly as I let out a light yawn.

"Yeah…" I rubbed the sleep out of my eye with my free arm. The other was currently being used as a pillow by one sleeping Raynare… And she's naked… So is Rias… Wait… Oh thank God, I'm not. Hey, it didn't hurt! "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked Rias as I looked into her eyes, trying keep my own from peering downwards.

"Well, you were mumbling in your sleep and you looked distressed." She said with gentle eyes. "You kept repeating words like 'flower' and 'Mama.' And then there were the names, Zackiro and Jake…" She told me. Uh oh… "Who are they?" She asked.

"My brothers." I said with a sigh.

"You have brothers?" Rias asked with wide eyes. I nodded.

"Half-brothers." I corrected myself. "Kaa-chan married another man a few years after I was born. Had two children with him." Is this a lie now or not? It did technically happen, but it's not the initial life I lived…

"I see…" Rias murmured. "Where are they now?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't know." I replied honestly. "Probably still in England, hopefully." I added the last word as an afterthought.

"England?" She asked in confusion.

"Did the accent just slip your mind?" I asked her in a deadpanned tone of voice. She chuckled sheepishly and blushed in embarrassment at the slip up.

"Right, sorry." She said as she rested her head on back on my shoulder. You know, at this point I'm not that bothered by Rias' exibitionism tht much anymore. As long she's not bending over to look inside a cupboard or something, nor sitting on the couch with her knees parted, I have no problem with her being naked anymore. Not like it's an unpleasant sight. I'd say it's angelic if she wasn't a Devil, hehe.

"I'm going back to sleep." I told her, looking at my alarm clock over her head. "It's only 4am, and it's Sunday. Don't expect me to wake up before noon." I said with a smirk, eliciting a light giggle.

"Got it." She said as she snuggled closer to me, Raynare doing the same unconsciously. "Good night Takeo." She said with tiredness in her voice.

"Good night Rias." I whispered, closing my eyes. With that, I drifted off the sleep shortly after.

* * *

 **OK, I am SO sorry for the lack of updates recently, and I hope ya'll can forgive me. Between SATs, looking for work, Christmas, and several family birthdays this month, I haven't had much time to focus on writing. Plus, I was rather unsure of how to go about this chapter, but I eventually said 'fuck it' and wrote whatever came to mind. Thank you all for your patience.**

 **Ok, a few changes I've made to the peerage and the harem:**

 **Harem: Sona, Rias, Raynare, Akeno, Serafall, Xenovia, Kuroka, koneko, femVali, Yasaka, female Peerage members**

 **Any girls not listed here, just assume their either in Issei's harem, or not in any harem. I don't really care about listing Issei's harem anymore. He's not the main character, Takeo is.**

 **As for the Peerage:**

 **Queen(Mutation): *Surprise*  
Bishop(Mutation): Kuroka  
Bishop: Oscar Hiyame(OC)  
Knight: Xenovia  
Knight: Kazuma Rideku(OC)  
Rook: Rogue Dragoon(OC)  
Rook(Mutation): Kysera Himura(OC)  
Pawn(Mutation): Shina Komatsu(OC)  
Pawn(x3): Kunou  
Pawn(x4): Raynare**

 **As you can see, there has been a few switches and changes. I believe that Raynare is a smart woman, and I believe that she'd be the kind to go for the best possible piece, and I think we can all agree that that's the Pawn. So, it makes sense to me that she chooses to be a Pawn rather than a Queen. Plus, a recent reviewer made a few good arguments about it.**

 **Concerning Kunou, I think three Pawns is a reasonable value for her. Koneko is an extremely powerful Neko, and she took up a single Rook, which has a value of five Pawns. I can definitely see her being more powerful than a twelve year old fox girl, and thus, worth more. So I went with three Pawns.**

 **I really wanted to make Kazuma Rideku a Pawn, but then I'd have to remove either Kunou, or Raynare, and I don't want to do that, so the change is well worth it. Unless of course I make Kunou a Knight, which doesn't make much sense to me. The again, others might disagree, so tell me what you think.**

 **For Shinji Komatsu, I just swapped him into a girl, since I'd like a few OCs to be in the harem. So, I changed his name toShina, and made him into a 'her.' The character and backstory will still be the same, she'll just be, well, a 'she.'**

 **Finally, concerning the Queen. I'll say this much, they are NOT an OC. I'm fairly certain someone will guess who it is, but until it happens, I'm keeping they're identity a secret. Notice the lack of distinguishing pronouns in that sentence. :P**

 **Now, what do you guys think of the 'synchronizing' bit? I thought about it a lot, and figured it would be weird for a person to just pop up in Japan's citizen list, no? So, I went with a DC's The Flash Doppelganger approach. I figured it would make a bit more sense and give Takeo more backstory to this world. And yes, before anyone asks, his family WILL make an appearance, sooner than you might think.**

 **Merry Christmas to you all, and a Happy New Year! I hope ya'll had a great 2017, and look forward to 2018!**

 **Before I finish off this Author's note, please check my profile for the stories that I have in my head that I'm wanting to write! Tell me which ones you want in a PM or a review!**

 **C'ya! And Merry Christmas! ^^**


	26. History and Drawings

"More ferocity." Tsubaki instructed me, crossing her arms, as she watched Tomoe and myself spar in the Kuoh Academy gym, Oscar standing next to her, observing us. Tomoe was using her usual katana, whereas I used the naginata Tsubaki gave me several months ago, and I had my Shadow Overcoat active. "If you don't attack with intent to kill, you will lose." She continued as I rolled to the side, dodging a slash from Tomoe.

I with a grunt, I pushed off of the ground and jumped into a backflip, putting some distance between Tomoe and I before I shot towards her, slashing down at her. She blocked my attack by holding her sword out vertically, one hand on the grip and the other being used as a rest for the blade. Using the momentum, I pushed myself off of her blade into another flip, forward this time, and landed behind her in a crouch, sweeping my leg at her feet, tripping her.

Tomoe yelped as she fell to the ground, but managed to regain her bearings before actually landing and pushed herself up with her hands, transitioning into a backflip and landing in a crouch. It was a technique we found that we both favoured. With determination in our eyes, we shot towards each other and slashed, out blades colliding. We stood in position, pushing our blades against each other, for an unknown number of minutes, before I saw and opening; her knee bent forward ever so slightly.

Taking the opportunity, I slammed my foot into said knee, throwing her stance off, much to her shock, and delivered a blow to her stomach with the butt of my naginata. As she hunched over from the blow, Tomoe's grip on her sword faltered, and I was able to disarm her, grabbing the katana out of her hands as she fell to her knees. Before she could move any further, I had her own sword pressed against her neck. She looked up into my eyes, both of us panting heavily.

"Alright, that's enough." Tsubaki told us. With a final, deep breath to calm my heart, I dismissed my naginata and offered Tomoe a hand, which she happily accepted, and I pulled her up.

"Nicely done Sensei." Tomoe smiled as I hand her her sword back.

"Ironic that _Sensei_ is learning swordplay from his student, wouldn't you say?" Oscar pointed out with a smirk, making Tomoe giggle while I deadpanned at him.

"Very funny." I stated in blunt sarcasm. Tsubaki was also smiling in amusement at our exchange.

"Anyways." She spoke up. "You're weaponry skills have improved dramatically in the last 3 months since the Rating Game. I don't think there's much more can teach you." She told me. I smiled at her. Oh yeah, did I mention it's been three months since the Rating Game? I never knew so much time passed between the seasons and/or volumes.

"Thank you Tsubaki, but…" I trailed off, gesturing to my shredded trench coat. "I think there's still a lot I need to learn." I told her.

"Fair Point." She conceded.

"Awesome as this thing looks, I don't think it's a very good defense source." I sighed as I dismissed my Balance Breaker.

"What do you suggest then?" Tomoe asked, untying the steel vambraces from her arms. Hey…

"I think I need armour." I said simply. Tsubaki hummed in thought, placing a hand on her chin.

"It's not a terrible idea…" She murmured.

"Where would you get armour though?" Oscar asked in confusion.

"Well, I was actually thinking more along the lines of creating it." I told him. Everyone looked at me in confusion. "A Sub-Species Balance Breaker." I elaborated.

"Wait, you can do that?" Oscar asked in surprise. I shrugged.

"Not sure." I responded. "There have been many cases of people unleashing a Balance Breaker different to that of what their Sacred Gear normally does." I reasoned.

"Such as?" Tsubaki inquired. Tomoe and Oscar nodded, also wanting to know.

"Well, I read in the Sacred Gear book that there was once a wielder of a Sacred Gear called Blade Blacksmith that did it." I told them.

"Blade Blacksmith let's the user create Holy Swords, right?" Tomoe asked. I nodded.

"The Balance Breaker creates multiple armoured Knights, each equipped with a Holy Sword. However, this person was able to create a Sub-Species that allowed them to form several _beasts_ made of Holy Steel." I explained.

"Amazing…" Oscar gasped. I nodded in agreement.

"If that's possible, I don't see any reason why _I_ can't form a set of armor." I reasoned. _"What do you think Eris?"_ I mentally asked the Satanic Wolf.

 **{It is possible.}** She told me. **{But it will not be easy. Defensive capability is not the primary purpose of Lupus Umbra. I am not sure if you will succeed.}** She warned me.

" _Bollocks."_ I thought with a grin splitting my face. _"When have the odds ever stopped me before?"_ I asked her, a little cockiness in my tone. Just enough to give a humorous effect.

 **{Haha! I suppose you are right.}** She laughed. Case in point. **{Very well then. You have my full support. I shall assist you in anyway I can.}** She told me.

" _Thank you Eris."_ I smiled mentally. "Eris tells me that it is possible, and has agreed to help. However, I think it can wait for a little while. Oscar." I called out to the Detective, who nodded with a grin, summoning Dirty Diana. Matching his grin, I help my arm up, palm facing the roof. As Shadow Energy erupted around my hand, several disks of dark energy, each about 30cm in diameter, surrounded us. "Show me watcha got Detective." I prompted him. With a grin, He aimed Dirty Diana at one of the disks before shooting.

This was how we trained him in the use of his Sacred Gear. We gave him several ideas and thoughts on what he could construct his bullets into and worked from there. Once he chose six different bullets to use, we'd have him shoot disks of my dark energy. We also took notes of what we discovered about the pistol. As it turns out, after six shots, Dirty Diana needs a 60 second cool down period before it can be shot again, which makes sense, given that it takes the shape of a 44 Magnum Revolver. As time goes by, and Oscar gets stronger, the cool down period should decrease.

And I must say, Oscar is a great guy. Fun to hang out with, incredibly lax for a detective, and he is also uncannily intelligent. I've given him the nickname 'Sherlock,' in reference to the fact that he's basically a modern day Sherlock Holmes. And that's no exaggeration. He as a reputation across Kuoh for putting away it's most dangerous criminals. Something tells me that he has a lot of potential…

* * *

"Oh, Takeo-san! I'm glad I ran into you." Rias said as we bumped into each other in Kuoh Academy's halls. After the training this morning, the school day continued as per usual, and it just ended about half an hour ago. "I need to ask a favour." She said to me with a small, hopeful smile.

"Sure. Anything." I smiled at her. With the faintest blush, she spoke.

"The old school building is having the annual cleanup today, and I completely forgot to arrange a temporary meeting place." She said sheepishly. Internally, I stiffened. The annual spring cleanup… that means the Excalibur arc is coming up.

"Sure. I'll have some drinks and snacks whipped up." I told Rias with a convincing fake smile. "And I'll have Raynare make herself scarce. Wouldn't want Issei or Asia to feel uncomfortable." I pointed out.

"Right." Rias clicked her tongue. "Should have thought of that." She sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll give her some cash and a coupon so she can go to a salon or something. Pedicures, manicures, make-up, the like." I shrugged. "She loves that kinda stuff." I told her. "Which actually surprised me, since it doesn't go with her personality all that well, but it looks good on her." I said with a small smile, remembering the time about a month ago when Raynare put on some purple eyeshadow and lipstick. Whoa, down boy! Rias let out a small giggle at my reaction and smiled at he gratefully.

"Thank you Takeo-san." She gave a small bow. "We'll be by around an hour and a half from now. That work?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Perfect. See you later Rias-san." I said as I left the building. Looking around to make sure no could see me, I snapped my fingers, summoning a transportation circle to my apartment.

* * *

"Now then, this month's contract numbers are in." Rias spoke as she and the rest of the ORC sat on my couches, drinking the tea and coffee I made and snacking on the cookies. I just sat at my desk with my sketchpad, drawing what came to mind.

I've been having more and more of those memory flashbacks these past few months. I remember growing up in England as Takeo Himekawa, not my original self. My life wasn't _too_ different up until the point where I got my Master's Degree. After that, I was employed by my stepfather's boss as a 'number cruncher' for lack of a better term. It didn't pay well, and I considered it a waste of my talent at the time, but it gave me something to do and a little bit of income, so I soldiered through it.

After my 19th birthday, that's when things started to get weird. Mom was always all antsy and nervous for some reason all the time, as if waiting for something terrible to happen. I tried to ask her what was going on, but she put on a fake smile and told everything was fine. It went on like that for months before it all just stopped, and not for a good reason. My Mom didn't die; she was murdered. Just a few months before I became a Devil in fact.

It was in the dead of night, I was half asleep after binge watching some of my favourite anime, I heard a crash in the living room and went to investigate. I found my parents, lying on the floor, in a pool of their own blood, a horrible stab wound in the middle of Mom's chest and my stepdad's throat slit. Standing over them was a man, a little older than me, with deep black hair not dissimilar to mine, and bright green eyes. He greeted me with the words 'Hello Cuz' with a sick grin and a sword in his hand. Seeing my parents like that threw me over the edge, and I charged at assailant, not caring that he was armed and I wasn't.

That was when my steel coated wings first sprouted, but I didn't care. My only thought was killing the man who murdered my parents. I punched at him with fists ablaze in black flames, which I later learned was Hellfire, the fires of Hades in their purest form. I was able to get a few goods hits in, but I unfortunately took his sword to my shoulder. I keeled over due to blood loss, and he towered over me with a sick grin. My anger at him was his downfall in the end.

I screamed in anger and agony as he ran me through stomach, wanting me to suffer before dying. I didn't know why he targeted my family and I at the time, but I didn't really care. As he stabbed me again, I snapped. Somehow, I tapped into the powers of my father, Thanatos. The ground ripped open, and out of the fissure emerged black tendrils that pulled my assailant down into the Underworld, the Greek one to be exact, straight into Tartorus, the 'Hell' part of the Greek Underworld.

Ignoring the pain of being run through, and the big gaping crack in my backyard, I went to check on my younger brothers, who had seen the whole thing. The were huddled together, shaking in fear. I tried to console them, but they screamed as I neared them, calling me a monster. Horrified, hurt, and angered by their words, I turned and left them, using my wings to fly off. It was at that point that I noticed how natural it felt to be in the air, but I wasn't able to enjoy it. The adrenaline from the little fight wore off, and I passed out in the air. I thought I was going to plummet to death, but I woke up elsewhere.

I found myself in a room with painted sky blue walls and white curtains. Sitting beside me was a woman, with long blond hair, pupil-less green eyes, pale skin, and a buxom figure covered by a modest orange dress that went down to her ankles. She introduced herself as Hemera, the Greek Goddess of the Day, and my Aunt. She explained everything to me, who my father was, what I was, and what had happened.

As it turns out, the man who killed my parents was a Demigod too, the son of Nemesis, the Goddess of Revenge and another of my Aunts. Nemesis and Thanatos have had an ongoing rivalry(VERY loose term) between each other for centuries, and my family happened to get caught in the middle of it. Thanatos hid me from Nemesis for as long as he could, but she eventually discovered me and sent her son to attack. The rest is history.

I stayed with Hemera for a few weeks, recovering and practicing with my Demigod abilities, before deciding that I wanted to go back to Kuoh, where I was born. After learning that Hemera arranged for my brothers to be taken into foster care with a trusted Demigod, I chose to move on with my life. I didn't owe them anything after what they said to me, so I chose to leave them to their lives, whilst I lived mine. And then I arrived in Kuoh. Of course, my original point of view was living a normal life, dying, taking a 65 year nap, and then being pushed into an anime universe…

"Sensei!" Issei suddenly called out loudly.

"Yeah?" My head shot up quickly. I found myself being stared at by the entire Occult Research Club. "Something wrong?" I asked in confusion.

"We've been calling your name for about five minutes now." Rias crossed her arms under her bust. I wonder if she does that on purpose? "Are you OK?" She asked with a little bit of concern in her voice.

"I'm fine Rias-san, thank you." I smiled at her. "I just got lost in thought is all." I smiled at everyone.

"What's this?" Issei asked curiously, swiping the drawing I was working on. His jaw dropped to the ground as a perverted expression decorated his face, drool escaping his lips. "Who is this babe?" He asked with a wide grin, showing the others the drawing. It was a portrait of Hemera, sitting on a rock in an open field, a serene smile on her face. No, it wasn't a nude, perverts.

"That would be my Aunt." I deadpanned. "She's married and has a child." I added, taking great joy in the destroyed expression that replaced Issei's perverted one.

"My my, she is beautiful." Akeno said with her usual lady-like smile. I still don't trust that smile.

"Pretty." Koneko monotoned, though with a small smile.

"I agree very much!" Asia said in awe, a wide smile on her face and her eyes shining as she stared at the drawing. Heh, fan worship. And she doesn't even know who that is!

"Very good artwork Sensei." Kiba said with his usual bright smile.

"Ok, can you give it back now?" I swiped the picture from Issei, blushing as I tucked it into the drawer in my desk.

"What are you so embarrassed for? Your drawing rocks!" Issei said with a wide grin.

"Issei's right you know." Rias smiled at me. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Yeah, I know…" I murmured. "It's just, until I came to Kuoh, I always hid things like this from the people around me. I guess old habits die hard…"

"Things?" Akeno parroted, grinning evilly. "Is Sensei hiding more talent from us?" She asked teasingly, making me stiffen as I realised my slip of tongue.

"Fuck." I stated bluntly, prompting a round of laughter from the group.

"So, you gonna show us more drawings? Or are you going to hoard them like a pansy?" Koneko asked, still monotone. I gave her a deadpanned glare before sighing heavily.

"Fine…" I grumbled, opening another drawer and pulling out a few more sketchpads. "Knock yourself out." I deadpanned, handing them the pads. They all eagerly took the pads and started rummaging through them, taking the images in and commenting. I haven't drawn since I was 18, aside from these past two months, so I'm wondering what their reactions will be.

"Awesome!" Issei exclaimed as he found a picture of Ddraig.

"Oh my goodness, that's so cute!" Asia squealed as she found a picture of Dusk and Dawn sleeping together in a corner.

"Cool." Koneko monotoned with a small smile, _again,_ as she stared at a picture of what I imagined Belenus, the spirit in my rival's Sacred Gear, to look like. It was a white tiger with bright blue eyes in a crouch, with two draconic wings extruding from it's back. Heh, Nekomata likes the tiger. Who'd have thunk? Not.

"Wow…" Rias whispered as she stopped at a picture of Eris, her eyes shining as she admired the picture. I sometimes forget that Eris is famous in the world of the Devils…

"Oh my, Sensei. How naughty~" Akeno giggled as she found a certain picture I thought I'd hidden better. It was a picture of Raynare… In her birthday suit... posing on her knees… with a piece of cloth just barely covering her upper and lower modesty. I drew that around a month ago, when Raynare found my drawings and all but demanded I do one of her. Needless to say that that was a very long night for both my girlfriend and myself, for several reasons.

"Give me that!" I screamed like a child and swiped at the drawing, blushing up a storm as the I put the drawing in a drawer, keeping from sight. Reactions were mixed, to say the least. Asia blushed up a storm as much as I did, Rias started giggling like mad, clutching her stomach, Kiba smiled widely, trying not to laugh, Akeno smiled sadistically, relishing my embarrassment as she giggled, Issei's nose released a stream of blood, and Koneko was glaring at me.

"Pervy-Sensei…" Yep, there it is.

"Seriously?" I asked with a sigh, slumping into the couch, right next to Kiba, as the rest of them went back to the sketch pads they were browsing through.

"Don't take it too hard. Akeno's just like that." Kiba smiled in amusement as he flipped through another of my sketch pads.

"Don't I know it." I sighed, earning a faint laugh. Suddenly, Kiba's laughter came to a stop, and I felt a gloomy aura coming from him.

"Hey, Sensei?" He called out to me. "This drawing…" He trailed off, showing me the picture. It was a drawing of a man in full body silver armour, wielding a sword with a long blade, a purple hued fuller, a golden handle, and four claw-like appendages as a guard. It was a drawing St George, wielding... Oh no… That's Ascalon. Fuck! "Where did you see this sword?" He asked me, completely void of emotion.

"Uh, it came to me in dream…" I said, not sure what else to say. Kiba let out a mirthless chuckled as he looked at the drawing once more.

"Who'd have thought?" He asked the air.

"You OK Kiba?" I asked, knowing the answer. Of course he's not OK. The Excalibur Arc is starting… Fantastic.

"I'm fine, thanks Sensei. Great drawings by the way." He smiled a bright, fake smile and handed me the sketchpad. Skeptically, I nodded and took the pad back, accepting his answer… For now.

* * *

Well, after being embarrassed by Akeno showing off the nude image of Raynare I drew, I quickly swiped back all of the sketch pads and ordered the ORC to go back to their meeting, where they continued to talk about their contracts and their progress and all that. About an hour later, they wrapped up the meeting and left. I made sure to give Koneko a small bag with the remaining cookies, which she delightfully accepted. Well, her version of delightfully anyway.

Anyhow, after everyone left, Rias got called in for a contract and had to leave. She said she'd be dropping by Issei's house to check on him and Asia afterwards, so I'd have the house to myself for a little while, since Raynare was still out. Thank God. Unfortunately, my me-time didn't last very long, as I too got summoned… Bollucks…

So, you'll never believe who I was summoned by. Well, here I am, currently sitting in large, fancy apartment, on the couch, with a man in bathrobe approaching, holding a tray with a bottle of scotch and few glasses. The man was tall, with bright purple eyes, not unlike Raynare's, and coal black hair with golden bangs. Yep, I was summoned by Azazel. Welp, not letting him know I know who he is just yet, hehehe~

"Skotch OK?" He asked with a smirk, sitting down.

"Not a problem." I smirked back. "I'm surprised you summoned a Devil _just_ to have drinks with." No I'm not.

"Is that a problem?" He asked an eyebrow up in confusion.

"No." I shook my head. "You can summon a Devil for anything really." I told him as he used a pair of tongs to put a block of ice in the glasses. "It's just never this simple usually." I told him as he poured the skotch.

"I see." He said, setting the bottle down.

"Thanks." I graciously accepted the glass.

And with that, our drinking night began. We told each other small, entertaining stories we've been through and stuff like that. He told me about a couple jealous boyfriends he's ran into after sleeping with their girlfriends, and I told him about the training I went through at the mountain home with the ORC and our experience in the Familiar Forest.

"So, your colleague is so perverted, he ran up a mountain when you told him there'd be a pair of panties there?" Azazel roared in laughter. Yeah, he was hammered. I was just a little tipsy though.

"Yeah." I snickered at the memory. "Another time, we were looking for Familiars, and he wanted a blob of slime that eats women's clothes!" I laughed louder, as did Azazel. "He was _horrified_ when I fried the thing with electricity!"

"Oh man, this is too good!" Azazel started banging his hand on the coffee table.

"Yeah, and have you seen the video called 'Hell Hath no Fury Like a Woman Scorned' on YouTube?" I asked him with a grin.

"No!" His eyes widened, as did his grin.

"Yes!" I grinned back, snickering. "I was the one who uploaded it, and the brown haired kid? That's him!" We both roared in laughter yet again. "With how often he gets beaten by the Kendo Club at school, I'm surprised he's alive!" I snickered after we calmed down.

"Same here Man." He grinned before letting a calming sigh. "So, what do I owe ya for the contract?" He asked. "You're a Devil right? I guess that means you want my soul?" he grinned. I shook my head in amusement.

"No. Taking souls as compensation is a very outdated and inefficient practice." I told him. "Besides, it would take a very big favour to worth a soul." I added.

"I see…" he murmured in understanding. "Would this work?" He asked, pointing to the painting on the wall behind him. "It's not a forgery you know." He added with a smirk.

"Vincent van Gogh's Sunflowers, no?" I asked, looking at the painting.

"Oh, an art fanatic eh?" Azazel asked with a smirk.

"I'm British, and Vincent van Gogh was a Scottish artist. I had to learn all about him in High School." I explained with a chuckle. "Not like I hated it though. I'm an artist myself." I told him.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked, placing a hand on his chin in thought. "Wait right here." He said as he got up, stumbling a little from the alcohol. Where could he be going? Come to think of it, where did he get the painting? I mean, I don't have any trouble believing it's the original, but how did he get his hands on it? As the leader of the Fallen Angels, he must have a lot of cash, but I don't see the previous owner giving it up that easily. "I'm back." He suddenly announced. "Would this work?" He asked, handing me a small glass vial.

"Holy fuck!" I gasped, making Azazel snicker, as I took in what he gave me. It wasn't a glass vial, it was made of _crystal,_ and was filled to the top with a red substance very similar to blood. "This is the Blood Red Crystalline! The only brand of paint to _ever_ capture the colour of blood perfectly…" I said in awe, taking in the vial.

"That it is." Azazel rested back into his seat, resting his arms behind his head. "Will that do for compensation? It wasn't nearly as expensive as the painting."

" _Probably still pretty expensive though…"_ I thought to myself, still staring at the vial. "Yes, this will do very nicely." I told him, pocketing the vial.

* * *

"Well, that was intense." I sighed as I transported back into my room. My bedroom door was slightly ajar, so I'm guessing Raynare must have returned from her little beauty trip. "Wonder what she had done?" I asked myself curiously, heading over into my bedroom. "Hey Ray, you'll never guess who suuuuuu-Oh my God…" I started talking, but trailed off into gasp as I saw Raynare, lying on her side in a sexy pose on the bed.

"Hello Ta-ke-o." She purred seductively, beckoning me to approach with her finger.

She looked beautiful… She had a thin layer of eyeliner on, and a light shade of violet eyeshadow. Couple that with the dark purple lipstick she wore, she was absolutely _gorgeous._ However, it doesn't stop there. Along with the black nail polish on her fingernails and toenails, she had a few dark purple highlights in her hair that worked wonderfully with her eyes.

What was she wearing you might ask? Well, knowing her, you'd expect the answer to be 'absolutely nothing.' That wasn't the case. She wore a dark purple lingerie that clung to her body, leaving very little to the imagination. It was very similar to her original S&M outfit, but made of a soft fabric, rather than leather. And it came with a transparent veil covering the lingerie parts as well.

"You see something you like?" She asked me in sultry tone, a hand trailing down her boy, emphasizing her lovely curves and wide hips. I could only nod dumbly before being able to speak.

"Let me just say one thing Raynare." I told her, setting the vial that Azazel gave me down. That sorry can wait… "You're not getting any sleep tonight." With that, I pounced.

* * *

 **Happy New Year everybody! Hope ya'll have an excellent 2018!**

 **Now, I know I said that updates wouldn't be coming as often as they used to, but this chapter practically wrote itself, as I've had this in mind for some time now. Takeo's childhood, the training, the drawings, and the contract with Azazel. I know that in canon Azazel summoned Issei, but in this story, Takeo is the main character, with a much more powerful Sacred Gear I might add.**

 **Oh, and the end bit with Raynare was something that just popped into my mind when I thought of making her scarce whilst Issei and Asia are around. I would have written a lemon, but I think everyone is wanting a lemon with someone other than Raynare, no?**

 **Oh, and I made a small change to the Peerage that I thought would be interesting.**

 **Queen(Mutation): *Surprise***

 **Bishop(Mutation): Kuroka  
Bishop: Oscar Hiyame(OC)**

 **Knight: Rogue Dragoon(OC)  
Knight: Kazuma Rideku(OC)**

 **Rook: Xenovia  
Rook(Mutation): Kysera Himura(OC)**

 **Pawn(Mutation): Shina Komatsu(OC)  
Pawn(x3): Kunou  
Pawn(x4): Raynare**

 **With Durandel's destructive nature, I figured Xenovia would fit in the Peerage better as a Rook than a Knight, as she's already plenty fast. I think she could make great use of the Rook's power.**

 **And with that, we are done. Ciao!**


	27. Holy Swords

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked Sona and Tsubaki as the three of us walked from my apartment to the school. After a very pleasant night with Raynare's makeover, I woke up and found these two young ladies sitting on my couch, waiting for me.

"I find it necessary to spend more time with my fiance." Sona said, her tone as stoic as ever, as we walked, not taking her eyes off of the book she held whilst she walked.

"I go where Kaichou goes." Was Tsubaki's plain and simple answer.

"I see…" I trailed off, a shake of my head.

"Is there a problem?" Sona asked, looking away from her little book for the first time.

"No no, not at all." I shrugged. "Just unexpected is all." I told her. I could see Tsubaki smirking at me ever so slightly. "What?" I asked her, my eyes narrowed.

"Nothing." She monotoned, though still with the small smirk. Ugh, I shouldn't have told her about my thoughts on Sona…

See, a few weeks after my engagement to Sona was announced, Tsubaki and I had one of our usual training sessions in magic and naginata use. She pointed out that I didn't react as strongly against the engagement as she'd expected, and wanted to know why. My reasoning? Sona's completely my type, hence a marriage to her would not be the worst thing.

Now, there things I don't like, such as her prideful nature and lack of desire to emote, but the pros definitely outweigh the cons. She's beautiful, intelligent, strong, creative in some areas, and much more. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at the very least attracted to her, but I'm not in love with her. Not like I am with Raynare, but it's there… Why do I get the distinct feeling that Tsubaki is taking pleasure from teasing me like that? Is it common amongst Devil Queens?

Suddenly, I stopped walking, feeling something weird. We were merely a few minutes away from the school. Seeing that I stopped, the other two did as well.

"Something wrong Sensei?" Tsubaki asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Do you… do you feel that?" I asked them, narrowing my eyes in the direction of the school.

"Feel what?" Sona asked, putting her book down. I shook my head.

"No, I don't think you would…" I murmured, focussing on the weird feeling. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and letting my mind clear. Opening my eyes, I saw Tsubaki and Sona give small gasps at what they saw. If I'm doing this right, my eyes should be completely purple, with narrow slits as pupils. It was a trick Eris taught me, I named it 'Sage Sight.' Focussing my chi into my eyes and extending my line of vision. Of course, everything looks like a picture from a camera set in negative, but it does the job.

A few weeks ago, Eris decided I was ready to start with the basics of Senjutsu. Since then, she's been teaching me. Slowly, I might add, but she's teaching me nonetheless. I'm not complaining though. I don't want to end up like those people who went insane because they bit off more than they can chew...

"Takeo, what is this?" Sona asked, a small demanding tone in her voice. I looked at her, seeing her surrounded by a large, albeit calm, pale ocean blue aura. Tsubaki's was similar, though slightly more active, and silver, with a few specks of purple scattered.

"A trick that Eris taught me." I explained, focussing back on the school. "I'm focussing my chi into my eyes, allowing myself to see in ways one normally couldn't." I focussed my vision further, 'zooming in' for lack of a better term.

"Sage Arts?" Sona asked, worry in her voice. Aaaw, she does care~

"A small trick that anyone with a basic understanding can do." I waved her off, hopefully quelling her fears. "Eris assures me that there's little to no risk." I explained as the zooming of my vision halted at the school entrance. I hummed slightly at what I saw.

"What do you see?" Tsubaki inquired.

"Three people in front of the school…" I answered. "Two women and one man. They all have Holy Auras…" I added, practically hearing the two stiffen slightly. "They don't seem to have hostile intentions." I observed.

"How do you know?" Sona asked, suspicion in her voice as she glared in the school's direction.

"Their aura's are calm." I explained. "When someone intends to attack or releases any form of killing intent, their aura flares. These auras are just flowing around them like normal."

I took this moment to take in the appearance of the three Holy people. They each wore a large, baggy white cloak over their cl/othes, which all I could make out of was leather of some sort. The man had long brown hair, going past his shoulders, pale blue eyes, and didn't carry any kind of weapon on him. The first woman had chestnut hair tied into ponytails and violet eyes.(Why the hell do so many people have violet eyes in this universe?!) The second woman had blue hair with a stripe of green in her fringe, and bright, admittedly beautiful, yellow/gold eyes. Which was strange, as I usually hate the colour yellow. Anyways, she had a massive weapon strapped to her back, wrapped in bandages. Ithink I know who these people are… well, two of them anyway. With that, I deactivated my Sage Sight and looked to Sona, who had a hand on her chin in thought.

"They're Holy Sword Wielders." I reported grimly, making them both look at me with wide, shocked eyes. "What do you want to do?" I asked her. There was a pause before she answered.

"Rias should be in her clubroom by now. I noticed she wasn't in your home." I nodded, confirming her words. Rias left early this morning for some ORC business. "You go on ahead inform her of this development. Tsubaki and I will handle the Exorcists." She instructed.

"Yes Ma'am." I gave a two fingered salute before transporting to the ORC.

* * *

"... and that's when Sona told me to come here." I finished the story, sitting across from Rias on the couches in the ORC, Akeno standing behind her, as per usual.

"This is… unsettling…" Rias said, her hand on her chin and a conflicted look in her eyes.

"There's more…" I spoke up grimly. "Two of them held an Excalibur fragment." Both Rias' and Akeno's eyes widened at the revelation. "The last one didn't, but he may be storing it, or maybe have a different weapon altogether." I sighed. Both Rias and I were rubbing our temples, not sure what to do.

"Where are Sona and Tsubaki now?" Rias asked, clearly worried for her childhood friend's safety.

"They're confronting the Exorcists now…" I informed with a grimace that Rias mimicked. "I'm certain that they don't have any hostile intentions, but I'm not sure how comfortable I feel, having such a dangerous weapon nearby." I shifted in my spot. Those Holy Auras were really bothering me...

"I agree…" Rias sighed. "So, what's going to happen-" She was cut off by my cell phone ringing.

" _What do I do with a boy like you? Li-like you? What do I do with you~?"_ The ringtone sang, making Akeno and Rias giggle at the song, despite the situation.

"That's Sona calling…" I said, blushing faintly.

"Ke$ha? Really?" Rias tried to stifle her giggles, to no avail.

"Hey, don't judge me." I glared at them half-heartedly. "She said the exact same words as the song's chorus, and it just clicked." they both nodded in agreement, still struggling to hold their giggles. "How'd it go?" I asked my Master, pressing the phone to my ear.

"Rather well actually." She answered me. "You were right, they have no ill intentions. They were only on the premises because they wish to speak with the Devil owner of this territory. Namely, Rias." she explained.

"Wouldn't you have worked for that?" I asked in confusion.

"No. Rias and I do share this territory, but that is a courtesy on Rias' part. This is first and foremost Rias' territory."

"I see. I'll give her the news. When do they want to meet?"

"This evening at 5pm."

"Got it. I'll tell her."

"Alright then. Goodbye."

"Bye-Bye." With that, I hung up, facing Rias and Akeno again, who were looking at me expectantly. "Well, it is unusual turn of events, I'll say that much." I sighed.

* * *

"You're certain you're fine with this?" Sona asked as she moved her Queen. We'd both found that we don't like 3D Chess, and decided to go back to regular Chess. "I'm more than willing to send Tsubaki instead." She added, waiting for me to make my move.

"Yeah Sensei." Reya spoke up from beside me, watching us play. "Why would any Devil want to be in the same room as an Excalibur." She shivered at the thought.

"Because one of them bother me." I said, moving my Bishop to protect my King from the Check that would have taken place had I done anything else. "One of them hold Excalibur Destruction, the other holds Excalibur Mimic. The last one... " I trailed off. "He's not carrying anything. No Holy Sword, no Light Sword, Holy Pistol, or any of that. Completely unarmed." I shook my head. "That doesn't sit right with me." I said as Sona captured my Rook with her own. Damn.

"Sacred Gear maybe?" Ruruko suggested from Sona's sighed. The only ones in the Peerage who weren't here were Tsubasa, Tomoe, and Tsubaki, who were all called in for contracts. Ruruko and Reya sat next to Sona and I respectively, Momo was at one of the desks doing some paperwork, and Saji was doing the same thing next to her, much to the white haired girl's delight and embarrassment.

"Maybe." I agreed. "If that's the case, what? He had a very strong Holy Aura." I recalled as I managed to trap Sona's Queen. It won't be going anywhere without risking her King getting put in Check.

"You're awfully paranoid about this." Sona observed, taking one of my Knights. Hm, playing it safe are we?

"Well yeah." I said, contemplating my next move. "Why aren't you? The mere presence of those swords is enough make me shiver. Hence why I'm wearing this." I tugged at my Nemean Lion jacket's collar.

"I've been in the presence of a Holy Sword before. I felt the same sense of uneasiness, but nowhere near as potent as yours." Sona admitted as I move a Pawn forward.

"Why do I feel like this then?" I asked I confusion.

 **{That would be my fault.}** Eris spoke up. **{I am called the** _ **Satanic**_ **Wolf for a reason, Pup.}** She told me. **{I have Demonic qualities as well as Draconic. The energy from the Demon Sword Gram flowed into me along with Fafnir's dragon aura.}** She explained.

"Then how did your rival become the _Angelic_ Tiger?" I asked in confusion, looking at the glowing purple gem that appeared on my left hand. Everybody looked at it in interest as Eris spoke.

 **{What very few people realise is that Siegfried had a companion when he slayed Fafnir.}** She explained. **{Her name was Morgause. She wielded the Holy Sword Ascalon at the time. Belenus received the Holy Aura, whereas I received the Demonic Aura.}** She continued. **{Whilst he and I are, purely by technicality, dragons, we have the auras we received from the swords. The mix of Dragon's blood, Holy/Demonic Aura, and our Chi flaring is what made us what we are today.}** She finished.

"Fascinating…" Sona murmured. I could practically hear her inner scientist humming. Admittedly, mine was as well.

"Very." I agreed.

"And the Demonic Aura is making Sensei more sensitive to the Holy Sword's presence the rest of us?" Ruruko asked.

 **{Exactly, Pup.}** Eris confirmed. Ruruko pouted slightly at being called a pup, but didn't comment. **{It should fade soon enough. All you'd have to do is get used to the presence, which I don't think will be too difficult.}** She said the last part in a whisper only I could hear. I knew what she meant… Xenovia would be joining Rias' Peerage…

A sudden bleeping caught my attention. It was my cellphone, signalling that it was 4:55pm.

"Guess I should be going." I said as I stood up. "Sorry Sona, we'll have to finish this game another day." I told her. She nodded in understanding. "See ya later everyone." I said to the rest of the Peerage.

"See ya Sensei!" Ruruko chirped, peppy as ever.

"Good luck Sensei." Reya smiled at me.

"Be careful…" Momo said worriedly.

"Whatever." Saji rolled his eyes, going back to his paperwork.

"Don't say anything to anger them." I sweatdropped at Sona's response.

"Your faith in me is astounding." I deadpanned, sarcasm evident in the words themselves. The Peerage laughed at my quip.

"Have you given me any reason to believe you'd do anything else?" She retorted with a raised eyebrow. I stared at her, not being able to answer. "Case in point." I scoffed at her remark and turned to leave. Even as I walked away, I could practically hear the smirk on her face.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." I said as I walked into the ORC, finding our three guests from earlier sitting on one couch whilst Rias sat on the other, her Peerage behind her, minus Kiba.

"Not at all Takeo-san." Rias smiled at me. "It's quite alright. Have a seat." She told me, gesturing next to her. I gave her a quizzical look, but decided to just do as she said, taking a seat beside her. I wonder why? Shouldn't I be standing with the others? Well, I'm not part of this Peerage, so… I guess it makes some sense...

Suddenly, the chestnut haired girl gasped.

"I know you!" She exclaimed, pointing at me.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I saw you, back in England!" She said with a look of realisation. "You're that Fallen Angel with the shiny, sparkly wings!" I stiffened at her words. The only time I ever used my Demigod wings before was when I flew away from my old home in England… Fuck…

The atmosphere in the room suddenly grew stiff, and I could feel every pair of eyes on me except for Rias'. I could feel some of the emotions of the people in the room with my newly honed Senjutsu senses. Wonder, confusion, betrayal, anger, a bit of fear, some faint Killing Intent from Xenovia, and… elation? Relief? Ah, I think I know who's feeling that… Sorry to burst your bubble…

"Listen, Miss…?" I trailed off, feigning not knowing her name.

"Irina Shidou." She chirped. Geez, does she not know how to read the room?

"Miss Shidou." I nodded. "First of all, you need to think before you speak. For all you knew, that little bit of information could have been personal, which it was." I regarded her with a faint glare. She had the decency to look abashed. "Second of all, you are wrong when you say that I'm a Fallen Angel. My heritage does give me a set of wings that share an uncanny resemblance to that of a Fallen One, but I most assuredly am not a Fallen Angel." I explained calmly, although my tone clearly relayed my anger at my secret being blabbed like that. I could feel the emotions change to varying states of confusion and relief, with a small hint of deflation.

"I am so sorry!" She said loudly, her eyes tearing up as she pressed her hands together. "Oh Lord, please forgive me for-" She was cut off by Xenovia's impatience and clear dislike for Devils.

"Enough, Irina." Xenovia growled in frustration. "We are here on business, not for to apologise to Devils." She hissed. Irina sighed in exasperation and nodded. Still, she gave me an apologetic look, relaying her apology just fine.

"Sorry about her." The boy sighed, shaking his head. "Xeno-Neechan gets annoyed easily." Xenovia's eyebrow visibly twitched at the nickname, but she didn't say anything.

"No worries." Rias said. "So, shall we get started?" She asked. The three exorcists nodded.

"Introductions. My name is Kazuma Rideku." The boy said with a toothy grin. Looking at him, he appears to be about Koneko's age. 16 or so. I find myself wondering where the hell this guy came from. Then again, this universe is different to canon in various ways, so maybe this the way things are supposed to go.

"You already know me!" Irina chirped… again.

"My name is Xenovia Quarta. Thank you for agreeing to meet with us." Xenovia said, a monotone politeness in her voice, showing just the minimum amount of manners to be considered a decent guest.

"And I am Rias Gremory. This my… associate, Takeo Himekawa." Rias introduced us. Wait, what was with the pause there? "Forgive me, but might I ask why followers of God would want to meet with a Devil?" She asked, ignoring the thumbs up Kazuma gave me and the blush I donned at his suggestion. I swear I could feel a Dragon's Killing intent from behind me just now… Well, at least Issei and this kid might get along...

"Well, here's the thing…" Irina spoke up. "There are six fragments of Excalibur we can account for. Three of them are still at the Church, but the others were stolen by Fallen Angels." She explained, eliciting a gasp from everyone but me. I maintained a calm demeanor.

"You sure about that?" Issei asked.

"We are." Xenovia confirmed. "These are the remains of Excalibur we have left." She presented her weapon to us.

"Excalibur Destruction." I spoke up, looking at the wrapped blade. "And Excalibur Mimic." I turned my attention to the ribbon on Irina's arm. Then I focussed on Kazuma. "I don't see any weapon on you." I told him. He smirked and held out his hand, a yellow magic circle appearing on it. Out of said circle, came a plain looking katana, though I could feel a Holy Aura from it. "Blade Blacksmith." I observed. He grinned widely and nodded.

"Yep!" He confirmed. "My Sacred Gear allows me to freely make Holy Swords at my will." He chirped. Man, this guy is peppy. "Of course, they're nothing compared to real Holy swords, but they're strong enough." He smiled, dismissing the blade again.

"Just like Kiba-san…" Asia murmured from behind Rias and I.

"Anyways, I would like to ask what you wish of us." Rias pulled the conversation back to its original topic.

"It's quite simple really." Xenovia said, resting her weapon on her lap. "Stay out of this situation. It is between us and the Fallen Angels." She said, pure and simple. "We don't want the Devils in this town interfering." She added as an afterthought.

"What makes you think we'd get involved?" I asked, an amused smirk on my face that, thankfully, went over the heads of the Exorcists.

"Devils hate Holy Swords." Kazuma shrugged. "Technically, it makes sense for you to side with the Fallen Angels." He reasoned, showing his first serious face since I've seen him. I could feel Rias' power spike at the boy's words, but he didn't flinch.

"If you did, we'd have to annihilate you as well, and we honestly don't want the hassle." Xenovia added, a nonchalant tone in her voice.

"Let me set your mind at ease." Rias kept the same faint smirk on her face as she had the entire time. "I have no intention of providing aid to you or the Fallen Angels. So long as the lives of my servants are not endangered, myself and any other Devil in this town will keep out of the situation." She assured them. Xenovia smirked in the exact same fashion as Rias.

"That is all we ask." She said as we stood up. "We will not take up any more of your time." She said with the slightest bow.

"Don't you want to finish you tea?" Rias asked, a polite edge in her voice as Irina stood.

"No thank you. I am not here to make friends with Devils." Xenovia responded.

"Aaw, come on Xeno-Neechan!" Kazuma suddenly pouted. "This tea is so good! Better than the stuff you make." He said with a delighted smile as he sipped the tea that I had little doubt Akeno made.

"We don't have time, Kazuma." Xenovia said with a small growl. Kazuma sighed and put his tea down, getting up and giving a small bow.

"Thank you for the tea." He said with a smile, following the other two. Suddenly, however, Xenovia stopped, Kazuma and Irina with her, and gave Asia a calculative look. Oh no…

"I was wondering if we'd meet you, Asia Argento, the rumored witch." She said, a calm scorn obvious in her voice.

"Uhm, Xenovia, I don't think…" Kazuma tried to stop any conflict, but Irina decided to intervene, peppy as ever.

"Oh! I thought I recognised you!" She chirped. "You're the Saint who became a Witch because you can heal Devils and Fallen Angels!" How is she able to say that with a cheerful smile?

"Uhm, I…" Asia stuttered, shifting uncomfortably.

"You alright Silver-chan?" I asked, getting up and putting a hand on Asia's shoulder.

"Of course she isn't. She fell lower than anyone else could. From a Saint, to a Devil." Xenovia glared at her. I returned the glare full force.

"I didn't ask you." I hissed.

"Yeah!" Issei snarled. "Take your witch crap and get out of here!" he growled. Xenovia ignored him.

"Tell me, do you still believe I our God, Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked curiously.

"I do." Asia answered without hesitation. "I've never been able to throw my beliefs away." She said with undying faith. Bless the sweet girl.

"Really then…" Xenovia murmured, reaching for her blade. I instantly swooped in and grabbed her wrist, squeezing tightly. Enough to hurt, but not enough to cause any significant damage.

"I know where you're going with this." I glared at the blue haired girl. "And let me tell you this, if you so much as harm a single hair on Asia's head with that sword, I'll come crashing down on you with power that would make your alleged 'God' quake in his boots." I threatened, my eyes glowing a menacing purple.

"I was not going to harm her." Xenovia growled back, pulling herself free.

"Right, you were just going to 'save her soul' by cutting her down. That's so much better." I shot back, menacing sarcasm dripping from my tone.

"What!?" Issei roared, pulling Asia behind him. The poor girl looked terrified at the revelation.

"It would not be senseless." Xenovia reasoned. "I would be saving her soul, as you said." She glared at me.

"From what?" I asked incredulously. "A life where she's happy, with friends, family, and people who love her?"

"From the unholiness of being a Devil and a Witch." She shot back. I noticed that Kazuma had practically given up on trying to stop Xenovia. As this happened before?

"You have no right to call Asia a Witch!" Issei practically screeched.

"Believe me, that's one of the nicest descriptions I have for someone like her." Xenovia smirked.

"And yet it fits you better than her." I retorted. Her smirked turn into a full on death glare.

"Just what are you to her anyway?" She asked in a hiss. I returned her glare with a snarl, showing my fangs as I walked behind Asia and wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"I'm her friend, family, and comrade." I answered. "As far as I'm concerned, she's my daughter, and I will _NOT_ let anyone lay a hand on my little girl." I said firmly, eliciting a shocked look from Xenovia.

"Takeo-san…" Asia sobbed happily, leaning into my hug.

"I agree with Takeo-sensei!" Issei growled. "You pricks are the ones who chose to make her a Saint, not Asia. The only thing she needs saving from is you!" he pointed at her. "God did nothing when she needed him!" He yelled.

"God loved her." Xenovia shot back coldly. "If he did nothing for her, then her faith was hollow. A true saint can survive off of the love of God alone." She glared.

"Well, you can take your worthless God's love and shove it where the sun doesn't shine." I hissed.

"Worthless!?" Xenovia almost shrieked.

"Yes, worthless!" I yelled back. "You pricks cherry pick Bible quotes and Saints at your own damn convenience! If your God was worth half of what you say he does, he'd help everyone! Faith or no!"

"I suggest you shut your mouth, Heretic." She hissed at me.

"Or what? You know I'm right. If your God is so just and loving, why wouldn't he help those in need, regardless of their faith?" I demanded, daring her to answer. OK, I know God is dead and all, but I seriously need to put Xenovia in her place right now… I know she changes by the end of this arc, but the way she is now, she's seriously pissing me off.

"Because those without faith do not deserve His aid." Irina came to Xenovia's assistance. Wonder why she took so long? And why is Kazuma standing by the door, seeming exasperated?

"This isn't a case of what someone deserves." I retorted. "It's a case of what someone needs. Any half-decent God would have helped Asia when she needed it, even if her faith wasn't enough, which I have no doubt it was!" I hissed. "If your God abandoned Asia when she need help, I'd love to see what he does when you're in danger." I snarled.

"Takeo, please that's enough." Rias tried to get me to stop.

"Is that a challenge?" Xenovia smirked.

"Excellent timing." Kiba's voice suddenly spoke up.

"Eh? Who's this?" kazuma asked.

"I'm your superior. Though apparently I was a failure." Kiba answered with a malicious smirk.

"Kiba…" Rias whispered, her tone grim.

* * *

Well, here we are, just outside the Old School Building. Xenovia wanted to face me, and I her, for obvious reasons. Issei went up against his old friend, and it was decided Kiba would face Kazuma, much to the former's chagrin.

"I don't see why I have to face this fool." Kiba growled, watching as Kazuma waited for the duels to begin with a wide smile on his face.

"Because Kiba, you've never faced a Holy Sword before." I reminded him. "If you can't destroy the swords this guy makes, destroying Excalibur is hopeless for you." I snarked, still agitated by Xenovia. At least my words had shut the Knight up… He knows I'm right anyway.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Xenovia asked, throwing her cloak off to the side, revealing her battle suit.

"Huba huba…" I can't help but murmur, thankful that no one heard. "What is with those outfits?" I said with a slight chuckle. Despite the fact that Xenovia and I are clearly not getting along, I can't help but admire her physique.

The tight, leather outfit showed off her form quite well. Paper thin thigh-high boots, a tight fighting leotard that emphasised her curves, lovely rear end, and bust that rival's Raynare's, and finally, fingerless leather gloves that extend up to the middle of her upper arm. Short, it was HOT. Irina was wearing the same thing, but Kazuto was just wearing a simple pair of blue jeans, black sneakers, and a white T-shirt under his cloak.

"Oh my." Akeno giggled from the sidelines. "It appears Sensei is making lewd eyes at the enemy." She teased as she saw me staring at Xenovia.

"I am not!" I cried, blushing furiously as the Gremory Queen's implications.

"Pervy-Sensei…" Koneko grumbled, glaring at me in anger and… jealousy?

"Neko-chan is still adorable…" I winked at the girl. She blushed at the use my little nickname for her and looked away, not able to look me in the eyes.

"Ha! How does it feel to be insulted by Koneko-chan now Sensei?" Issei laughed.

"He's still better than you." Koneko spoke up, an invisible arrow piercing Issei's heart.

"Issei, your ego must be the size of golfball if you flinch like that from on insult." I sighed, making Issei flinch further as another arrow pierced him.

"Can we get on with this?" Kiba snapped.

"Right right, don't get your panties in a twist." I rolled my eyes, summoning Lupus Umbra. "Let's dance." I grinned, summoning the Holy Eraser.

* * *

 **Alright, Xenovia vs Takeo in the next Chapter! Honestly, this was a fight I've been looking forward to writing for a long time. Now, don't get me wrong by what has been said in this chapter, I absolutely ADORE Xenovia as a character. Her blunt, naive nature something I really like about her, as it provides a lot of humor to the series. So don't worry, Xenovia and Takeo will start to get along eventually.**

 **And, I have another BIG change to the peerage. It came to me in a dream, literally, and I couldn't resist. So, here's how it is now:**

 **Queen(Mutation): *Surprise***

 **Bishop(Mutation): Kuroka  
Bishop: Oscar Hiyame(OC)**

 **Knight: Rogue Dragoon(OC)  
Knight: Kazuma Rideku(OC)**

 **Rook: Xenovia  
Rook(Mutation): Kysera Himura(OC)**

 **Pawn(x2): Shina Komatsu(OC)  
Pawn(x2): Kunou  
Pawn(x2): Raynare  
Pawn: *Surprise*  
Pawn: *Surprise***

 **At this point, I've decided that the Evil Pieces Takeo gets will be more powerful than regular. I mean, come on. He's a DEMIGOD. The Evil Pieces have a connection to the one who owns them, so that tells me anyone he reincarnates will get some of Takeo's Ichor in them. Hence why the Pawns don't need as many as they would if Takeo was a normal Devil.**

 **Anyone who can guess any of the surprise members gets a shout out!**

 **Now, on another subject, people have told me many times that my story is a little bit of a knock off of other stories. I admit that I've taken some inspiration from other stories, but for the most part, this story is my own. Still, I'll give credit where it's due. Should have done that a while ago.**

 **Black hearts and Devilish Intentions by LordxSesshomaru  
** **This where I got the idea to give Takeo Umbrakinesis.**

 **Devil Reborn by Shirou Fujimura  
** **Lupus Umbra was supposed to be a paper thin gauntlet on the left arm, with a red gem on the back. I changed it into a shroud like in the Fate series after seeing Blade Genesis.**

 **Devil Reborn Redux by Shirou Fujimura  
** **Initially, Eris was going to be a dragon. After reading this story, I went with a wolf instead.**

 **The Bloodstained Omamori by CrimsonBlade11  
** **My first thought was to put Takeo in Rias' Peerage, but I decided against and then thought of Serafall instead, thinking it would be badass to serve a Devil King. Then I read Bloodstained Omamori and went with Sona.**

 **CoG: Waking Dreamer by NorthSouthGorem  
** **This story is the main reason why I made my own story a Self Insert. And put Raynare in as Takeo's girlfriend. Initially, I was going to make Issei defeat Raynare like in canon, and then Takeo tortures her, ripping off her wings and such before dropping her off at Azazel, completely broken. I changed that when I read Waking Dreamer.**

 **And I believe that is all. Anything else is completely my own. Call this story a knock off, or a cheap copy or whatever. I don't care. I'm proud of this story as it is.**


	28. Announcement

**Hey all.**

 **Look, I'm sorry that this isn't an announcement, but I've been thinking about this story quite a bit, and some thoughts have made their way into my head. I'm considering, keyword being CONSIDERING, rewriting/restarting this story. I mean, there are many parts of it that I'm happy with, but there also aspects I wish to change.**

 **Rewriting it won't take a whole lot of time. Takeo will still be in Sona's Peerage, a Warrior of the Creator, he'll wield Lupus Umbra, his Peerage will stay the same, and most of the girls will still want him over Issei, but there are parts I feel I could do better in.**

 **For one, I'm not overly happy with Lupus Umbra. I feel like all the abilities it has are all thrown together, with no real relation to Eris. And I'm not overly happy with the Balance Breaker. I think that, with time, I'll be able to come up with a better version of Lupus Umbra, with different powers and abilities, and a lot of improvement.**

 **That in mind, I'll be putting this story on hold for a few weeks. Maybe months, but I am NOT giving up on it! I'll either restart it, leave it, or edit BIG TIME from the beginning.**

 **Tell me what you think I should do in the reviews. If there are changes you'd like to suggest, I'm all ears.**

 **Thx for understanding.**

 **See ya.**


	29. Choice

**Ok, after much consideration, I've decided to rework this story. The changes will be dramatic, but at the same time, the story will be relatively the same. For a little bit of perspective, here are some of the changes that will take place:**

 **-Lupus Umbra will be reworked. Might even give Takeo a whole new Sacred Gear. Key word: might.  
-The Rating Game will go differently.  
-Warrior of the Creator lore will be slightly different.  
-Takeo's backstory in the DxD universe will change slightly.  
-Takeo's reveal as a Demigod will come earlier, to everyone.  
**

 **Now, for things that will stay the same:**

 **-Takeo will still be in Sona's Peerage.  
-Harem lists will stay the same.  
-Takeo's Peerage will stay the same.  
-Takeo will still be a Demigod of Death.  
-Takeo will still stick it to any form of authority that tries to rule over him.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, I need opinions on something. Namely, Takeo's Sacred Gear. I have several thoughts on the matter:**

 **-Rework Lupus Umbra with some different, but still shadow-based, abilities. Umbrakinesis will stay, that's for certain.  
-Make Lupus Umbra similar to Canis Lycaon. Of all the Longinus Sacred Gears, that one's my favorite.  
-Give Takeo a canon Sacred Gear. Suggest which one if you think I should go with this. NOT Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing.  
-Give Takeo a Sacred Gear I made up called Noctus Avian. Check this one out on DxD Fanon if you're curious.  
-Give Takeo an uber-powerful subspecies of an existing Sacred Gear. Gonna need suggestions for this one too.  
-Make up a whole new Sacred Gear. Dragon style this time.**

 **Tell me in the reviews what you think I should do. Don't bother saying to not give Takeo a Sacred Gear. He WILL be getting one.**

 **Don't worry, this version will stay up so you can all see the changes.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
